Erised's Bane
by The Laziest Woman on Mars
Summary: Sixth Year--Spoilers, Harry must come to terms with new pain, as well as the prophecy that dictates his own life, all the while trying to contain the madness that threatens to breach his soul, deciding if desire brings him happiness or destruction.
1. Casualties of War

****

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: I started thinking of this story about five minutes after I finished Order of the Phoenix, and have thus written it so that I can deal with my grieving process, namely the death of the wonderful, incredible, and adorable Sirius Black. I begin this story in tribute to our fallen hero, who we all remember and love as the only family that Harry ever had, and the closest friend and confidant that the savior of the free world could ever have.

We love you Sirius.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter enterprise. If I did, I would NEVER have killed off Sirius. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a tad peeved....

****

Chapter One: Casualties of War

****

Every member of the family that lived at number four Privet Drive was bustling through the house with activity, getting ready for the coming day. That is, every member but for a certain fifteen-year-old boy who sat on the edge of his bed, peering through the dingy glass of his window to the world outside, the dim gray shadows of early morning dancing wraithlike over his pale, drained face.

As the sun began its slow ascent over the horizon light began to glitter on the lens of his glasses. He made no move to get up from the bed, or to shutter the windows though the light was shining directly into his eyes. Instead, he sat still, taking deep, slow breaths as he waited--for what, he did not know.

The moment was broken when he heard a faint tapping at the glass. Reluctantly he sat up and walked over to unlatch the window. When he did a dark gray owl fluttered in, landing at the base of Hedwig's empty cage. He hooted softly as Harry crossed over and took the letter, opening it quickly when he saw Tonk's hasty scrawl.

__

Harry,

Hope you're doing well. This is just to tell you that things are going as expected on the home front...not good, not exactly bad. Dumbledore hasn't given any clear indication of when we will be able to come and get you, but by the sound of the things it will hopefully be soon. I am looking forward to seeing you again. Tell the Dursleys I said 'hi', in whatever context you choose to deliver the message. Signing off,

Tonks _Remus Moody_

Harry smiled brokenly as he resealed the parchment and tossed it on a steadily growing pile that included Remus's methodical writing and Moody's broken, hastily scribbled script. He looked up as the first owl fluttered out and another fluttered by to take his place. He took the paper from the owl's leg and placed a Knut in the leather pouch on his foot. With a weary sigh he glanced at the front page.

****

MUGGLE ATTACK IN SURREY

__

Early Thursday morning it was reported that several muggles between the ages of thirteen and fifty were enjoying a muggle entertainment called a 'drive-in movie', a sort of photograph that tells stories outside, when they were attacked by several hooded figures who identified themselves to the group as Death Eaters. This comes on the heels of the recent revelation that You-Know-Who has indeed returned to power. 

The muggles...

With a sick feeling Harry remembered the police sirens he had heard the night before and quickly folded the paper. Shaking his head he turned and left his room, keeping an eye out for the Dursleys as he made his way to the kitchen. They were gathered around the table, staring blankly at the television screen.

"It has been reported that the attackers of these young people last night escaped capture by the police, though one of the survivors has said that a young man around the age of sixteen was one of the attackers." Harry shook his head as he took his seat. It was all happening, and even the muggles knew something was going on.

It wasn't just England anymore, either. The attacks were coming from as far away as America now. Of course, nobody was telling any of the muggles the truth...they all thought it was terrorism, except for the odd few screaming government conspiracy--how strange it would be if they were to find out that they were closer to the truth. The only muggles that had been told the truth were those with high-ranking positions in muggle government, such as the Prime Minister, who himself had gone often on the television lately warning of suspicious persons.

It had become even worse than Harry could have imagined, and in such a short period of time. It appeared as if once people finally started believing the truth, the Death Eaters had found no more reason to go about in secrecy and had already started their work. And the Order of the Phoenix hadn't prevented nearly as many people from becoming Death Eaters as they had thought.

Harry was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard the television click. He glanced up quickly and saw Aunt Petunia readying their breakfast at the stove, her horsy face pinched and pale. Easing the tension out of his shoulders Harry unfolded the Daily Prophet and began reading about the attack. 

"What are you doing with that codswallop at the table?" Uncle Vernon said suddenly. Harry looked over the top of the paper and gave him a dark smile.

"Reading the news. There's a lot a more information about those muggle attacks in our paper than there is on your television news." He said slowly.

Uncle Vernon glared at him for a moment before speaking. "What are you talking about?" he spat. "That was a bomb that went off at that theater. It has nothing to do with your kind."

"Of course it does." Harry said dryly. "But the Prime Minister isn't about to tell everybody that we exist, is he? Voldemort's keen on killing people now. Nobody's safe."

"Rubbish." Uncle Vernon sneered. "He's after your lot...let him at it, I say. Maybe he'll kill you all off."

"Don't be stupid, Voldemort hates muggles." Harry shot back. "Almost as much as he hates me, I'd say." He smiled grimly at the astonished look on his uncle's face. "Of course, if you don't believe me, you can always ask him yourself. I dare say he'll be after me soon enough trying to kill me."

"If he wants to kill you so much why isn't he after you right now?" spat Uncle Vernon. Harry shrugged. 

"I don't know." He said simply. The truth was, this was something he had wondered about often himself. Dumbledore had told him the reason his aunt protected him against Voldemort, but hadn't he also said that that type of magic was one he had always underestimated? It seemed to Harry there was something more Voldemort was waiting for...just what it was, Harry couldn't tell.

He looked up when Aunt Petunia began placing their plates on the table. Wryly Harry smiled, saying, "Thanks. You're a real life-saver." 

At this statement she gave him a dark look, though his Uncle and cousin glared at him with anger and resentment. Dudley in particular had been giving Harry looks of pure hatred ever since he had returned for the summer, each time remembering the incident with the dementors late at night. Of course Harry had saved Dudley's life, but the Dursleys, even though they knew the truth, weren't exactly keen on seeing things that way. 

He lifted the fork to his mouth but felt a churning deep inside. His fork clattered as he threw it back on the plate. "I'm not hungry." He said simply as he stood and turned, walking without a word back to his room. He threw the paper on an ever-growing stack in the corner and collapsed on the bed, pulling of his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

__

I hate this. He thought miserably. _I wish I could just go back to two years ago, when Voldemort was still gone. I wish I could go back to two years ago, when I still had Sirius to talk to..._

The sick feeling returned and he sat up so quickly he gagged on the bile that rose in his throat. Swallowing down the anger in his chest, he turned back to Hedwig's empty cage. It was stupid, he knew...blaming everybody wasn't going to bring Sirius back. But he didn't understand why it had happened that way.

__

It's all your fault. Hissed a familiar voice in the back of his head. _You killed him, Harry. You should have thought things through. You might have talked to him through that two-way mirror, you might have done something but no. You're stupid, Harry, so stupid, and it was all your fault._

"It-was-not-my-FAULT!" he screamed as he picked up one of his books and threw it crashing against the wall. Panting he leaned back, laying his head on the pillow. "It was Snape's fault." He tried to convince himself. "He shouldn't have taunted Sirius, he should have done something to let me know he understood what I said that night..." he muttered for the hundredth time that summer. Rage rolled up in his chest. "It wasn't me...I would never kill Sirius."

__

But you did. The voice replied. "Shut up." Harry said out loud. Shuddering, he tried to focus, to bring his mind to a blank as Snape had tried to teach him in Occlumency lessons, but nothing could take from his mind the image of the veil fluttering softly in an unseen wind, and the words, the last words that Sirius had ever spoken...

"Come on, Harry, you can do better than that." Harry said out loud to himself. He shivered uncontrollably gripped his head in his hands. Voldemort was taunting him, now, and the dreams were as real to him in the day as they were in the deep of night when he had nothing else...and Voldemort knew it now and he was using it against him, to drive him to madness...and with a lurch of disgust, Harry knew that it was working.

He stood quickly and exited the room, walking quickly down the stairs and past the Dursleys, who were eating in silence, and quickly left the house. He walked idly down the street, walking as always past his favorite haunts save the place where he had first seen Sirius--a place where his feet had refused to let him go. 

Seeing the anxious look of one of the neighbors, who thought he and his cousin the worst things ever to happen to Privet Drive, he rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back to the pavement as he slowly scuffed along. He was hated now more than ever on this street, because now that everybody knew something was happening, anything different was seen as something dangerous, and Harry Potter was as different as they came.

He tucked his hands into his pockets and began his idle trek down the road, feeling the sting of the rising sun on his skin. The drought wasn't as bad as it had been the summer before, but certainly it had come as the year before. Running a hand through his hair Harry found the path that led him to the now closed playground that Dudley and his friends had finally demolished. Cigarette butts saturated the ground and obscene words marked the high wooden fence that surrounded the place. He pulled up one of the wooden boards around the playground and squeezed through the hole, vaguely aware of his height as he hadn't been in awhile. 

He walked slowly to the swings remembering that night almost exactly a year before, when the real story of his fifth year at Hogwarts began. A year that had ended in a haunting prophecy and the knowledge that one day Harry would have to kill...unless he was murdered himself.

But he was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt a prickle go up his spine. Swiftly he turned, his hand reaching automatically to the wand he kept hidden under his T-shirt. He looked around sharply when his eyes rested on a small figure huddled up near the fence. He took a cautious step towards it when a tousled brown head emerged from the blankets. 

A moment later a young girl emerged. She scrambled up to her feet--Harry noticed that she was wearing a tattered pair of jeans and an old shirt. A long scratch went across her cheek and her eyes, a dark blue, were bloodshot from crying, and her short brown hair was covered on one side in blood.

"What happened?" Harry said quickly. "Where do you live?"

The little girl scuffed her shoe on the ground and looked down, apparently unwilling to speak. 

"Do you want me to go get somebody?" he said just as quickly. At this she shook her head fiercely. Suddenly Harry thought of all the different ways people could disguise themselves and his hand crept slowly back to his wand. "Who are you?" he said, his voice suddenly dark and icy.

She looked up quickly. "A-are you H-henry P-potter?" she stammered, her voice high and tremulous. 

"Harry Potter." He responded--either she was a muggle or she was trying hard to sound like one.

"I heard about you." She whispered. "You live with your aunt and uncle, don't you? People say you're a...a hoodlum."

"I guess they do." Harry responded, feeling his hand slowly go back down to his pocket. "Who are you?" he repeated.

"Megan Wyatt." She said softly, turning her gaze back down to the ground. "I expect they are looking for me now, but I wanted to talk to you."

"What do you mean?" he said, debating in the back of his mind whether he should move closer to her or not. 

"They attacked my mom and dad last night." She whispered. "The people in black. You know something about them. I know you do. My mum and dad died last night...they told me so and I ran away. Your mum and dad died too...I once heard it was a car accident but I don't think it was. I think they died the same way." Harry shivered as he looked at the girl.

"No." he said firmly, swallowing down his hesitation to speak. What did this girl know? Was she another figment of his imagination? "My--my parents were killed in a car accident. I'm really sorry about your parents though. Really."

"I've seen the owls." She whispered. "I saw the owl come to your house and then an owl came to me. It brought me a letter, about Hog-something. It's a school for people like me. I can do things. I told my mum once but she didn't believe me." 

Harry looked at her cautiously. "Do you...have the letter?" he asked slowly. She gave him a curt nod and pulled it from her pocket. It was as tattered as her jeans. He read it through before handing it back to her--definitely authentic.

"Do you have any family around here? You need to go back to them, Megan." She shook her head quickly.

"No. It was just us. But they're gone." She said quietly. 

Harry felt a familiar pain go through his chest. "Why don't I..." but he never finished what he was going to say. Suddenly he heard sirens blaring. In a moment the door of the playground fence had been wrenched open and several police entered. 

"You! Get over here, now!" one of them shouted. Harry froze and stared vaguely at the officer.

"What?" he said in confusion. "What do you want?"

A female officer had just rushed over and pulled Megan into her arms. The young girl was screaming loudly, calling out Harry's name. He started towards her but stopped when the officer shouted at him to halt.

"What do you want?" he repeated darkly.

"You're coming with us, Potter." The officer spat. "We've heard enough from your neighbors to know that you were the young man spotted at the attack last night." Harry felt a strange feeling wash over him.

"You think I attacked those people?" he said in confusion, staring at the officer.

"Don't play stupid, boy." He spat. "We had reports of you walking home at two in the morning...or are all five of our witnesses lying to us?"

"I always walk when I can't sleep!" Harry said in astonishment. This much was true--in all the time that he had been back, almost every night he had had such difficulty in dreams that he had woken many times and snuck out of the house to wander idly down the street.

"We don't have time for this." He sneered. Walking forward quickly, he clapped a pair of metallic handcuffs over Harry's wrist and began speaking to him as he pulled him towards the police car. Harry drowned out the words and listened in deep surprise. What was this all about? Why did they think he was the one who had done this?

The officer pushed him roughly into the car. As he did so, Harry's wand fell out and clattered on the grass, but the officer didn't notice. "Wait!" Harry shouted, but it was too late. The officer had already slammed the door closed and all Harry could do was watch in shock as they sped away, the only protection that he had laying uselessly on the ground. 

In the car in front of him, the little girl had turned and was looking at him, tears streaming down her face. She started slamming her fists on the window and the woman in the back seat with her pulled her back. 

Harry felt rage building up and started shouting, though he knew with the shield between them the officer couldn't hear a word he was saying. He was hoarse by the time they reached the station, his wrists chafed with the cuffs around them. People stopped to stare at him as he was ushered into the station, pressed onto a hard wooden bench as the officer walked to the man at the desk.

__

What is this? He thought in irritation. _What did they think they were getting at, saying he had killed people? _ Cringing, he turned to look at a man who was leaned over, his hair dirty and matted, and then his gaze flitted to a woman who was clutching a bandage over her arm and talking loudly to an officer nearby. 

In a moment, the man who had arrested Harry walked back over with a new person, a gruff figure with shadowed eyes. "Do you realize what you've been accused of?" the man said slowly, his voice husky and tired.

"I didn't do anything." Harry said shortly. "You're making a horrible mistake."

"Oh really?" the man said slowly. "Do you or do you not attend St. Brutus'?" he said slowly.

With a sneer, cursing his aunt and uncle, Harry nodded. 

"And were you not coming from Violet Parkway yesterday evening at two in the morning, exactly fifteen minutes after the attack took place, from the direction of the theater?"

"I was, but that was because I heard the sirens. I couldn't sleep, I was out on a walk, and I wanted to see what the fuss was about. Is that a crime?"

"It is when six people have been killed." The man sneered. "Harry Potter, you are under arrest for the murder of..." Harry stared at him in astonishment, cold prickling over his skin.

__

You are a murderer, though. Said the voice. _You did kill Sirius, Harry, and you're getting what you deserve. You know what muggles do to murderers, don't you? Even if wizards consider you a hero, to muggles you're nothing but filth._ Harry shivered and looked back up at the man, who was gesturing for him to enter a cell in the farthest corner. The man unleashed him from his chains and slammed the door behind him. Harry turned quickly and looked back out. He caught a quick glimpse of the girl before she was pulled wailing into the back room.

He turned and sat down. What was going on? Did people really think he was capable of being a murderer? Sure he had been walking along the street, but what could they prove?

A lot knowing Dudley and his friends. 'Big D' was sure to want to get back at Harry, but would he resort to putting somebody who was innocent in jail?

He knew the answer. Yes.

He crossed to a low metal cot and sat, looking out of the barred window. Is this how his life was going to be? He wasn't worried about the muggle jail--he obviously wouldn't be here long. But were there always going to be people that hated him in one world, people that revered him in the other?

Wasn't he ever going to have a normal life? To this he had another answer. No. It was impossible, and the prophecy had proven that. As far as everybody else knew, Harry Potter was a hoodlum, a criminal...the boy-who-lived, the one who so far had defied Voldemort four times, more than most grown wizards. There wasn't one single person who thought of Harry as a normal kid, with problems that any other sixteen-year-old had. 

Only Sirius had ever thought of him that way. Sirius had understood that Harry had wanted only to have a few laughs with his friends, and he had been there when the going had been tough. Maybe the others had the idea, but nothing they could say could take away the part of him that was now empty and dark. Nothing could take away that part of him that would never again be whole, the part of him that had been family.

The Dursleys arrived at noon, and though Aunt Petunia had meekly protested, he hadn't been freed--Dudley had given him a triumphant glare, and Uncle Vernon had been washed with relief. After all, he couldn't be blamed for Harry being arrested by police, could he? 

And so Harry spent that day, delving deep within his mind to keep the madness from overwhelming him, and where every other sixteen year old wizard who attended Hogwarts was eagerly devouring the results of their O.W.L.S. exams, he lay on a miserable cold cot as the hour grew later, with a mixture of anger and the greatest sadness he had ever known laying hot and heavy on his chest, cursing Voldemort, Trelawney's prophecy, and every wizard who had ever raised their glass to the boy-who-lived.

****

Hiya! So, what do you think? I hope this wasn't too rambling or anything. I know it is a little strange but I have a good reason for what I'm doing so bear with me. I will always remember Sirius but I must warn you that I do not think Sirius will ever return to us, loathe I am to admit it, so if you are looking for a fuzzy Sirius Lives story this won't be it. I just got finished writing my good old fifth year story, and it turns out that I'm quite aggrieved to find things couldn't be so happy as they might have been. Well, please Read and Review, and tell me what you think. 

Thanks!


	2. Before Term At Hogwarts

****

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: Hiya! I'm really sorry about the cruddy summary earlier...I forgot that there are people out there who haven't read OoP yet and I let my smug summary-writing self get in the way of my consideration for others who haven't yet read the story. I am sorry. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and being so nice...no flames and the only criticism was on my cruddy summary that gave away OoP secrets...oops.

****

Disclaimer: Of all the things I own, Harry Potter is not one of them. But now that J.K. has so cruelly disposed of Sirius, I have taken him and now let him run around in my back yard while I watch gleefully and toss out the occasional bone. I LOVE YOU SIRIUS! J.K., how could you dispose of my trifecta of hot black-haired sexy guys? I LOVED Sirius/Harry/Snape...

****

Chapter Two: Before Term at Hogwarts

Harry stirred slightly when he heard the movements from outside. Muffled sounds came to him through the darkness and he rose quickly, pulling the threadbare blanket off and sliding up on the hard cot. Through his blurred vision he could only see dark shadows moving through the darkness...he reached out blindly and groped for his glasses, wincing when they slid from the table near his bed and shattered on the ground.

Softly cursing, he unfolded himself from the cot and stood, creeping closer to the bars. He squinted slightly and saw a faint burst of a silvery light followed by a slight gasp of surprise, which was likewise followed by the soft thud of somebody colliding with the ground. In a moment a shadowy figure could be seen coming towards him down the long hall--the absence of sound from the nearby cells indicated the others were all asleep or else had been stunned.

Wishing for his wand more than anything else, Harry pulled back from the bars and pressed himself against the cold stone wall. "Who's there?" he asked nervously, trying to make sense of the dim outline in the shadows. 

"It's me, Potter, come to get you out of yet another foolish scrape." Harry breathed a cold sigh of relief at the icily familiar voice. In a moment he saw the all-too-familiar outline of Snape's hooked nose in the darkness.

"Interesting. It usually takes a bit longer for somebody to come and rescue me. By the way, it's not my fault I'm in here." He sneered back through the darkness. "You have my pig cousin to thank for that." 

Snape made no reply and in a moment Harry heard a faint click followed by a creak as the door swung open. "Come on, we haven't got much time." Snape said coldly.

"I can't go yet." Harry said. "Unless you want me stumbling around Little Whinging blind as a bat."

"Excuse me, Potter?"

"My glasses are shattered on the floor, and as I have neither a wand or the permission to use magic outside of school, it might help if you were to repair them for me." Harry said darkly. Snape froze for a moment before kneeling. A faint sparkle shown on the lens before Snape arose and thrust the glasses into Harry's hands. 

"Let's go." He said icily. Harry pushed the glasses back up on his nose and started after Snape, who was already halfway back down the hall. He caught sight of the officers in the station. Most of them were slumped over their desks, stirring slightly as the spell began to wear off. They left the station quickly, entering into a night that was almost as dark as the bowels of the dank police station. 

"Now what?" asked Harry, who was glaring darkly at Snape, who had paused at the side of the street. "Do I get to go back home and be a 'good boy' for another month?"

"Don't use that derisive tone with me." Snape spat. "But if you must know, you are not returning to your relatives. I was unfortunately sent to retrieve you because you are going to Hogwarts immediately--things are much too hectic at headquarters for mere children." Harry rolled his eyes at this statement. 

"Will I be allowed to get my things at least?" Harry said shortly. "I don't even have my wand."

Snape smiled darkly. "As much as I would like to disarm you, unfortunately I have your wand here. Direct me to your house and we will leave this muggle infestation as quickly as possible." He thrust Harry's wand at him so quickly that sparks shot out, stinging his skin. He winced and shoved it into his back pocket. Without a word he started down the street. 

Though the police station was much farther than most of his nightly walks, it wasn't so far that Harry had trouble finding his way and within ten minutes they had already reached the mouth of Privet Drive. Harry heard Snape scuffing along behind him but kept his eyes fixed on the ground in front of him...of all the people he had imagined rescuing him on a hot summer's night, his least favorite potions professor was not one of them. 

They rounded the corner. "Is this it?" Snape said quickly when they approached Number Four. Harry nodded curtly. "Be quick then, the sooner I'm rid of you the better." Harry shrugged absently, feeling anger for the greasy-haired man at his heels, and approached the door, hissing when the knob didn't turn at his touch. He reached into his sneaker and pulled out a thin metal wire that he kept there for such occasions and slid it into the keyhole, moving it around until it unlatched with a satisfying click.

"Don't you have a key?" Snape asked in a bored monotone. Harry chuckled dryly.

"No. The Dursleys haven't exactly been keen on giving me access to the house. Any more questions?"

"None, Potter. I'm sure the less I know about you the better." Harry made a sardonic noise and slipped into the house. He paused at the base of the steps when he heard his cousin's loud snores rattling from upstairs. Quietly as possible he moved up the stairs, gritting his teeth when he heard Snape move in behind him. Moving swiftly he opened the door to his bedroom and stepped in.

Absently he began picking up his books from the floor and tossing them into his trunk, which he pulled into the middle of the room. He picked up his mingled assortment of robes and other clothes, tossing them into the trunk and pushing them down. He paused for a moment at the pile of letters and shrugged before tossing them, as well as the pile of papers, into the trash bin. But it was with an irritated glance at the door that he knelt and pried up the loose plank on the floor.

He reached in and pulled out a shoebox filled with assorted pieces of paper. "Your press clippings, Potter?" Snape said in irritation.

"No." Harry replied in irritation. "My homework. I had it mostly done two weeks ago but my cousin decided to play a little joke on me while I was out on a walk. It turns out there isn't much you can do when three feet worth of a potions essay are flushed down the toilet." Then he slowly reached out and picked up a piece of paper that was lying untouched on his bed. He flipped it open...it was his O.W.L. report. "I guess the essay doesn't matter anyway." He muttered. "Congratulations, I'm not in your N.E.W.T. class."

Snape smirked. "Just how badly did you do, Potter?"

"I got an E, whether you believe it or not. Still isn't enough to get me in your prestigious class, is it?" Harry muttered. Quickly he stuffed the report in his pocket and shoved the last of his things into the trunk. "And how exactly are you getting this out of here?"

"I'll levitate it to the front yard. From there I'll hail you the Knight Bus. I have other business to attend to, but it will take you to Hogsmeade."

"Terrific." Harry said under his breath. Hefting Hedwig in her cage over one shoulder, he followed Snape out the door. However, their exit wasn't as smooth as Harry would have wished. Halfway down the stairs, Harry's trunk slammed into the wall. In a matter of seconds, the lights flashed on, blinding Harry, and Uncle Vernon appeared at the head of the stairs, his face purple. In a flash Aunt Petunia and Dudley appeared behind him.

"What...you were arrested!" he shouted. "What are you doing in my house? What are you doing bringing YOUR kind into my house!" he roared.

"I'm just leaving." Harry muttered. "See you next summer."

"YOU-WAIT-JUST-THERE!" he shouted. Harry turned and looked into his uncle's beady eyes. Snape was peering intently at him, his mouth quirked as if he couldn't decided whether to be irritated or highly amused. "I've had enough of your goings on in this house! And I am not about to let you get away with MURDER!"

Harry blinked before laughing softly. "Murder?" he snorted. "I wasn't part of that attack. Whoever attacked that night was only upset I didn't have the sudden hankering to see a late 'Night of the Living Dead' marathon."

"I know what you people are like." Uncle Vernon said as he made his way slowly down the stairs. "And I have had enough of it." he turned suddenly to Snape. "And who exactly do you think you are, barging into my house in the middle of the night? I have half a mind to call the police and put you under arrest."

"Please." Snape said darkly. "I just retrieved Potter from the police station, do you think it would make much difference if you called the officers to take me away?" he sneered. 

Uncle Vernon paled. "I will thank you not to insult me in my own home!" he said gruffly. "But so long as you have come, take the brat and get him out of here." Snape stared at Uncle Vernon for a long moment before turning and continuing down the stairs. He stopped at the door and turned to look at Harry, who was still standing on the stairs staring at his family. 

"Are you coming, Potter?" he hissed. 

"Yeah." Harry said. He turned sharply and made his way down the stairs, stopping when he felt his uncle's hand on his shoulder. 

"Do me a favor and just get yourself killed, why don't you?" he sneered. "You've darkened my house one too many summers." He spat.

Snape narrowed his eyes and looked from Harry to Uncle Vernon, who were shooting daggers at one another. After a long moment Harry shook his uncle's hand from his shoulder quickly, making his way down the stairs and out of the door. He exited without a word and Snape followed, shutting the door quickly behind him.

He let the trunk fall to the sidewalk and raised his wand quickly. In a moment the Knight Bus appeared with a crash on the gravel in front of him and the door swung open. "Welcome to th' Knight Bus..." Stan began. Harry rolled his eyes and lifted the trunk onto the bus, not turning when he heard Snape disapparate behind him with a crack.

He paid his fare quickly and sat down on an empty bed at the front of the bus. It was otherwise empty, save for an old witch who was holding tightly to the edge of her bed and a trio of wizards talking in hushed tones across from Harry. " 'ogsmeade, then?" he said. "Right." They took off again with a jolt and Harry gripped the post of the bed as he fell forward. He glanced around at the street, watching idly as the mailboxes jumped out of the way to make room for the bus. 

Sighing he leaned back, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Hi Stan." He muttered when he saw the man's eyes flicker to his forehead.

"You 'ere again?" he said. "Third time. Goin' to school a bit early, aren' yeh?"

Harry shrugged. "Guess so. Things a bit odd lately."

"Real sorry we was to think yeh were bonkers, weren' we Ern?" Stan said. "Felt awful when we saw all the things in the paper, 'bout how yeh had to watch as You-Know-Who came back and all. I 'member yesterday mornin', muh sister like to cried her eyes out reading abou' how yer relatives are."

"What?" Harry said, his attention suddenly drawn to Stan. "What about my relatives?" Harry said quickly.

"Blimey, didn' yeh know? Yer' in the paper almos' everyday. The Quibbler was talkin' abou' it, how yer relatives use all sorts of muggle torture, an' everything."

"Oh." Harry said. The Quibbler...he could only imagine the sorts of 'torture' that it had been reported was used on him. Sighing, he blocked out Stan's voice and pulled the O.W.L. report from his pocket. He smiled slightly--though it meant the end of his ambitions as an Auror, his Exceeds Expectations in potions was sure to annoy Snape somewhat. Added to that was an E in Transfiguration, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures. 

To his relief, he saw that he had gotten the exemplary O for Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Divination wasn't a shock--he got a P but as he didn't care much for the course he felt almost relieved that he wouldn't have to take a N.E.W.T. course for it. He would have gotten a P also in Astronomy, but for the fact that with the interruption midway through the examiners had seen it fit to add extra points, bumping him up to an average. So that was it...six O.W.L.S. Pretty good, overall, though he was sure Hermione would receive at least eight.

He shoved it back into his pocket and laid down on the bed, a hard task to accomplish as the bus was jerking about every which way and Harry felt as if he were near to throwing up every few minutes. The trio of wizards got off in Diagon Alley, and fifteen minutes later the witch was left at a remote location in the middle of a field, where Harry decided he would rather not know what she was doing, as she had left with a rather peaked look.

Finally left alone he sat up and watched as the countryside flew past the final few miles to Hogsmeade. Lights were flying past like faint blurs, and every once in a while a house would swing out of the way to make way. Once Harry was jolted hard from the bed and slammed his shoulder hard on the side of the bed. He ignored Stan's proffered ice pack and was rubbing his shoulder faintly when the bus finally screeched to a halt. Harry helped Stan take down the trunk and watched as the Knight Bus once again flew away with a crack. 

"Yeh all righ', Harry?" Despite the hectic, confusing day Harry felt a smile tease at the side of his lips.

"Sure, Hagrid." He said quickly, turning. "So I guess you've been sent to make sure I get back to the castle without being abducted or running off to get myself killed?"

"Tha's the scheme of it, yeah." Hagrid grunted with a sheepish grin. "Yeh got 'edwig? Then le's go." He picked up Harry's trunk and hefted it over one shoulder as the two of them made their way towards the flickering lights of Hogwarts.

"What exactly goes on here during the summer?" Harry asked curiously, seeing four owls exit the Owlery into the night.

"Mostly jes' preparin' for the year. Sendin' out letters, forms, and the like. Dumbledore wanted you to come here firs, but if yeh'd like I think yeh can go to the Burrow in a few days. He wants to ready things up for yeh, though."

"Yeah. I guess so." Harry muttered. The truth was, he didn't know if he wanted to go and stay with Ron. Lately, he had just wanted to spend time alone. 

"Snape give yeh' a hard time?" Hagrid asked as they neared the castle. "I 'eard he got yeh. Would've done it myself but I still can' technically use magic. The res' of the Order was too busy fer it, and Snape was goin' that way fer business. He wasn' too happy....mumblin' somethin' about babysitten."

"Oh...he was fine." Harry managed to say over the snigger resting at the top of his throat. "I think he managed okay, but at one point I think he was trying to make up his mind if he would rather rip off my head or Uncle Vernon's."

Hagrid grunted. "I don' blame him. Your uncle's the sort tha' even the scummiest scum wouldn'..." realizing what he was saying Hagrid broke into a series of loud, false coughs. "Not that I'm sayin' anything, mind you." Harry grinned.

"Sure." He replied. They rounded towards the castle and entered the great hall. Several house-elves scampered out of view when they entered--Harry could just see a few of them trembling behind statues. Then, without warning, he felt a heavy object pelt into his shins. "Dobby!" he cried as he pulled off the house-elf with his many-tiered layers of clothes, which he was amused to see included a pair of undershorts which were abandoned--by a Slytherin, he would judge, seeing as they were green and silver.

"Master Potter! How good it is to see you, sir!" he cried. "I heard you was coming before term started, and how happy I was to see you! Dobby has many things to tell you, sir! Would you...would you mind if Dobby visited once in a while? If it would not be too much trouble?"

"What? Oh...oh sure, Dobby." Harry replied. "I won't have much to do, and I don't think I'll be visiting my friend Ron's, so company would be welcome. You can...you can bring some of your friends if you like." He added, seeing the wistful gazes peering out from some of the statues. "So long as it isn't that bastard Kreacher." He muttered under his breath.

"Really, sir?" Dobby squeaked, fairly bouncing up and down in his excitement. "I shall, I shall! But now we must get back to work...we have much to do before the term starts. Much to do." He bowed, his long nose scraping the floor, and quickly ran back to a group that had gathered behind a large stone witch who was staring up at the sky, tapping her chin. 

"Bye Dobby." Harry said half-heartedly. "I guess I'll be going to my dorm then?" Harry muttered to Hagrid, who frowned. 

"Actually, I think the headmaster would like a few words with you. He's in his office...password is 'Sugar Quill'. I'll be seein' yeh...got ter go and visit Grawp righ' now. He's had some problems lately...doesn' seem ter be takin' well with the centaurs, they've 'ad a few scuffles lately." With that Hagrid stumbled out, though Harry caught the unmistakable wink. 

He reached down for his trunk but discovered to his amusement that it had disappeared. Shrugging, he started down the hall, finding that it wasn't only the house-elves engaged in pre-term furor. Many of the paintings in the hall were bustling about their frames tidying up, and Harry saw unmistakably that Sir Cadogan, a crazy old knight in a portrait leading to the Divination tower, was furiously scrubbing at his armor with a dingy old rag that seemed to be doing more harm than good.

Nearing the gargoyle, Harry took a deep breath and muttered the password. It almost immediately sprung to life and Harry ascended the slowly rotating steps and put his hand in his pockets, swallowing deeply. When he reached the office he tapped lightly. The door sprung open without hesitation and Harry peered in. Dumbledore appeared not to have noticed and was bent over a long sheet of parchment on his desk, signing his name at the bottom. "Excuse me...Professor?" Harry said.

Dumbledore looked up. "Good." He mumbled. "You're here, without harm apparently." He stood and the sheet of paper disappeared with a small poof. "Please sit Harry, and I will explain to you why I have requested you come here instead of returning to your friends at the Burrow." Harry took a seat and reclined, feeling and repressing the small jolt of anger that wasn't his when he looked at Dumbledore. 

Seeing Harry's intense concentration, a gray shadow passed Dumbledore's face. "It still hasn't gotten any better, has it?" he said. He didn't need to elaborate...Harry knew exactly what he meant.

"No sir." Harry mumbled. "Maybe a little bit in dreams, but I think that's only because he realizes that I know he's controlling them. He most uses it to..." Harry froze, unable to continue.

"To taunt you?" Dumbledore finished. With a swallow, Harry nodded. Dumbledore sat back down and stared hard at Harry. 

"I had hoped that once he realized you knew about his--control--he might leave that part of your connection to one another alone. But I suppose that is too much to hope for." He took a deep breath. "This is part of the reason I wanted to bring you here first, Harry. Voldemort uses those qualities that one might think made us good and turns them against us. He uses ambition and power to tempt those who would need such things...for you, once he has found that he cannot use power to his advantage, he uses bravery and emotion." 

"I hadn't noticed." Harry said dryly, instantly regretting the dark tone of his voice. "Sorry." He said quietly.

Dumbledore looked at him for a long moment. "I don't blame you, Harry. I would be worried if you didn't show emotion. But I think it would be best if you stay out of a familiar setting such as the Weasley's until you are better able to control your emotions. Also, I think it would be preferable if you used the library to perpetuate your studies...you will be having N.E.W.T. courses this year, and I have arranged to put you in transfiguration, charms, and potions..."

"Potions?" Harry cut in. "But my O.W.L. wasn't high enough." Harry said, blinking.

Dumbledore smiled. "No, it wasn't, but McGonagall tells me that you have Auror ambitions, and..." he stopped, his smile faltering for a moment. "Well, considering circumstances, I think it best you complete the training necessary for an Auror. I don't know how long the war will last Harry...another week or twenty years. But I do know that...you being you...perhaps the proper training will keep you protected."

Harry blinked. _Perhaps the proper training will keep me protected?_ He thought bitterly. _More like, perhaps the proper training will better prepare me to be Dumbledore's little weapon._ He nodded slowly. "All right." He muttered. "I just hope Sn--Professor Snape isn't too bitter about this arrangement."

Dumbledore said nothing but Harry noticed a faint twinkle light up in his eyes as he hadn't seen in the entire time he had been in his office. The two of the them rose and Harry began to exit, stopping suddenly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I forgot to tell you." Dumbledore said. "But I have prepared separate chambers for you for the time being. I understand if, when the year begins, you would like to return to your dormitory with the others, but this place is yours alone...for anytime you need somewhere to get away, or if you would like to stay by yourself instead of returning to the dormitories." Harry looked down at the small golden key Dumbledore slipped into the palm of Harry's hand. "It is five paintings past the Fat Lady, behind a group of wizards wearing paisley robes. Ask Lord Hornswaggle to step aside."

Harry stared at Dumbledore for a second before nodding and slipping the key into his pocket. Slowly he walked back down the hall and peered around for a moment. Catching a glimpse of the sky through a window at the far end of the hall, he saw that the night was over and the sun was just starting to rise in the sky. Shrugging, he headed down to the Fat Lady and past, counting the paintings.

He paused when he came to one he had never noticed before. It was in a dingy frame no more than two feet wide and three feet tall, and five wizards were grouped around a table. In a moment the scruffiest of the lot, an old wizard with beady black eyes and a long pipe sticking out of hi smouth, peered up at Harry blinkingly. "What do you want, sonny?" he wheezed, spitting on the floor.

"Erm...could Lord Hornswaggle please step aside?" Harry said cautiously. The old wizard grinned.

"So your Harry Potter, eh? The old man told us you'd be taken the room, but I admit I didn't believe him. Since when do students get their own rooms in this school? Course, I'm biased, been living in this frame with these four idiots for far too long." He muttered. At this the others in the painting began shouting at him, and one old man reached out and smacked him hard on the back, causing him to swallow a goodly bit of tobacco from the pipe. He began coughing hard, shaking his heard roughly. 

When he looked back up at Harry it was with an extremely dazed look. "Now what was it you were wanting?" he said. "Oh yeah. I, Lord Hornswaggle, do yadda-yadda-yadda...admit Harry Potter to room 332 of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, providing he has the key to enter." He stepped aside, revealing a shining circular hole. Harry reached into his pocket and took out he key, inserting it into the keyhole. A moment passed and then suddenly he heard a series of clicking noises from inside. He jumped back when the painting fell down the floor, revealing a large black hole where the portrait used to be. Then the hole widened, reaching out to either side and up over his head, until it was the appropriate size for Harry to enter.

"Thanks." He mumbled. He stepped into the dark entrance and the wall closed back up behind him. All was silent and dark until he heard a faint popping from the opposite wall and torches suddenly started lighting up around the room, coming full circle at either side of Harry. He let out a low whistle as he stared around him, from the stone floor covered with a thick carpet of some leathery material to the fireplace, which sat across from a large bed piled with scarlet blankets. A cauldron swung idly in the middle of the flames, and Harry thought with dark humor about N.E.W.T. potions...thinking of both Snape's irritation he would not be rid of Harry yet, and Snape's undeniable pleasure when Harry failed, as he had no doubt he would. 

His trunk lay open at the bottom of a large window to one side of his bed. He wandered over and glanced out, quickly understanding why the room was circular in shape. He saw that he was at the middle of a large tower...some quick calculations in his mind confirmed this decision when he realized he was most likely just under the dormitories for Gryffindor house. "Guess this is where the heads of houses used to sleep." Harry muttered idly.

He glanced over and saw a large shelf filled with books. _Advanced Strengthening and Augmentation Potions_ he read. Rolling his eyes, he replaced it. Shaking his head in confusion he turned back around and sat. He hadn't been waiting for long when a low wooden table and a single chair appeared before him...covered in dishes full of food. 

"What's this?" he snorted. "I get breakfast in bed, I guess." He sat down at the chair and piled up his plate, taking a long drink of butterbeer, which Dobby had no doubt sent up--probably intent on ridding the kitchens of the stuff, seeing as Winky hadn't doused her drinking habits.

Finally full, he stood and just as suddenly the table disappeared. He yawned and was in the middle of debating whether he wanted to sleep or try and find something to do--maybe ask Dumbledore if he had permission to visit Hogsmeade--when he heard a faint tapping at the window. He opened the window and Pig fluttered in, dropping a thick letter on his head with a resounding klunk. 

Rubbing his pate, he picked up the package and pulled it open. There was a large, flat golden disk on a long chain and no less than five scraps of paper. He put the disk in his lap and turned to the papers.

__

Harry,

We all heard about what happened and I couldn't be more relieved that they've put you in Hogwarts...I don't want to go into it, but I really don't think the Burrow is secure...we'll tell you all about it as soon as we see you. If things can be made secure enough here, we'll come to get you.

Hermione

He sat the paper down and turned to the next.

__

Don't worry, you'll be fine. Mum and dad are irritated but they know Dumbledore means best. They were saying that you might be able to come here later, but I doubt it. Some weird characters have been lurking around, and I think only a few of them have been here for the Order. Grimmauld place is now off limits unless you are officially an order member...though I wouldn't want to go, I've started having nightmares about that night and I wasn't even there when...well, when you-know-what happened. Please take care.

Ginny says hello, as do Fred and George. They said they had a surprise for you, and I'm not sure that sounds too good.

Ron

He smiled vaguely, glad to have gotten a little more information from Ron--that explained, at least, why he hadn't immediately gone to the headquarters. He supposed it was best, at the very least. Images of Sirius wandering the halls, cooped up and restless...

__

Harry,

Glad to hear you're doing all right. I'd curse the muggles if I were you, but then again you're not allowed to use magic outside of school, so just forgot what I said. Hope you're doing all right, get some rest, and if Snape is too hard on you I have a few choice words for him...which I'm told I'm not really allowed to use, so forget that too. We're going to make sure nothing happens, really, so just keep up your grades and be a 'good boy'. Don't do anything I wouldn't do (which isn't a whole lot, if you get my drift).

Tonks

At least one person was encouraging him to have fun...but the main message was the same. Don't be an idiot. Don't get yourself killed.

__

Hello, Harry.

Just making sure you keep an eye out for anything unusual. I'm glad to see you're being more cautious now, that's the most important thing, you never know what could be lurking about. I should be visiting Hogwarts sometime soon, so be watching. I'll try and see you if I don't get caught up in whatever Albus...and that's Professor Dumbledore to you...has me doing. And do me a favor, don't sneak up from behind. I accidentally set Tonks' head on fire last week and I don't think I can stand another Tarantellegra curse like she gave me.

Moody

He laughed softly. Same message, just a different tone.

__

I'm glad to hear that you are safe.

I've been worried, Harry, I must admit. There are things that are happening right now that have me wondering if perhaps some of this isn't in vain...but I shouldn't be worrying you with that right now. The Order is growing as fast as the others, and after long consideration we have decided it is in your best interest to become one of us, though not in such an active role...I will not lie, it is more for your protection that we do this than it is any help to us. This medallion in a Locater--each member of the Order has one. Never take it off. Be safe.

Remus Lupin

Harry frowned and looked at the medallion in his lap. He blinked when a bright light began shining from it and he picked it up--the metal was now tingling and warm. When the light faded he saw a faint inscription in silver on the gold. 

****

HARRY JAMES POTTER

MEMBER #34

ORDER of THE PHOENIX

________________________________________________________________________

Hiya!

So, what do you think? I hope this isn't too far-fetched or anything, I am really trying to keep with the new tone J.K. set for us. Please read and review, I love hearing what you guys have to say! To tell you the truth, I'm already beginning to get ideas for chapters much farther along in this story...well, you'll see my genius *wink* when the time comes.

And a special note for those of you kind enough to leave a review...

Osunale-Thanks for the review. I know, this story will be focused on Harry's inner turmoil more than any physical danger. I agree, I dearly miss my Sirius, but I certainly won't boycott HP as *some* people are saying. I sadly have only Harry and Snape to huggle now...

Jasmine Black-Crud, what to say. You know I love ya'! You've been there from day one and you are the best! Thanks so much for reviewing all my stories!

Addy-Problem taken care of.

Nexus-Thanks for reviewing. Made you curious, have I?

LilyGinnyBlack-Hmm...interesting name. You know what I'm going through with poor Sirius...yes this will be a darker, more painful toned work, much more mature than my other HP fanfictions. Thanks for the nice words, and I read your peom the moment Jasmine posted it. It was great!

PhoenixKat89-Thanks for the review! Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of seperating Harry from his wand. Good to know I've got a good reviewer like you.


	3. The Surprise Party

****

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: Hi! Thanks for reading my little story. I'm still not sure exactly where I'm going with this, but we will see after a while. Anyway, until then, I hope you like it. Special thanks for those of you who were so nice to read and review, and even more special thanks for those of you who have read all my other stuff as well. You rock!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only parts of this story that I do own are the plot and the original character Lord Hornswaggle, who is a painting and thus not much of a character...oh well. There will be some more original characters later.

****

Chapter Three: The Surprise Party

Harry pored through the book, writing hastily on a piece of parchment at his side. The light was flickering at his side and Madam Pince was peering at him in irritation, unwilling to let him in her library but forced to do so because Dumbledore had allowed it. There was a pile of books at his side and his fingertips were slightly stained by the ink. He yawned widely and looked at his watch, realizing with shock that he had been holed up in the dusty room for more than three hours. Stretching, he stood and replaced the books on the stand, tucking his papers into his bookbag and walking back down the hall.

He stopped for a moment at his room and dumped his parchment on the small desk before leaving to walk back down the hall, waving at Lord Hornswaggle who was shouting at Harry's back for slamming the painting back closed. He wandered down the hall, deftly avoiding a house-elf that scurried by. He paused for a moment before making his way towards the hall filled with paintings of fruit. Tickling the pear, the handle appeared and he pulled it open to reveal a kitchen bustling with house-elves preparing for something...what, Harry didn't know.

"Harry Potter must not see!" squeaked a voice from behind him. Dobby came running up and slammed the door back behind him. Harry jumped back out into the hall as the door crashed a mere fraction of an inch from his nose. Dobby scrambled to Harry's side. "I am sorry, sir, but you cannot see! Not yet, not until later."

"What are you talking about, Dobby?" Harry said, running a hand through his hair. Dobby's eyes widened and he grabbed the tail of Harry's shirt and began dragging him away from the door.

"I is talking about nothing, sir, nothing at all. You must forgive Dobby, he gets excited sometimes. We is just getting things ready as usual, sir, there is nothing unusual in that, is there?" he squeaked, voice wheezing with a nervous laugh. "Nothing unusual at all."

"What is going on?" Harry muttered again, pulling away from Dobby and wandering towards the door. He stopped when Dobby jumped out in front of him, waving his arms madly. He shouted, "Don't peek, no peeking at what we is doing, sir!" His eyes were flickering and he pointed a long finger towards Harry. "Don't make me do magic, sir." He warned with a nervous chuckle.

Harry stopped, grinning. "Okay, Dobby. I get it; you're hiding something from me. I can wait. But what am I going to do in the meantime? I'm bored out of my mind."

Dobby grinned, jumping up. "Why does not sir visit Hagrid? He is not busy now, and I think he would like company, having only Grawpy." He said. "Come on, I will go with you! You see, I like being sir's company." Harry shrugged and let Dobby lead him down the hall. They passed McGonagall, who only gave them a curious nod, as they made their way from the castle and out towards Hagrid's stone cabin. Fang let out a howl when he saw Harry coming and began barking madly. A moment later Hagrid's shaggy head emerged from the door, looking slightly more bruised but decidedly happier than it had been when Harry last saw him.

"Ther' yeh are!" he said. "I was wonderin' when you'd come down here, Harry." He said. He swung the door open wide and waved him in. "And an 'ouse-elf as well? What's a critter like yeh doin' outta the castle?"

"I is keeping Harry Potter company." Dobby said, anxiously looking at Fang, who was drooling and keeping a very close watch on the quivering house-elf.

"That's Dobby." Harry said. "The house-elf that tried to kill me a few years ago." 

"Oh, that's who yeh are." Hagrid said, squinting as he looked down at him. "I was wonderin' if I'd meet yeh. A bit odd, I'd say, yeh aren' like those others. Wanted yer freedom, did yeh?"

Dobby nodded, steepling his spindly fingers. "I likes my freedom, sir." He said. "The other's think Dobby odd, sir, but Dobby thinks his freedom is good. Other house-elves is not liking their freedom as much, though." He said with a worried sigh. Harry assumed that Winky had yet to overcome her problems.

"Well, I hope yer friend gets better." Said Hagrid. "But in the meantime, is the you-know-what going as planned?"

Dobby nodded, his large green eyes glistening. "Yes, it is sir. Dobby thanks you for letting me do this, sir, he feels most honored." He said, bowing so that his nose touched the ground. 

"What is the you-know-what?" Harry said, narrowing his eyes. "What are you planning?"

"Can't say nothin' more." Hagrid said loudly. "Yeh'll find out soon enough. But since yer here, would yeh like to see some of the creatures I got planned for yer N.E.W.T. course?" he said.

"Well...sure." Harry said after a long moment, unsure of how to tell Hagrid he wasn't completely sure he was taking his N.E.W.T. class. "Where are they?"

"In the woods." He answered. "Not that far in." he growled, seeing Harry's nervous look. "Besides, the centaurs have left this part of the forest to us. You comin', Dobber?" he said.

Dobby, who was slowly backing away from Fang, glanced up. "N-no sir. Dobby must finish helping prepare the-the You-Know-What." He said. He waved to Harry and quickly disappeared with a crack, leaving Harry staring at an empty place on the floor. "Well." He mumbled after a moment. "That was...odd."

"Yeah, well." Hagrid said. "Shall we get a move on, then?" he said. Harry nodded and followed him out of the cabin, basking in the warmth of the sun before entering back into the shade of the forest. "Prefer the dark, these do. And I think yeh migh' be able ter help me with 'em, Harry."

"What do you mean, help?" Harry said, but he needed no answer when they emerged from a large pile of logs that seemed to have been stacked to waist-height. Several snakes with shimmering black scales, tinged with gold, emerged, blinking lazily at Hagrid. "What are those?" he said, staring at a large one that was staring just as intently back at him.

"Black Serpents." Hagrid said. "Mos' muggles see 'em and think they're just ord'nary snakes, but they've got amazin' powers, almos' as powerful as dragons. Blood is used in lots of potions, and their venom is incredible." He paused for a moment in thought. "Well, that, and they can disappear."

"Disappear?" Harry said suddenly, looking back at the pile of snakes. As if in answer to his question, the one he had been staring at vanished in a small puff of smoke, reappearing a moment later curled up at Harry's leg. "Did you say these things have venom?" he said nervously, inching his foot from the snake's mouth.

"Not too powerful...dare say it'd jes knock yer out fer an hour or two. But these are pretty friendly...raised him since they 'atched, and ain't had no trouble with 'em. Think you'd like ter...chat?" he said. Harry blinked and turned to the snake at his foot. 

"Erm, okay." He said in minor hesitation. _My name is Harry Potter. _He said, recognizing immediately that he spoke not in English but a mottled, hissing tone. The snake blinked once more and suddenly vanished again. Harry felt a horrible sensation as an invisible force made it's way up his body. A puff of smoke later and the snake was curled around Harry's throat, making him gulp.

__

Hello, Harry Potter. It said. _You ssspeak parssseltongue, I sssee? I am Vengaurd and thessse are my brothersss and sissstersss. _His tongue flitted in and out of his mouth and Harry felt the tail on his back thumping as if the snake were some sort of pet.

__

Do you...like it here? Harry said, clearly at a loss for words. The snake distinctively chuckled--a horrible hissing that would have sounded like a hacking cough in any normal creature. 

__

As opposssed to what, Harry Potter? Where elssse would we live? Other placesss it is not sssafe. They kill our kind, when we are not the enemy. We fear our mother of birth, sssir Harry Potter. He hissed. 

__

You fear your mother? Harry asked in utter confusion. _But...why?_

Ssshe is not our kind. Ssshe would not have had us born, but her massster came to take her away. You have ssseen her...you have been her and you are what ssshe hatesss mossst. My mother is Nagini....sssshe worsssips the Dark Lord only, sssir. Harry gulped and took a quick breath.

__

Nagini? You mean...you mean Volde...

We do not sssspeak his name! The snake hissed loudly. _We do not dare ssssay it! He isss a murderer, Harry Potter! Keep us sssafe, we beg you. Keep uss sssecure._

He disappeared and Harry once more felt a crawling sensation. He heard a faint pop as the snake reappeared, bending its head towards the others. He faintly heard the snake relating to the others the gist of the conversation he had just had. Harry turned, realizing he was slightly pale when Hagrid's face fell.

"Wha' happened?" he asked. "It wasn't...rude, was it?"

Harry laughed hoarsely. "No...nothing like that." He said. "It was just something interesting the serpent said. Why don't...why don't we go back up?" The two of them left the forest, Harry able to take a few well-deserved deep breaths when they reached his cabin. "I guess I'll go back up to the castle." He said, running a hand through his hair, pulling it away quickly when he realized he was unconsciously mimicking the gesture his father had made in Snape's memory.

"No, no, yeh can' yet." Hagrid muttered. "Haven' gotten the signal yet."

"The signal?" Harry interjected, glancing back up at the castle. "What exactly is going on, Hagrid? What are you planning?"

"Blimey, I can' believe yeh haven' figured it out yet!" Hagrid bellowed suddenly, roaring with laughter. "I though' yeh were smart, Harry, and here yeh are forgettin' yer own..." he paused, stopping abruptly, and took a long swig of his tea. 

"Forgetting my own what?" Harry said suspiciously, when suddenly it dawned on him. "What's today, Hagrid?" he said, his eyes suddenly twinkling with amusement.

"Oh, would yeh look at that, my scarf. Though' I lost that last winter." Hagrid said, kneeling to pick up a long woolen thing that was almost as shaggy as he was.

"What is it, Hagrid? Is it my birth..." he stopped when a loud explosion was heard from the castle and jumped, scrambling to the window. He began laughing when he saw a familiar figure struggling with a banner that was half-hanging from one of the trees near the entrance to the castle. "Tonks!" he cried out. Hagrid followed him as he ran to the castle, laughing loudly. 

Tonks turned when she saw Harry struggling up the slope. He quickly saw that her usually bubblegum pink hair was now interspersed scarlet and gold, apparently bedecked for the occasion. "Well, you've done it Tonks." Said a casual voice. "Should have known better than to let you hang the banner. Now it isn't really a surprise, is it?" Remus stepped out of the castle doors, gazing at Tonk's with a bemused expression.

"Wasn't my fault, Remus." She said. "Well, I mean it sort of was, but if it hadn't been for the wind I'm sure I wouldn't have fallen like that." She hopped down and turned to Harry. "There you are. Well, as you can see we've got a little something for you. We've been planning it for awhile, or at least whenever we got a chance. It was all my idea." She said proudly frowning when Remus snorted. "Well, he sort of helped."

"Happy birthday, Harry." Remus said, holding out a hand. Harry took it and laughed when Remus clapped him on the back. "Sixteen now, I see. Interesting age, if I remember correctly. I'm sure you'll be having...well, fun." he said, frowning as if remembering the type of 'fun' he had enjoyed in his own school days. He shook his head. "On a more serious note, I trust you're still wearing that medallion I sent you."

"Yeah. I haven't taken it off." He said, pulling the disk from his T-shirt. The pale gold glinted merrily in the sun. 

"Well, make sure you don't let certain...people...see it." Remus said with a frown. "I really wish it wasn't a possibility, but you know there are a certain few students who might not...well, you know."

"I understand." Harry said, thinking distractedly of Malfoy. When they heard another bang the both of them turned, just in time to see Tonks jumping out of the way as Moody glared at her, his wand smoking lightly at the tip. 

"Ah, well." Moody said, frowning. "Sorry, but you keep sneaking up on me." He muttered. "Been a tad jumpy lately."

"I didn't notice." Tonks said grimly, dousing the small fire singing the hems of her robes with a bit of water from her wand. "Are the rest here yet?" she said, squinting in the direction of Hogsmeade. "I really wish Molly and Arthur weren't always so late."

"Hard to be on time with that load." Remus muttered. "But if I'm not mistaken, I see a group trekking this way, and unless the citizens of Hogsmeade have all died their hair red, it's the Weasleys." Harry turned his gaze to the village and saw that Remus was right. Seven red heads were bobbing up the hillside, with a bushy brown one dutifully coming alongside. In a moment they crested the slope, all of them immediately breaking out with large grins when they saw Harry.

"How are you!" Mrs. Weasley cried, waving fiercely. "We would've gotten here sooner, but we were out of Floo Powder, and Arthur had to Apparate out and buy some more." She sighed, smiling when she saw Harry. "And how are you, dear?" she said. "Hectic summer so far, I dare say?"

"Actually as soon as I got here, it's been pretty boring." He said. "Well, except for Peeves. He seems intent on annoying me since I'm the only one here for him to annoy that can't threaten expulsion." He shared a grin with Hermione and Ron, who had walked up to his side. 

"I'm so sorry to hear about the police." Hermione said, biting her lip. "They weren't too hard on you, were they? I know how they can be sometimes..."

Harry laughed hoarsely. "Yeah, you don't say. It was really creepy. The guy next to me...I don't know what he was in for, but he had way too many tattoos and everybody around was calling him 'Butch'."

Hermione laughed, but Ron frowned. "Tattoos? Oh yeah, aren't they those weird drawings muggles put on themselves? I saw one once...this guy said they stab you with needles and inject ink." He cringed. "That's not really how it's done, is it?"

"Actually, it is." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Sounds rather unpleasant, doesn't it?"

"I saw a muggle getting one on television when I visited Dean over the holidays." Ginny said. "It was awful. Screaming pretty bad too, I don't see why somebody would get one of those things."

Ron shuddered before turning to Harry. "Well, happy birthday anyway. Guess you've never spent a birthday away from the muggles? Except for the day Hagrid got you away from them." He said, turning to Hagrid who was grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how it is." Said Harry, shrugging. "So what have you got planned? Pin the tail on the donkey?"

"Actually in our world, its usually Pin the Tail on the Werewolf." Said Remus with a grin. "But that wouldn't be very pleasant, would it?"

Mrs. Weasley, who gave Remus a look somewhere between amusement and exasperation, turned to Harry. "Well, it isn't like we're having a birthday for a three-year-old." She said thoughtfully. "But I dare say we'll have a time of it, dear. I remember how Arthur tried to do an act like a muggle clown at Bill's eighth birthday."

Bill laughed loudly. "Don't remind me about that, now. That was a truly frightening experience."

Hermione shuddered. "I can imagine." She said with a grimace. "I hate clowns. Eerie things they are."

"Well, I guess we can go on in." Said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. "No use in standing out here all day chatting, is there? Why don't we see what the house-elves have prepared for us?"

They walked towards the great hall and Harry immediately saw why they had been so busy earlier. Large balloons were hovering around a table in the middle of the room and Harry immediately saw that Dobby was intent on his idea of the Christmas before, though this time the streamers said HAVE A HARRY, HARRY BIRTHDAY and the balloons, which were scarlet and gold to match Tonks' hair, each had a grinning image of Harry's face.

He turned red, shoving Ron in the arm as he erupted in guffaws. A glance around showed that several others of the group were laughing, and the twins were fairly rolling on the ground in what appeared to be very expensive robes of a black leathery material, Ginny crushed between them and holding her sides. Even Remus was chuckling, and Moody's usually straight face was twitching, the scars jumping at every snicker.

"Well then." Harry said after a moment, trying to maintain his composure. "Shall we have a seat?" The group sat at a table, the twins clapping him on the back and wiping tears out of their eyes as they sat across from him. 

"Sir, there you is!" shouted Dobby excitedly as he ran towards the table. "We is having a surprise party for you, because we all hear how you have never had one." He said. "Do you like Dobby's decorations?" he asked.

"Oh...yes." Harry said, elbowing Ron as he started sniggering uncontrollably. "They're very...nice."

He jumped when Dobby emitted a high squeal of pleasure and fell backwards, apparently under the weight of his multiple hats, which Hermione had just noticed and was frowning at in displeasure. When he reemerged he was pushing a knit cap from his eyes. "I is pleased, so pleased to hear that you are happy with my humble decorations!" Dobby squeaked. "But we have made food, sir. All of Harry Potter's favorite treats!" As he said it, dishes of food suddenly appeared on the table. 

"All right!" said Ron, immediately reaching out for a pile of pork chops on a large platter. 

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "You know the rule. Birthday boy goes first, you follow." She said. "Same rule applies to you." She warned when Moody started to grab a large plate of rolls.

"I swear that woman's got eyes in the back of her head." Moody grumbled. "And that's saying something, coming from me." He added as his own magical eye spun about in its socket.

"Yes, well." She said, with a large sigh. "You first dear, go on." Blushing slightly, Harry reached out and began filling his plate. When he was content with the pile of food--and indeed they were all his favorite things, he pulled back and with a tremendous uproar the rest of the table began the feast.

Harry was in the middle of tackling a mincemeat pie when he felt a cold creeping up his spine. He turned quickly and met an amused pair of sparkling blue eyes concealed under a pair of half-moon spectacles.

"Ah, I see you've started without me." He said. "Do you mind if I join your party?"

"Quit yer huffin, Albus, and conjure up a seat." Said Moody as he tore off a piece of his steak. Dumbledore smiled and indeed pulled a large, plush chair out of midair. It fell with a satisfying clunk beside Moody and Dumbledore took his seat, filling his plate with a flick of the wand. 

"I like your decorations." He said knowingly, looking to his side where a life-sized Harry bobbed up and down on the front of a large scarlet balloon. 

"Oh, um...thanks." he said, turning red once again. Dumbledore chuckled and began eating. The atmosphere was casual, more so than any Harry had been in for a long time. He didn't know whether it was the occasion, or the decorations, or simply everybodies eagerness to put things aside for a few simple hours, but not one of the group remembered the Order of the Phoenix, Harry's appointment to the group, not even the death that lingered so fresh over their heads...

When the plates were nearly empty and nobody seemed keen on eating anymore, the plates disappeared. Harry had just opened his mouth to thank everybody for coming when suddenly another dish appeared. He stifled a groan when he saw that it was a large cake bearing sixteen tall candles, bedecked with that photo which he had seen so often in the paper lately, the same one that was winking back at him from fourty-nine balloons--one having been popped in the twins overly zealous merry-making.

"What a...lovely cake." Said Mrs. Weasley, now fighting off laughter herself. 

"I'm going to kill Dobby." Harry muttered to Ron, making him burst out with even more laughter. 

"Blow out your candles." Mr. Weasley managed to say, wiping tears from his eyes. "Before they melt all over the place. And don't forget to make a wish." He added. "Just nothing too drastic...when he was five Fred wished for a dragon and George had to use his wish to make it go away...though not willingly, mind you." He added. The twins grinned at each other with the memory.

__

I really shouldn't be surprised. Harry thought, shaking his head. He thought for a moment before leaning forward. _Wish I could get Sirius back._ _But I doubt a birthday cake can do that much._ Finally, with amusement, he thought of robes like the ones the twins were wearing, and blew the candles out. He was just wondering how he would look in black leather when they appeared on him, smelling like the leather Harry had once seen in a muggle shop.

"Rip-off!" Fred said proudly, George grinning alongside him.

"Wish I could have some." Ginny said with a sigh. 

"Don't mind her." Ron said, rolling his eyes. "It's frightening, really, she's turning into a triplet...Fred and George have corrupted her."

Dumbledore was grinning as he rose. He waved his wand and the cake immediately broke itself into multiple sections, each piece levitating itself towards each person's plate. "Ugh...look, Harry, I got your nose." Ron said as he poked at the cake. "This feels weird..."

"Yeah, I know." Fred snorted as he took a large bite. "I just got your lovely green eye. I think it was the right."

"Well, I got the left." Ginny said. "Stop winking at me, it's really kind of creepy..."

"Yeah, only Fleur can wink at him, Harry." Ron snorted as he leaned over.

"Well, all I got is your hair." Tonks said. "Kind of messy."

"Well, I'm about to eat your scar." Hermione said as she raised her fork to her lips. "If that's not strange, I don't know what is."

Harry (who had gotten his own ear) felt distinctly strange as he began eating his cake, at the same time watching all his friends eat his face. He himself had to stifle his laughter when he saw his mouth grinning at Moody, who was suspiciously stabbing at it. When they were finally done, the platter and all the plates disappeared, a pile of brightly wrapped gifts reappearing in their place. After the twins reassured him that he had indeed tasted very good, Harry pulled over the first of his gifts and began unwrapping it.

From Moody he got a handy pocketwatch that didn't tell time at all. It was, in fact, a foe-glass. Harry felt a small twinge as he looked at all the shadowy figures roaming behind it and snapped it quickly shut. Ron gave him an assortment of treats from Zonko's, which prompted glares from Fred and George who had come to regard the shop they used to love as their mortal enemy. He received from Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a large assortment of candied treats, though the fact that Hermione's were all sugar-free reminded him that her parents were dentists.

Tonks, apparently as a jab at her own hair color-changing habits, gave him a kit of tonics which turned one's hair various colors, though by the look she gave him he saw it didn't necessarily have to be his own hair he changed...he was glad when Ron caught his glance that his friend couldn't tell he was imagining him as a blonde for a few hours... The twins gave him a box of treats from their thriving joke shop, but as the box held several order forms Harry had the distinct impression it hadn't been given to him for his benefit alone...

The last gift to open was from Remus. Harry pulled open the package and immediately found a book titled _Defense Charms and Counter-Jinxes for the Advanced Student._ He picked it up and looked at Remus. "Some of them are very hard...even a student out of school might have trouble with them. But I think you might be able to get them...that is, if you can find time to practice." He added, sharing a glance with Dumbledore, who fully remembered the D.A. Harry had just set the book down when another surprise erupted from the package. Instinctively, with his natural-born reflexes, he shot forward and grabbed it. He pulled it closer and suddenly grinned. "Thought you might like that." Remus grinned. Clutched in Harry's hand was a fluttering golden snitch, beating it's feathery wings helplessly against his fist. He tucked it into his pocket.

"Well, I guess that's it." Harry said, leaning back. "Or do you have any more surprised planned?" he added.

"Well, mum and Ginny were going to do a dance for you, but darn it all, mum threw out her back." Fred said. "I hear it was going to be a riot, too." He ducked when Mrs. Weasley swatted her bag at him, beaning George in the head on accident.

"Sorry, George." She said in mock concern.

"Yes, well." He said, sighing as he leaned back. "That's it, I guess, except for one thing. The speech!" he cried. Harry looked at him in confusion.

"The what?" Harry said, suddenly squirming under the look he was giving him.

"The speech." Fred said. "As guest of honor, you must honor us with a few kind words."

"Oh come on, Harry." Ginny sighed. "At least pretend we matter enough to grant us a few words, your highness."

"That isn't funny." Ron said with a grin.

"SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!" Fred, George, and Ginny were suddenly chanting. Harry ran a hand through his hair and felt himself being hauled upward by Ron and Hermione. He glanced around the group, all of whom were grinning at him in expectation.

"Well..." he started, "I guess...in the words of our esteemed Headmaster," he said, glancing over at Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling, "Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak!" he said. Everybody laughed and the final wrappings disappeared from the table.

Harry sat back down and leaned back. "Finally, it's over." He muttered. "Thanks everybody, really." He said lazily, aware that if he ate one more thing or moved more than a few feet he would burst.

"Yeah, that was..." but what Ron was saying Harry would never find out, because at that moment the doors slammed open with a loud crash and everybody turned. Snape stumbled in, bleaking blearily. He was clutching his side and when he pulled his hand away they saw that it was covered in dark red blood.

"Albus...I..." He looked around a moment longer and without warning dropped to the ground. Every adult in the party got up and quickly moved over.

"Parties over." Harry mumbled.

************************************************************************

Hiya! I hope you like the lighthearted tone of this chapter...I'm trying to make this story angst without being too angst, you know? Of course, I had to end it the way I did...that's just the way things are, I hope you understand. Well, tell me what you think. I like to hear what you guys have to say.

****

Oh yeah, and check out Jasmine Black's website, which can be found in both her bio and is listed as my website. It's really awesome, has a lot of stories by many great writers, and if you like you can even ENTER your own story to receive a special award and recognition which could bring you FAME and FORTUNE! CHECK it OUT!


	4. All Things Considered

****

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: Well, thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate them! I think this story is even better than Curse of the Gypsy, the story I wrote about fifth year when we all didn't know what was going to happen in fifth year. Well, things turned out quite a bit different, but this is a pretty good story, or at least I think so. Tell me what you think, and don't be cruel!

****

Disclaimer: Surely you don't think I own Harry Potter? Cause yeah, I'd really be writing on a fan fiction site...

****

Chapter Four: All Things Considered

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, who were sharing his shocked expression, as the hall erupted. Ginny was biting her lip and craning her neck up to see the situation more clearly, and Fred and George, who still hadn't become clear on if they regarded Snape as a friend or enemy, were torn somewhere between curiosity and anxiety. 

"One of you, get Madam Pomfrey quick!" shouted Dumbledore. "Tell her to bring a Blood Restorative." 

Harry glanced at his friends for a moment before standing. "I'll go." He muttered as he rushed down the hall, feet pounding up the steps towards the infirmary. He paused, panting, when he got to the door and took a deep breath before reaching out and twisting the knob. It didn't turn. He cursed and began pounding impatiently.

"Just a minute, just a minute." The nurse tutted as she made her way to the door. She opened it, frowning when she saw Harry. "What have you done now, Potter?" she said bleakly, looking him over as if she could search out the source of injury.

"It's not me." He said quickly, glancing back down the stairs. "It's Snape. He just arrived, and he was bleeding really badly. Dumbledore said to bring a Blood Restor..." Harry hadn't even finished his sentence when Madam Pomfrey had swept back to her office and emerged with a large stone bottle. She was fairly running as she made her way down the stairs, Harry at her heels. 

They emerged in the great hall a moment later. Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ron were all gathered at the entrance waiting. "It looks pretty bad." Hermione said nervously, biting her lip. "He's conscious now. Do you think Voldemort...?"

"No." Harry said, shaking his head sharply. "He'd be dead now, believe me, if Voldemort had found out."

"Maybe he finally ticked off the wrong person." Ron muttered, gaining a quick reprove from Hermione. 

"I think we'd better go now." Harry said after a long, tense moment. "Why don't we head towards my room? We can talk there."

Everybody nodded and they silently headed down the hall, Hermione frowning when she saw the house-elves scurrying past in their dishtowels. "What's this?" Fred muttered when they went past the portrait of the Fat Lady. "I thought you said we were going to your room?"

"Yeah. I got my own place." Harry shrugged. "It's actually right under the dormitory, at least I think so. Probably where the head of house used to sleep." He found the portrait of Lord Hornswaggle, who was currently involved in a game of gin with his companions. He looked up, the smoke billowing around his head, and squinted. 

"Eh, that you Harry? And who're these brats?"

"They're my friends." Harry said. "Could you please step aside now?" he said, catching the strange looks he was getting from his friends. Lord Hornswaggle was about to move when he noticed Fred and George, who were grinning madly and standing behind Harry.

"It's them! The monsters!" he said loudly. "I remember you, don't think I'd forget!" he said. 

"Just move already." Harry said in exasperation, fighting to be heard over the twins' loud guffaws. With a surly nod, Lord Hornswaggle jerked to the side to reveal the keyhole. Everybody stared in amazement when Harry inserted the key and the door opened wide, revealing the room. "Come on in." he muttered as he stepped inside the dark passageway. 

Ron jumped when the torches automatically began to light themselves in the slow circle around the room. In a moment everybody was inside and the door sealed itself again. "I always knew Hornswaggle was hiding something." George said as he made his way over to the chair near the fireplace and slumped down. "Always reckoned it was a secret passageway, even though it was never shown on the Marauder's Map."

"This place is great." Ron said with a long, low whistle. "And you say it's all yours?" he muttered. "Unbelievable."

Hermione, who had just developed a great interest in the racks of books, many of which she had never seen in the library, peered over his shoulder. "I think it's terrific. You can do more studying this way, without having to scavenge an empty classroom. Plus, if you need to talk to anybody, there's a fireplace right here. Very convenient."

"Yeah, well." Harry muttered. "At least I had a few glorious hours thinking I wouldn't have to take potions. But of course, Dumbledore got me in anyway. Thinks it will be good 'training'."

"Buck up, mate." Fred said as he sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "You might not have to take N.E.W.T. potions if Snape croaks."

A long silence passed before Ginny finally spoke. "That wasn't funny." She whispered. "Even if it was Snape."

"Sorry." He muttered, looking downcast. "Just trying to make light of a bad situation." Harry cringed when he realized that Fred, for perhaps only the second time in his memory, was being completely serious. He looked up again. "But what do you think happened, really? I know he's doing something for the Order, but does this have anything to do with it? Or was it just a bad coincidence?"

"A really bad coincidence." Hermione muttered, sitting cross-legged by the bookshelf with a text open on her lap. "But as Harry said, if it was Voldemort, he'd be dead right now. Or worse." She shuddered.

Everybody except Harry winced at the mention of the name. "Perhaps one of the others found out, though, and didn't manage to kill him before he escaped." He said as he leaned against a wall. "But that doesn't explain why he was bleeding. I don't know of many curses that act physically like that." He said, vaguely remembering the cut Snape had given his father in the pensieve. "Well, perhaps I know of one. But at any rate, I don't think we're likely to be finding out what happened. After all, we're still the kiddies."

"Yeah, right." George said sullenly. "Even though we have a thriving business and all, mum still likes to treat us like we're in diapers. Do you realize we've never been on a single adventure?" he said, tossing a galleon he had pulled from his pocket up into the air and catching it. "Even ickle Ronniekins got to help save the Sorcerer's Stone from Queer Quirrel in first year. Repeat after me..._first year._"

"Yeah." Ron said, a strange look going over his face. "But then, all I really did was play chess down there."

"Baby Ron's one gift." Fred said with a sigh. "Well, besides Quidditch. How nice it is to have a keeper in the family."

Ron blushed. "Shut up. What're we even talking about that for, anyway? If I remember correctly, we were talking about Snape."

"We're never going to find out anything about that." Ginny said. "So we better just forget about it."

"Wonder if they've got him to the infirmary yet." Harry muttered. He went over to the door and pulled it open a bit, enough for him to stick his head out and glance around the hall. It was empty to either side, but from the direction of Madam Pomfrey's he could hear voices. "I think they've got him up there." Harry said as he came back in, pushing the door shut again. 

"We should probably stay here until somebody comes. Dumbledore should know you're here." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Knowing me, he'll probably think I went off to get myself killed again." Harry muttered. "Congratulations, you're a member of the Order of the Phoenix, now stay put and do your homework." He said sarcastically.

"Well, I can understand why he did it." Ginny piped up. "We overheard them talking about some sort of charm they put on the Order, so you can tell when another member is in trouble. Plus, there's those locater things."

"Apparently, we don't need the protection enough." Ron sighed. "Mum still won't let us join."

"They might still let us join." Fred said, waving a hand. "I know they're thinking about it, anyway. Mostly as spies. They think we can keep an eye out on Diagon Alley since we work there."

"Yeah, and I wonder who told them you could do that?" Ginny snorted. "Now, let me think..."

"So I gave them the idea." George said. "That doesn't mean it won't work. And we are fully grown wizards." He added. He turned to Harry. "So, what number are you?"

"Thirty-four."

Ron had just opened his mouth to speak when a faint tapping could be heard from the door. Everybody looked at each other before Harry slowly crossed back to the door for a second time and pulled it open. McGonagall blinked for a moment, her face white as she glanced at the faces staring back at her.

"Harry Potter, could you come with me please?" she said, her voice dry. He stared for a moment before nodding and exiting the room, hearing his friends break out into whispers before the wall closed up behind him. 

"What...?" Harry started, his voice catching in his throat when he saw McGonagall's stiff carriage and her white knuckles clenching about her wand. He wondered for a moment if he might somehow be in trouble, even though he hadn't done anything...not lately, at any rate.

They froze at the door to the infirmary and McGonagall pulled it open, nodding inside. "Please go on in." she said, her voice frozen. Suppressing a bad feeling that threatened to rise up in his throat, Harry turned and entered, looking at the sharp faces that were turned to him as he broke their rapid conversation.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were off to one side, talking quickly, while Remus, Moody, and Tonks were gathered against the wall next to the door. Tonks smiled briefly, though her usual droll persona was shadowed with worry. Dumbledore was standing next to the bed, talking in low tones to Snape. Harry felt a small twinge when he saw Snape bandaged around the middle, even paler than usual. A goblet of reddish liquid--the Blood Restorative--stood unfinished on the bedside table.

He stared at the scene for a long moment and had just opened his mouth to speak when his world exploded. He screamed and dropped to the floor as his head filled with pain, anger that was not his own coursing through his body, white hot flames filling his vision. The world faded from him and back again as the pain slowly ebbed away, leaving him weak and sore.

"Harry!" His eyes slid open and he saw through shadows Mrs. Weasley frantically rushing to his side. Mr. Weasley stopped her and she clutched at his arm, eyes filling with tears. Through the chaos he saw a sight that made him tremble with fear and rage...Dumbledore, cutting through the space and night, coming towards him...

"GET AWAY!" he shouted, his vision again burning white. He felt something like a small blast around him and suddenly his vision was clear again and all the pain had left him, sweating and struggling to catch his breath. Confusion reined for a moment before he saw what had happened. Dumbledore had been thrown against a wall, struck against the stone by the small blast. The blast Harry had made...Harry had attacked him....

"I'm...I'm sorry." He wheezed as he scrambled to his feet, swaying slightly so that he had to catch himself. He brought his hand to his forehead, panting. "I'm so sorry, I don't know...I don't know what happened..."

Dumbledore, who had been brought back to his feet by Remus, was looking at him mournfully. "I do." He muttered. "It seems...it seems that Voldemort is now channeling much more than his feelings through you now."

"You...you mean he's possessing me?" Harry said frantically. "But...but it can't..."

"He's not possessing you." Dumbledore said, dusting off his robes. "What you did was all on your own. But he was able to make you hate me...and fear me. In the past you have proven that you are unable to control your magic, especially when confronted with your anger." He said calmly. Harry thought suddenly about the disappearing glass and his Aunt Marge. "This only proves it." Dumbledore said.

Shivering, he let Mrs. Weasley lead him to another bed. "So what?" he finally managed to say, choking. "He's trying to use me now? To hurt people?"

"I don't even now if it was intentional." Dumbledore said slowly, his gaze flickering to Snape. "At the moment, he might have just discovered that he has encountered a very large...setback."

Knowing better than to ask what that meant, Harry looked down at the floor, resting his head on the palm of his hands. _I hate this._ He thought wearily. _I hate everything about this._ After a long moment, he shook his head and looked up. "Do you...do you think that I still have a chance to get it out? If I were to continue with Occlumency?" he said hopefully.

"We can try." He said. "But...but it would have to be Professor Snape who taught you...if he was willing. You see how unsafe it would be to open yourself to Voldemort around...around me. Or any other member of the Order. But I have to warn you...as hard as it was last year, it's going to be much harder now that he has gotten so far into your mind."

Harry suppressed a groan, shaking his head. Finally he looked up, taking a deep breath. "What was it you wanted me for?" he asked, remembering for the first time that he had been brought up, and hadn't just come of his own accord. "Did you need something?"

"Yes." Snape spoke for the first time, looking at Harry with a stone-cold expression. "We were just wondering what you meant by the ridiculous statement that I came and retrieved you from your aunt and uncle's? I never made it to your house that night."

"What?" Harry said, blinking. "Of course you did."

"I most certainly did not." Snape stood, wincing slightly and bringing his hand to the wound. "I was going that way when I was summoned by the Dark Lord. I could not ignore the call and went, but as we were leaving the snake attacked me." He muttered. "The bastards left me there to rot."

"It's the one fault of that damn locater." Moody muttered. "Sure, it said he was in mortal danger but it does that every time he goes to one of them meetings. We just thought he went and got Harry beforehand."

"So it was an impostor who got me?" Harry said, a strange look going over his face. "Why?"

"Probably to try and attack you, render you defenseless."

"Then why didn't he?" Harry muttered.

"That is the setback I believe Voldemort has just encountered." Dumbledore sighed. "The charm I placed on you long ago, which makes the most hated place in the world for you probably the safest."

"So what now, Albus?" Moody said, as a sudden murmur broke out in the room. "Do you think he's going to try and find a way to break that charm?"

"I'm certain he underestimates it." Dumbledore said. "But yes, it is of course not foolproof. I think it best if we keep watch over Privet Drive." He said sternly. "And make sure Petunia Dursley is well protected."

Harry waved solemnly as the last of his friends disappeared over the ridge and looked towards Hogsmeade for a long moment before turning and reentering the castle. He winced when he reminded himself that he still had a month to go before he would have any company, despite the reassurances of his friends that they would be coming to visit. Of course, with the revelation that whoever had come to him on that night hadn't been Snape, there was no way he was going to be allowed out to the Burrow.

He walked slowly, not paying any attention to where he was going. His footsteps were the only sound in the solemn quiet halls, as Hogwarts had sunk into restless peace at the day's end. He was thinking hard...he needed somebody to talk to right now, and he couldn't think of who. It wasn't like it had been...there was nobody who could understand. 

He thought of the night so many years ago when he had awoken with a pain in his scar, and hadn't been able to place who he could turn to advice. That night it had taken him a long moment to be able to remember that Sirius existed, that he could talk to him. Now the only person he could imagine who would even listen to his worries, his fears was gone. And he couldn't place how he would be able to talk to him, now. That was all he needed...somebody to _talk to._

Freezing, he noticed a door off to his side that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. _The Room of Requirement._ But was it possible? His hand twitched as he lowered it to the knob and turned it, sliding it open and wondering what he would find behind it.

But whatever he had expected...a ghostly image of Sirius came to mind...it certainly wasn't the tall object that stood there in the middle of the darkness. He froze, remembering the last time he had come across it, years before. The Mirror of Erised.

Closing the door slowly, he stepped inside and walked around to peer into the glass. The first time he had peered into the glass, he had seen the many forms of his family...his mom, his dad, cousins...he couldn't even begin to think who each person was. But this time when he stood before it and gazed into its depths, there was only a single image peering back at him. His godfather.

"Sirius..." he whispered, reaching out a hand to touch the smooth glass. The image smiled back at him, looking as he had the day he had disappeared behind the veil. His fingers froze a fraction from the mirror as he remembered what Dumbledore had told him in his first year, how looking at one's desires could bring him to madness, but he also remembered that Dumbledore had decieved him for five years and, with a furious glare towards the door, he sat and stretched out in a chair that appeared suddenly behind him.

He was still watching it late into the night when he drifted off into fitful slumber, clouds of black around his head in that place where dreams and reality collide. "You're making a mistake, placing your blame on everybody." A voice said from behind him. "You're only hurting yourself and those who care about you."

"What do you know?" Harry said furiously as he turned. "You left me here alone. Why should I listen to you?"

"I thought you wanted to talk to me." Sirius said in amusement as he stood and walked over. They were seated in the Room of Requirement, but the mirror had disappeared, opening the space between them. 

"Of course I wanted to." Harry muttered. "But not like this. Not like it isn't real."

"Things happen the way they do for a reason." Said Sirius calmly. "I know you don't see it know but you will. Someday."

"I'll never understand it." Harry said in irritation. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I don't understand why it all had to happen to me."

"So you would have wished all this on another person?" Sirius said, his smile fading. "You know what would have happened had it not been you."

"So?" Harry muttered. "Neville ended up without his parents anyway. Perhaps his life might even have been a little easier, we can't tell for sure. At least then he might get a little recognition."

"The things that happen aren't that certain." Sirius said quietly. "Had Neville been chosen, do you really think you would have escaped unharmed? There's no way to know if that is true. Don't blame those you care about for the life you've been given. Above all, don't blame yourself."

Harry woke in his own bed without any recollection of how he got there, with only the faint memory of the night before running through his mind. He sighed and sat back, trying to recall what had happened, and fell into dreamless slumber before rising again to face the day, a day like all the rest. Never had he felt more alone in his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aww....such a sad chapter. Well, please read and review as always. E-mail me for suggestions, comments, or just to be my buddy! I promise I'll write back.

Megx


	5. The Grapes of Wrath

****

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: Hiya! Well, here's another chapter for your hopeful enjoyment. I'm sorry if there are any errors, but it's one in the morning, I can't get to sleep and really there is nothing better to do, so here you go. Hope you like it.

****

Disclaimer: I only own Harry Potter in my dreams. Literally, the other night I had a dream about Harry Potter. And Sirius was there to...and then he died. Just like in the book, and no I am not joking. I even visited his grave and put flowers there, even though he can't really have a grave because he doesn't have a body to have a grave...well, whatever. At least I got to chat with him! HAHAHAH! Take that, suckers!

****

Chapter Five: **The Grapes of Wrath**

Despite the morose atmosphere that hung over the castle and the infrequent visits of his friends, which only served to put Harry more on end than ever, time passed quickly and before he knew it the final few days had come on his summer stay at the castle and his peaceful if tense vacation was drawing to an end. As he walked along the corridor the evening of September First, contemplating the coming arrival of hundreds of students on the Hogwarts Express, he was struck with a sort of wonder that the halls could be exactly the same, yet so different when filled with the laughing, crying, and emotional turmoil of so many bodies.

With a shudder, he was reminded that above all things that were occurring in the world, defeat could only come when such things were taken away from the school. 

Reminded that in less than an hour his friends would be arriving permanently, that he would no longer have to endure days on end of silence with only his own dark thoughts to keep him company, he was cheered slightly, though nothing could take from his mind the fear that something would happen. Something always seemed to happen. He shook his head and continued on, tapping his wand against his palm. In a place where he learned everything he knew about magic, his inability to use it the past month had been the most devastating aspect of all. But soon, soon term would start, and he would try as hard as he could to continue the charade, even though it was one he no longer believed--that he was just like any other student, ready to start the year.

"Hello, Dobby." Harry muttered when he saw a house-elf in a sweater careen out into the hall in front of him. He immediately regretted his words when he heard a loud, shrill shriek emanate from the small creature. It turned and Harry saw that it wasn't Dobby--it was the female, Winky, who had once worked for Barty Crouch, who had been set free at the Quidditch World Cup two years before.

"I am not Dobby." She slurred. "I is Winky, you, and don't be confusing me with Dobby. Dobby is traitor...a traitor..." she said, her large eyes blinking. Looking closely, he saw that Winky was wearing one of Dobby's sweaters. He could only assume her poor care of her clothing had been the end of them. 

"Sorry." He muttered, starting to walk away.

"Has you seen my master?" she said suddenly, rocketing forward and catching him on the hem of his robes. "My Crouch, sir? He needs me." She said. "He is having most difficulties without his Winky, sir."

"I'm....sorry." Harry said, pulling himself out of her grasp. "I don't..."

"WINKY!" Harry glanced around when he heard the pattering of Dobby's feet against the floor. He caught Winky and pulled her around. "Why is you out here, Winky? Why is you not in the kitchens, where you is safe?"

"Winky is looking for her master." She said, her head falling back. She let out a moan and a fat teardrop oozed from one large, bloodshot eye. "Winky is needing her Crouch." 

"Crouch is not your master." Dobby said. "She is a free elf, now. Why does not Winky like her freedom?"

"Winky is not a traitor!" she shouted. Harry jumped when a statue standing nearby exploded with a loud crack. "Winky is not betraying her master, like Dobby is! Winky l-l-loves her m-m-master!" Winky sobbed, recoiling from Dobby.

"Do you need any help?" Harry said in astonishment. Sadly, Dobby shook his head. 

"No sir, she is always like this after having too many Butterbeers." He said quietly, his batty ears trembling with emotion. "Go on, Harry Potter sir, I is taking her away now to get better. For a little while."

He started to pull Winky away but she jerked out of his grasp, reeling on her heels. She blinked once and suddenly fell backwards. "Is she all right?" Harry said suddenly, stepping forward. Dobby grabbed him by the knees and he stared at Winky for a long moment before she emitted a high-pitched snore.

"Winky is sleeping, sir." Dobby sighed. He pulled her up. "Harry Potter must be getting ready to greet his Wheezy and Hermoninny. Dobby will take her now."

Harry watched them disappear down the hall. _If Hermione saw this, she might rethink her house-elf liberation campaign._ He thought, furrowing his brow. _Then again, she doesn't give up easily..._

Shrugging, he pulled himself away from the spot where he had been standing for the past few minutes and continued on until he came to the door of the Great Hall. He glanced outside over the lake at a clear, beautiful sky and let his feet take him out of the castle towards it. As he walked along the bank, he saw the giant squid swimming close to the surface, his tentacles churning a trail. He paused near the old tree where he had seen his father in Snape's memory and sat, stretching out his legs and staring across the water. His hand wandered to his pocket, where something was moving slightly, and he extracted the snitch Remus had given him for his birthday.

__

But that's the difference between my dad and me. Harry thought as watched the feathery wings beating against his hand. _James Potter was doing everything he could to show off...and Harry Potter wants nothing more than to just hide from it all._

He released the snitch for a moment and let it zip away before he caught it. "This could come in handy, actually." He said out loud. "At least my reflexes..." He caught himself as he realized what he was saying. He didn't want to be a weapon against Voldemort...he didn't want to have to train to fight the darkest and possibly most powerful wizard known. So why was he sitting here on a warm summers day, waiting for his friends, and thinking that he could use a snitch to prepare him for a duel with Voldemort?

Making another catch, he shoved the snitch into his pocket and stood again, staring out across the lake towards Hogsmeade. He glanced at his watch...the train would be arriving any moment. He thought about perhaps asking if he could meet them before deciding against it. He'd just wait it out and meet his friends when they finally arrived...bitterly he imagined them having a time of it on the train while he waited for them like some kind of pet.

These thoughts resounding in his mind, he sat back down and leaned back, staring into the cloudless sky. In a matter of minutes the pleasant warmth of the day and the silence that had fallen of the lake, combined with endless nights in which he woke fitfully near midmorning, caused him to drift away until he was fast asleep, the shadows of day's final light resting on his face.

"That's him, that's him right there!"

"Oh my gosh, it's really Harry Potter....look, you can see the scar and everything."

"Did he really see You-Know-Who come back? My mum wouldn't let me read the paper, she said it was too scary for me, but I heard them talking about it..."

Harry woke with a start when he heard the voices from nearby. He saw a group of first years, stepping out of a boat onto the bank nearby, huddled in a small group staring at him. Turning red, he stood and began walking feverishly towards the castle, ignoring their whispers as he stepped inside and jogged towards the tables, where everybody was already seated.

"Where were you?" Hermione hissed when he took the place saved between her and Ron. "I thought something had happened."

"I was taking a nice pleasant nap under the tree by the lake." Harry muttered sheepishly. "And I was woken up by a group of gabbling first years."

"Brats." Ron snorted, earning a reproving glare from Hermione. "So, did you hear who this year's prefects were?" he said, looking down the table. 

Harry shrugged. "Not really. Who?"

"Ginny's friend Kathleen and Colin Creevey?"

"Oh, really?" Harry said, glancing at the bespectacled boy who was hastily chatting to a brunette who currently had her head cocked to the side. "Haven't heard much about him lately. Guess the Harry Potter Fan Club finally dissolved."

"First Ginny, now him." Ron sighed. "Oh well, I'm sure there's still somebody out there who loves you. I'm positive half the first-years have already developed an obsession."

"It's all we heard on the train." Hermione said, blushing when she saw Harry's horrified expression. "They were all chatting about you, saying how they were all going to try and get your autograph to send back to their mums and dads."

"My advice?" Ron muttered. "If you see a brat coming at you with a pen...run."

Harry laughed as the first years entered the hall and he was immediately stricken with a sense of guilt that he couldn't place until he noticed the young girl who was almost drowning in the group of others, so small was she. Megan Wyatt...he had forgotten about here. "You see that girl?" Harry whispered to his friends, "the one with the short brown hair?"

"Yeah." Ron said. "Scrawny one, isn't she?"

"I met her this summer." Harry said. "Her parents were killed in that attack in Surrey."

"What?" Hermione said suddenly. "I didn't know any wizards..."

"They weren't wizards." Harry said quietly. "Her parents were muggles. She was there when I was arrested, I just kind of forgot when everything happened."

"Poor girl." Hermione said, biting her lip. "I hope she gets in Gryffindor...she deserves it."

Aware that as he was watching the group of first-years, half of them were watching him, he turned his face back to the table and waited when he heard the sorting hat brought out. He peeked up when he heard it readying to sing.

__

Things have come as I predicted, 

But you haven't got a clue,

Just how dismal now the future is,

So I'm here now to guide you,

There's much to learn, and much to see,

And so much that we regret,

But with wit, and strength, and courage,

And ambition, don't forget,

We will pull together now,

And we will remain forever strong,

And the sorting hat is now here,

To sing another song.

For as long as I've been fated,

I've been set to separate,

To Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw,

To the houses they deem great,

Yet to Hufflepuff and Slytherin,

Go others who must wait,

And they see that there are those,

Who would retain those elder lines,

So the Sorting Hat will retain itself,

As it has these other times.

A silence like the year before fell as the hat ended the last lines of it's song. McGonagall raised her hand and the idle chatter was stopped. She looked down at the list in her hand. "Adams, Harriet." A young girl stepped up and sat, taking a deep breath when the hat was placed on her head. A moment later and... "Hufflepuff!" applause rang out as she made her way to the table and sat.

They watched as Sarah Banks, Thomas Derry, Simon Dross, and Gina Everett became a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw, and a Gryffindor repectively.

They watched the ceremony proceed until only one girl was left. "Wyatt, Megan." The young girl ascended the steps, her gaze flickering to Harry for a moment. He gave her what he hoped to be a reassuring nod as she sat down and the hat was placed on her head. After a long moment, the hat finally shouted GRYFFINDOR and she came back down and sat across from Harry, smiling falteringly.

"You make it here all right?" he asked kindly. She nodded quickly.

"Yeah. I knew I was right about you...I knew you were like me. But I didn't know you were famous." She added, when she noticed people staring down the table at him. Harry forced himself not to look at them and kept his eyes on her.

"I'm not famous because I want to be. I'm only famous because I'm not dead. And that's not something you'd like to be famous for, is it?"

Megan giggled nervously and opened her mouth to speak when Dumbledore rose, causing her to snap it shut and stare back up at him. "Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Hogwarts." He said, though in a tone that lacked his usual cheer. "Though times lately have been trying, I don't doubt that we will be able to make the best of what we can of the days ahead. We must stick together. We must be strong." He sighed and glanced back over the students.

"My one hope is that this year we will be able to keep focus of that which is most important...that we show a united front and keep our minds open." He sighed. "But enough of that. I would like to make a few special announcements before the feast begins. Because of the highly dangerous nature of the Forbidden Forest, anybody caught even attempting to enter it will receive detentions of no less than a month." He paused for a moment as a low murmur broke out and waited until the voices died down. "Secondly, I would like to announce that we have appointed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. May I introduce to you Sabrina Young?" Applause began anew as a woman with long dark hair stood, nodding. Her eyes flickered for a moment to Gryffindor table before she sat again. "And with that out of the way," Dumbledore said, "Let the feast begin."

Harry glanced down at the table as it filled with food and he reached out for a plate. "This looks great, I'm starving." Ron said as he began piling his plate with food. "Too bad none of the food today has your face on it, Harry." He grinned as he took a large bite of his food.

Harry grinned back and looked across the table at Megan, who was involved in conversation with the Everett girl who had also joined Gryffindor. "What classes are you taking, Harry?" said Hermione. "You never told me how you did on your O.W.L.S."

"Well, I'm taking all the basic classes." Harry muttered. "Even potions. But I'm dropping History of Magic and Astronomy, as well as Divination.

"What?" Ron choked. "But I'm still in that class!"

"Guess you'll be making up predictions on your own." Hermione snorted, leaning back. "But why drop Astronomy? I mean, you never know when it could come in handy..."

"Yeah, if I ever get blown off course on the open sea." Harry muttered as Ron laughed. "Listen, I'm taking the things that matter. And unlike you, I won't subject myself to extra work."

"You're staying in Care of Magical Creatures though?" Ron asked. "I mean, I know it's pretty much a nothing class...we'll probably get killed. Have any idea what Hagrid has planned this year?" Ron asked.

"Disappearing snakes." Harry muttered. He glanced up when Ron's fork clattered to his plate. "What, doesn't that sound like fun?"

"You've...you've seen them already?" Ron said, his face paling a little.

"I've talked to them already." Harry replied, making Ron shake his head. "Don't worry, they aren't vicious. At least not to me."

Ron mumbled, "That's cause you speak their language." Hermione and Harry shared an amused glance. 

"Well, at any rate I don't think I would quit even if we were studying Hydras." Hermione said. "Hagrid really needs our support right now."

"Yeah, I guess so." Ron swallowed the bit of bread he had taken a bite of. "So Harry, you coming back up to the dorms tonight?"

"Actually..." Harry said slowly, "I'm not. I've woken you guys up one too many times in the middle of the night. I think I'll be staying where I am. Besides, think how convenient it will be to have our own space. I mean, you guys can visit. All you have to do is ask one of Lord Hornswaggle's friends to come announce you."

"All right." Ron said. "But it's going to be awfully strange without you there, really." 

"What do you know about the new professor?" Hermione asked suddenly as she looked up at the woman. "I don't know anything about her. Look at how she's talking to Snape...I think they know one another."

Harry glanced up and saw that Hermione was correct. She was involved in deep conversation with Snape, and though they appeared not to be attacking one another neither looked pleased to be found in the other's company. 

"Better keep her from unsheathing those claws." Hermione said. "I really do think she'd murder Snape if she got a chance..."

"Yeah, they don't seem to like one another much, do they?" Ron said with a shrug. "Then again, who really likes Snape?"

Harry was laughing when the remnants of dinner disappeared and desserts appeared on long trays. He ate a bit of his plum pudding before standing with a sigh. "I really don't want to be around to sign autographs when the hounds are unleashed." He said. "Chat later, okay? I'm going to my room."

"Bye." Hermione said. "I'll see you tomorrow. If I'm not mistaken, we have Transfiguration first thing."

Harry waved as he slipped from the hall and wandered back up to his room. "Good night." Lord Hornswaggle said absently, taking a swig from a large bottle lying on the table in front of him. His four friends already appeared to have had too much and were sprawled out, talking raucously. 

When he was back in his room, he sat down in front of the fire, pulling a book from the shelf and leafing through it as he listened to the passing of people outside--the feast was over. He glanced up when Lord Hornswaggle stumbled into the empty frame in the room, almost falling over. It was obvious that he was now profoundly drunk. "There's a girl out here." Said Hornswaggle. "Name's Margaret or Maggie or something."

"Oh. Okay." Harry stood, wondering who could be interrupting him, and walked over to pull the door open. Megan was standing there, staring up at him. 

"Hello, Harry." She said. "I hope I'm not bothering you, but I overheard you telling your friends how to get here and..." she paused, turning red. "I expect you don't really care much, seeing as I'm just a kid, but would you mind if I were to come and talk maybe once in a while? I mean, you're famous, and you never knew your parents, but you kind of know how things are."

"I wouldn't mind." Harry said quickly, seeing as how the young girl was on the verge of tears. "But haven't you made any friends yet? I'm sure you'd rather talk to them."

She turned red. "Well, maybe but...well, when they heard how my parents died they kept asking me questions, and then when I was coming down my hall one of the Slytherins, an older boy, called me a mudblood and they said that was really offensive to people...like me."

"Oh." Deflated, Harry stared at her for a moment. "You could talk to my friend Hermione about that, I'm sure she'll help. She comes from a muggle family too. Don't worry, Megan. I guess...things might turn out all right for you."

"Really?" She looked at him hopefully, and Harry could only hope that he wasn't lying to her. 

"Yeah." He managed to smile. "But why don't you go up to bed? You've probably got potions tomorrow, and you have to be prepared for the teacher. Snape...ah, he doesn't exactly like Gryffindors."

Megan scrunched up her nose. "He was that greasy-haired man, wasn't he? He seemed kind of...unpleasant."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, well, he hates me even worse that anybody else in this school. You'll get used to him."

"Yeah, okay." She started to turn away. "Well, thanks for being nice to me. I know I'm probably annoying you, but..." she blushed. "You're really nice, and even though you're famous you're just a normal person, right?"

"Sure." Harry said with a small laugh, thinking just how off the mark she was on that last comment. "Good night, Meg."

"Night." He closed the door and heard the wall on the other side sealing up. Slowly he walked back to the bed and slowly started pulling his robes off. For the first time in a while he thought back to his first year, how he had met his friends and overcome simple challenges...even the obstacles he had overcome to face Voldemort that first year seemed miniscule in comparison to the challenges he faced now. 

He could only hope that for a young girl like Megan, the years would pass uneventful, with only the usual challenges faced by a Hogwarts student. But the fact was, with the rise of Voldemort, he knew she wasn't safe...hadn't it always been one of his goals to rid the world of Megan's kind...mudbloods? Just how safe was she?

He shook his head and lay down, watching the stars twinkling in the open window. His hand unconsciously gripped the golden badge that hung around his neck as he fell into restless sleep, his mind weaving in and out of dreams. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiya all!

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I like writing Megan, though parts of her, and I am not ashamed to admit it, are blatant self insertion into this story. But of course! I deserve to be there! And because I am a writer, it is possible. Isn't that great? Well, my hair isn't short and I'm not scrawny, but that doesn't mean her personality isn't my own. Ha, well, forgive my weirdness right now. Thanks for reading, and as always...

...

...

...

...

...**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. Professor Young's Method

****

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: Hiya! Well, I have come out with yet another chapter. Yes, there have been a lot of them recently but I have had idea after idea and I needed to put them all down somewhere, so here you go. Go me. Oh yeah, I'm in a really good mood because I had an art breakthrough...I learned how to perfect my anime...hee-hee-hee...well anyway, enjoy this chapter and have a nice day.

****

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. Geesh, I'm through with trying to be original and write all these different funny disclaimers. What do people think I'm made of, jokes? Yeah, I'm a regular joke machine, aren't I? What are you looking at, pretty boy, huh? Want a piece of me? Hoo...okay, I need some time alone...to get in touch with my inner....whatever.

Sorry. I really shouldn't write when I'm hyper...

****

Chapter Six: Professor Young's Method

"Morning." Harry grumbled as he sat down at the table, barely looking up as he began spooning up his porridge.

"Well aren't we the morning person?" Hermione said absently as she eagerly looked over her new class schedule. "Hmm...I have Astronomy right after Potions...at least I can get some fresh air after being in the dungeon..."

"Yes!" Ron said gleefully. "Free periods. Too bad Harry...I get to relax while you're stuck with Snape in the dungeon."

"I can't believe you aren't taking Potions." Hermione said for what Harry assumed to be the twentieth time. "Couldn't you have arranged something? You really need to take that class, you know..."

"I'm not planning on ever using potions." Ron said in exasperation. "I'd just poison somebody if I did. And the...profession...that I'm looking into doesn't require it, really."

"Yes, but a basic knowledge..."

"I have a basic knowledge." Ron snorted. "What do you think I got after five years stuck with him? Not just a load of bloody bad memories, I can tell you that."

"Well, bully for you then." Harry snorted, yawning widely. "But at least it's still Defense against the Dark Arts, right?"

"Of course." Ron muttered. "But I might drop out if this Professor Young turns out to be...well, you know. Another Snape or Umbridge or something."

Hermione shuddered. "Don't remind me of that awful woman. That was one teacher I was really glad to see go...well, you know, besides the other two that tried to kill Harry."

"Gee, thanks for your support." Harry said in amusement, glad of the lighthearted atmosphere. "I guess we'll see how she is in a few minutes though, we've got her first thing."

Ten minutes later Harry, still yawning, with Hermione and Ron in tow started down the hall towards the classroom. However, when they got there they discovered that the door was firmly locked, the room inside dark, and Young was nowhere to be seen. "Where is she?" Hermione asked Dean Thomas, who shrugged pointedly. 

"What do you think is keeping her?" asked Ron, though the tone of his voice suggested he wasn't that interested in the situation.

"Dunno. Maybe Snape attacked her." Harry muttered under his breath. "Didn't get the job this year, he's bound to be slightly peeved, don't you think?"

Dean sighed. "Well, if she isn't here, I think I'll employ the old five minute rule."

"The what?" asked nearly everybody except Harry and Hermione.

"The five minute rule. If she isn't here in five minutes, we're able to leave without being totally responsible."

"Oh, stop that rubbish." Said Hermione in her condescending tone. "She'll be here. She was probably just getting her lesson ready or..."

"Oh! Didn't I leave the note on the door? I can't believe it, I've already made a mistake..." Young came running up the hall, her hand clutched over her hat to keep it from falling off. She stopped, breathing heavily, before the group of students and sighed, wiping off her forehead. "My apologies, sorry about that. Really didn't mean to keep you waiting..." She stopped for a long moment, looking at the students expectantly.

"Well?" said Dean after a moment. "Aren't we going to...do something?"

"Oh! Right. Follow me." She made a slight motion with her hand and started back down the hall the way she came. She then froze. "Well, I guess you won't be needing your books, so you can just toss them in the room." She waved her wand and the door flew open. A second later, quite literally, the books leapt into the room of their own accord, leaving most of the students speechless. The door slammed closed again a moment later and Young smiled with a slight nod. "Come on, then. Make sure you have your wands."

Harry exchanged amused grins with his friends as they made their way down the hall. They passed the other classrooms quickly, every person wondering where they were going. What they didn't expect was that Young would lead them right out the doors of the castle to the side of the lake, where she finally paused. A desk was planted right under the beech tree and she sat on its edge, beckoning the students in front of her.

"Right then." She said, looking at them all. "I thought we'd better start outside today, as the lesson...well, it tends to get a bit messy if you're inside, and I don't think I'd like to spend my afternoon repairing the classroom." She said bluntly. A low murmur broke out but Young didn't seem to notice, as she was currently going over her notes. "Now, this is fifth year N.E.W.T. course, correct? Well, before we begin I'll introduce myself. My name is Sabrina Young, Hogwarts Class of 1975, Gryffindor naturally. I was beat out for Head Girl and Captain of the Quidditch team, but I was the next best...well, we won't get into that." She coughed, as if reminding herself to get back on track. "Well, then, now where was I? Oh right. Why don't we all sit in a circle here on the grass, and you tell me about yourself as we all go around?"

Everybody was staring at her in amazement, as if it was common for an entire group of fifth years to be asked to play as if they were first graders. But the idea of an unconventional lesson was enough to convince most of them to play along with her game. "Now, tell me your name and a bit about yourself." She said, smiling warmly. Neville jumped when she pointed at him. "You first."

"Uhm...I'm Neville Longbottom." He said uncomfortably. Young made a small noise and checked him off on her roll. "And I...er...well, I like chocolate frogs a lot. And butterbeer." Everybody laughed and he grinned sheepishly as Lavender Brown started telling about herself. Time passed and soon the group had circled around to Ron.

"Ronald Weasley." He said, his ears turning red. "I'm a keeper for the Quidditch Team and I have a pet owl named Pig." 

Young chuckled and pointed at Hermione. "Well, my name is Hermione Granger. And when I get older, I plan to campaign for the rights of house-elves and other magical creatures that have been treated unfairly for so long. Starting with the elves here at Hogwarts." She said proudly. Young turned to her and raised a brow.

"Interesting. I may have some material that would help you if you were interested, Hermione."

Beaming, she nodded. "Yes. Thank you very much, Professor."

Everybody then turned to Harry and he felt himself grow red. "Harry Potter." He muttered, "And I have the strange habit of almost getting killed."

Young stared at him for a long moment, and he instantly regretted what he had just said. But then, to his amazement, she laughed out loud. "Yes, that is a terrible habit. I think we'll have to break it soon, Harry." Everybody managed weak grins though he could tell they were having a hard time understanding how nonchalantly he had just taken his own near-misses at death.

The circle finished off with Parvati and Young stood, stepping over Neville to the center, reminding Harry strangely of the children's game Duck, Duck, Goose. She tapped her foot for a moment, looking around at them all, before nodding. "All right, stand up now. I think I'll get started with this."

Everybody obeyed and her gray eyes sparkled for a moment. "Okay. Before we get anything started, I'm here to tell you one thing...we're not here to play games. I'm not going to teach you theory or tell you the dangers of dark magic...you're all well-aware of that, and frankly I don't think that load of theory rubbish is going to do any of us any good." She said shortly, making Hermione smile smugly. 

"So let me tell you what we are going to learn. I have heard of the actions you took last year to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts...properly. That is well enough, but what you did was in a controlled environment, with good knowledge of what you were going to do. Though it might help prepare you, it's only the first step. So this year, we are going to learn how to use what you learned...the right way. And before we start that, I have one simple spell to teach you." She grinned, raising her wand. "So on the count of three, you are all going to use your best curse on me."

"Excuse me? Did you just say..." 

"Oh, you heard me right Hermione. Yes, you are all going to curse me, and none of that codswallop kiddy stuff. I want you to use something realistic. On the count of three...oh, and make sure whoever is across from you can handle something you send their way. I don't want any nasty little mishaps on my first day."

Harry noticed a small scuffle break out as students clamored not to be the one across from him. After a moment, Seamus reluctantly stood across from him, glaring at Parvati as she faced Ron with a relieved smile. "All right now...everybody ready? Good. Now, on three...one...two...three!"

Immediately a multitude of voices rang out as every student used their best curse on Young. Harry, who had chosen Riktor Sempra, watched the lights emanate from every wand and quickly near Young, who was standing there staring as if she hadn't a care in the world and didn't realize she was about to be attacked. Finally, when one of the curses was about to hit her, she rose her wand and her voice rang out true and clear. "Negatus Incantatum!" Harry watched as the lights from the various spells neared her and just as instantly vanished like they were nothing. He noticed a certain few, including his and Hermione's, struggle for a moment as if caught in some barrier before they too faded away. Everybody was staring in amazement as, after a long moment, the smoke cleared and Young was standing before them, wearing the same lazy smile.

"Awesome!" said Ron in admiration. 

"That was the Negate Curse spell. It will work on many spells, but the barrier lasts for only a few minutes. It is unlike most shield charms in many ways...including the fact that it does not dispel the curse, but destroy it. There is a reason I have shown you this spell at this moment." She said as she stepped back out of the circle and sat back down on top of her desk, casually blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Because this is one of the two tools you will need more than anything to make it through my class...the other is the Expelliarmus, which I am told you are already skilled in."

"But...why?" said Hermione after a long moment, when Young didn't appear to be intent on finishing her speech. 

"Oh, I thought it was obvious? Well then, I shall tell you. This year, we will be having daily duels." She stood again, not noticing that most of the class was staring at her and had broken out of their circle. She walked through the mass of them, tapping a hand on her chin. "Yes, daily duels. Each person will be partnered with a randomly chosen duelist, and the two of you shall spend the year in battle against one another...in our class only, of course. I will accept any extra credit on defense charms and jinxes that can be used for efficiency in a duel, in essay form at least two feet long. No spell used more than once, I will determine how much extra credit you receive." 

Hermione raised her hand suddenly. "No need to be so formal." Young said with a wave of the hand. "You haven't been thus far anyway."

Blushing, Hermione spoke. "Well, I was just wondering...how do we choose our partners?"

"What do you think I was asking your names and information for?" said Young. "I've already made the list." She stopped again, and Harry felt a strong surge of annoyance when he realized she didn't intend to go on.

"Well...aren't you going to tell us who is partnered with who?" he said, surprising quite a few people.

"I suppose you'd like to know." She said. She pulled the list back out. "Right...Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter..." 

Neville? Harry turned to look and saw that he was having the same thoughts as his partner. Neville was mouthing in astonishment and appeared worried--he knew as well as everybody else that the last person Harry had faced in a duel was Lord Voldemort. He jumped when he heard a snap and saw that Young had dropped her list into a large black bag. She nodded just as the bell rang. "I'll be seeing you later. Oh, and if you see Hufflepuffs near the room, could you direct them this way please? So kind of you." She said without waiting for their response. Harry stared at her a long moment before turning with his friends to leave, shaking his head.

"Strange." Ron muttered. "Definitely."

"I think she was nice." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Even if she is a little...addle-brained."

"Insane is more like it." Ron laughed, making Hermione poke him hard in the ribs. 

"If you want to talk about insane, look over there, it's your girlfriend." Both Harry and Ron turned and saw that Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw fifth year, was waving at them quickly, a large and very orange fluffy thing sticking out of her hair. 

"What do you mean my girlfriend?" Ron said absently as the group of them turned back down the hall.

"Do I have to tell you everything?" Hermione said with a sigh. "Isn't it obvious she has a crush on you?"

Ron coughed hard the moment she said that, making her pat him on the back with concern. "She fancies me? You're the one who's insane." He wheezed. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Have it your way. Harry and I have to go to potions. See you later." 

"Yeah. Whatever." He was still standing there, hunched over, as Harry and Hermione made their way back down the steps towards the dungeons. 

"What do you think we'll be doing today?" Hermione said, a nervous tone in her voice.

"I don't know. Probably something extremely difficult that I'll be a total failure at."

"Don't say that." Hermione sighed as they rounded the corner and entered the dungeon. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Stop trying to be nice." Harry snorted, making her frown. "I really mean it."

Rolling her eyes, they took their seats at the table, both of them looking strangely at the empty seats that had usually been occupied by Ron and Neville. "Look on the bright side." Hermione muttered out of the side of her mouth. "No Crabbe and Goyle."

"Yeah, Malfoy does look a lot smaller when he's not flanked by his goons, doesn't he?" he muttered as Malfoy sauntered in, glaring darkly at Harry.

As the class moved quietly in, considerably small than it had been in the past, they quietly sat themselves around, watching as Snape emerged from the shadows of his office. He stared at them all for a long moment. "So." He finally said in that same awful whisper as always. "This is what I have. After five years of culmination, you are what I have reaped from the mindless depths of this school." He gave Harry a dark look. "Most of you, anyway. I must warn you that this class is not for the weak. It requires strong blood to do much of the work, and more out of class work than I believe some of you are willing to do." Once again he looked at Harry, a smug smile passing over his face. "And once again I find the famous Harry Potter...more famous now than ever. Tell me, Potter...what _would _I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry stared back at him, a long ago memory stirred up in his mind. "I believe that would make a sleeping potion powerful enough to be known as the Draught of Living Death. Sir." Harry said, not breaking eye contact with Snape, who frowned. 

"Ah...I see I managed to get one thing through that incredibly thick skull of yours, Potter. Now, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" he said, his lip curling.

"I believe the bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat, and if I am not mistaken it will save you from most poisons. Sir."

Snape shook his head. "Ah...too bad you couldn't have known this first year, Potter. And now..."

"What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane? Why, none at all." He continued staring at Snape. "And look, Hermione didn't even have to raise her hand this time."

Snape, whose eyes had gone a particularly menacing black, turned away. "Enough of this foolishness. You will stumble in here soon enough, Potter...and mark my words, when you do even your faithful pet Miss Granger will be unable to catch you." He picked up a large leather bound book. "In here are some of the most complex potions you will ever attempt to make in this school. Among them are the Polyjuice potion, Veritaserum...others that even skilled witches and wizards are never able to produce. This year will be one of the hardest you will face. I trust that at least one of you will be up to the challenge." He said, casting a glance in the direction of Malfoy.

Harry bit his lip and watched as Snape explained the process of the supposedly simple sleeping draught, struggling to keep himself from dozing off as he had that morning. The night before had been ill-spent, tossing and turning until four, when he had finally given up and started reading to keep his mind occupied. Finally, when the lecture was over, he forced himself fully awake--as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to do well in this class...if only to show Snape that he was wrong.

But after a few moments his vision, which was already sleep blurred, started going hazy. He pulled off his glasses and wiped them clear before replacing them, but if anything it was now worse and everything seemed to be obscured by shadowy fog. "Hermione!" Harry hissed quickly. "I can't see!"

"What?" she said, frowning as she looked at Harry. "What do you mean?"

Harry, whose vision had now gone almost completely black, grabbed her arm. "Check around, see if Malfoy is doing anything. My vision started going blurry, now it's like I've gone blind."

"Are you serious?" she said in a slightly nervous tone. He felt her move away slightly before returning, leaning forward. "He's talking to Snape, he can't be doing it, and nobody else is even paying attention to you. What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. There aren't any weird potions nearby I might have...?"

"None." Harry shut his eyes tightly and opened them again to no avail. Things were completely black, and nothing at all was visible to him. 

"Try again." Hermione whispered. "Maybe you got something in there..."

Harry shook his head. "Nothing. Look, see if you see anything." He turned his face in what he hoped was her direction and held as still as possible, trying not to blink. 

"Oh, Harry!" Harry heard Hermione's small cry before she stood. "Professor!" she said hurriedly. 

"What do you want Miss Granger?" he said in his usual tone. "Haven't you started on your potion yet? Usually you're the first off..."

"It's Harry." She hissed. Crouching down further in his seat, Harry desperately wished himself out of the situation....he was only glad he couldn't see it. He heard footsteps and winced automatically when Snape neared.

"What is it?" he said in irritation.

"I can't see." Harry said.

"Perhaps you need new glasses." Snape sneered. 

"No, he really can't see!" Hermione said, close to tears. "He's blind!"

Harry heard a quiet in the air and he assumed that at that moment everybody had ceased their activity and was now staring at him. Even the thought made him turn red. 

"Take him to Madam Pomfrey." Snape said. "I suppose he'll need your help, Miss Granger." 

"Right." Hermione stood and started to take his arm. 

"Just lead me." He said quickly, not wanting to seem any more feeble than he already was. "I'll follow, I can hear you."

He felt along the desk and suddenly he felt a hot pain sear through his forehead. He automatically clapped his hand to his scar and hissed, the pain being much more intense than usual. Hermione let out a small cry of horror when she saw what was happening and started towards him, but he raised a hand when he heard her. "Just...wait." he said hoarsely, aware of the heavy silence. "No...I think it's okay." He muttered after a long moment. "In fact, I think I might be..."

He blinked a few times...sure enough, light was starting to come back to him and he was swimming briefly in the thick fog of earlier. "I don't know what this is." He muttered. "But I can see now." He said, blinking the ache away. He turned around to face Hermione.

And let out a shout of horror. 

"What Harry?" said a mutant voice, emanating in echoes from a warped version of Cedric Diggory's face with hollow eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Leave me alone!" he shouted, bringing his hand to his eyes. "Stop it!"

"What is this?" Harry turned and wretched as bile rose into his stomach...Sirius was now staring at him, his face dark and accusing. A great gaping hole was torn in his chest and the rags of his robes were fluttering like the flight of a ratty gray veil...

"No...no...No!" he cried, turning once more. The final image made him feel as if he had split into a million pieces. "Don't do this!" he shouted, gripping his hair in his hands. A woman with long, dark red hair and his eyes was watching him, a tall black-haired man at her side. The both of them were gaunt, peering at him almost hungrily. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he screamed out loud as he turned. "GET OUT!" he shrieked, and his vision went suddenly black as he collapsed to the floor, trembling with sweat. He stayed stationary for a long moment before cautiously opening his eyes, seeing normal again...normal...he had to be normal. He gripped the side of his desk and weakly brought himself to his knees. When he emerged from behind the desk he saw the entire class staring at him, with unnaturally white faces...Snape included. "I'm...sorry." he gasped, trying to get his breath. "I...saw..."

"You don't have to tell us what you saw." Hermione shuddered, looking down at the floor. "We saw it too. All of us." He saw the tears gleaming in her eyes and looked away in shame. Everybody was still standing that way a minute later when the bell rang. Hermione scooped up her books and fairly fled, as if she were afraid of Harry. Malfoy gave him a look of combined horror and pleasure...horror that he had seen such a gruesome sight, and pleasure...pleasure because he knew it was only a small sampling of what Harry went through.

With a shudder, working as if he had to reteach his limbs what it meant to move, frozen as they were, he packed his own things and started out of the room. "Potter." Harry stopped and turned. "Meet me for your first Occlumency lesson of the year tomorrow evening." He said, his face unreadable. "And do try to work on it for a change?"

************************************************************************

Ohh...scary. Told you I shouldn't be writing when I'm hyper. That part actually scared me, and I was writing it...but that's probably because I'm sleepy and I've had too much ice cream and as I was writing it I had the weird mental images going on in my head. AACK!

Well, thanks for your kind reviews and everything, they totally rock. If you'd like to talk to me, E-MAIL me! I LOVE getting e-mail that isn't junk stuff...I got a friggin FIFTY-SEVEN bulk E-mails yesterday...no thanks, I really don't need ointments for *certain* things.

Well, ttyl....REALLY, PLEASE E-MAIL ME! I'm a loser and I don't have many real friends to talk to...

And PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I LOVE THAT CRUD!


	7. Quidditch Captain

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: Yeah, it's me again. Wow, I got a lot of reviews and good ones too! Thanks. I'll try and acknowledge you in a future author's note, but I don't have Internet access at the moment, so....yeah. Well, thanks for being nice and reading and reviewing and everything. You guys are terrific!

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I be letting you people see this junk for free? Yeah write.

****

Chapter Seven: Quidditch Captain

Harry moved in a sort of daze down the hall, soft pains pulsating at the back of his skull as horrible images of what he had seen--what he had made the others see also--danced in his head. He was almost nauseous with the prickling feeling dancing up his spine, that fear intermingled with something more than fear--something much more primal and evil. It was something that he feared to face as he had feared nothing before...it was something that ate away at his emotions until he was left raw and unprotected.

It was hatred.

In the past he had hated Voldemort...but it had been a righteous hatred, one that he had felt no guilt in feeling because with the deaths of his mother and father, the deaths of so many, it was justifiable. What he was feeling was not. It was much more personal. It was a primitive anger that rose up not against the things that Voldemort had done, but against Voldemort himself. It was hatred for a man, for every breath that Voldemort had ever breathed, every step he had ever taken.

"Bellatrix Lestrange was right." He muttered as he slumped in the empty hall against an old statue, a cold feeling coming over him. Crucio...the memory of attempting an unforgivable was like another stone weight being bound to him. But other than the initial shock, he hadn't punished her...he hadn't had it within him at the time to torture her, because he hadn't wanted to cause her pain. The thing that Harry feared more than anything was his own understanding that he was coming very close to that line and was only inches from crossing it...it was an unstable wavering of indecision--did he or didn't he? Had he really come to the point where he wanted to cause pain...to take a life?

And what was worse, he knew he couldn't tell anybody about this. What would they say to him? Nobody could understand that his own hatred instilled a fear in him stronger than any fear he had ever known. At one time he might have said yes...but the truth had come to light in the cold dark of the dungeon only minutes before. Hermione had abandoned him.

She had left him feeble and helpless...something she had never before then. Harry didn't know why she had done it, he had tried to find her after class but she had already made her way to the next lesson, leaving him alone in an empty hall. He didn't have any lessons for the rest of the day, save Care of Magical Creatures later in the evening. At the moment, three free hours, which might have been a glorious relief for any other student, stretched out empty and gloomy in front of him. With a resigned sigh, he pulled himself from the wall and wandered towards the Gryffindor common room in search of Ron.

When he pulled open the door, though, it was to a sudden quiet. Though he couldn't hear it, there was the obvious whisper of chatter stopped an instant before. He looked around and saw everybody staring at him hesitantly. Quickly he stepped inside, pulling the door behind him, and quickly the conversation began again, though it was forced and cold. Harry sat beside Ron, who was absently staring into the fire.

"Hey Ron." Harry muttered, keeping his eyes on the scarred wood of the table.

"Oh, hey Harry." Ron replied, his voice strained. Suddenly he turned, his eyes shadowed. "Is it true? Dean and Seamus were talking about it. Did you really see....and then you...?"

"Yeah." Harry said reluctantly. "It was...scary. Very strange." He glanced over at the other boys in their class, who were whispering and throwing continual glances in Harry's direction. "I didn't mean to make them see it. It just sort of...happened."

"Was it really your mum and dad...and Sirius?" he said, his voice quieter. 

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I don't know why. Near as I can tell, he's just trying to taunt me...you know, like showing me all the people he's killed, saying he'll do...more." His voice caught and he fell off, unable to say any more.

"Is Snape going to start the Occlumency?" Ron asked. "I mean, I know you'd rather not spend extra time with him, but if it's getting this Sirius...he could really mess you up, Harry. People have earned lifetimes in St. Mungo's for far less than having the most evil wizard of all time stuck in their head."

"Please." Harry said in a half-mocking tone. "I'm not Professor Quirrel."

Ron uttered a quiet laugh. "Yeah. Of course. But we're just worried, Harry. I mean, I don't know what's been going on but you haven't been yourself...last year you were plenty angry, but this year..." he trailed off with a frown, obviously at a loss for words. 

"I'll be fine." Harry said in as calm a voice as he could muster. "Really. I just need some time to get these things...worked out."

"Hope so." Ron muttered, leaning back. "Because...well, I've already got five brothers...don't need another one, really...but that's practically what you are."

Harry laughed. "You going to kiss me or what?" he snorted.

Ron returned the grin. "No thanks. But that reminds me, somebody was looking for you earlier."

"Who?" Harry said absently.

"Lavender Brown." Harry stilled and turned, not sure that he liked the hint of laughter in Ron's voice.

"Lavender was...looking for me?" he said, slightly uncomfortable.

"She said she wanted help coming up with some 'extra-credit' jinxes for Defense against the Dark Arts." Ron snorted, quickly dodging a blow Harry aimed at his head. "Hey, watch it." Ron said, "I'm only the messenger."

"Don't even make jokes like that." Harry said uncomfortably. "I'm really not in the mood to deal with girls."

"That's good." Ron joked, leaning back. "Leaves more for me, eh?"

"Shut up." Harry snorted. "I think I'm going to nip down to the kitchens." He said after a moment. He wasn't really hungry, but activity was what he needed more than anything...something to keep his mind off of things. "Want to go?"

"Sure." Ron stood beside him and the two exited the Gryffindor, taking the way down to the hall filled with pictures of fruit pointed out to him by Hermione, at Fred and George's direction, two years before. When they reached the painting they tickled the pear, causing it to turn into a giant handle, and swung the door open. Harry jumped quickly out of the way when something flew in their direction, only just managing to avoid getting hit. Ron shouted and ducked, falling flat to the floor. They were in that position...Harry crouched down, Ron sprawled on his stomach, when one of the house-elves ran over and began apologizing loudly as three others cleared the missile, a pan full of a bubbling stew, from the hall.

"We is sorry!" squeaked the elf, standing practically on its toes to look Harry in the face. "We is not knowing who it is, Harry Potter sir! We are asking grave forgiveness." He repeated, bowing low.

"Why did you throw a pot of stew at my head?" panted Harry as he slowly got to his feet, readjusting his glasses. 

The house-elf squeaked and bowed its head in shame. "I is thinking you is Hermoninny and her espy eew." He muttered. "And I is most sorry."

"Espy eew?" Ron said in confusion.

"Spew." Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

"Ohh..." Ron said automatically as it registered to him. Hermione had obviously been conducting her plans for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. The only opposition seemed to be coming from the house-elves themselves.

"Come in, come in good sirs." The house-elf said, bowing again and waving them inside. They entered and took a seat at one of the tables that at mealtime were laden with food before it was sent up to the hall. At the moment, seeing as lunch wasn't for a few hours and breakfast well over, there was slight lull, and the most active of the elves were only clearing up and preparing for further preparations.

After having a few sweets and leaving with a large bag of them for later the two boys emerged into the hall just as the bell rang. Ron sighed and shoved his sack of treats into Harry's hands. "Divination." He said in irritation. "Firenze is next semester...I'm stuck with Trelawney until then."

"Too bad." Harry said with a grin. "Tell me who she kills in my absence, all right?" he asked as Ron walked away, raising his hand in tribute.

****

________________________________________________________________________

"Now tha' we're in N.E.W.T. Care of Magical Creatures, I think it best yeh learn to deal with real creatures, not that rubbish you've used before." Hagrid said, patting the box at his side. "So I'm tellin' yeh, be careful. There 'ere critturs ain't summat yeh'd like to anger, I'll tell yeh tha'. So who's gonna be the firs' to have a peek?"

The class stared back at him in varying states of shock. Neville, who had been forced by his gram to take every class he was able, which had been everything save Transfiguration and Potions, paled and took a slow step backwards. Harry thought bemusedly how accurate it should be that Neville could now face a legion of grown Death Eaters, and still cringed to imagine the things that lurked in the shadowy regions of that crate. Of course, that might have been a mark of intelligence...it was Hagrid, after all.

"I'll look." Said Malfoy with an arrogant sneer. Harry rolled his eyes, wishing Malfoy had left the class. It was obvious why he was still there, though. He hadn't any other opportunity as great as this one to torture the Gryffindors, with Hagrid the half-giant there as well. Ron and Hermione shared amused looks with Hermione as Malfoy approached the box--besides Harry, they were the only ones who knew what lingered within the wooden enclosure.

Darting back a glance as if daring somebody to say something, Malfoy pulled off the lid. A confused sort of sneer came over his face and he leaned over, squinting. "There's nothing..." he stopped and screamed suddenly, falling back onto the ground. "GET WHATEVER THE HELL THIS IS OFF!" he screamed, swiping at the air around his shoulders. Practically the entire class...including Crabbe and Goyle...was laughing even though most were still shooting nervous glances at the box. Hagrid frowned. 

"I's jest a snake, yeh know." He snorted, scratching his beard. 

As he said that, the Black Serpent reappeared, curled around Malfoy's throat. It had obviously grown in size since Harry had seen it, and now appeared to be at least three feet long. 'Ugly, dirty filthy boy.' Harry heard it hissing. This was obviously a female. It blinked its eyes and crawled away from Malfoy, stopping to stare up at Harry. _You... _it hissed in a distinctly feminine voice. Harry was suddenly very anxiously aware of the eyes of every person in the class turning to look at him. 

Harry Potter, it is an honor to meet you... she hissed. _I am Farah, sssisster of Venguard. He hasss told uss you bring goodnesss_... Harry stared at her for a moment before realizing that Hagrid was coughing and looked up.

"Uhm...perhaps yeh could translate fer us?" he said unsurely. Harry paused for a moment before nodding.

"Sure." He muttered. "She just said her name was Farah." He said, unwilling to reveal the second part of her message. He turned back to Farah.

__

Thank you for not thinking I'm like...him. He said, thinking with new anger about Voldemort.

__

We are only grateful that we are able to meet you, Harry Potter. She hissed. _And we will protect you againssst those in this ssschool who would cause you harm. The boy there, he isss not sssafe. We despise his kind, Harry Potter. We ssshall not let you be harmed by him._

"So, what's she sayin' now?" Hagrid asked eagerly, making Harry jump. 

"Oh...she was just saying how different it is being around all these people." Harry lied again. 

"Hmm...interestin'." Hagrid muttered. He turned back to the class. "Now, these Black Serpents aren' like any other snake. As yeh saw, they can disappear, their venom has very unique qualities..." with that statement half of the class looked at the serpent in horror, "And their blood is used in a lot of potions. Now, carin' for em...well, these critturs I think prefer to eat rabbits..."

With a sly grin Harry leaned forward. _What do you like to eat?_ He asked quickly. The snake blinked and an almost amused look glimmered into its eyes.

__

We all have our preferences, but I think most of us prefer young birds. 

"Hagrid? Farah just told me that while she likes rabbits, she'd prefer young birds for her evening meal." Hagrid looked over, grinning through his bushy beard.

"Did she now?" he asked. "I'll be sure ter make a note of it." The rest of the lesson passed quickly, though Farah seemed to be most unresponsive to the Slytherins, which was quite the blow seeing as the serpent was their house mascot. 

"Do you know why those snakes preferred Gryffindor?" Hermione asked as they walked away. "It seems most unnatural."

Harry, who was still uncomfortable with Hermione after her earlier abandonment, shrugged stiffly. "Don't know why. Probably because of me, right?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to Harry. "What aren't you telling us?" she demanded, crossing her arms over his chest. Ron froze and glanced over at them, clearly uncomfortable.

"Nothing, Hermione. There isn't anything to say." He said, pushing past her and towards the castle.

"Harry, I know when you aren't telling us something. Its happened enough times by know that we ought to be familiar with it. Harry! Stop!" She ran after him as he began walking away in the middle of her sentence. Ron stared after for a few minutes before following.

"She's right." Ron said as he caught up. "If there's something..."

"There's something, all right? But I don't want to tell you. Not yet. Believe me, you'd be better off not knowing." He sighed. "You wouldn't understand...I don't want to tell you until you would understand. I don't want you running away...again."

Hermione stared at Harry for a long moment. "Is it about that then?" she said in a small voice that was definitely not her own. Harry immediately wished he hadn't said anything, because tears immediately started streaming down her face. "Well, I'm sorry, but I was scared! What was I supposed to do, take it all in stride? That was the scariest thing I'd ever seen, Harry! I've never..."

"Well, I have." Harry said, his voice falling to a dull monotone. "Don't you understand? I was there for all of them. When my mom and dad were killed, when Cedric was killed...when Sirius..." he choked on the words. 

"Oh, Harry." Hermione said softly. Without warning she threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I just didn't think, for once." Harry, clearly not expecting this, felt very uncomfortable, and tried to ignore the fact that Ron was shooting daggers at the two of them with his eyes, turning bright red from his ears to his neck. With a final sniffle, Hermione pulled away. 

"What do you say we go inside?" Harry muttered, breaking the silence. Hermione nodded eagerly and began walking, letting Harry fall back so he could speak to Ron.

"That was interesting." Ron said, struggling to contain himself.

"I tell you, I'll go mad if she starts blubbering all the time like Cho did last year." Harry muttered. "What is it with girls and crying?" he said in exasperation, absently brushing a hand through his hair.

"Dunno." Ron sneered. "You'd be the expert."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry said in confusion, turning to look at Ron. His friend had just opened his mouth to speak when...

"Harry Potter, could you come with me please?" He turned to face McGonagall, who was looking at Hermione's tearstained face thoughtfully. 

"Oh...sure." he said. "Bye." He forced himself to say to his friends, neither of whom seemed to be very receptive to him at the moment. He waved uneasily and followed the transfiguration professor down the hall to her office, where she stopped and ushered him inside. He sat down and folded his hands, unsure of what to expect. 

"Harry, I have some good news for you." She said, leaning back in her own chair and staring at Harry across the table. "Due to your exceptional performance on the Gryffindor house team for five years, and your dedication to the team, I have decided to award you position of Captain for this year."

__

What? Harry stared blankly at her, he himself having forgotten that Angelina Johnson, the previous year's captain, had left the school already. But him? He was shocked to find he had never even considered it.

He instantly imagined himself flying through the air, effortlessly directing the team and giving them a speech before the game, practices where he was in control, and the last game of the year, the immense feeling of pride as the Quidditch Cup was hefted high and sparkling in the air...

And then, just as suddenly, the feeling faded as other images came to his mind...being kicked off the team the year before, falling through the air, forfeiting games because he hadn't been able to be there... 

"No." he said firmly, making one of the most gut-wrenching decisions he had ever had to make.

"Excuse me?" McGonagall blinked, staring back at him.

"I said no, I can't be your captain, though I thank you for the opportunity." He stood and started making his way to the door.

"Harry, who else do you suggest for Quidditch Captain?" McGonagall said in exasperation. "I know you have a lot on you, but there isn't another person more qualified for the position. And I thought perhaps having something fun to do might help you relax..." she paused. 

Harry thought for a long moment. She was right...there was nobody else on the team who had been on as long as he had. But might there be somebody more qualified? Not Ginny, certainly not one of the beaters...but the Keeper?

Could Ron be the Quidditch captain? Sure, he had only been on the team a year, but he had been around Quidditch his entire life. 

"Ron." He said, making up his mind.

"Excuse me?" McGonagall looked at Harry. "I understand Mr. Weasley is your friend, but I don't think you should be giving this title to him because..."

"He'd make a much better captain than I would." Harry said firmly, now all for it. "He has more time to devote to it. He's a great player, now that he's finally gotten over whatever it was that was making him mess up. And he knows more about the other positions...I've only ever been seeker. He grew up around Quidditch, his brothers all knew Quidditch, and he knows things for all the different positions as well." 

He could tell McGonagall was thinking. "And why not you?" she said.

"I don't strategize." He said, understanding for the first time that the answer had been in his head all along. "I tend to be rash, not to think beforehand. And that's cost me a lot more than just a Quidditch match." He said, choking on the last sentence. "I don't plan ahead."

"And how is that to sway me when Mr. Weasley has been involved in just as many scrapes as you? In all of them, I believe."

"He can strategize." Harry said simply. "There's nobody in Gryffindor who can even beat him at chess...you probably didn't know that."

McGonagall smiled. "I didn't. But chess isn't Quidditch."

"It's still strategy." Harry sighed. "And I think he would make a much better captain on the grounds of that alone."

"It's your decision." She said finally, nodding. She reached into her desk and pulled out a shining gold badge that Harry had seen before on Angelina and Oliver Wood. "You may keep it for yourself, or you may give it to Mr. Weasley. But whoever takes it, I expect the Gryffindor team to do an amazing job this year."

Harry left her office with the badge held tightly in his hand. But of course, as he had discovered in more than five years at Hogwarts, the more things are supposed to be secret the more people know about them. No less than five people congratulated him on his big achievement as he walked down the corridor, and when he entered the Great Hall and approached his friends, it was to find a large false smile plastered over Ron's face.

"Just heard the news." Ron said. "Good job, Harry. Knew you could do it."

An icy chill along his back made him turn. He found himself facing Snape, who had a hostile sneer on his own face. "As head of Slytherin house, I suppose congratulations are in order. I look forward to seeing our teams face one another." He scoffed.

"That's nice." Harry said. "But you're congratulating the wrong person." Turning, he pushed the badge into Ron's hand. "McGonagall wanted to speak to me, and she sent you this. Great job, Ron."

Ron stared at Harry for a long moment before looking down at the badge in his hand. "Bully." He whispered. "But I...Harry, you."

But before Ron could ask any questions, Harry stood, fully aware that Snape was still boring icy holes into his back, and called over the table to every Gryffindor, "Hey everybody! Three cheers for our new Quidditch Captain, Ronald Weasley!"

The moment he said it, a loud cheer broke out from every person at the table and Ron was immediately assailed by hands and arms thumping him cheerfully on the back. Harry sat amid all the furor and patiently waited until things were finally called to order and the evening meal began, with all the usual cheer that anybody could muster. 

"I heard it was you." Ron said finally, with a wide smile.

"It was." He replied. "But after I told McGonagall about your incredible skill at Wizard's Chess and reminded her just how rash and spur of the moment I am, she was all for letting you take the job." He grinned.

"Well, I don't care." He grinned. "I'm the first Weasley to be a prefect _and _captain. Take that Bill! Take that Charlie! Shove it to ya', Old Perce!"

"Now all you need is Head Boy, and you'll be set." Harry grinned.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry was walking back to his room when Dumbledore called for him. He turned and found himself facing his headmaster, who wore a grave look on his face.

"Harry, come with me." He said austerely, motioning him to follow. 

"What's happened?" he said nervously as he moved after him, finding it odd that they were making their way not to Dumbledore's office but to Snape's dungeon.

"You will see in a moment." Dumbledore sighed. "We cannot speak of it right now...the castle has many ears, Harry."

He followed along down the hall until the two of them had entered the room. Snape was standing there, his arms crossed and that ever-present sneer plastered firmly in place, while McGonagall was nearby. She nodded when Harry and Dumbledore entered. "We haven't much time." She said dispassionately, making a cold creeping go up Harry's spine. "The rest are expecting us."

He was about to ask what was happening when he felt a small jolt come from the medallion he had never ceased to stop wearing. He brought it up to his eyes in the dim light. The letters he had come so used to seeing were there for a moment, but suddenly with a great swirling they rearranged themselves into new words.

****

PLEASE BE AT HEADQUARTERS BY MIDNIGHT, No EXCEPTIONS

BY COMMAND of THE ORDER of THE PHOENIX

__

So this is it. Harry thought. He was going to his first official meeting of the Order...and by the looks of his fellow members, something bad had happened.

________________________________________________________________________

Yay, cliffhanger! I have a strange fondness for these little devils, so please forgive me! Anyways, tell me what you think. I think this was an interesting chapter, so bear with the strangeness and stuff.

Well, please review. And E-Mail me, as well, I don't know anybody from school and it's boring just getting junk e-mail all of the time...jeesh.

And one more thing...I **HAVE A TERRIFIC STORY THAT I ABSOLUTELY LOVE OVER AT FICTIONPRESS.NET. GO AND READ It...It IS CALLED TOBIAS DRAGONHEART AND It IS ABOUT A YOUNG BOY WHO FINDS THAT HIS PAST IS A BIG A MYSTERY of HIS FUTURE...OH YEAH, THAT AND he FINDS OUT he CAN CONTROL DRAGONS. IF YOU LIKE MY HARRY POTTER STORY YOU WILL LOVE THAT TOO!**

PROMISE!


	8. The Order Meeting

****

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: Hiya! Well...erm...what to say...I don't really know. Well, for one thing starting August 18 I might not be able to update quite as often because I start band school and after that I will probably only be able to update on Wednesdays and Sundays. So yeah. I can't wait to start that again. *rolls eyes*

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is mine, all mine. Did I ever mention that I was a pathological liar?

****

Chapter Eight: The Order Meeting

Harry looked around at the faces of the people standing near him. Snape was apprehensive and had his arms crossed protectively over his chest, while McGonagall was shooting Harry furtive glances, as if she believed Dumbledore had taken leave of its senses letting him be there. But Dumbledore himself was looking at the pocket watch he had pulled from his pocket, frowning. "Where is she?" he muttered. "We have to leave together."

"Here I am." Harry glanced up as Young bustled into the dungeon quickly, pushing her hair out of her face. "Sorry, I got caught by a Ravenclaw who was unhappy with her dueling partner. No worries, though." She stopped and looked at Harry. "Oh dear, I thought you were joking when you said he was a member of the Order."

Snape himself glanced at Harry, as if he was something insignificant he had just noticed. "Those were precisely my sentiments." He muttered.

"I wasn't asking..." she trailed off when she saw the look Dumbledore was giving her. "I hope I'm not too late." She said, turning pink.

"Not at all, but we had better be leaving. I've had the floo network disabled going to Headquarters, and the only connection is from this dungeon at ten o'clock. So we had better all get in here." He said, replacing his watch. Harry suddenly understood why they had met in Snape's dungeon...his fireplace was easily the largest in the school, certainly the only one big enough to fit four grown witches and wizards in and a teenage wizard as well.

"Right then, we'd better hurry up." McGonagall sprinkled a handful of green powder on the roaring flames and stepped inside. Dumbledore followed, and then Young.

"Come on, Harry." Said Young, frowning. He stepped inside, nestled uncomfortably between Young and McGonagall, who was muttering under her breath that she should have taken the trip in her Animagus form. Harry got the distinct feeling the only reason any of them were traveling by floo at all was because of him...but what did he need to be at the meeting for, when they had so many times in the past had meetings without him? Snape stepped in last beside Dumbledore, folding himself between the man and the stone brick so as not to touch anything. 

"All right." Dumbledore nodded, seeing that everybody was all securely inside. "Twelve, Grimmauld Place!" Harry felt the unmistakable swirling and immediately felt himself spinning. After a long moment he stumbled forward, almost falling before he was caught at the last moment by Young's hand on the back of his robes. "Thanks." He muttered.

"Don't mention it." Young said absently, picking a large fleck of ash from her hair. She glanced up when she heard somebody enter the room. "Ah! Remus. Long time, no see." She said with a dark smile and something unmistakably amused gleaming in her eyes.

"Hello, Sabrina." Remus nodded. "You're looking well. I trust you enjoyed yourself in America?"

She nodded back. "Certainly, but fifteen years was long enough. You'll have to tell me what Defense Against the Dark Arts was like in your class. Perhaps we can compare notes...see who did a better job."

"Always competitive." Remus said with obvious amusement. "The meeting won't start for another couple of hours. A few people are already here. You can go on in if you'd like. Harry, why don't you join me in the kitchen for some tea? Tell me how you're year is starting out."

"All right." Harry started after Remus into the kitchen. When he sat at the table he was assailed suddenly by the memory of dodging a pot of stew much as he had earlier that day--lobbed by the Weasley twins instead of a group of house-elves, and with Sirius instead of Ron beside him.

"So, what do you think of your new Defense against the Dark Arts professor?" he asked. "Any good?"

"We've only had one lesson, but I have the feeling it's going to prove as interesting as your classes. We're dueling...and I've been assigned Neville Longbottom as a partner." He muttered. "I just hope he doesn't try and attack me the same way he did the boggart Snape."

"Ah, yes." Remus said. "One of my...finer ideas. Your father would have been proud."

"And who can blame you? Neville was the one with the fear...you just made a suggestion." He grinned back as Remus turned with the pot of tea and two earthenware mugs. 

"Precisely. You're quite intelligent Harry." He sat and poured himself some tea. "I suppose you've already seen Young's Negate Charm?"

Harry nodded. "She made us all throw hexes at her at the same time and threw them all off. I expect I might have gotten through if I had tried a bit harder, though."

"She always did have a talent for dueling skills." He nodded. "She went to school with us...same year. Always did have a bit of a sore spot that your father got captain and she didn't." Harry almost choked on the bit of tea in his mouth, he had just laughed so hard...she had, in fact, mentioned that she hadn't made captain, and Harry proceeded to tell Remus so.

He grinned. "Some people never change. And others, thankfully, do. Listen closely to what Young tells you, though. She's very talented...only person that matched her knowledge in the Dark Arts in school was Professor Snape."

"Really?" Harry thought that over for a minute as he took a drink of his tea. "Then why hasn't she taught before now?"

"She has been teaching, in America. After Hogwarts she was hired as a chaser for the American team, and she had a pretty good run. Some people think she would have helped get them to the World Cup if she hadn't quit mid-season. After that she took a job at the Salem Institute."

Harry was still processing this information when Tonks--whose hair had gone from bubblegum-pink to platinum blonde--poked her head in the room. "You guys going to chat all night or what? We have a meeting to get to."

"Right. Harry?" Remus rose, sending the cups back to the sink with a flick of the wand. Harry followed him out of the kitchen and through to the meeting area. He quickly saw that it had changed much from what he had seen before. Chairs were lined in a semi-circle around the room, with a single chair and platform raised above the others...it reminded him with a small shiver of the courtroom at the ministry. On the nearby wall was a large map that showed all of Great Britain, with many small shimmering orbs moving about on it. Harry noticed most of the orbs were now crowded about London, and he was sure if he could somehow enlarge that portion of the map--and of course, there probably was some way--he would see them all situated about Grimmauld Place.

"A bit of inspiration from the Marauder's Map." Said Remus with a small laugh. "Who would ever have known a schooltime invention for causing such mischief would come in handy like it has?"

Harry nodded and said nothing, his attention now intent on the list of names beside the map. This, he saw, was a bit of inspiration from Mrs. Weasley's clock...beside every name was a hasty scrawl telling of the person's current circumstances. Finding his own name, he saw he was currently _safe, in meeting_. A small green light was flickering steadily beside. "It turns red if somebody is in real danger." Remus said as he led Harry to his seat. 

He took the seat on the edge of the aisle, in the centermost row of chairs with Remus on his other side. Snape was far across from him on the other side of the room, seemingly determined to ignore Harry. Dumbledore himself was in deep conversation with McGonagall, and Tonks was whispering with Young nearby, Moody alongside nodding at whatever it was they were saying, interjecting some word or another at random.

"Oh, Harry! There you are!" Harry swiveled in his seat when he heard Mrs. Weasley coming near and was crushed quickly in her tight embrace. "I've been so worried about you, dear. Things being the way they are..." she sighed. "But let's not get melancholy. Tell me how things are, dear. Are you and Ron enjoying your classes?"

"Some more than others." He said. "But Ron's certainly in a great mood right now. He was just made Quidditch Captain."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley blinked. "Ron...oh! I'm so proud! But we can talk about that later, hmm? The meeting is about to begin." She gave him one last pat on the shoulder before going off to sit beside Mr. Weasley, who turned to give Harry a thumbs-up and kind smile. The room had been packed, every seat filled--Harry saw among the crowd Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, Bill, Charlie, and even, to his utter amazement, Percy, who he was told was acting as representative for the Ministry, even though he and his family weren't quite back to a familial relationship.

The clock struck midnight and as a body every standing witch or wizard took their seat. Dumbledore rose and walked forward, his blue eyes glinting over his steepled fingers. He laid his hand down on the nearby table and coughed, silencing all chatter within the room. "I call this meeting and ask you, as always, if you will remember to keep this information secret and safe?" 

Remus pulled Harry up by the arm as every other person in the room rose. "We will." They replied as a mass before sitting again. Dumbledore nodded. "Tonight we have with us two new members of the order. Will Sabrina Young and Harry Potter please come forward?"

Everybody tittered and he saw them craning their necks to see him as he rose and walked past the group towards Dumbledore. He wondered for a moment what was going to happen, aware of being watched as he went forward to stand beside Young, who had lost the airy nature he had come to expect and was looking quite grave, her dark gray eyes shining dully. "You have already been admitted to the Order." Dumbledore said, peering intently at the both of them. "And all you have now to do is assure us your allegiance. Sabrina?"

Young took the quill he offered her and blinked when a large piece of parchment appeared before her. She glanced down at the paper and hastily scribbled her name before bowing her head quickly and handing the quill to Harry. He took it and moved in front of the paper, quickly looking over the paper, and he realized suddenly that this paper wasn't new...in fact, it was as old as he was. At the very top of the page he saw Dumbledore's signature, the first, beneath a block of scrawled text assuring the mission of the order, and beneath it were the others...including, he saw with a faint jolt, that of his father, his mother, and Sirius' hasty scrawl. He saw with some satisfaction a space where a signature had disappeared--the pale white of the paper behind indicated it to be Peter Pettigrew. _Wormtail._ Blocking his emotion, he scrawled his own name on the paper and it disappeared again. He turned and tried his best to ignore the looks he was getting as he took his seat.

"Now that that is out of the way," Dumbledore said sternly, "We must get to the first order of business. Considering, first of all, the muggle attack in Surrey. I believe Severus has something to say on that matter?"

Everybody turned to look at Snape as he rose from his seat. "Yes, of course. As suspected, the Dark Lord did not order the attack. It appears that the Death Eaters are become wearied with this lack of activity. This seems to have been a celebration of sorts for those who escaped Azkaban earlier that week."

"So it has nothing to do with the impersonator sent to young mister Potter?" one woman asked, sternly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Indeed not." Said Snape with a sneer. "If any of the Death Eaters were to even try anything on Potter without the Dark Lord's consent, they would most certainly be punished for it. And of course, he would not be so conspicuous as to attack Potter on the heels of a muggle attack so close to his home. The two are intertwined only because Potter was arrested by the muggle police for the attack."

"What?" Young rose, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you mean to tell me that Harry was arrested by the muggles? Whatever for? Did they have any evidence."

"Eyewitness reports." Said Snape with a grimace as he sat again. 

"Most likely because of my cousin." Harry said quietly. "I suppose he thought it would be great fun to get me away from him for a while...I don't think he realized it wouldn't take long for somebody to get me out of there." Young turned to him and said nothing for a long moment before finally nodding and sitting back down. 

"But that doesn't explain the impostor. Why would somebody want to do that and not even try to harm Harry?"

"That's the confusing part." Said Dumbledore. "And I have brought us here tonight in part to discuss that very fact. Harry, when that person arrived did they ever try to cause you harm? Did they threaten you in any way?"

Harry uncertainly stood, feeling himself begin to turn red. "The person was acting threatening, of course. But seeing as how I thought it was Sn--Professor Snape, I didn't think much of it."

"But did they do anything unusual?" Dumbledore said, ignoring the obvious jibe that had already caused a few smiles among the Order. "Did they tell you anything strange...give you anything?"

"No, they..." he froze suddenly. "As a matter of fact, they did." Harry said with a horrible feeling of dread. "I lost my wand when the muggle police took me away, and whoever it was that came later gave me my wand back." At that remark loud chatter broke out and Dumbledore's face fell. He looked especially grave.

"Just how often have you used your wand since returning to school?" he asked as the chatter began to die down.

"Not much." Harry said, feeling a tense heat rise up in the pit of his stomach. "School only started today. The only time I really used it was in Professor Young's class."

"Would you mind attempting your Patronus?" Dumbledore asked quietly, catching Harry off guard.

Harry said nothing and turned to the wall. He mustered the happiest thought that he could (Christmas with Sirius) and let his voice ring out. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he cried, and something rather odd happened. A silvery shape emerged from the wand tip, appearing to be corporeal until it fell, stunted, and vanished into fog. 

People began talking loudly and Dumbledore quickly walked over, taking the wand Harry was holding. He looked at his closely before shaking his head. "I should have known. Ollivander did not make this wand. He's taken your wand Harry. That is why you cannot produce your patronus...it is simply too hard to do with a wand that is not your own."

"But he can still do magic." Said Kingsley. "And the patronus couldn't have done much to protect him, anyway. What's the problem? Can't he get another...?"

"There is one thing I have neglected to tell you above many others." Dumbledore said. "You all know of the prophecy, now. But there are some things I did not tell you, and that is to what extent this prophecy went. This concerns the very core of Harry's wand, what lies within it." He took a deep breath before he continued. "Fifty years ago, a phoenix...the phoenix that gave the Order it's name, my own bird Fawkes, offered two feathers to be made into wands.

"We had never before used a feather from Fawkes, of course. The bird had never offered, and he was of such magical content, more than any other phoenix, that we were at first reluctant to use those feathers. But Ollivander decided to do so and he created from those feathers two wands, one of the darkest and strongest yew he could find and the other of pure white holly. The first found an owner almost immediately, to a young boy named Tom Marvelo Riddle. The other had to wait until five years ago, when Harry entered that shop. It was the fact that these wands were brothers that saved Harry when Voldemort returned last year."

Harry felt like hiding as immediately every person in the room turned to face him. Young was staring at him intently with her dark gray eyes, and Remus was gravely nodding, being one of the few who had known. Mrs. Weasley was blinking back tears, Snape appeared even more irritated than usual...and everybody was astounded. 

"Professor," Harry asked after the furor died down. "I don't think he's destroyed my wand."

"Of course he did." Said Snape harshly. "Do you think he'd leave your greatest connection to him unharmed?"

"He can't have." Harry said quietly, looking into Dumbledore's eyes for confirmation. "He was angry. He was very angry, and now he's trying his hardest to taunt me. I think somehow...the wand must be protecting itself or something."

Dumbledore stared at Harry for a moment before a small smile came over his face. "I believe you are correct. I am glad you are so observant." He waved absently and Harry sat back down. "As Harry was saying, I do not think Voldemort has been able to destroy Harry's wand. But I would not be surprised if he has it at close guard."

"Can't you just get another feather from Fawkes and have another wand made?" asked Young indignantly. "Harry can't be running around alone, that wand was the one thing shielding him between life and death..."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way." Dumbledore said quietly. "If only it were that easy. But the feather must be given willingly, and even it were given now we have no way of knowing if the magical content of its feather could be exactly the same."

Silence fell and Harry uneasily looked at the wand in his hand. He himself couldn't tell the difference between them, but there was a certain feeling the emanated from it--a sort of strange tingling--that told him this wand wasn't the same one he had held for so many years. He didn't know why he hadn't seen it before. 

"This news is certainly nothing good." Said Remus, speaking up quietly. "But it is not all that there is. What else is there that we must discuss?"

"That is another thing." Said Snape, rising from his chair. "Seeing as how I am the only person in his services close enough to do real harm to Potter, the Dark Lord has asked that I show him that I...that I am still loyal to him, and not to the boy."

"And what would this offering be?" asked Tonks, standing and leering at Snape.

A look passed over Snape's face that Harry couldn't quite understand. His lips curled and he reached into his robes to extract a small crystal vial. "Blood."

The room immediately broke out into loud exclamations and Dumbledore finally had to set off a loud cracker with his wand. Everybody went quiet and turned to him. "It must be done." He said, his voice quiet. 

"Absolutely not!" Young rose. "Why are you treating him like he's a member of the order? He can't do this; he's only a child! I..."

"Harry is a member of the order and thus should be allowed to make his own decisions." Said Remus, glaring at Young. She stared back, blinking. "And besides that, he has done more for our cause than you, Sabrina. Where have you been for the past fifteen years?"

She stared back at Remus. "Fine." She whispered bitterly, sitting back down. Harry felt a prickle on his skin, noticing with a definite chill the anger that seemed to rise up like a brick wall between Young and Remus. 

"What is your decision, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. "Professor Snape could say he was unable to retrieve it..."

"I'm starting Occlumency lessons, and Draco Malfoy is sure to know I'd be spending time alone with Professor Snape." Harry said quietly. "And he's taken some of my blood before...I'm sure he'll use it for something, but at least we'll be prepared for it." Mrs. Weasley let out a small cry and began to feverishly wipe tears from her eyes, while the rest of the group gave him encouraging looks. Even Mundungus Fletcher appeared to be trying to egg Harry on, despite the fact that he himself would never consider doing such a thing.

"We will do it after the meeting." Said Dumbledore firmly, hesitating to meet Harry's eyes. "Next order of business is the disappearance of Lenina Crowne. She was last seen three days ago...has anybody heard from her since." Nobody said anything until finally Moody stood. 

"Last I heard she had to go after a muggle who'd been cursed, around Dublin. We found her Locator Medallion, but nothing else." He said, gesturing to something he glinting on a table nearby. 

"We need volunteers to go and try to find her." Said Dumbledore. "You say she was in Ireland, Alastor?" 

"I'll go." Said Remus. "I talked to her right before she went."

"Good." Said Dumbledore quickly. "And who else?"

"I'll go." Said Tonks firmly. "I'm sure I can help."

The rest of the meeting passed quickly, Harry paying fervent attention to what happened even though he was growing tired. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the last of the meeting occurred and Dumbledore stood. "Let nothing said in this room be told." Said Dumbledore simply. The door sprang open as he clapped his hands. Remus shook his hand and nodded. "We'll talk later, Harry." He said. "Good night."

The house quickly and quietly emptied until Harry was left only with McGonagall, Moody, Snape, Dumbledore, and Young. Solemnly Dumbledore led Harry to the kitchen and sat him down. "Are you quite sure you want to do this?" said Dumbledore sternly.

Harry nodded, determined, and extended his left arm; the same one Wormtail had cut the year before. He then rolled up the sleeve of his robes, flinching slightly when he saw the thin white scar Voldemort had left behind...he hadn't looked at it since it happened, and had been quite unaware he bore such a scar.

"Is that where...?" Young started, faltering when she saw the looks of the people around her.

"At least it isn't shaped like a lightning bolt." Harry said in an attempt to lighten the situation. Young smiled weakly and McGonagall's eyes went bleary. 

"This won't hurt you, Harry." Said Dumbledore as he lowered his wand to Harry's arm. He drew the tip across and Harry felt a strange tickling sensation. When he looked down he saw a trickle of blood streaming down his arm. He quickly took the vial Snape offered him and collected the blood until the last trickle of blood dripped from his arm, the wound having magically healed itself.

Dumbledore took the vial and capped it, raising his wand and doing something to it before he handed it back to Snape. "I've just put a Futility Charm on it." he explained. "This way, if he tries to detect whose blood it is, he will find it is still yours, Harry, but any magic he may attempt to use it for would be in vain."

Snape nodded to Dumbledore. "I will return shortly." He said as he left the room and hastily exited the house.

"Sabrina, will you take Harry back to Hogwarts through the Floo network? Professor McGonagall and I are going to stay and discuss a few matters with Alastor."

Young nodded and she and Harry walked towards the fireplace. She pulled a handful of powder from the bag beside the fireplace and tossed it into the flames. "We'll go to my office." She said. "I think we can get there from here, we just couldn't get here from there."

Harry nodded in understanding as Young shouted, "Professor Sabrina Young's office, Hogwarts!" He choked on a bit of dust before they finally jetted forth into her office and into total darkness. 

"Goodness." She said with a sigh. "I appear to have forgotten to turn on the light. Lumos!" Harry jumped as the light glinted off a large sword right in front of him before he realized it was connected to the wall.

He heard small movements behind him and suddenly the entire room was filled with light as the fireplace erupted in crackling flames. He let out a small gasp when he saw that the sword nearby wasn't the only one in the room. In fact, the swords seemed to be the main object on display, besides a bookshelf that bore texts with such titles as _Hexes and Jinxes for Every Occasion_ and _Devastating Curses of the 15th Century._

It was certainly a far stretch from the dainty and sickly kittens that had adorned the office the year before. "I've always liked swords. I saw the one you pulled from the Sorting Hat in your second year...simply marvelous. Of course, Dumbledore himself is keeping that one." She said airily, admiring a large one situated behind her desk adorned on the hilt with a winged dragon. "I never was one to defend myself only." She said, pointing to a large shield nearby. 

"The best defense is a good offense." Harry muttered, remembering a phrase he had once heard. 

"Exactly." Young replied. Then, as if remembering who she was talking to, she turned and frowned. "Not that I'm encouraging you to go out and...you know. I'm just saying I don't think you should simply be ready to shield yourself and hope that your attacker gets tired before he can kill you."

"I understand." Harry remarked vaguely, looking at a cane with a large sapphire embedded in the handle that he was sure hid a blade.

"Oh, would you look at the time!" said Young suddenly. "You had better be off to bed Harry, you have classes tomorrow."

"Yes, well." He nodded his head. "I'll see you in class."

"Yes, of course." She said absently. Harry slipped from her office and on down the hall. Lord Hornswaggle was snoring loudly when found the painting and Harry had to tap on the frame several times before he blinked open one bloodshot eye to look at Harry. 

"There you are." He muttered. "Yer friends were lookin' for you earlier. But I wouldn't tell them if you were here or not."

"Really? Do you know where they are now?"

"No idea." Lord Hornswaggle muttered. "Now are you going on in or aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Harry! Where were you!?" Harry started to turn but before he could see anything a large object hurtled into him. When he regained his footing he saw that it was Hermione, with Ron padding along behind her quickly. 

"Hullo, Hermione." Harry said. "Kind of late, isn't it?"

"What?" she pulled away from him and blinked. "You...where...oh Harry, we were worried sick!"

"I'm sorry. I had to go. It was the Order."

"You actually went to a meeting?" Ron said suddenly, his sleep-bleary eyes now fully awake. 

"Yeah. But I can't tell you anything...Dumbledore made us promise, and I think that applies to you too...sorry." he added hastily, seeing the hurt looks on his friends faces. 

"That's okay." Ron said finally. "I don't think...I don't know." He sighed, at a loss for words. "I'm going back to bed. Night."

Hermione gave Ron a strange look before sighing. "I guess Ron's right. We'll talk in the morning...then you can figure out what you can and can't tell us." She turned herself and headed back to Gryffindor tower. 

Harry began to enter his room when suddenly he froze and turned. He walked hastily down the hall until he found the Room of Requirement, and inside there was again the mirror of Erised. He sat down in front of it and as the time before went to sleep.

__

Back so soon? Sirius chuckled, stepping out of the mirror.

I don't know what to do. Harry said distractedly. _He's taunting me, and it's making me sick. That's twice I've almost hurt people because of him. What if it gets worse?_

You have to learn to face your fears. You have to learn to understand you aren't responsible for everything. You can't help these things that have been pushed upon you. All that you can do is learn to cope.

I don't want to cope. Harry said miserably. _I want it all to be over with. I want it all to go away, so I can just have a normal life. I wish I'd just wake up and find that my entire life's been a dream._

That's a selfish wish, Harry. Sirius said coldly. _But understandable. We never know the truth behind fate. It's a distraction to dream, to hope, but none of us can help but do so. Twelve years in Azkaban left me with that Harry...twelve years of wishes and desires. But I wouldn't change it for anything. I only regret that I never learned to know you as well as I could have...I did think of you as being James, I tried to live the life I wanted through you. For that I am forever sorry._

I just need a little help. Harry said quietly. _I just need somebody who understands._

__

As do we all. But Harry, help is always where you least expect it. There are those around you even at this moment who hide secrets about the past, those who have the ability to help you if they can find it in their hearts to do so. Wait...these people will come around and when you do they will be your greatest allies.

The night lingered on and again Harry returned silently to his bed, awaking the next morning without thought or recollection of the dream...but a steady feeling of hope he could not explain. A feeling that would not diminish, never minding how dull the stars in the sky became.

________________________________________________________________________

Oh, wow. Okay, interesting chapter. I hope you guys liked it. This one was particularly hard to write, for some reason. I hope you like the end result.

Oh! And if anybody can tell me where I got the name Lenina Crowne, I will let you have a cameo in my story, honestly! I promise, really!

And I leave you now with a special presentation from the Happy Happy Dance Dance Chipmunks...

blockIHappy happy, happy happy, dance dance, dance dance, happeeee.....oh so hapeeee...happy happy happy happy dance dance dance dance happy dance happy dance happee...chip chip chiparoo a-chipmunk....chip chip chip a chip a ree...chip a chip a chip a chip a chipmunk...chip a chip a chip a chip a ree..../I/block

Yeah...okay. See what happens when I write hyper? Damn Marshmallow Peeps.

-_~ Megx


	9. Taunting and Terror

****

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: Well, hello again. Good to see you all back here, hmm? I just have a couple of things to say before I start the chapter...

To my reviewer Calimora thanks as always for the incredible and detailed review. I always take your comments into consideration and now I almost wish I hadn't made Snape the teacher of Harry's Occlumency lessons in this fan fiction, but it's too late now...oh well. Anyway, please tell me what you think at least of the way that I have portrayed the lessons. I am going to try and make them devoid of the usual Snape-hate syndrome...you know Snape hates Harry, Harry hates Snape, they try to kill each other and then everybody goes out for tea. But I am also leaving out the obligatory Snape begins seeing how horrible things are for Harry and they come to like each other...well, at least not in the traditional, cliched sense. So just tell me what you think...

And to Exodus, while I do realize that leadership is important for Quidditch captain, we can't forget Harry's tendency to make rash decisions, to forget the main focus and let the here and now take over. And though I do realize that in the past book, he hated Ron being prefect at first, I am trying to portray this Harry as being a mixture of the old and new...old innocent Harry, who isn't selfish but who also dreams of what he wants, and new Harry who now knows what his destiny entails, and who is confused at the moment as to what he really wants. I guess what I mean is that Quidditch is no longer important to him...it's a part of his life, sure, but didn't you notice that when they were going over his future career choices 'Professional Quidditch Player' was not on the list? No...Auror was. 

Well, thanks for the great reviews. You people kick total butt! YEAH!

****

Disclaimer: Obligatory 'I don't own Harry Potter,' insert joke here, followed by shrewd self-mockery and another joke before closing with standard Harry Potter fandom humor.

****

Chapter Nine: Taunting and Terror

"Come in Potter."

Snape was seated at his desk, the soft light of the candle nearby flickering unsteadily across his expressionless face...expressionless, that is, except for that special loathing glare Harry had become used to in the past five years. 

Harry stood uncertainly at the edge of the steps leading into the dungeon, contemplating whether or not he wanted to go through with it. As he thought about it, he supposed he could always go back to Dumbledore, ask if he could perhaps get lessons from him instead. After all, what worse punishment could there be than being stuck in a dungeon with Snape for an hour? 

But he knew even before he asked the question that he wouldn't go to Dumbledore. Harry didn't know the capabilities of his own strength. He had never been one to stretch himself to the limit, to see how far that he could go. Even Hermione herself didn't dare to test herself on the harder spells, especially the ones considered tools of only the darkest wizards. But what if somewhere deep within him where Voldemort nestled, coiled like a snake ready to strike, something was stirred by that unrelenting hatred? Harry didn't know what he could do to Dumbledore with his mind cleared so completely and opened so widely, but the guilt that had lingered within him since what he had done on his birthday was enough to make his decision. 

He would suffer through it with Snape. Even that torture was nothing...nothing compared to the pain Harry knew he would feel if he hurt somebody he cared for.

Snape stood and walked slowly over. "I hope you understand, Potter, that you are here only because Dumbledore has convinced me it is necessary. You will not fail me like you did last year and I absolutely will not tolerate a lack of discipline such as that I saw. Is this clear?"

"Yes sir." Harry said faintly. _Now that people are finally telling me the truth, I don't have to resort to the thoughts of the most evil wizard alive for information._

"Furthermore, if I so much as suspect that you are meddling in my personal affairs, I will personally see to it that not only are these lessons ended but also that you will be taken from my N.E.W.T. class. Is that understood?" he said with a sneer.

"Of course sir." Said Harry with the air of somebody being interrogated and the quiet seething anger of somebody well acquainted to unsolicited circumstances.

Snape looked at Harry for a long moment as if trying to see beyond the slender, slightly pale sixteen-year-old wizard that stood in front of him before finally muttering, "Very well." He pointed to the chair opposite Harry. "Sit Potter."

Harry took his seat, attempting to keep himself from showing any signs of emotion. This was a hard task because at the moment he was feeling combined stabs of pity and annoyance that his friends were up in the last fading lights of the sun and he was stuck in a dank and foreboding prison. Snape took position across the desk from Harry and after a minute that stretched into eternity sighed.

"It would have been so much easier to do this last year. The Dark Lord had only just begun to dip into the depths of your mind...as of yet, he hadn't discovered just how far he could go. That has changed.

"Now he has gone deep. Before it was dreams, slight emotions crouching at the base of your own fears, desires. Now he imposes them on you, he makes you capable of feeling him with such depth that you yourself do magic when he delves into your mind. And, as you astutely observed, he is taunting you." Snape paused, lazily turning his wand over in the palm of his hand. "So to block your mind, we cannot simply start at the surface as we did last year. If we were to do so...to block out your shallowest thoughts...it might prevent him from breaking through for a little while. However, if we were to start at the back, we could begin blocking and make our way up. Do you understand?" he said suddenly, catching a thoughtful Harry off-guard.

"It's like shutting a door." Harry said on the vague edges of perception. "If we start at the back and begin shutting them until we get to the front, it makes it that much harder for him to reach the back again."

"Shockingly, you seem to comprehend the matter." Snape said, standing. "But I have no more time for idle chatter. Let us begin now." 

Harry stood and resumed the pose across the desk he had so many times before enacted, except this time is was with a determined frustration that he compelled himself to block his mind. It would flash blank for a moment before a new thought came back to him...Harry was trying to repress a strong surge of emotion that had just arisen when Snape struck.

__

"You mustn't blame yourself for the way the boy's turned out, Vernon. If there's something rotten on the inside, there's nothing anyone can do about it." Harry struggled to repress the thought...he had to, he had to..._ "It's one of the basic rules of breeding, you see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup--"_

Harry shouted and in a flash he saw in his mind a young hook-nosed boy sitting on a stool, the school sorting hat perched on his head as a certain messy-haired boy at the Gryffindor table glared at him with pure malice. The image disappeared and he was suddenly in his own thoughts again.

__

"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia, but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us...this Potter, you never told me what he did?"

A grunting voice, shifty and suspicious. "He--didn't work. Unemployed."

"As I expected. A no-account, good for nothing..."

Another whip of consciousness and Harry saw for an instant the same hook-nosed boy from earlier sitting in a full classroom, a decades-younger McGonagall before the group. The boy was not paying attention to the lesson, though...instead, he was reading eagerly from a restricted book with the Transmogrifian Torture highlighted on the page he was staring at.

And suddenly he was aware of returning to the dark and dank dungeon. He shuddered off the final splinters of anger he felt from remembering that scene with his Aunt Marge. "I'm sure that was a blow to your ego. As it would have been to James' " Said Snape sullenly. 

"Considering I blew up my aunt because of it, I'd say so." Harry responded shortly. "But you would be the expert on my dad, wouldn't you? Considering that you knew him and I didn't."

Snape didn't respond except to raise his wand again. "I expect you to be quicker to dispel my intrusion this time, Potter." He said. "That last attempt was pathetic."

Harry readied himself and a moment passed before he once again felt his thoughts come rushing up. _"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"_

"I don't know sir." 

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut--fame clearly isn't everything." Shame, irritation...it all rose up and Harry attempted to keep himself from turning red as Snape turned back to him to ask another question. How was he to know? Harry thought with exasperation. He hadn't even known he was a wizard until a month ago...and it wasn't as if Harry thought he would be a great wizard at that. After all, compared to Ron or that girl Hermione he really knew so very little...

Harry blocked it with newfound shame and immediately saw an image of a younger Snape talking morosely to a cold-faced boy a few years older with slick blonde hair and the hardest gray eyes...

And they both once again returned to the dungeon, Harry desperately wishing Snape hadn't had to access _that_ particular memory. He looked up. "Strange, isn't it? Until that point I hadn't even thought to dislike you." Harry muttered. "Of course I was used to being insulted..."

"Enough of that, Potter." Said Snape. "We have much to cover tonight. And little time to do it in. You do realize, of course, you're not supposed to be letting me into your thoughts at all?"

"I hadn't." Harry muttered through his breath, aware that Snape could only just make out what he was saying. "Thank you for informing me."

The third time they began...

__

"You're a parselmouth, why didn't you tell us?"

The fourth...

__

A handsome black-haired boy smiled at Harry, a vicious and hungry gleam in his eyes. "Voldemort is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter..." He waved Harry's wand through the air...TOM MARVELO RIDDLE. Another wave and a horrible jolt of realization...I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

A fifth time...

__

SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY. HARRY POTTER STINKS.

Another...

__

Screaming... "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" "Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside now..." "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead..." "Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy..." Screaming, so much screaming...a flash of green light and death...

Harry shot it back after the hardest moment, building his strength slowly and unsteadily. A flash of Snape, alone at the edge of the haunted woods, watching the Whomping Willow rustle in the breeze, and Harry found himself back in reality. 

He stood panting, almost nauseous. Snape was staring at him, his gaze piercing. "Would you like to end this lesson now? You don't..."

"I can do it." he said defiantly, warranting that familiar look of hatred from Snape. "Again."

"As you wish." The jolt came harder this time, and Harry was suddenly sure Snape had accessed finally the most private, the darkest of his thoughts...

__

"Wands out, d'you reckon?" A pause. "Yeah." Two boys, one tall and handsome, a puzzled look on his face, the other small and scrawny, his green eyes pale and clear with a vague unrest... "Someone's coming." A huddled figure, an infant-like creature. A flash of green, the tall boys falls to the ground. "Kill the spare..." the high cold voice. "Kill the spare...kill the spare..."

The grave, Harry held tightly, bound against the tombstone. The cauldron and all it's various colors, the eminent evil in the air... "It is ready master..." The sickly sensation as the creature emerged, the child-like, fragile being, the repulsive thing... "Bone of the father..."

"Flesh of the servant..."

"Blood of the enemy..." the slice of a knife through the crook of his arm. The bright flash, the rise of bile in the young boy's throat...

"Robe me." Eyes open, the boy could only stare in horror...

"Potter, come back!"

__

"You know, of course, that they have called this boy my downfall..." the ripping pain as cold finger touched the heat of Harry's flesh, the burning of a scar white-hot through his body... A running course through time, expanded into eternity... "Bow to death, Harry...face me like a man, straight-backed and proud, the same way your father died..." time expanded and running on, the course of pain and mental torture...and finally the cage of light, the emergence of his mother and father, there if only echoes...

And that vision rushed onward to the screams and cries of battle. Blood scented in the air, anger clouding judgment. Harry, now older, turned and saw Sirius standing, wand lax in his hand, almost casual. "Come on, you can do better than that!" The jet of light and the slow fall, the graceful arc, the last look and realization of eminent death on his godfather's face as he fell through the veil, never to return...

"Potter!" The floor was cold. It was the one sensation Harry had. Slowly, achily he rose pushing his glasses back up on his sweaty forehead. He glanced over at Snape who was even paler than usual--Harry guessed correctly that it had been the shock of seeing Voldemort return...because only Harry had seen it until now.

"You didn't even bother to block it!" Snape said angrily. "For once I had thought you were making actual progress, Potter."

"Sorry." Harry said, the tone of his voice indicating anger. "But that isn't exactly the fondest moment of my life. I tend to get a bit emotional about it."

"Practice. I don't wish to waste my time on you if you can't take responsibility. That is all for tonight."

________________________________________________________________________

Harry woke the next morning with a dull ache throbbing low in his head, vaguely aware of the intrusion of morning on the dream he had been having. He had rid his mind of thought as best he could the night before...rid his mind as much as he could. Though it seemed to work slightly, he still found himself in Voldemort's thoughts, though it was now as a known observer, with the constant feeling of being watched as Voldemort was aware of his presence.

He quickly dressed and yawning went down to breakfast. "There you are." Said Hermione. "It's about time you woke up, Ron and I were just about to go get you."

"Good morning to you." Harry said as he sat and pulled a plate over, savoring the scent of sausages and scrambled eggs. "I think the Occlumency is starting to work. A little." He said in a hurried whisper, leaning forward so that only Ron or Hermione could hear.

"Really?" Hermione said cheerfully. "So that means you didn't have a dream or anything?"

"No, I still had a dream. Voldemort was talking to Wormtail. But..." he looked around warily, making sure nobody was listening, "it was all sort of hazy. Like looking through fog or something."

"That doesn't mean anything." Ron said. Hermione turned and glared.

"Of course it does! Ron, how can you say anything like that?"

"Hey, just because Dream-Harry forgot to wear his glasses..."

Hermione frowned as Harry broke out into laughter and Ron grinned. "Barking mad, joking about something like that." She said, though a faint smile twitched at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes, well." Harry stood straighter, taking a bite of his toast. "Has the mail arrived yet?" he said, looking up as if expecting to see a bunch of owls fluttering overhead.

"Nope. Expecting something?"

"Not really." Replied Harry. "It's just been awhile since anybody from the Order wrote. Remus and Tonks have been pretty good at telling me what's going on...well, the stuff they are able to put in a letter."

"Oh yeah." Ron said, suddenly dismal. "I forgot that you get to know what's going on and we're stuck wondering."

"What?" Harry said, dropping the bit of toast he was still holding on to. "I've told you about things."

"Not everything. Like what happened at that meeting."

Hermione sighed. "I thought we agreed to drop that Ron. Harry can't tell us. I just..."

"Of course you side with him." Ron said. "Always do, don't you?"

"What?" Hermione blinked. "Ron, I'm being _supportive. _Which is more than I can say for you at the moment. What's bothering you?"

Ron stared down at the table, suddenly turning red. "Nothing, Hermione. I just lost my temper for a moment; I'm all right now. Just forget I said anything, right Harry?"

"What? Did you say something?" Harry said in an attempt to lighten the situation. Both of his friends smiled weakly and Harry was just on the point of asking what classes they had that day when the post arrived.

Harry immediately noticed Hedwig among the other birds--she was quite noticeably amid all the other shades of brown and gray--as she swooped down and dropped three fat envelopes into his lap before settling down on the side of his chair and nipping him lightly on the ear. He patted her quickly on the back before she took flight once more. He pulled out the letters and laid them out on the table. The first was a quick note from Remus.

__

Harry,

Just writing to ask how things are going. No information yet on your wand, but we've heard tell of Voldemort keeping a close watch on something, so there's hope. Keep an eye on your medallion, as I'm sure that sometime in the future your presence will be required at another meeting. There's also tell that another Daily Prophet article is forthcoming so keep an eye out. Here's hoping that you're doing well.

Remus

PS-I've talked to Dumbledore and we've agreed you're free to tell your friends any information directly concerning you. Anything else from the meeting is off-limits, though. I hope this helps.

Harry flipped the letter over and breathed a sigh of relief. Now free to tell his friends what he would, he resigned himself to telling them that afternoon during lunch. He then went on to the second letter and examined the scrawl on the front with surprise. It was from Fudge, the minister of magic, written and sent by Percy. "Look, Ron." He hissed, poking the letter over just so that he could see. Hermione bent over, gasping slightly.

"Read it out loud." Hermione whispered. Harry nodded and pulled it open.

Dear Mister Potter,

__

The Ministry offers its deepest regrets in the circumstances last year and gravely wishes that the events and actions of this ministry caused you no inconvenience. "Inconvenience?" Hermione muttered. "Slimy gits." _But now that the truth has come to light, we see it as in our best interests to make a public statement concerning the matter. As yet nothing has been said besides that which is in the papers, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has requested a press conference dated for the fourth of October. Because of your unfortunate connections to the recent affair, we would appreciate your cooperation in this conference and ask that you be ready to make a prepared statement for all press in attendance. Sincerely,_

Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic

Percival Weasley

"The git's using his full name?" Ron said in annoyance. "And I thought he was bad as head boy."

"Oh Harry, you have to give a prepared statement!" Hermione said anxiously. "That's horrible!"

"I know." He said distractedly. "I don't know which is better, having people think I'm a nutter or having them watch my every move." He refolded the letter and put it back in the envelope. "October fourth, that gives me a month. I'm sure the Order will work out what I have to say. I'll probably get up there and make a fool of myself." He said. "I'm sure Voldemort will be really intimidated...me standing up there, stuttering over half my words and drooling all over myself before conking out from the sheer madness of it all."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. You're used to it. I've only gotten myself in the paper once, I can't imagine being in there almost every day."

"Who knows?" Harry said under his breath. "I could always throw Luna Lovegood a bone...say we got into a bad batch of Polyjuice potion second year and I'm really you and you're really me. I'm sure that would entertain the masses."

"No, thanks." Ron snorted. "I'm perfectly content leaving you to be the nutter, thank you very much."

"All right, enough of this." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "If you haven't noticed you have another letter left and there's no name on it to tell us who it's from. So open it, will you?"

Harry picked up the last envelope and looked over it...as Hermione had said, there wasn't a name on it. He pulled it open and slipped out a second envelope...this one of scarlet red. "Oh no..." he muttered. "A howler..."

"Who could it be from?" Hermione said, dropping her spoon back into her bowl of porridge. 

"Only one way to find out." Ron muttered. "Harry...go ahead."

Gulping, he ripped open the howler and the room was immediately assaulted by a loud, unearthly screeching. Everybody was covering their ears as they turned--it was louder than any howler Harry had ever heard, and at the moment there was no words...only the hideous screeching.

Suddenly, a cold high voice that Harry knew only too well resounded over the room and he jumped, feeling ice crawl over his skin. 

"YOU CAN NOT HIDE FROM THE DARK LORD, HARRY POTTER!" it boomed. "LORD VOLDEMORT IS ALWAYS WATCHING. I AM WAITING FOR YOU." The screeching returned as the last words echoed into nothingness. Finally it ended. Feeling ice prickle down his spine and intense glee roll through his stomach with the harsh pain of his scar, Harry turned and vomited on the stone floor. All of the students realized at the same moment just whose voice had been contained in the howler. As a mass they screamed and most stood hastily and ran to the doors in a great rush, crowding away from Harry so that the only ones near were Hermione and Ron. 

"Come on." Ron said quickly, pulling Harry up by the arm and steadying him as he swayed on his feet. "Let's get out of here."

Hermione took his other arm and as quickly as possible they left, the crowd parting as they cut through. When they were clear of the hall Hermione and Ron stopped and Harry walked over to lean against the wall. "He's trying to get to me." Harry said. "And it's working."

"Oh Harry." Hermione said with a small gasp. "Please don't think like that. Like you haven't got any hope..."

"Well, what if I haven't?!" he said, pushing himself up from the wall. "What if I don't have any hope? I think it's all pretty useless if you ask me. All this and people are already dying. And I'm too bloody weak to even keep him out of my head, much less..." he froze, on the verge of saying _kill him_ before he realized his friends didn't yet know of the prophecy...and he wasn't sure he wanted them to know. 

He turned when he heard clicking footsteps. Dumbledore was walking up, seething with anger. "I never thought he'd be fool enough to try it here under my watch." He said violently, making Harry jump. "Come up to my office immediately Harry. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, you come also."

Nervously, with the voice of his tormentor echoing in his thoughts, he went shakily between his friends to the statue outside Dumbledore's office and they paused. "Caramel Apple." Dumbledore said, making the gargoyle immediately spring to life to reveal the swirling stairs. Ron and Hermione, neither of whom had ever been to Dumbledore's office, stepped up onto the stairs after Harry.

The door opened before Dumbledore even put his hand to it and they all stepped inside, Harry taking his usual chair without even noticing it or waiting for Dumbledore to ask him to sit. His friends hesitantly stood at either side of him, tentatively looking about the office. 

__

The last time I was here, Harry thought, _I found out I had to..._ even in thoughts he faltered, not able to bring himself to say what he felt. He turned and met Dumbledore's gaze.

"Harry, I am truly sorry for what happened. Such things..." he waved his hand, "such things just go to prove how confident Voldemort has become. Which is both a blessing and a curse." Dumbledore sighed and sat, thinking. A moment passed and he rose, walking quickly to the cupboard where he kept his pensieve. He brought it back to his desk and set it down after a brief pause. Hermione let out a small oh! of surprise and Ron stared at it, baffled. "I have something I think would be best for you to see. I must warn you, though...it might be a bit painful. That is why I have your friends here, Harry. I believe it would be best if you did not make this trip alone."

"What is it?" Harry asked, aware he was about to see one of Dumbledore's memories.

"It is the past. It is what happened when others of our order were confronted with the same ordeal as you. I apoligize in advance, for this is one memory that I cannot bring myself to look at sometimes. But you need to see, Harry. You need to see." With that he brought his wand to his temple and brought out the small strand of silver that he let fall into the swirling bowl. "You first, Harry. Your friends will come along in a moment."

He looked at Dumbledore before slowly nodding and stuck his fingers into the bowl before being sucked immediately inwards into the swirling silver. He jolted forward and rubbed his forehead as he straightened, starting when he found he was staring straight back at somebody who was standing in the same position he had been in a moment before in Dumbledore's office. Somebody with dark hazel eyes.

His father.

________________________________________________________________________

Yeah...okay, I'll admit that chapter was pretty much crappy for Harry. By the goddess, what's wrong with me? I just kept on torturing him...first an hour with Snape and now this! What, am I turning into one of those maladjusted cruel Harry bashers...

...

...

...

...NO!!! NEVER!!!!

Ahem. Okay, that's all. I promise I won't torture Harry for a while now. At least another couple of chapters! And I wonder what you'll all think of the press conference...I'll admit, I don't know why I was compelled to do that, I guess I was just being weird. But yeah, okay. We'll get it done. Promise.

Since the Happy Happy Dance Dance chipmunks are on hiatus, we will now have a word from the Super Duper Highly Intelligent Rock with an IQ of 250...Mr. Rock?

Rock: ::sits there looking...rocky.::

Megx: Stupid rock!

Rock: ::doing nothing:: *I am not stupid*

Megx: Why don't you do anything?! ::kicks rock::

Rock: ::Explodes::

Megx: Yeah...umm, okay. Well, now that I've lost almost all artistic credibility, how about we get on to the next chapter, okay? Grreeeaattt....::Explodes::

KABOOM!!!

Harry: Crap, is this the idiot writing me? I was wondering why I was being tortured so much. Almost as bad as J.K., but at least she didn't kill off Ron or something.

Sirius: Tell me about it.

Harry: Umm...aren't you dead?

Sirius: Hey, it isn't me. Megx is the idiot writing this crap. Like people actually care about her author's note.

Harry: Yeah....okay. I think she has major issues...

Sirius: At least she's exploded now.

Megx: I'm baaacck....::runs over and leaps on Sirius, huggling and snogging him::

Sirius: ::trying to push the crazed authoress off:: Help!!

Snape: ::laughs viciously::

Harry: What are you doing here?

Snape: Shut up insolent child!

Megx: SNAPEY!!! You're here!!!

Snape: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Megx: ::Begins running after Snape:: HAHA! It's my trifecta of hot sexy black-haired guys! YES! YOU'RE MINE, ALL MINE!!!

*three hours later*

Megx: ::Sitting in the laps of Snape, Harry, and Sirius who have been tied up and chained down to Megx's couch.:: YAY! Okay, I think that's all for now. Hee hee...I'll return these three after I've had my way with them. Bye now!

Snape, Sirius, and Harry: ::all scream in agony as the curtain falls::

(Really sorry, but I just had to do that...lol.)


	10. The Professor's Duel

****

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in a while, but it has been for very good reason. I've been working on a website for my school's marching band, a humor site mainly, and then I have two other projects, (well three now) on fictionpress. But anyway, here I am again to do some more fan fiction for all you guys! I hope you liked my cliffie last chapter!

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter could be mine if you would give me a few billion dollars. So how about it?

****

Chapter Ten: The Professor's Duel

"I won't take it any longer, Albus." Harry moved out of the way as his father crossed the room over to Dumbledore's desk. The headmaster, who looked exactly as Harry had always remembered him, peered calmly up through his half-moon spectacles, giving James the look Harry knew so well. "He's threatening my family and I won't have it."

"James, I can't do anything to stop Voldemort from attempting to intimidate you. He has his reasons for doing so. You know those reasons."

"It doesn't mean I have to accept them." James said curtly, moving away from the desk. Harry heard a small whoosh and suddenly Hermione and Ron were standing next to him, staring at the same scene Harry was looking at.

"Dumbledore told us about the pensieve." Ron said. "I think...blimey." he had just caught notice of James Potter and his eyes were wide open. "He looks...just like you. Is that...?"

"My father." Harry finished, watching James pace about the room.

"Do you think I'm going to stand by and watch when Voldemort is threatening to murder those I care about?" James said harshly as he sat down in the chair opposite Dumbledore. "If it isn't enough I'm being forced into hiding, now you're telling me I have to let him taunt me this way? Every time I think something is safe, he finds some way to show me it isn't."

"You know as well as I that there is a traitor among us." Dumbledore said sternly. "You can't let his knowledge of little secrets unravel us at the seams, James. For the sake of Lily...for the sake of Harry, James...leave it alone and try to ignore..."

"I can't!" James almost shouted.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione whispered. "This is...this is so awful."

Harry, who was still staring at his father, didn't answer. Suddenly a click was heard at the door and everybody, including the three unseen bystanders, turned. Harry almost fell back when a woman with long red hair entered, smiling happily. A little boy with messy black hair was gurgling as he bounced along on her hip.

"Hello, James." She said as she crossed over and kissed her husband. "Hello, Albus." 

"Lily." Dumbledore nodded as Harry's mother took a seat.

"You sure were a cute brat." Ron snorted, making Hermione jab him hard in the ribs. "Sorry..." he said quickly as he wheezed, trying to breathe again.

"Sirius will be up in a minute." She said with a smile. "He gave Harry and me a ride on that infernal motorcycle of his over here."

"And what about..."

"Not coming." Lily sighed. "Had some business to attend to."

"The full moon is out right now." James said. "So Remus can't come."

"So it's just us three?" Lily asked as she bounced the baby Harry on her knee. Dumbledore nodded.

"It's better this way." He said simply. "It will make the entire process go much quicker. I have the final information on the Fidelius Charm for you. If all goes well, you should be able to get back to Godric's Hollow and be well hidden by tonight."

"And the voices?" Lily said quietly.

"I don't know." James said, running a hand absently through his hair. Harry smiled slightly at the gesture, remembering the times he had done so himself. "It's practically a fifty-fifty shot. One way, the charm keeps them away, the other I hear them and go insane after three nights alone with them."

"I'll thank you not to go insane." Lily said absently. "We have a child to raise."

Despite the anxiety of the situation James turned and gave Lily a smile. "That's quite enough, Red."

Lily laughed. "They seem so happy." Hermione whispered. "You would hardly know..." she faltered when she saw the look on Harry's face. "I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"No, it's all right." Harry said. "I know what you mean. And they do seem happy. I'm...glad." 

"So will you agree?" Dumbledore said. Harry turned and saw the harsh look in his eyes, a look that made Harry flinch.

"Agreed on what?" Lily asked, looking from James to Dumbledore.

"That I'll be a good boy and go into hiding with you and Harry. That I won't hunt out the evil bastard myself and be done with him." James said coolly.

"What?" Ron said. He wasn't going to consider fighting You-Know-Who...like that?"

"You were not thinking of fighting Voldemort single-handedly!" Lily shouted, making baby Harry cry out.

"No, of course not." James said. "But I can do things the others in the order can't. I almost defeated him once, Lily. As you well know!"

"That was pure luck!" Lily said with a frown. "And I was there as well. I only wish that bloody Bellatrix Lestrange hadn't been so quick with her wand."

"Forget her." James muttered, shaking his head. 

"Forget who?" Harry felt a prickle up his spine as a familiar voice resounded behind him. He turned to face a young and handsome Sirius with short hair cropped around his face. "Hello, Lily. And how's my favorite godson?"

He strode over and picked up baby Harry, who squealed in delight. After a moment with the baby, he turned back to James. "Who were you talking about, James?"

"Your cousin." James said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Harry saw Sirius' eyes darken.

"No family of mine." Sirius said coldly. "You guys are my family, as you well know."

James laughed and strode over to clap his old friend on the shoulder. "No need to get sentimental Sirius. Glad you finally decided to join us."

"Had to take care of the bike." He said with a grin. He tossed Harry in the air and caught him again. "Got to give it to my godson one day."

"Like heck you will." Lily snorted. 

"I can't take this any more." Hermione cried. "Let's get out of here." Ron and Harry turned to her to see tears glistening in her eyes. Harry--who had been on the verge of either screaming or tearing up himself--laughed slightly. 

"I think she's right. But how do we get out?"

No sooner had he said it than the three of them were swirling about and had reappeared in Dumbledore's office. They all turned to look at their headmaster, Hermione sniffling the entire time.

"What was that for?" Ron whispered. "How did that help?"

"Thanks." Harry said despondently to Dumbledore, who was looking at him intently. "I think...I think I understand. It means..."

"Harry, no." Dumbledore stood and gave him a smile. "Whatever it meant to you, keep that to yourself. I only gave you the source, the rest is yours." He opened the door and the three friends left, Hermione still suppressing sniffles. 

"We have to go to Care of Magical Creatures." Hermione said after a long moment.

"Yeah." Harry said, taking a deep breath. The three started towards the great hall, but when they were halfway down it's length Harry paused, turning to see in his minds eye a trio heading down the same staircase, the red haired woman laughing as she tightly held her son in her arms.

"Harry? Are you coming?" Ron called.

"Yeah." He nodded and caught up to his friends, feeling as lonely as he ever had.

________________________________________________________________________

"Does anybody know what the standard accepted theory of a paralysis curse is?" asked Young as she stood before her class, absently tapping her wand on the palm of her hand. It was no surprise that the only person who raised her hand was Hermione.

"Ah yes, Miss Granger. Would you be so kind as the explain the theory to the class?" Hermione blushed but nobody paid any attention as she cleared her throat to speak up.

"The theory of paralysis curses ranges in the variety of the curse that you are using. First of all, the Full Body Bind, which is very effective, is not a true paralysis curse because..." Harry didn't listen as Hermione's voice droned on. Instead he turned to the window, watching as gray clouds loomed overhead, threatening rain. Because of this they were back in the classroom, though most of the desks had been piled at the back of the room and they were all either standing or, as in Harry's case, leaned against a wall as Young lectured.

He looked up when he heard Hermione go quiet. Young was nodding in approval. "Thank you. Now, I would like to assign you your chapter on paralysis curses and would like an extensive description of each curse, including your own experiences with the spell." She nodded at the stunned look on the faces of her students. "You may use a friend or your assigned dueling partner if you wish, but I will not stand for anybody who does not take the incentive to practice outside of class." She seemed not to notice that it was much too early to assign homework as class had only started fifteen minutes earlier, but she didn't make any explanation for the hasty lesson as she brushed the pile of homework on her desk into her bag and snapped it closed. 

"Now," she said again, making half the class jump, "I would ask you to please move around to the sides of the room. I believe it would be in good measure since, as most of you have never seen a real duel, I show you what exactly that entails. For that reason, one of your fellow teachers has kindly agreed to help me show you."

"Who do you think it is?" asked Hermione.

Harry shrugged, unable to imagine little Professor Flitwick or McGonagall facing off against Young. He heard a tap at the door and turned, craning his neck with every other student in the class to see who was there. "Hello, Severus." Young said as she opened the door. "Thank you for coming."

"My pleasure." Said Snape in an oily voice as he walked into the room. "I hope you don't mind that my class will be joining us?"

"Not at all." Said Young in a semi-restrained voice. Harry glanced over to the door as the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins started coming into the class. Ginny walked over and smiled faintly.

The whole class had broken out in nervous chatter. "Snape?" Ron said. "Of all the teachers she gets, Snape? He won't fight fair. She'll be a toadstool by midmorning."

"Oh Ron, Snape won't do something illegal in front of so many people." Hermione said. 

"Interesting, isn't it?" Ginny said as she turned to look at Snape and Young, who were talking near the head of the room in low undertones. 

"One of them is going to kill the other." Ron said stoutly. "And I don't have to think about which I hope it'll be."

"But do you notice how _happy _Snape looks?" Ginny said. Harry turned to look and saw that she was right. Snape was smirking dryly and was looking at Young with a triumphant glare.

"You're right." Harry muttered back. "He must think he'll show her up, prove he's better."

"All right, everybody." Young finally stepped away from Snape and clapped her hands for silence. "The rules of the duel have been agreed upon in this way. No physically damaging curses are to be used, nor any that cannot be immediately reversed. It will last thirty minutes, at the end of which if neither of us has won a draw will be called. The winner of the duel will be the first to disarm their opponent." She turned to Snape. "Agreed, Severus?"

He nodded. "Of course, Sabrina." She turned back to the class and smiled. "Well then, I hope you're ready for the show. 

"As always." She raised her wand to the class, which was gathered about the walls. "But before anything begins, I would ask you to all please take a giant step back." Looking at her as if she was mental, they did what she said. Harry heard a faint pop and immediately reached out, feeling something stop the movement of his hand in midair. A sheet of glass had appeared out of nowhere to shield the students from any wayward spells.

"Now let us begin." She smiled as she bowed deeply. Snape stiffly bowed back to her. And no sooner had he arisen again than Young had raised her wand.

"Ovito Misserda!" she cried. Sparkling lights jetted out of her wand and began shooting towards Snape. Growling, he used a negate to destroy the little bits of light and raised his own wand.

"Floridius Faunus!" Snape bellowed. Young swiftly ducked out of the way and the spell hit the floor where she had been standing. Vines sprouted from the beam of light that hit the floor and cropped up, swaying as if a harsh wind was blowing on them.

"Ohh..." Hermione whispered, "I've heard about that one. If it had hit Young she would have been encased in those vines. Watch...she has to keep from touching them or it'll be even worse than Devil's Snare."

Young apparently had the same idea and she pointed her wand at the vines. Quickly they jumped to life and began creeping quickly towards Snape before he summoned several large blades out of midair that shredded the wayward vines into pieces. They disappeared along with the knives in a moment and the two of them were again facing each other. 

"This is much more exciting than the dueling club." Ron muttered under his breath.

"I hope Young clobbers him." Ginny said reverently. "She's fantastic."

"Invisi Skeletor!" Everybody turned when they heard Young shout loudly. A general cry arose and Harry felt his stomach churn in repulsion as Snape's skin seemed to disappear leaving nothing but muscle before that left also and only his skeleton remained standing, wand gripped in it's skeletal fingers.

"That's disgusting." Ron groaned.

Young, who looked very pleased with herself, raised her wand. "Expelli..." she cursed as she dodged a beam of light that had been emitted from the skeleton facing her and a cry arose among the crowd of students watching as Snape's flesh returned to it's rightful position. 

"I've got to learn that one." Said Ginny eagerly.

"What, do you think Draco Malfoy will be more attractive without skin?" Harry snorted, eliciting a poke on the arm from her.

"Five minutes in." whispered Hermione, poking her watch into his view. 

"Tarantellegra!" Snape said triumphantly. Young used another negate to destroy the spell before raising her own wand.

"Optimis Hilaritous!"

"Did she just use a cheering charm?" Harry asked Hermione in confusion.

"Yeah...she did. I can't see why...oh!" Everybody turned their attention to Snape as he doubled over in laughter, a sight which made Harry navigate somewhere between calling St. Mungo's to see if he was losing it or the lavatory because he _was _going to lose it--his lunch, that was.

But despite Snape's rather odd laughter, he was able to compose himself enough to level another curse Young's way, one that she was unprepared to dodge as she herself was amused over his predicament. She cursed as she floated several feet up into the air, and the sight of Snape laughing like mad and Young floating like a helium balloon was too much for most of the class. Even the Slytherins were hard set to compose themselves at the sight. However, in a few moments it was over, as Snape had performed a countercharm and Young had popped the inflation charm.

"You'll pay for that." Said Snape, who was now as stern as ever.

"Only if I don't get to you first." Young retorted, drawing out cheers from the Gryffindors in the room. 

Harry felt a jolt as Snape sent a curse her way, one which she deftly avoided, but as the last of her negate was wearing off and she was quite unprepared Snape sent another her way and in a moment Young was encased in a large column of black shadows. Young blinked before shooting an angry glance at Snape. "That is a deliberate physical attack."

"Only if you touch it." Snape retorted dryly, shooting her a dark glance.

"That's an anti-magic barrier." Hermione explained. "They keep you from doing magic while you're in them."

"So...why doesn't she step out?" Ron asked.

"Because it would give her a good jolt." Harry answered to everybody's surprise. When Hermione gave him a confused look he shrugged. "I did a lot of reading over the summer. You'd be shocked to know I actually started _Hogwarts: A History_. Didn't finish it, mind you."

"So how does she escape?" Ginny said, furrowing her brow.

"It's a sort of mind thing." Hermione replied. "Concentration...that sort of thing."

Of course, as she spoke the shadowy pillar disintegrated and Young was left back in the open. "Expelliarmus!" Snape and Young roared at the same time, knocking each other backwards. The entire room winced as they crashed into the barricades and shakily stood. 

"Uh-oh..." Ginny said nervously. "Snape looks angry."

"So does Young." Ron said quietly. 

It was true. By the looks the two of them were shooting one another, Harry wouldn't have been surprised if they forgot their earlier rules and didn't just kill one another--which would have been a shame as he was starting to enjoy Defense Against the Dark Arts. Having a new Potions professor wouldn't have been so bad, though, he supposed...

"Twenty minutes." Hermione whispered to Harry as they continued to watch. The duel was getting more and more fierce, and Harry thought suddenly that perhaps the only time he had seen such intensity in a duel was when Dumbledore and Voldemort has faced one another. Not even the fight between the Order and the Death Eaters could compare to the emotions going into this duel...

Something inside Harry at that moment struck him and he realized that Sabrina Young must have gotten along with his dad, because she seemed to hate Snape as much as James Potter had.

"Narcolepsis!" Young cried. Snape used a shield charm in an obvious attempt to send the charm back to Young, an attempt that didn't go over well and simply caused the light to ricochet around until dissolving into air. 

"Iridescence Follicus!" Snape sneered. Young blinked and suddenly the entire room burst into laughter as her hair erupted in shades from red to blue to pink. She cried out and Harry noticed her fingers twitching on her wand. But, to his utter shock, the let the wand drop just as Snape sent Expelliarmus her way and her wand flew into his hands. 

His eyes widened as the shield disappeared and the room erupted into cheers. Young bowed to Snape in assent and stepped forward to take her wand, swiftly changing her hair back to it's dark brown shade. "Touché." She said softly. Plastering a smile onto her face she stepped before the class.

"I hope you all benefited from seeing a real duel first hand. This is what I expect to see of you when you duel with your own partners. Thank you, Severus. I'll see you next class block. I believe I have the Ravenclaws and your own Slytherins."

"I'll see you then." Snape replied. He nodded to her, a smirk plastered on his face, and led his class out of the room as Ginny swiftly waved goodbye to them.

But Harry couldn't help but stare after him and then at Young in shock. He could have sworn she hated Snape. In fact, he was sure she did. 

So why had she just let Snape win?  


________________________________________________________________________

"Memories have a way of sneaking up on you when you least expect them." 

Harry turned when he heard the familiar airy voice at his back. "Oh, hello Luna." He said to the slightly off blonde, who today had a stuffed bat pinned into one side of her hair. It's wings were softly flapping and Harry couldn't help but suppress a laugh as he thought of the old saying of a person having 'bats in the belfry'. "What do you mean about memories?" he asked, thinking of the memory he had seen only two mornings ago.

"It's just something about them. Most memories you don't have to think about. The really important ones come to you when you need them most." She said, shrugging. "Or at least, that's what I think. They sort of talk to you, don't they? When you need them?"

"I--I guess you could say they do. I never really thought about it." Harry said.

"Well, of course you didn't. You're not one of those people who are always thinking. Or at least, you're not thinking in your head."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, not sure if he was being insulted or complimented--as always with Luna Lovegood, the branch could sway either way.

"You're special. There's only a few of us who think in a different way here at Hogwarts. Do you know who they are?" she asked.

"Who?" said Harry, mentally cursing himself when he realized it was a question he might have better left unasked, if only for his own sanity.

"Well, there's you." She said happily, as if it was pure euphoria to be sharing her theory. "And me, of course. Ginny Weasley. Neville Longbottom. That little Megan girl, the muggle-born who lost her parents. And Professor Snape and Professor Young."

"And how do we think?" he asked reluctantly, seeing it would be the best way to get rid of her.

"We think with the air." She said triumphantly. "Because the air is everything."

________________________________________________________________________

Heh-heh...sorry about that last little cryptic part. I just had to do it. I know, I know, it was a bit odd, but still I think it was quite interesting. 

I know it took me a while to write this chapter but I was forcing myself to work on any number of my other completely unfinished stories on fictionpress.net and, idiot that I am, started a new one. I also started a new Marching Band fan fiction story, believe it or not, which shows my nerdiness because it is not only a marching band parody but also a Star Wars parody. Crap, I have issues.

Well, please read and review!

Thanks!

Megx


	11. Return of the DA

****

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: Here you go, a brand new chapter for your viewing pleasure. Sorry, I know it took me a while but I was preoccupied with a couple of other things. Basically, extreme boredom and writer's block. But hey, I'm back and here we go with a brand new chapter. Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Harry Potter ain't mine. Only Lord Hornswaggle, Megan Wyatt, and Sabrina Young. 

****

Chapter Eleven: Return of the DA

For the first time in his memory, Harry emerged from Snape's dungeon in a considerably good mood. Certainly it wasn't because of the company he had down in the dank chambers (anything but that). It was the progress with Occlumency that had him in a rather elated state, so that even Snape's comment that Harry was making _miraculous _progress wasn't enough to deflate his pleasure.

Certainly Harry wasn't an expert at Occlumency yet, but he had managed to block a majority of Snape's probing and he had experienced no episode like that of his first Occlumency lesson that year. Of course Harry denied to himself that it was because of Snape being an exceptional teacher that he had caught on rather quickly--rather, he thought it was likely the motivation of getting the lessons over and done with that propelled him to practice even outside of lessons. Well, that motivation combined with the desire to get Voldemort out of his head at any rate.

"You're certainly in a good mood." Said Ron suspiciously when Harry sat beside him. "Who are you and what have you done to Harry Potter?"

"I was Harry last time I checked." He snorted. 

"Well, what's with this--cheerfulness? Come on, you just spent an hour with Snape. You can't tell me that's what is leaving you so chipper."

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned over. "Listen, I've practically got this Occlumency thing worked out now. By the time I do that stupid press thing I'm sure I'll have gotten Voldemort permanently out of my head." 

Ron flinched at the name but said nothing. "Good to know." He said after a moment. "But I wonder if blocking Snape is quite the same thing as you-know-who. Because it's going to be much harder fighting him off."

"I know." Harry hissed. "I'm not an idiot. But if I face him again--which knowing me will be by the end of the year, of course--I do not intend to be possessed. I've already done it once and it isn't a pleasant feeling."

Ron paled slightly at the idea. "Sorry--yeah, I get your point. I just can't--can't figure it out, I guess."

Harry shrugged. "Sure, I understand." He said.

"At least somebody does." Ron said defensively. "People reckon it's easy, you know, being the sidekick."

"The sidekick?" Harry said with an amused snort.

"Yes, the assistant to the world-famous Harry Potter. You're right hand man. Like the King Arthur to your Merlin."

"Actually, in muggle literature King Arthur is the important one." Harry said.

"Really?" Ron asked, frowning. "That's definitely one of the weirder muggle things I've heard. I mean, what did King Arthur do that was so important?"

"Knights of the round table." Hermione said as she plopped down a load of books next to Ron and Harry. "Hey, you two. I've just been to the library checking out a couple of things I thought you might like to help me scan through. I thought we could do some practice with some of the more...obscure hexes." She said with a small blush. "What were you talking about King Arthur for?" she asked, looking at Harry.

"Ron's claiming that he's my sidekick." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh really?" Hermione laughed. "You mean, like he's the Robin to your Batman?"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Muggle thing." Harry said quickly. "Just forget it."

Ron, not being keen to hear a talk about muggles, just shrugged and flipped one of the books Hermione had laid down on the table. "What do you mean by the more obscure...oh!" Ron stared at the page he had opened to and began laughing.

"What is it?" Harry asked eagerly, looking over Ron's shoulder. He flinched when he saw the illustration on the page of a wizard whose skin appeared to be peeling away from the muscle and immediately recognized the Invisi Skeletor Curse, the same one that Young has used on Snape days before when the two had dueled.

"I thought it would be best to learn these if she finds them useful." Said Hermione, opening another book to the page on the Floridius Faunus hex. "But there are quite a few others she hasn't mentioned I thought we could learn, as well as a few chapters I found on using charms and curses one wouldn't usually think of using in a duel in different ways."

"Meaning..." Ron said, leaving the statement open for comment.

"Meaning using things like the cheering charm." Harry said, interpreting Hermione's meaning.

"Exactly." She said, smiling. "That's right, Harry."

"I guess it could work." Harry said after a long moment. "I mean, we could find some other use for things like summoning charms. Look what I did with that dragon fourth year."

"It's a good start." Hermione commented. 

"But we would never have time to do all this in class!" Ron said in exasperation. "How are we going to learn these things?"

Hermione simply smiled and Harry caught on immediately. He watched her hand as it went down to her pocket and she extracted the galleons she had created for the DA the year before. "Are you mad?" Ron said immediately. "We almost got expelled for that last year!"

"Umbridge isn't here anymore." She said as she dropped them back into her pocket. "And besides, I don't intend to do it without a sponsor this time around. I've asked Professor Young if we could get a group together to practice dueling outside of class, and she thinks it's a brilliant idea. And she has already heard about last year."

"So we're doing it?" Harry said unsurely.

"Absolutely. Since we're already studying dueling in class, it isn't as if we're doing anything bad. And she's been encouraging us to practice all along, now she can't be held responsible since we'd be having scheduled practice sessions."

"And...will it be all the houses together?" Harry asked with a gulp, thinking suddenly of the Ravenclaws.

"Well yes, but since it's strictly on a volunteer basis I highly doubt we'll be seeing any Slytherins." Hermione said. "And it's open only to fifth years and above."

"Well, it sounds as if you have everything planned out quite nicely." Harry said as he leaned back. 

"Young actually did most of the planning. To tell the truth, she had been up on the idea ever since she heard about the original DA. But there's one thing..." Hermione stopped abruptly, turning suddenly pink.

"What?" Harry said, realizing that she was sending small glances in his direction.

"Well..." Hermione took a deep breath. "She decided that since it will be a sort of club, it might be best if we had a student leader, and I kind of told her about how you taught most of us last year...."

"You mean you nominated me?" Harry said dryly. Hermione nodded and left him thinking for a moment. "I guess it's okay..." he said after a long moment. "But Young will be there, right? I mean, it isn't as if I'd be doing that much..."

"Actually, Young won't be there." Hermione interrupted, making both Ron and Harry groan. 

"I guess we should start calling you Professor Potter now." Ron said after a long moment.

"Shut up." Muttered Harry.

"Well listen, I've got to get started spreading the word about the new DA. I'm sure Ginny and Neville will want to be there, as well as Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan...Dean Thomas of course...oh, do you think Cho will come? I certainly hope she doesn't bring that rotten..." Hermione paused when she saw the expression on Harry's face. "Well, we'll see." She said hurriedly as she picked up her things and rushed off. "And we're not meeting in the same place as last year." She called over her shoulder. "Young volunteered her classroom for the DA."

"Just great." Said Harry when she was gone. "And when do you plan on having our Quidditch auditions, oh wise captain?" he asked.

"Next week, Friday if McGonagall lets us have the field. So no detentions, how about it?"

"I don't think so." Harry said with a grin. 

________________________________________________________________________

"Look at all these people!" Hermione said in excitement as she looked at the people milling about in the empty classroom as even more trickled in through the door. "It's more than I even expected!"

"Yeah." Said Harry, who was slightly ill at the prospect. "Would you look at them."

"And not a Slytherin to be seen." Hermione said. "Course, that's because if they were here they would have to listen to everything you said. And there isn't a Slytherin alive who is about to do that."

"Whatever you say." Said Harry, who wasn't listening.

He watched the people and shook his head. There was no way--_no way--_that he was going to be able to keep all these people under his control. He saw Ginny talking to Dean and Seamus while a group of Ravenclaws were speaking in hushed undertones nearby. Cho did not appear to be part of the group. Susan Bones had given him a friendly smile when she came in and he had been temporarily surprised to find that she was actually rather pretty--an observation he didn't know why he hadn't noticed before. 

Neville had quietly greeted him when he entered and had spent the last few minutes quietly waiting. The episode in the ministry a few months before seemed to have given him a bit of nerve he had never had before, and Harry could scarcely believe it but Neville almost appeared anxious to start the dueling lessons. 

The clock had just struck six o'clock, the scheduled time of the meeting, when Young poked her head in and peered about. "Can't stay long, Harry." She said as she walked in. "I just wanted to see if there was anything you needed for the lesson."

"Uhm...no." he answered, slightly embarrassed. "Not really, I'm fine thank you. Thanks for helping us restart the DA."

"I was just the first person you asked." She said. "Even Professor McGonagall was telling Professor Dumbledore it was high time you began some sort of group like this. In these times even young people like yourselves must be prepared--especially if it's your friends." She said, looking over at Neville, Ron, and Hermione. "Of course, you're not about to do anything like what happened last June." She said.

"Of course not." Harry said automatically. Young just looked at him for a long moment before shaking her head. "They told me how much you were like your father. But..." she paused for a moment before sighing. "No, I can see why they would think that. You're certainly protective as he was. Proud also...not arrogant. There is a difference." She took a deep breath. "But I see Lily as well. Harry, I..."

"Professor Young! Are you going to stay for a little while?" Harry and Young glanced over as Hermione jogged over.

"Oh no, I was just wishing Harry a bit of luck." Young smiled. "I hope all goes well, Harry." She said before nodding her head and turning out the door. Dejected that Young hadn't finished whatever she was going to say--it was, after all, the only time she had mentioned his parents even though he often got the feeling that she had known them.

"I guess we had better get started." He said with a sigh. He turned and almost immediately the entire room went quiet, making him turn slightly red. "Well, I guess most of you who weren't here last year have at least heard about the DA, so there isn't a whole lot to say." He ran a hand absently through his hair. "Uhm...I guess we'll start where we left off, and those of you who weren't here last year can catch up by hanging along with somebody who was here. Does anybody remember what we were doing?"

"We were just finishing up with the Patronus." Said Susan. "And we were about to start practicing with sleeping charms..." she drifted off when the door clicked open and everybody in the room turned. Harry could hardly keep his jaw from dropping when he saw Malfoy standing there, coolly assessing the room, with Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle beside him. 

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked dryly.

"It's a school-wide club, Potter." He said, gray eyes glinting maliciously. "Open to everybody. You can't keep me out."

Harry felt like cursing but instead restrained himself enough to say, "Are you sure you want to learn to defend yourself against dark magic? I'm sure Voldemort would be pleased to teach you a few killing curses."

Everybody, including the four Slytherins, flinched when Harry said Voldemort's name but Malfoy tried to shrug it off and strode into the room. "I think I'm doing the school a service. I'd think we need somebody sane in here. All we need is a deranged half-blood and his mudblood loving friends dirtying the entire school."

"If you cause trouble Professor Young is going to hear about it." Harry said. "Even though I can't kick you out, she can."

"And you think she will?" Malfoy laughed. "How much do you know about her Potter? Not much?" He walked forward. "If you ever want to hear the real story behind your new favorite professor, Potter, talk to the minister of magic. He fought very hard to keep her out of this school. Want to know why?"

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione said as she came forward and put her hands on her hips. "It doesn't matter about Young, because she's here. And if I'm not mistaken, she's not the one on the Ministry's wanted list." She leaned forward. "I wonder if you father is going to be as smug as you when he's on the receiving end of a curse by an Auror?" Malfoy growled and Hermione blinked when she saw his wand pointed directly at her heart. Harry and Ron both darted forward but she rose her hand to stave them off.

"Oh no, I've been waiting to say this a long time." She said. "What do you think you're going to do, Malfoy? You know the benefits of fighting when you're outnumbered. And it isn't three to one, for a change." She said conversationally. 

"What are you yammering about, Mudblood?" he sneered.

Hermione only smiled and she waved her hand. "Why don't you tell me?" Harry followed the movements of her hand with his eyes and he suddenly felt like laughing, something he did when he saw the look on Malfoy's face. Every person in the room who wasn't a Slytherin had their wand out and pointed directly at Malfoy, including Neville and Ginny. Hermione said nothing as she stepped back down and away. "You made a mistake coming here." She said as she rejoined the group. "But it's your loss."

A moment passed and Malfoy finally put down his wand as he and the other Slytherins slowly walked down and took an unoccupied space among the others, leaving Harry alone before the rest of them. He couldn't help but grin when he flipped open one of the books he had brought and laid it down. "Shall we begin?" he said, grinning and feeling that perhaps the DA might not be as bad as he had thought.

________________________________________________________________________

****

"Harry, could you come with me?" Harry turned and saw McGonagall standing at the door. The DA had just let out and he was now in there cleaning up. Ron of course had protested that it was the duty of the house-elves to tidy up the mess, but Hermione would not hear of it and said that as the house-elves would be receiving no compensation for extra work, they should certainly do the cleaning themselves.

His friends looked at him as they all stared at McGonagall for a moment. "What is it?" Harry asked, unable to dispel the little ball that had curled up in his stomach, the same dread that had haunted him so often as of late.

"Just a few words with members of the Order on your press statement." She said wearily, making Harry sigh in relief.

"I'll see you in a little while." He muttered to his friends as he followed her out the door and up the corridor. They went towards Dumbledore's office and McGonagall opened the door, letting Harry go before her. She limped in behind him, obviously still rattled from the incident the year before but now walking without the aid of a walking stick. They went up the escalating stairs and reached the door, which had been left ajar. Harry poked his head in and grinned when he saw Remus and Tonks looking back at him.

"Hey there." Said Tonks, waving at Harry. "Like my hair? I finally got tired of the pink, and I just don't feel right as a blonde." She winked at him and ran her hands through it--it was slightly longer and black, in the same messy style Harry saw every time he looked in the mirror.

Remus laughed when he saw the expression on Harry's face. "Better change it back, I think you're scaring him."

Tonks grinned and her hair went back to the same platinum it had been when he had seen her last. "Sorry, had to do it." she grinned.

"That's fine, but I was just about to ask if you could plaster a scar up there and do the press conference for me." Harry said.

"Sorry, I'm camera shy." She said as she plopped herself down in a chair. 

"I highly doubt that." Said Remus conversationally. 

"But getting back on the subject of the conference..." interrupted Dumbledore, who had been sitting back enjoying the spectacle, "which is of course the reason you are all here."

"Right." Remus said. He extended his hand for McGonagall and led her to another unoccupied chair. "Anybody else coming?"

"I asked Sabrina but she declined. She believes that since she wasn't here when the events took place, she doesn't have a clear view of events and thus shouldn't be here."

"She's right." Remus said. Harry looked at him in surprise, hearing for the first time a hint of irritation in Remus' usually composed demeanor.

Ignoring the comment, Dumbledore went forward. "Now starting with the basic facts," he said, "We'll have to include everything that was said in the interview Harry gave last year. As it appeared first in the Quibbler, there are still those who doubt some of the facts Harry gave."

"Right." Remus said. "But what about what happened in June? The ministry still doesn't accept that Sirius was on our side. And as there is no...body...even when we say he was on our side they claim he might have rejoined the Death Eaters after all."

"Idiots." Tonks muttered. Harry, who had just felt a surge of anger, suppressed himself from speaking. The knowing glance he saw Dumbledore give him told him that he understood.

"As to that, I agree that Sirius should be left out of it." Dumbledore said quietly. "When the time comes, the people shall know what he did for them. But as for now..." he took a deep breath, "we will not let the Ministry drag his name through the mud." When he concluded a murmur of assent went throughout the room.

"What about all the other people that were there?" Harry said. "Not many people know about the ones that went with me."

"It might be helpful if they gave statements." Remus said thoughtfully. "Especially Ginny, Ron, and Neville, as they come from respected families--pureblood, as if it counts for much. But we'd have to ask Molly and Arthur first. And Neville's grandmother."

"Of course." McGonagall said. "But what about the fact that Harry went on his own? We can't ignore the fact that he was at the ministry that night, but we can't exactly flaunt it either. How are we supposed to say he got there?"

"That I can't answer." Dumbledore said quietly. "Harry will have to decide, because telling people about that would also be revealing the unusual connection Harry has into Voldemort's mind."

Harry frowned. "It's true." He finally said. "I guess I'll have to say something."

"No." Remus said, sitting up. "I don't think so. People are scared just to say his name. To reveal that you are that close to him could have devastating results. Do more harm than good."

"It's true." Tonks replied. "So what are we just going to say? Harry and a group of friends fell through the sky and landed in the ministry?"

"We'll have to tell the truth, that he was led there." Remus sighed. "And leave it at that."

"You mean, like say I was threatened?" Harry said. It was true enough--he had been threatened. 

"Exactly."

"They'll want to know how Harry was threatened." McGonagall said. "And why."

"And as it wouldn't be intelligent to say much about the prophecy, that should also be left out." Tonks said.

"So what, I just say I was threatened to come down there so the Death Eaters could try and kill me?" Harry muttered. "It won't do much, they'll still be irritated. It doesn't exactly answer much does it?"

"No, it doesn't." Dumbledore said. "But they've spent enough time fabricating stories that I don't think it should be much of a problem."

________________________________________________________________________

Okay, a chapter a bit shorter than most of my other ones. Sorry, I had writer's block! This story is going to be a bit longer than most of my other ones, I can see it now. Geez, I usually just barely manage thirty chapters, and this time I'm practically a third of the way through that and I've only gotten about a week into the school year. Of course, in OotP J.K. was only on the first day of the school by chapter eleven. So I guess I'm actually doing okay...

Well, thanks for reading my story. I really like the attention, you people sure do make me feel special! I can't believe I already hit a hundred reviews and I've only got ten chapters! That's the most I've gotten in such a short time, even though I've seen four chapter stories with a hundred and fifty reviews. Of course who can compete with the title Severus Snape, Sexy Slytherin? (Check that story out if you haven't already, by the way. It's damn hilarious even though it pokes a bit of fun at Snape and Harry)

E-mail me if you wish! I like attention. I might be changing my e-mail address soon by the way, so watch out.

Next Chapter, a gigantic, huge, enormous, massive, colossal surprise! And it involves the Weasley family, yay!


	12. Stunning Revelations

****

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: Hi. I'm sleepy so I apologize in advance if this chapter is screwed up. Uhm...I've kind of been planning this chapter for a while so it's pretty much writing itself, but other parts of it I'm winging it. So there...I think I need some chocolate to wake up or something. 

I can't believe I got so many reviews for the last chapter by the way! Almost twenty! I've never gotten that many for single chapter before, it makes me feel so special. All warm and fuzzy. And they were all good reviews too. How nice...

****

Disclaimer: How many of these have I written? They get a little irritating after a while. But anyway, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and not me. The original characters in the story are mine but if anybody wants to use them, eh, why not? I don't mind. Just e-mail me first.

****

Chapter Twelve: Stunning Revelations

"So anyway, auditions for Chaser on the team are tonight, so make sure you're there. I don't know what you've gotten me into." Ron sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and peered out at the crowd of people milling about as they entered the hall.

The morning after the first DA meeting was yet another of a great many shocks that seemed to be resounding through Hogwarts lately. Even though the message had been reiterated a thousand times, nobody could see just how any of the houses would ever get along and at the moment, even Dumbledore might have had to admit that such a thing surely seemed impossible. 

News of the standoff between the three Slytherin members of the DA and virtually every other person in the group had spread like wildfire and thus when Harry appeared with his two friends the following morning, it was to immense applause from the house tables of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and of course Gryffindor, and to hisses and boos from the Slytherins.

"Do they have to do that?" said Hermione with a blush as they sat, deliberately trying to ignore the winks being sent her way by Ernie Macmillan. "I mean, I only did what any other person would have done."

"Come off it, Hermione." Ron said. "That was great. Harry didn't even have to lift a wand, everybody else did it for him."

"I'd rather not lift my wand." Harry said in a low tone. "Or I'd probably be trying one of those spells Young has been teaching us. Or maybe even one she hasn't."

"Have you got any information on the Anti-Magic Barrier?" Hermione said as she poured herself a goblet of juice. "I've searched, but it's just like looking for Nicholas Flamel again. Don't know where to look and I just can't seem to find it."

Harry shrugged. "Something like that would probably be in a book you could only find in the Restricted Section. I don't know, maybe you could ask her."

"Of course I couldn't!" Hermione said in surprise. "She'd think I was planning on using it sometime. I just want to learn about it, I don't want to use it. Well, that is unless Ron is willing to let me test it on..."

"No way." He said firmly, shaking his head. "If you want to peel somebody's skin off, it won't be mine."

"Coward." Harry said with a laugh.

"Would you like to try it?" Hermione asked. Harry immediately quieted and the next few moments passed in silence until a great flapping of wings indicated the mail. Harry looked up among the mass of gray and brown-feathered bodies but saw no Hedwig among the group. It didn't surprise him, as he had gotten a letter from Remus the day before, but it did disappoint him slightly as he had become used to the information he received, though it was little. 

He sighed and looked back down, turning his head when his friend made a small sound of surprise.

"What's this?" Ron said, picking up a letter Pig had just dropped at his elbow. "Mom usually doesn't send her 'don't you dare get killed with Harry' letter until Friday." He flipped the envelope open as he took a large sip of pumpkin juice. Harry had just turned to ask him what the letter was about when he saw Ron's eyes widen and he spat out the mouthful of juice all over the table.

"Oh, gross!" Hermione said, making a face and scooting away. "What was that for?"

"I...I can't believe..." he took a deep breath and shook his head, his mouth open and gaping in a fashion that reminded Harry of a fish out of water. "It's impossible." He said resolutely. "Bill...and...and that girl..."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said in irritation. She leaned over the table and delicately pulled the letter out of Ron's hands, avoiding the spray of pumpkin juice. She looked at it for a moment before gasping and making a soft sound of pleasure. "Oh, how sweet! I'm so happy for you! Your mom must be thrilled!"

"What is it?" asked Harry, who was still observing Ron's fishlike state.

"It's Bill and Fleur." Hermione cooed. "They're engaged!"

"What?" Harry immediately choked and reached out for the letter. He scanned it and rescanned it, getting the gist summed up in a few words. Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour were to be married the next summer. He laughed and tossed the letter back to Ron. "Congratulations, Ron. Look's like Ginny's finally got a sister."

"I asked her out once!" Ron said, turning bright red. "And now my brother is engaged to her? I didn't even know they were dating!"

"Of course you did." Said Hermione incredulously. "You said it yourself...private lessons, indeed."

"I never knew it was serious!" Ron moaned. "I thought he was just checking her out!"

"Not all male/female relationships are based on appearances." Hermione said coldly. "For your information, there are some people that see past physical appearances to the individual inside..."

"Shove it." Ron said, rolling his eyes. "I don't intend to fall madly and desperately in love. I'll take my wand and my broomstick and be perfectly happy."

"Just like a boy." Hermione said in annoyance. "You've never even had a girlfriend before, what would you know about it?"

Ron blushed hot and snatched the letter dangling from Harry's fingertips. "So what if I haven't? You aren't exactly running after the fellows, now are you?"

Hermione sniffed and turned her nose up at Ron. "A girl has a right to be choosy. I don't want to end up with some slimy git...unlike some people, I care about the real person. And you must be forgetting that I Victor and I did almost..."

"Shove it with Krum already." Ron huffed. But then a sudden gleam glinted in his eyes and he turned to Harry with a short laugh. "It's kind of strange, isn't it? You competed with Fleur and all that, and here she is marrying my brother. Bet she's eager to see you."

"What?" Harry blinked. "Why would she be seeing me?"

"Because you're invited to the wedding." Ron said. "As if you wouldn't be, mum considers you part of the family, and so do the rest of us for a matter of fact."

"A wedding?" Harry felt his eyes widen and suddenly remembered a horribly fussy affair he had once been forced to attend with the Dursleys--the wedding of one of Aunt Petunia's old friends. Though he had only been eight or so at the time, he still could distinctly recall yards of lace, loads of flowers, and the horrible stench of perfume that had seemed to saturate his hair and skin and made him choke for days afterwards whenever he caught a whiff of it. "When is it?" he asked.

"Near the end of school." Ron said. "I reckon we'll get the day off of lessons. Remember when Dean's older sister got married? He left for two days, and it was a muggle wedding at that."

"Well, I just hope everything goes all right." Harry said after a long moment. "It really should have been planned for some other time."

"What do you mean?" said Hermione with a frown.

"In case you haven't noticed, the end of the year usually spells bad news." Harry said wryly. When Ron and Hermione didn't respond, he stood up. "And to think other people just have exams to worry about." He sighed and walked from the hall, not noticing the person that slipped from their chair and followed him out.

He was halfway down the hall when he heard a faint footstep and quickly turned, hand automatically reaching for his wand. Sighing when he saw the familiar mop of messy brown hair his hand relaxed. "Hi, Megan." He said as she made her way towards him. "How has school been for you?"

"Fine." She said with a faint blush. She walked up to him and stopped a couple of feet away. "I wanted to say thank you for being so nice to me. Dumbledore is helping me look for somebody who might be able to take me in after the summer. He reckons it might not be too safe in a muggle orphanage or something like that."

"I guess not." Harry said, feeling a pang of pity for the little girl whose situation so reminded him of his own. "Have you made many friends?"

"Oh, yes." She said happily. "And I hope we stay as good friends as you and Ron and Hermione."

He felt a surge of warmth. "If you can have friends like that, then you're as lucky as anybody." He winked. "But if they're exactly the same you might have to spend a majority of your time keeping them from killing one another."

She laughed and scuffed one of her worn sneakers on the stone floor. "You're really nice, you know. I mean, you might be famous and all but you don't act like people would think."

"I guess not." He said. He looked at her for a moment, seeing she had come to discuss something other than simple matters. It was an earnest sort of gleam in those eyes that gave her way. "Was there...something you wanted?"

"Yeah." She spoke softly, looking at the paintings knowingly, having obviously realized by that moment that they had minds of their own. Satisfied that most of the frames were empty or the figures within chatting amongst themselves, she turned back and nodded faintly. "I was wondering...you are in charge of the DA aren't you? I mean...you know how to teach people stuff about dueling?"

"I guess so, yes." He said slowly, watching the intense look of hope in her eyes.

"Well...we were wondering..." she said softly, "...a couple of friends and I wanted to know if maybe you could teach us a few things? I mean, we're only first years but we know what's going on and we're...scared." she stopped, unable to go on as tears filled her large blue eyes.

"It's okay." Said Harry nervously, wondering to himself how he could calm a nervous and very frightened eleven-year-old girl. He glanced around and spotting an empty classroom placed a hand on her shoulder and led her inside. She gave a small sob and sat down in one of the chairs, rubbing her eyes. "Now why do you think you need me to teach you?" he said, kneeling down in front of her uncertainly.

"Because...because of what we are." She said, sniffing. "We're...mudbloods." She shivered when she said the word and looked down, scuffing one of her sneakers on the floor.

"Don't call yourself that." Harry said, understanding from experience what a derogatory term 'mudblood' was. "You're just as good as any other witch, and even better that a lot of them." He said. A flood of relief washed over him when she gave a nervous chuckle.

"It's what they call us." She said. "Me and my friends, Justin and Kate. That Malfoy boy, the Slytherin...he called us a bunch of sniveling mudbloods and said first chance Volde...You-Know-Who gets, he's going to show us all a Killing Curse firsthand."

Harry felt a small jolt and reached out to grab Megan's shoulder, to comfort not only her but himself as well. "You're safe here at Hogwarts." He said sternly. "Voldemort and his stupid Death Eaters aren't going to get to you as long as Dumbledore is around...as long as I'm around."

"It's not him I'm scared of." She said. "It's the others. They're all so afraid to be around us right now." She ran a hand across her eyes. "I just want to know what to do if anybody tries anything. Nothing to...nothing to hurt them. Just so they can't hurt us."

Harry took a deep breath and looked at her for a long moment. "How many of you are there?" he asked.

"Just my friends." She replied, looking down. Harry knew he might be dooming himself to impossibilities in an already hectic schedule, but something about the fear he felt around her made him realize that he wasn't the only one suffering at the return of Voldemort to the magical world. And so he made his decision then and there.

"I'll do it." he said with a nod. "All right, Megan? You know where the DA room is; why don't you bring your friends around tomorrow afternoon? I'll get you started on some basic things, but I don't think you should use it unless you really have to."

Megan, who was looking considerably happier, stood up and smiled. "Do what you say and not what you do, right?" she queried.

"Right." Harry said with a grin. "See you tomorrow, Megan." She smiled back and he watched her as she turned and headed out of the door. Hearing the bell ring, he turned away and began heading towards Snape's dungeon. Hermione caught up with him halfway and handed him his bag.

"You forgot this in the hall." She said as she took up his pace and walked alongside him.

"Oh." he said, blinking. "Thanks."

"I saw Megan Wyatt heading after you when you left the hall. What did she want?"

Harry thought for a moment and finally shrugged. "She and a couple of her friends wanted some help with defense stuff. She seemed..." he trailed off, realizing he had been about to say 'afraid to be a muggle born', because he realized at that moment that Hermione must be going through the same thing. "Have you been threatened?" he asked, stopping and turning to look at her.

"What?" she said, blinking.

"It was something Megan said, about being threatened by Malfoy and his bloody friends because her parents were muggles. Have they said anything to you?"

"Oh." Hermione said, blushing. "That. Well...they haven't said anything directly but I've overheard...oh, what are we talking about this for?" she turned and began heading back to class. "Listen Harry, I've learned by now not to give a flip what Malfoy thinks. Of course he's saying things, he's a Slytherin and his dad is one of Voldemort's right-hand men. Do you think he's just going to go out on a limb and say 'Hey! Mudbloods are all right after all!'"

"No." Harry began walking after her. "I guess not. I guess it just didn't occur to me just how hard a time it was going to be for people who are muggle born." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Hermione admonished. "It isn't like you don't care. I mean, you have a lot more to be frightened about than anybody. Harry Potter is number one on his 'To Kill' list. Us mudbloods are only number two." She smiled faintly at her ill attempt at humor. "That was really stupid wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't." Harry said. "I guess I just don't think about other people as much as I should."

Hermione stopped and turned to him. "Are you mad?" she said, furrowing her brow. "You sometimes care _too _much. And that's something that people have taken advantage of for a long time. I don't want you worrying about me, Harry. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself. As for Megan..." she took a deep breath, "Harry, I think you had better let me teach her."

"What?" Harry blinked. "Why?"

"Because despite your efforts, Voldemort is still coming inside your head and if he were to see any connection with Megan..." she averted her gaze for a moment, "well, she's helpless and young. He'd use it against you. Megan is...safer...with me."

"Oh." He sighed. "I guess you're right." He said, ignoring the pain and the voice that told him he should have known it before--because he had already killed most of those he cared about. 

________________________________________________________________________

Hitching one leg over the side of his broom, Harry rose into the air and immediately felt the weight that had been pressing in on him for days stay on the ground as he ascended higher and higher into the sky. When the Quidditch field had grown small under him, he began running experimental laps around the perimeter of the stadium, steadily urging his Firebolt faster and faster until the world around him was only a blur. He even managed a small laugh as he turned a fast loop upside down before hearing a loud shout and slowing as he watched a red-haired figure in scarlet robes flying towards him.

"You fly like that in all our games and we're golden." Ron said as he pulled up in front of Harry and paused to hover slightly in the air. He was grinning. "Glad to see you're early. No detention?"

"Not this time." Harry replied. "I'm eager to see the auditions. Who do you think will get the Chaser positions besides Ginny?"

"Don't know." Ron said. "I'm just glad we aren't needing a new Seeker this year. Or a Keeper for that matter." He said with a grin. 

Harry laughed. "Of course. When's everybody due to arrive?"

"Any minute now." Ron squinted and pointed to a bunch of figures moving on the edge of the grass below. "In fact, there they are now. You go on and stay up here, I'm going to run down and give a little speech." He ran a hand through his hair and grinned. "Captain privileges." Harry watched as his friend left him and went down to talk to the congregation of would be Chasers. He was still watching as the two beaters who had been on the team the year before mounted their brooms and rose up to meet him.

"Hi." Said the burlier of the two nervously. "I'm Jack Sloper." He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Harry in admiration. "I've been watching you in Quidditch since first year. You're a terrific Seeker--course, I'm way too big to be a Seeker, so I've got to stick to Beater position."

"Well...thanks." said Harry. "And you're Andrew Kirke?" he asked the other. Kirke nodded.

"Yeah. It's a shame we didn't get to play together on the team last year, really. I wish the Weasley brothers could have taught us a thing or two before they left. But you're here this year. And we'll get that cup again if it's the last thing we do." He said in a war-like manner that made Harry almost jump in surprise. After looking at them for a moment he shrugged.

"I think we can do it." he said matter-of-factly. "The team isn't the same one I had first year, but from what I've seen it works pretty well." He looked down at Ron. "And we've got a good captain too."

He looked back at Kirke and Sloper, suddenly seeing the strange look in their eyes. "Are you sure about that?" Sloper said hesitantly. "I know Weasley is your friend, but he didn't exactly do that great of a job last year."

"Yeah." Kirke said. "We all know you should have gotten captain, Harry." He said. "You should have taken it, really. I mean, with Malfoy in charge of Slytherin..."

"What?" Harry felt his heart jump and his broom almost took off without him. "Draco Malfoy is the captain of Slytherin?" he hissed.

"You didn't know?" Sloper said. "Guess you wouldn't, Snape just made it official this morning. His mother got him a new broom and everything in advance, so I guess it wasn't a surprise to him."

"A...new broom?" Harry said nervously, knowing what was about to come.

"Yeah." Said Sloper sickly. "A Firebolt." 

Harry, too stunned to respond, was still staring at Ron in shock when Ron rose back up into the air with half a dozen hopefuls trying out for the position of Chaser. Ginny smiled and waved and Harry gave her a sharp nod in return as he was still trying his best not to fall off his broom at the news he had just heard. Malfoy, a Quidditch captain? Harry didn't know what his own father might have thought of Harry passing up the position when his worst enemy had that of the rival team, but he imagined the reaction wouldn't have been pretty.

"All right." His attention was diverted away from his thoughts and he turned back to Ron, who was holding a Quaffle and tossing it back and forth. "Potter, Sloper, and Kirke are going to defend the goals so I can watch what's going on. I've got a score sheet here and I'll use it to keep track of who makes any goals. Uhm..." he paused for a moment, breaking concentration as he looked down at the sheet. "What was I going to say?" he muttered in annoyance, making his sister snort and Kirke and Sloper exchange wide grins. "Oh, right!" Ron said after a long moment. "The six of you are going to divide up into two teams, and after twenty minutes we'll change the teams up. The teams are...Weasley, Brown, and Hunter and...Creevey, Creevey, and Thomas." Harry glanced over as the people grouped together and got a small surprise as he saw Lavender Brown pinning a golden star on her robes that matched that of Ginny and a pudgy girl with blonde hair. She looked up at that moment and smiled, leaving Harry taken aback at the stunning intensity of her gaze.

"Harry, will you get in place?" Ron said in exasperation. Harry glanced at the goal posts and saw that Kirke and Sloper had already taken their places where he had been momentarily distracted. 

"Oh, right." He said as he took position in the center of the goals. Ron picked up a whistle that was dangling from a cord around his neck and shouted out something inaudible to the chasers. He saw the Creevey brothers glancing around--Colin was laughing at something Dennis had said as the two of them were rising in the air and Harry had realized that Colin had changed much from the annoying, camera carrying pest he had used to be. Gone too was the look of admiration in his eyes, something which he was eternally grateful for.

A moment passed and suddenly Harry heard the sharp trill of the whistle and was immediately on guard as the blur of the red quaffle began streaking back and forth in front of him. He careened back and caught one that was lunged towards his midsection, making him let out a whoosh of breath. Ginny grinned at him and saluted before aiding Lavender in tossing a quaffle just out of reach of Dean Thomas. He saw a particularly vindictive look in Ginny's eyes and suddenly came to the realization that it was very likely the two of them were no longer together.

He saved two more goals but many went by, and it wasn't because he was a bad Keeper either. To his surprise there seemed to be some very talented players auditioning...certainly none that were at present doing badly in any way. After a while Ron blew the whistle again and motioned Harry over. "What do you think of Ginny, Lavender, and Dean?" he asked as he looked over.

"I think they're all right." Harry said. "But...erm...I wouldn't suggest putting the three of them together." He said.

"Why not?"

"Because...it appears as if Dean and Ginny are no longer an item, and though admittedly you are a good strategist it would be the worst dynamic in the world to put a pair of chasers together that hate one another." Harry said sarcastically. Ron blinked and looked over...sure enough, Ginny and Dean were shooting one another spiteful glances.

"Right...right." Ron said. Harry noted a satisfied tone in Ron's voice but knew better than to comment on it. "Uhm...so how about Ginny, Lavender, and Colin Creevey then?"

"That might be all right." Harry said. "But you had better put the three of them together to make sure." Ron nodded before blowing his whistle.

"All right! Colin Creevey with Weasley and Brown! Dennis Creevey with Thomas and Hunter!" Harry thumped Ron on the shoulder reassuringly, seeing the nerves clearly jumping from his friend, and took his place back at the goals. The whistle blew again and the competition restarted. Only five minutes had to pass before Harry saw that the three he and Ron had decided on were perfect for the team...granted, Dean Thomas did have more skill than Colin Creevey but the fact that Ginny took an opportune moment to bounce a quaffle off his head reassured his decision.

Ron saw it too and blew the whistle for the final time. "All right!" he said happily. "The new chasers for the team are Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown and Colin Creevey." The three of them cheered and fell in on each other as the others scowled. Their happiness was short-lived.

"Next practice is tomorrow morning at five!" Ron said. "Be there or you're off the team!"

"Oh God." Harry heard Ginny muttering as she descended towards the ground. "The spirit of Oliver Wood strikes again."

________________________________________________________________________

Sorry the darned chapter took so long but I really haven't had as much time as I could have wished! Anyway, it's here for your viewing pleasure now. Please leave a review for me because I eat them like candy. Unless they are flames, in which case I will use them to burn down the Band Hall at my school so I don't have to go to another band camp. Ahh....

Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read and I hope you like where this story is going so far. This chapter was particularly interesting and as I am writing it at one in the morning you can bet I will probably not like it as much when I am actually awake and reading it, so excuse me for anything that was really stupid or something. Thank you.


	13. Press Conference

****

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: Sorry for the long time it took me to update. My Internet connection was out because of the stupid Windows Blaster bug so for five days I was disconnected and I just now got back on and found time outside of marching band to write something. So anyway, I hope you like my idea and I really hope you tell me what you think. Cheers!

****

Disclaimer: Yet another disclaimer. I hate these things and I really doubt that J.K. would sue some sixteen-year-old from Texas for stealing Harry, especially since I am making no money whatsoever from this, but yeah, copyright law and all that crud. So I don't own Harry Potter.

****

Chapter Thirteen: Press Conference

"Harry, wake up. Yeh've got to go."

Groggily Harry sat up in bed, squinting as he looked around the room. Though he wasn't wearing his glasses and everything looked fuzzy, he could tell that there wasn't any light from outside and it had to be either very early in the morning or very late at night. Stretching, he reached to the side table and slipped on his glasses, taking a quick glance at his watch, which confirmed his suspicions. It was barely five in the morning.

"Who is it?" he muttered, realizing that he had awoken because somebody had spoken to him. However, nobody appeared to be in the room. Nobody, that was, except for the image of Lord Hornswaggle who was watching Harry from his frame. "Did you wake me up?" he asked.

"Yep. The woman asked me to. Sabrina Young. Says you've gotta to some press thing."

Harry nodded as realization suddenly struck. It was the morning of October fourth, and he was due at the Ministry of Magic by twelve. "Did you say Professor Young was waiting for me?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"Mmm...yes. She said get dressed and come on out. Wear muggle clothes and bring something for the ministry." With that, Lord Hornswaggle took a swig of a bottle he had clutched in his hands. Harry wondered for the first time whether it were possible for a painting to become an alcoholic--or, more appropriately, if it were possible for a painting to be painted as an alcoholic. He didn't think he had ever seen Lord Hornswaggle without a pipe or a bottle nearby.

Shrugging, he flipped open the lid of his trunk and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt, one of the few that he owned that Dudley had not previously worn. He pulled them on and brushed a hand through his hair as he reached down for the school robes he had tossed over a chair the night before, suddenly pausing as he saw the dull sheen of leather from the innards of his trunk and remembered the leather robes he had wished for on his birthday. He shook his head and laughed, imagining the reaction he would get from the public if he showed up in such robes. And it was precisely that reaction which a moment later had him carefully folding the robes and pushing them into the bookbag he had emptied the night before. Tossing it over his shoulder and struggling not to second-guess himself, turn back, and pick up his regular robes, he pushed open the door to find Young waiting for him, yawning widely.

Except for Remus and on one occasion McGonagall, Harry had never before seen a Hogwarts teacher in muggle clothing and the effect was quite overwhelming. Being used to seeing Young dressed in her typical sweeping robes and hat, the image of her in typical muggle jeans and a T-shirt espousing some band called the Ravishing Vampires was quite strange indeed.

"Are you ready?" she asked, noticing for the first time that Harry had come out of his room.

"Yes, I am." He replied. "Why are we leaving so early?"

"We're traveling through muggle London." Young explained as she took off down the hall. Harry followed as she led him towards the great hall. "The Ministry has outlawed all Portkeys to and from the ministry and have placed Apparition wards within two-hundred feet all around. There isn't another Portkey or Apparition point around except for The Leaky Cauldron or Level 16 1/3 on the Underground. Since Level 16 1/3 is closer we'll be going there. I threw in an extra hour because I thought you might like to eat something." She looked down at a watch on her wrist. "Unless of course you would like something here, of course. I'm sure the house-elves could whip something up."

"No." Harry said, smiling faintly. "That's all right." 

Young nodded and wordlessly continued leading Harry. They left the castle and Harry frowned, not understanding for a moment why they were leaving until he realized that Young would be apparating and thus had to leave school grounds. After a moment, he ventured a question. "Why are you taking me?" he asked. Young tossed a look over her shoulder and smiled humorlessly.

"Last night was the full moon and Remus is still somewhat ill, Tonks and Kingsley are still working on the Lenina Crowne case, and Arthur, Molly, and Bill are making preparations at the ministry. As for Dumbledore, I believe he left an hour or so ago. Fudge wished to speak with him." Harry jumped when he heard the bitter way Young pronounced the minister's name and looked at her in surprise, but the blank expression on her face told him nothing. He waited for her to carry on until he realized that in that way she had she had stopped in the middle of a thought and didn't seem intent on completing it. He hovered on the edge of asking her more, but finally decided against it and continued walking in silence. 

Finally they came to the gates of Hogsmeade, but instead of venturing towards the more populated area where the Three Broomsticks and Zonko's was, she led him towards the residential homes. Glancing over at the houses, he saw that the shades were all drawn and not a light was to be seen. Appropriately, even magic folk didn't seem to think it was normal to be up quite so early in the morning. 

Young continued walking until they came to the house at the end of the twisted street. She stepped up and knocked quietly. After a long moment he heard a faint clicking and the door slid open. A woman with snow-white hair pulled up into a knot nestled right on top of the crown of her head peered out, her blue eyes shining when she saw the two of them. "Oh, Sabrina dear, it has been so long." She stepped out and Harry stifled a small snigger when he saw her fuzzy pink robe and immense bunny slippers that looked almost identical to real rabbits, complete with twitching nose.

"Hello, Mrs. Fletcher." She said. "We're here to travel to Level 16 1/3."

"Yes, yes, I got your letter." She smiled before turning to wink at Harry. "As if she thought I wouldn't let her use my house for a bit of apparition and Portkey travel. Ooh, and of course you'd be Harry. My word, your eyes. It's like Lily here again staring at me." She grinned and Harry was taken aback. "Sweet young thing." She muttered before shaking her head and turning back to Young. "Now you be careful, today. I'll be listening on the radio to the conference dear, and I wish you luck Harry. But oh, I get carried away. You just want to leave, don't you?"

"If you don't mind." Young said hastily, looking again at her watch. "I'm dreadfully sorry I can't stay and chat."

"Oh, I don't mind dear." Mrs. Fletcher said. "You'll come speak with me sometime won't you?"

"Of course." Young said wearily. Something about the tone of her voice made her cringe, and when he turned and saw the steely look in Young's eyes Harry got the distinct impression that in all probability Young wouldn't return at all-. This was something that shocked him, as he was under the idea that Young might be a tad absent-minded but not unkind. He shook his head and looked back--whatever it was he thought he had seen, it had already vanished. "Do you have the Portkey for us?" she asked.

"Right here, dear." Mrs. Fletcher said. She pointed to a table nearby and Harry saw on top of it a glowing blue apple. When Harry looked back, she smiled. "I know you're going out somewhere to eat, but I believe you should at least get something healthy down. You know how restaurant food is, so unhealthy."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fletcher." Harry responded. 

"I'll apparate right after you go." Young said. "This portkey should keep you from getting too close to the apparation area. It can be dangerous there. I remember when I was in my sixth year of Hogwarts there was a big ordeal in the news when two witches tried apparating to the exact same area at the same time." She shook her head. "Goodness, it seems like only yesterday we were all looking at the picture in the news. I don't think I ever found out if those poor girls ever got separated or if they went around with two heads for the rest of their lives." She sighed. "Well, go on. What are you waiting for?"

After staring at her for a moment and acquiring yet another fear about apparating, which he was well aware he was due to begin learning soon, seeing as how he was quickly approaching the legal age, he walked over and took hold of the Portkey. The familiar pulling at his navel came and he began spinning faster and faster until he had landed hard, feet first, on hard brick that was much different from the thick rug in Mrs. Fletcher's house.

He glanced around and saw more witches and wizards appearing and disappearing. The area was much larger than he expected, and as he looked around he saw a shop nearby that was selling 'authentic muggle clothing'. A middle-aged wizard was walking out wearing a bright turquoise sweat suit, muttering about having to wear strange clothing just because he was going out among the muggles, and another in a kilt and gray jacket was stuffing a pair of robes into a locker along one wall. He glanced up when he heard a crack nearby and Young started walking over, pushing her wand into a large black purse slung over her shoulder.

Seeing what Harry was looking at, she nodded. "This is more a business area than anything. A lot of ministry members used to travel on the underground through here until they got permits for apparating in public view. Of course, it never was illegal but it certainly is frowned upon." 

"So who does travel here?" Harry asked. 

"People who have to go to the more public places to work. That and people are don't bother with apparation and use portkeys more often." She looked once more at her watch and nodded towards one of many glass doors against one wall. "Come on, we have to catch the train." They walked towards the door and stepped through. Harry, not knowing what to expect, was quite surprised to find himself already seated on the train. There were very few people on the car with him and Young, and the ones that were there were too sleepy or intent on business to notice the two who had appeared apparently out of nowhere--of course, there also magical reasons for that as well, but it wasn't something Harry wanted to bother thinking about at the moment.

After a long moment they began traveling. Harry, who had been expecting to have to guide Young as he had guided Hagrid, was surprised to find that his professor was quite comfortable handling muggle affairs. After an approximate fifteen minutes of travel the train stopped. Young stood and motioned Harry to follow.

They two of them walked up and out into the street above. The sun appeared to have risen while they were traveling underground and the sky was now tinged a grayish-blue. They walked in silence down the street until they reached an area that was slowly filling with people. Harry saw that it was a group of restaurants. "Where would you like to go?" she asked without interest.

Harry looked around for a moment before spotting a small place that appeared less populated than the others. "There." He pointed to it and Young nodded. They wandered in and sat at an empty booth in the back corner. After only a moment a young woman with bright blonde hair approached them. 

"Hi! My name is Jean and I'll be serving you today. Would you like a menu or would you like to go ahead and order?"

"I just want a piece of toast and some coffee." Young said. "Strawberry jam. Harry?"

"I'll look at a menu." He said. Jean nodded and handed him a laminated piece of paper that looked to be quite old. He glanced at it a moment before handing it back. "How about an egg and cheese omelet and a large orange juice?"

"All right." She scribbled down the order before picking up the menu. "And what would your name be?"

"Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you, Jean."

She smiled and Harry noticed that she was very pretty indeed. "All right, Harry. If you need anything just call me." She went away and Harry found himself staring after her for a moment, realizing just how pleasant it was to have met somebody who didn't already know who he was for a change.

Young yawned and catching Harry's eye laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit tired. I was up late reading. I'm afraid I forgot that I had something to do this morning."

"That's fine." Harry said. He ran a hand through his hair, hovering on the edge of asking Young the question that had been on the edge of his mind for the past few days. Finally deciding that the setting away from school allowed him to ask such a question, he leaned forward on his elbows. "Uhm...Professor...I was wondering..."

Young looked up at him a moment before sighing and laughing softly. "You wanted to know how well I knew Lily and James?"

"And Sirius." Harry added automatically, even though he hadn't realized until just then that the question was on his mind.

"I didn't." She sighed. "At least, I didn't know James and Sirius. But Lily..." she paused a moment before deciding to move on. "Well, we were close friends. We didn't have quite the group that your father did, though." She laughed again. "And certainly we never got in as much trouble."

Harry managed a small smile and waited for her to continue, but to his dismay she had made yet another of her sudden stops. He looked over and opened his mouth to speak to her, but she had already turned to stare out the window. He glanced up as the muggle waitress came back over to his table and laid out their plates. "Here's your check." She said, placing a small slip of paper in front of him. "Come back soon."

________________________________________________________________________

A twinge of an almost imperceptible feeling went through Harry as he came around the corner of the dingy alley to see the now-familiar telephone booth standing there. He crowded in after Young and the soothing voice asked once more for their names and business.

"Professor Sabrina Young and Harry Potter for the Ministry Press Conference." Young said hurriedly as she glanced at her watch--it was already ten till twelve. She handed him one of the golden buttons that came flying out of the coin return--**HARRY POTTER, PRESS CONFERENCE. **He pocketed it and came out into the hall, which was currently bustling with activity. He noticed that where once had been a fountain there now was a pool of calmly rippling water with no adornment whatsoever. But he only had time to notice this--before he could even think a great uproar had resounded through the lobby and reporters shrieking questions and the flash of many cameras in his eyes had surrounded him.

"Let us through!" Young said in exasperation, taking Harry harshly by the shoulder and pulling him through the throng. They separated in confusion and Young quickly sped through as they reformed behind them and began following as the two of them headed towards an obscure doorway where a wizard with plum robes and a slicked-back blonde hair was waiting. He ushered them in quickly and slammed the door back behind them, instantly muffling the many voices. 

Harry sighed and leaned against the wall, swiping a hand across his forehead. "Sorry about that. The wolves weren't supposed to arrive until an hour from now but the news that you were coming brought them a bit early." He shook his head. "I'm Logan Garrison, senior assistant to the Minister of Magic." He reached out a hand to Harry. "Pleased to meet you."

Still reluctant to trust the Ministry after the fiasco of the year before, Harry reached out his hand and took Logan's. "Yeah, okay." Harry said, tripping over his own tongue. 

"We have quite a bit to do today before you're completely ready. You did bring robes, I trust? For something like this it wouldn't do to appear in the newspapers dressed like a muggle."

"I've got robes." Harry said, shifting his shoulder to indicate the bag that was still slung over it. "Do you want me to change now?"

"I guess you can if you want." Logan said. "The Minister would like to speak with you in about fifteen minutes. The Junior Assistant, Percy Weasley will be along in a moment to take you to him. He's a tall redhead..."

"I...know Percy." Harry said, unable to resist making a slight face when he thought of Percy and the fiasco of the year before. Logan thankfully did not seem to notice as he turned to Young.

"And you are Sabrina, are you not?" he asked. "Will you be staying?"

"Unfortunately, no." she said. She turned to Harry and nodded. "Good luck this afternoon. I have some business to attend to, but I do believe Molly and Arthur should be along any moment to keep you company." She turned away, giving him a brisk smile. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Harry nodded back. "Goodbye."

She slipped out of the door, dodging a group of reporters as the door snapped closed behind her. Logan looked down at a scroll he had just unrolled for a moment before nodding. "You can change right through there." He said, indicating a washroom nearby. "Be quick, you really don't want to keep Fudge waiting." He said as he turned back and slipped out of a side door that Harry supposed led to yet another part of the ministry.

He waited a pause before turning and slipping through to the washroom. He jumped when multiple Harry's jumped out at him all at once before he realized that the washroom was made up almost entirely of mirrors. Grimacing at his reflection and trying half-heartedly to flatten his hair, he pulled open his bag and out came the leather robes.

If he regretted choosing such a surprising thing to wear for a press conference, it was too late to change his mind now unless he wished to summon his school robes from clear across the country. It was this thought which persuaded him to slip them on and buckle them neatly, pinning the glinting ministry button on his chest and hiding the Order pendant from view. Shrugging some of the stiffness out of his shoulders he turned back and went into the room, where Percy was already waiting.

They stared at one another for a long moment before Percy coughed and lifted his chin a smidge, just enough to let Harry know (in his opinion at least) that he was the authority in the area. 

"Minister Fudge would like to speak with you, Mr. Potter. If you would come this way..."

"Come on Percy, you've known me for six years. What's with the 'Mr. Potter' guff?" he muttered under his breath.

Pretending not to notice, Percy once again stiffened his back. "If you would follow me, Mr. Potter." Rolling his eyes, he let Percy lead him down the passage Logan had disappeared down a moment ago. They emerged out into a white hall with doors going down either wall. None of them appeared different than any other than the one on the very end, which had a set of scales and a magic wand crossed over one another on a brass plaque. Percy proudly pulled open the door and waved a hand for Harry to enter.

No sooner had he stepped into the room than did the door snap shut after him, making him slightly jump. When he looked up he immediately saw Fudge staring back at him from across a thick oaken desk which was neatly stacked with papers and different magical items Harry had never seen before. Fudge stood and stiffly marched out from behind the desk, hand extended.

"Good of you to come, Mr. Potter." He said. "As always, the ministry offers its sincerest apologies for any inconvenience you may have been caused in the past by our..." he stopped a moment, as if searching for the mistake, "over-cautiousness." He finally settled on, making Harry wonder whether he should shout at Fudge or laugh in his face.

"Yes, sir. Of course." Harry said as politely as possible, though his voice was strained by his harsh attempt to keep from sounding hostile. "I'll do whatever I can to help the ministry." He said, though he secretly thought to himself that the day he would help the Ministry willingly would be the day that he found out Snape was really his father.

"Good, good lad." Fudge said. "You always were...ahem...a good lad." He stopped short, realizing he had just contradicted half the things he had ever said about Harry. "Yes...right." he shook his head in confusion. "Now...I was just wondering what it was you were planning on saying before we go out there today."

"Oh yeah." Harry said. "Of course." A long silence stretched out for a minute before Harry suddenly seemed to comprehend that Fudge actually wanted Harry to tell him what had been planned. He frowned when he saw the crumpled pieces of folded paper Harry extracted from his pocket, but said nothing. 

"All right..." he cleared his throat. "Here it goes. I..."

"So sorry I'm late, I was apprehended by Mr. Garrison in the hall who just wanted to tell me what a wonderful job he thinks I've been doing with the school in this time of crisis." Both Harry and Fudge turned when the door slid open. Dumbledore was standing there, a menacing look in his usually merry eyes. Harry got the sudden feeling that this early canting of his statement had not been authorized. "Oh, here you are Harry." He said, looking at him. "What a pleasant...surprise."  


"Hello, Albus." Fudge said, obviously ruffled. "I was just asking Harry to go over some minor details of the speech with me..."

"Now, now, Cornelius." Dumbledore said, crossing to Fudge's side. "I'm sorry, but it doesn't appear as if there is any time for it. You see, the press has already gathered in the conference room and if you want any time for your speech we had better get out there now."

"What?" Fudge blinked before shaking his head. "Right. Right, of course you are. Shall we?" 

"Of course." Dumbledore began out the door and Harry started after him. Suddenly, however, Fudge reached out and grabbed his arm. When Harry looked back into his eyes it wasn't the look of an emotionless figurehead that he saw--it was the half-maddened look of somebody who had lived with a great deal of stress in a short deal of time, and Harry saw for the first time that Fudge appeared to have lost a lot of his rotund figure and was sagging with age.

"Be careful what you say, boy." He hissed, looking cautiously after Dumbledore. "You don't want people to think ill of you." Harry stared for a moment before he was released and went back after Dumbledore. 

"I'm glad to see that Professor Young got you here safe." He said serenely as Harry fell in step next to him. "I must admit, I got a bit worried."

"I'm fine." Harry said. "Just a bit tired."

"I hope you didn't let Fudge worry you." Dumbledore said quietly. "As much as his ignorance has angered me, he is a good man. He is simply afraid...as so many of us are now, it appears." He added, his voice downtrodden. He stopped at a wide door and placed his hand on the handle. "Now take a deep breath." He said, nodding.

Harry nodded and turned as Dumbledore pushed it open. He blinked as a thousand flash cameras went off at once in his face. The Press Conference was underway.

________________________________________________________________________

Fudge had been speaking already for twenty minutes. Harry turned to look at the Minister as he continued stating facts for the reporters who were gathered there. The scribbling of numerous Quick Quotes Quills filled the empty pauses where Fudge lingered, either for impact or sometimes simply to catch his breath. 

"And so it is without further stalling I must state once again what I have been saying for the past few months. Indeed, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned and is behind the rash of attacks perpetuated lately." Voices broke out in unison and Fudge raised his hands in a futile attempt to calm them. 

One woman stepped forward, Quill poised on her notepad. "Jocelyn, from the Morning Scroll in New York. Minister, is it true that noted officials of the French Ministry and American government have been spotted with Death Eaters in the past few months?"

"I am afraid I cannot answer that." He said. "You will have to speak to Secretary of Magical Affairs Harrison Jackson and the French Minister Jacques Trudeau." He nodded and the woman stepped back.

Another girl battled her way to the front, clutching her quill. "Minister! Demetre Ironhilt, the Herald Sun, Edinburgh, Scotland. Just how much is known about the escaped criminals, most notably Lucius Malfoy?"

"We have some very close leads." Fudge said gruffly, "and have every hope of seeing them soon back in custody. But as of yet they are still not back where they belong."

Fudge was just stepping back down when a young man called out. "Ian Richmond, The Daily Prophet. Minister, is it true that noted criminal Sirius Black was one of those who attempted to murder Mr. Potter in June? And if so, was he or was he not killed?"

Harry jumped and looked up, eyes darting from Fudge's anxious expression to the coolly poised expression of Dumbledore's. Silence seemed to stretch into eternity before Fudge answered. "We have no evidence regarding the matter," he stated slowly, "...but it is highly plausible and even probable that such is the case."

Instantly Harry felt the need to contradict Fudge's statement, to rise up and shout right there before every person in the room that what he had said was a lie, but a soothing hand on his arm bade him to sit. He didn't look into Dumbledore's eyes but something told him that if he did, the same message would be reflected there--_this is not the time to fight this battle, do not make Sirius' death useless by making yourself vulnerable to the likes of them. _So he said nothing and with his ire on edge, watched Fudge deliver a final statement and edge away from the podium to his seat.

Without a word, Logan motioned Harry up. Reluctantly he stood, taking a deep breath and hearing only the pounding of his own heart in his ears as he went forward before the throng. When he had taken his place, time seemed suspended for eternity as he looked out into the sea of expectant faces and they looked back, expectantly awaiting what he had to say as if he were a demigod of sorts--these same people who had willingly fed him to the wolves just months earlier.

And with a deep breath, he spoke his first words and the shell of suspended time around him and the world of reporters was broken. "I am Harry Potter and I have come here today at the request of the Ministry to tell you about what happened to me both a year and a half ago and this past June." He looked down at the podium as whispers broke out in the mass of reporters below and the scratching of many Quick Quotes Quills was audible. "I was entered into the TriWizard Tournament, which took place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, against my knowledge..." and thus he proceeded to retell a mottled, broken and nevertheless true version of events leading up to the return of Voldemort in an isolated cemetery in Little Hangleton. Most of the reporters listened patiently, with no real interest as this same version of events had been heard just recently in an interview that had appeared in the Daily Prophet (seeing as most chose to ignore it's original presence in The Quibbler).

But when he finished with these events he paused, seemingly unsure of himself. In truth, he knew exactly what he was going to say--he had had this same statement prepared for a while now, and certainly he had no need to change any of it now. But unbidden the events came to Harry as they had in actuality been, not mundane facts with which to appease a hungry mob of reporters. Intstead it was the emotional turbulence of a fifteen-year-old wizard who had just been blown the harshest of blows fate had to offer--the same boy who now at sixteen having been orphaned once was orphaned all over again.

He proceeded on as if the little pause hadn't existed. "Last fall, I was attacked with my Muggle cousin Dudley Dursley by dementors. I was able to save the both of us using a Patronus charm, but I was also threatened with expulsion. It was later found that Dolores Umbridge, who was Defense Against the Dark Arts professor last year and a noted Ministry member, was behind the attack."

"...and assuredly, she has been properly dealt with." He heard Fudge mumble in a low and almost shameful monotone behind his back.

"After returning to my school I began receiving vaguely veiled threats by none other than Lord Volde..." he paused when he heard a few gasps resound among the crowd and, resisting the urge to roll his eyes or either scream aloud Voldemort's name, "..You-Know-Who, which led me to believe that...certain people I cared about were in danger." He said, knowing that to drag Sirius' name into the fracas would be the worst thing possible. 

"And so it was that at the end of last year I was threatened to come down to the Ministry. Several friends accompanied me, though I warned them against doing so..." he said, thinking back and wondering what his friends reactions would be when they saw this line in the papers, making them out to be aggressive Harry-guardians who relentlessly watched his back--of course to his mind, Neville might not be terribly displeased if his grandmother saw the article. "And when we arrived we were attacked by Vol...You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. Since that time, he has continued threatening me, including a recent incident involving a Howler ." He stopped, tired of speaking, and looked up at the clock hanging suspended almost as if in mid-air. He hadn't realized it but he had been speaking for nearly a half-hour.

He cleared his throat. "I suppose..." he began, unsure if he was conducting things the proper way, "some of you would like me to answer a few questions?"

Immediately the scratching sounds of the quills were not the only sound as the press went into a mad rush to be the ones to question the world-famous Harry Potter.

"Just how often have you been receiving these threats?"

"Is it true that you have been both physically and emotionally abused by your muggle aunt and uncle for the entirety of your time living with them?"

"Did you ever meet the escaped convict Sirius Black, and what did he ever say to you about his betrayal and murder of your parents?"

Harry stood stunned as he looked at the young man who had asked the earlier question. The truth behind Sirius' relationship with his parents was apparently not well known, and those who did know of it respected it enough not to go speaking of it as if it were news of the latest Ministry dealings. Evidently, few people in the press knew of the story either, as many has gasped and for the first time since Harry had begun speaking turned away from the almond-shaped green eyes and lightning-bolt shaped scar.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Dumbledore stand and come over. He placed a protective hand on Harry's shoulder and nodded in stiff respect that also indicated dismissal of the group. "I think that is enough questions this evening." He said quietly, and even the press did not shout questions after him as he left the room.

But the immediate whisperings of hundreds of voices told him that tonight the story of the deaths of Lily and James Potter would be told as enthusiastically as they had been one October night fifteen years before.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry arrived back at Hogwarts at promptly five o'clock in the evening. Classes were out and the perpetual laziness all students had on the last day of the week between the last class of the day and supper hung thick in the air. But instead of heading towards the common room as he might have done on any other day he went straight to his room and shut the door, giving strict instructions to Lord Hornswaggle that any distraction was not to be tolerated unless the prospective visitor claimed utter emergency.

He stretched as he pulled the leather robes from the bag he had stuffed them back into for travel and lay down on top of his bed, contemplating the sun as it grew nearer to the horizon. Boundless unanswerable questions came to mind, as did the unease he felt when he realized however hard he or any other member of the Order may try Sirius would never be let rest in piece. Neither would his parents as each generation abounded with new curiosity seekers who came to gawk at his scar and marvel that a fully-grown witch and wizard had both been murdered he was still alive and well for them to gawk at.

Flipping over onto his stomach to nestle his head in the crook of his elbow, he thought not for the first time what it would be like to be Neville Longbottom. However painful it must be to see one's parents in St. Mungo's, to see them and never truly have them see you, could it possibly be as painful as this?

Even when he had had Sirius, the closest thing to a father, they had conducted their affairs in uttermost secrecy, being afraid that the next day would be the one where he was handed to the dementors and Harry was left once again alone in the world. Neville had at least the anonymity of going about school without people telling stories about his parents, without people talking in whispers of Avada Kedavra and the Potters and Harry, and if Harry remembered any of it, and marveling that he had lived while they had died, while all the while Harry knew his parents hadn't died because of what they were, but rather because of what _he _was...

It was enough to drive tenfold irrational, delusional, and all the same true thoughts into his mind and cause them to stay there and stew until a mixture resembling a potage of anxiety and guilt bubbled to the surface.

Sighing, he flipped onto his back to stare at the ceiling for a while. He was lying in that position when Lord Hornswaggle sidled into his frame and hollered a swarthy "Hullo!"

"I told you not to bother me." Harry growled.

"Sorry, 'arry." Lord Hornswaggle slurred. "But a young lad out there says he needs you right now. Dire straights, he claimed..."

"Tell Ron to go away." Harry muttered.

"It ain't Weasley, but it's close enough if ya' ask me." He mumbled. 

"Then who is it?"

"Neville Longbottom." Harry immediately up.

"What did he want?" he asked urgently, wondering if his perhaps crude assertion that Neville was better off than he had perhaps triggered some sort of torturous event on Neville's part.

"Wouldn't say. Would yeh like me to turn the bloke away?"

Harry swung his legs off the bed and stood. "Let him in." 

Lord Hornswaggled disappeared and a moment later the door stretched wide and opened to accommodate Neville's somewhat plump form. Harry pondered a moment at the necessity of this somewhat odd intrusion, when without warning Neville collapsed in Harry's chair and wiped an arm over his brow. "Can't believe it...you need to help..."

"What is it?" Harry said, only able to imagine what cruel fate awaited his friend.

"Oh, you'll never believe it..."

"What, Neville?" Harry said, now on the point of exasperation.

"Ginny Weasley just asked me out."

________________________________________________________________________

Heh-heh...personally, I think one of my best chapters. I loved that last part most of all, don't you think it is inspired? Well, anyway, please read and review and tell me what you think because I highly value your opinion and think you are the best people when it comes to giving good reviews because I haven't gotten a terribly sucky one yet!

Hee-hee...and on a final note...

::commercial jingle::

OGDEN'S OLD FIREWHISKY!

Lord Hornswaggle--::appears holding a large goblet of Firewhisky:: It ain't a party till you've got your Ogden's so down a pint or ten today! I swear I'm not alcoholic!::

Harry--::Shakes head and calls AA to schedule an intervention::

Lord Hornswaggle--::In a fit of self-importance:: Ha! You can't intervene me because I'm a painting! And paintings don't get drunk. *hic* ::blink:: *hic*

::ending commerical jingle::

OGDEN'S OLD FIREWHISKY IS NOT MEANT FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGES of SIXTEEN!!!

Harry--Isn't the legal drinking age...

Lord Hornswaggle--::beaning Harry with bottle of Firewhisky:: SHUT UP!!


	14. Romeo and Susan Bones?

****

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: And yet again, here I am to say bonjour! (Tee-hee). I apologize as always for making you poor people wait while I practice with the band in the sweltering heat. But for once I really have something important to say, so hear me out okay?

I know you all have your preferences with different character pairings, and I respect that. However, your constant nagging :) is getting me quite flustered and I don't really know what to do with the story romantically anymore. 

Believe me, I do realize that it might be odd pairing the new Ginny with Neville, but you must remember Neville himself has gone through a little bit of a renaissance and besides, these two together guarantee me an open spot for the plot that I now have in mind. For all you hard-core Harry and Ginny lovers, I do apologize, and even though this story was starting that way I do not feel it is in the best interests of the story to head in that direction at this moment. But if you want to hold out some hope that's okay.

As for Harry and Hermione, I'm really not sure what their future entails. But I am not going to tell you whether or not it's going to happen with them in this story. I'm really sorry if this story isn't going along with your favorite ship, but believe me, I'm doing the best I can to write a really good story that you will all enjoy and hopefully walk away from feeling as if you've already read the sixth book. 

****

Disclaimer: Dude, where's my credentials? I don't have them! Know why? Because I do NOT own Harry Potter, har har har. 

****

Chapter Fourteen: Romeo and...Susan Bones?

"Neville? And...Ginny?" 

Harry nodded in the face of his astonished friends. "Yeah. Neville showed up at my door, looking like he was about to pass out. Then he told me she asked him out." 

"That's so sweet!" Hermione cooed.

"That's revolting." Ron said sickly.

"Ron!" Hermione turned to Ron and scowled. "How can you say such a thing? Don't you see how good those two could be for one another? Ginny needs somebody who won't be arguing with her and causing her mayhem and Neville needs...well, he plainly needs somebody who..." Hermione started blushing. "Well, he needs somebody."

"I'm really not surprised." Harry said, causing Hermione to look at him proudly and Ron to look as if he wanted to smack Harry. "Listen, we were all pulled closer together by what happened last year at the ministry. I think it's only natural that Ginny would want to spend some time with somebody who went through the same things as her."

"Yeah, but she isn't exactly going around snogging you, eh Harry?" Ron sneered. "And here's Hermione here looking perfectly capable of not snogging us crazy."

"The way you're acting it isn't hard to see why." Hermione snorted. Harry grinned and Ron turned bright red, opening his mouth to say something, the words choked out in a gasp of surprise when something appeared at his right ankle with a loud puff.

"I wish these things would stop doing that." He said warily, staring down at the Black Serpent. The three friends were currently in Care of Magical Creatures, which explained why they had been given the freedom to talk as they pleased. For the first time in a while, the Slytherins found they had nothing to say to Harry in passing, as the article that had been released in all the recent papers about the press conference had painted pleasing portraits of the boy-who-lived. Those accounts that reminded the reader of what had been said earlier in the year did so only in brief, and only as an apology of sorts.

Hagrid was involved with the brush pile that the Black Serpents habitually hid in. He seemed to be contemplating a large pitcher of chicken gizzards and how best to feed them to the creatures. "Here, let's get this guy back to his group." Harry said, sighing. Although the Serpents were uncommonly shy creatures, they seemed to have found it to be a profitable habit to turn up wherever Harry was, sometimes commenting on mundane topics or, in the case of the younger, more curious snakes, assuring themselves that Harry was who he said he was.

He had still told nobody of the true identity of the snakes. He supposed Hagrid might possibly know, though somehow he doubted it. If anybody knew, it would probably be Dumbledore. The fact didn't bother him as it had at first, however. He could tell that the snakes were genuinely afraid of their mother, as well as Voldemort, and he had found himself feeling sorry for the young brood, even making sure that they were all rounded up and protected at the end of class.

He leaned over and picked up the snake, letting it wrap itself around his wrist. _Hello, Sssir Harry Potter. _ It said softly. 

__

Hi. He hissed back, replacing it back on top of the pile where it burrowed itself deep inside. "Hello, Hagrid." He said. Hagrid looked up and blinked for a moment, as if trying to decide why Harry was there. He then grinned, shaking his bushy head.

"Harry, good ter see yeh. Ain't getting' much done in class today, I know, but I'm tryin' to decide how ter feed these things. They ain't eatin' in my sight."

"Don't worry." Harry said automatically. "They eat, only they do it when none of us are around. They...like their privacy." Hagrid looked down at Harry and chuckled.

"I almos' forget about yer talent sometimes." He said. "So that's it, is it?" he laughed. "Well, I guess I'll sprinkle these out a bit. Your class is almos' over anyway. What's next?"

"Transfiguration." Harry said. 

Hagrid laughed as the bell wrung and the Slytherins began rushing out of the Forbidden Forest. "Oh yeah, I almos' forgot." He chuckled. "Good luck."

"Good luck? What..."

"Harry! Come on, we'll be late." Harry turned to see Hermione waving for him. He nodded at Hagrid and took off after Ron and Hermione, joining them as they jostled through the crowded hall. 

They finally arrived at the Transfiguration classroom and emerged from the crowd. They took their usual seats and waited as the room slowly filled. When Neville entered Hermione gave him a cheerful smile, then jabbed Ron in the ribs when all he managed was a scowl. "Don't be like that!" she hissed. Ron didn't reply but to deepen the scowl.

The place was filled with faint chatter that immediately died when McGonagall entered the room. She smiled at them, something she rarely did. It was something that caused Harry's stomach to clench in anticipation...perhaps she was only nice in the event that a lesson was life-threatening.

"Hello, class." She said. "I hope you are all in good form today, because we are having a rather unorthodox lesson...to say the least." She smiled...gloom and distress began setting over everybody except for Hermione. "Now...you are all at least sixteen years of age, correct?" she asked. Everybody nodded. "Well then..." she said. "You do know what comes on your seventeenth birthday, don't you?"

"You get to use magic in the summer!" somebody said, the evil grin on their face making it apparent that they were most probably going to pull a 'Weasley'.

"Well, that." McGonagall said. "And something else."

"Apparition!" Hermione said, her face suddenly white.

"Yes." McGonagall said. "Apparition. It has been a habit of this school to teach those students willing to learn the basics of apparition so that they are able to pass the test when they apply for their apparition license. Of course, you all know that nobody can apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds..." at this Hermione gave her friends a knowing smile, "So lessons will be conducted in Hogsmeade."

"Where at?" interrupted Lavender. 

McGonagall, clearly irritated at being interrupted, turned to Lavender and scowled without really scowling. "I was just getting to that." She said, turning back to the class. "The lessons will be held at 1313 Merlin's Court. If you will come up here and sign the list for the lessons, I will get a letter out to your parents as soon as possible and receive their permission."

At this Harry felt the brief bubble of joy that had arisen within him burst. It was the same feeling he had had as a third year when he had realized he would be unable to go on Hogsmeade trips. And this time he had no godfather to sign the forms for him. Nevertheless, he stood with the rest of them and got in line. His heart jumped as he approached the desk and when he reached it, he looked at McGonagall as if she were a griffin guarding the entryway to paradise. 

"I don't really think...well, my aunt and uncle might not understand about apparition." Harry said, unable to meet her eyes as he scrawled his signature across the form. "Do you think you could do...something?" he asked.

McGonagall looked at him a moment before sighing. "Meet me after class, Harry." She said softly, so that only he could hear her. "We need to talk." He nodded and went back to his seat.

Needless to say, the lesson that passed was one of the longest he had ever had to endure, and the relentless drilling of Apparition laws, regulations, and the bad things that could happen if one wasn't properly explained (splinching being one of them). By the time the end came, his nerves were on end. He waited until the room was empty, waving Ron and Hermione on without him, before going to McGonagall's desk and, biting his lip, waited for her reply.

"Now...you understand that without a proper guardian's permission you are not allowed under any circumstances to participate in possibly dangerous activities?"

"Yes." Harry said miserably. "But I had a proper guardian." He added without thinking, before realizing how selfish he must have sounded and turning pink. 

"No need to feel that way, Harry." McGonagall said quietly. She shook her head and stood suddenly, going over to firmly close the door before returning to her seat. "Sirius was one of the finest people I have ever known and I realize what a loss it is for you." She said, taking a deep breath. "I taught him, as I did your father and mother and the rest of their little group. And knowing what a loss it is to you, I have made up my mind to break one of my cardinal rules and allow you to participate in these lessons without your...guardian's...permission."

"R-really?" Harry stammered. "You will?"

"It is not for this only, you understand." She said. "Apparition is a key tool for any young person who wants to go into the profession that you do. And for you as well, for any reason, I think the lessons would be best. If you were to confront You-Know-Who yet again, such a skill as apparition learned properly would definitely be in your best interests." She sighed. "But Harry, I don't want you abusing this privilege. I want you to work hard and though it is a lot of pressure, I would be displeased if you were not a top student in these lessons. You are to study hard and to make sure that you do not make some of the mistakes that I have seen you make so often before."

"Yes, Professor." Harry said, nodding. "You have my word."

McGonagall looked at him for a moment before smiling softly. "And that, Harry, is good enough for me.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry cleaned up the books he had setting on the back of a nearby table and tucked the imitation wand he had irritably continued using (and thankfully had shown no problems other than singing anything he used Wingardium Leviosa on) into the pocket of his robes. The room was slow to empty, as people were fond of chatting after the DA. At the moment the big topic of conversation was the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. He suppressed a smile when he saw Neville nervously approach Ginny, perhaps making plans for their big event. If it somewhat reminded him of his own earlier encounter with Cho, he suppressed the thought. He didn't miss Cho, certainly...it didn't bother him much at all that whatever he had had with her was over. But she had been his first real girlfriend, in a sense, though they hadn't even lasted through the first date.

He was still immersed in these thoughts when he turned all of a sudden and saw Susan Bones standing there, smiling nervously. "Hi, Harry." She said.

"Oh...hi, Susan." He replied. She bit her lip for a moment before sighing.

"The DA seems to be going really well." She said. "Not quite as good as last year, unfortunately."

"Well, there weren't as many people last year." He said. "And definitely no Slytherins."

Susan nodded in understanding. "It's still going pretty well, though. I've been telling my Aunt Amelia about it. She thinks it's an incredible idea. And she was surprised to hear that I have a Patronus that's almost corporeal." She grinned and Harry returned the expression, understanding fully what she meant.

"Madam Bones seemed like a good sort." Harry agreed. He caught Susan's eye and the both of them shared an amused expression. "You're right." He said after a moment. "She's a bit...erm...intimidating."

"You said it. Not me." Susan teased.

"Well, at least she didn't think I was a lying, attention-seeking chit. You know, like the rest of them did." 

"My Auntie is really pretty understanding when it comes to certain things. And she's always been on Dumbledore's side, believing that it was highly possible and probable that You-Know-Who would return. Of course, nobody wanted it to happen...but it's better than risking peoples lives to admit that it might have happened."

Harry nodded, glad that Susan had been able to find the words to the thoughts that had continually run through his mind so often the past year. Susan started to turn away before he called after her. "Susan?" She turned back. "How come we've never talked before recently?" he asked. 

"Because you've always stuck close to Ron and Hermione and nobody else. For the most famous person at Hogwarts, you're pretty shy." She smiled at him and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Well, I'm glad we've talked now." He said. 

"So am I." She replied. "We should talk more often."

"We should." Harry said, and suddenly a thought he had never entertained before popped into his head. Susan was a pretty girl, if not ravishing. She had a sweet round face and bright blue eyes, and brown curls fell to her shoulders. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped, unable to say what he wanted. Susan frowned.

"Did you want to say something?" she asked.

"I...well...I wanted to..."

"You wanted to what?" she asked, suddenly blushing as brightly as he was. Aware of how awkward the two of them must look, and wanting to get the 'hard' part over with, Harry took a deep breath.

"Hogsmeade." He said, rather pathetically.

"Excuse me?" Susan said, biting her lip.

"You and me. Do you want to go on the next weekend?"

"Well..." Susan swallowed, "Ernie Macmillan asked me the other day..."

"Oh." Harry said dejectedly.

"But I didn't say definitely if I would go or not." She finished. "I guess...I mean, if you really want to go with me...I guess I could tell him I have other plans."

"Really?" Harry blinked. 

"Yeah. All right. See you later." Susan smiled and walked away, leaving Harry feeling as if he had once more stared the Sphinx directly in the face and solved her immense riddle. 

He walked out of the DA room grinning and made his way to the Gryffindor common room, where he sat down next to Ron on the sofa. It wasn't until he caught the odd look his friend was giving him that he knocked the goofy expression from his face. 

"What's gotten into you?" Ron said. "Something happen back in Young's room?" he leaned closer. "Did you hear what Neville and Ginny said?"

"I didn't. But I just talked to Susan Bones." He said.

"What?" Ron asked. "You mean the pudgy Hufflepuff girl?"

Harry suddenly started coughing, realizing the implication of what his friend had just said. 

"What did I say?" Ron said, frowning.

"Pudgy?" Harry said. "You think Susan is...pudgy?"

"Well, only a little. What does it matter to you? I mean, you're not going out with her or anything. I heard she and Ernie Macmillan are an item."

Harry had just opened his mouth, but no words came out. He was still in that state when Hermione came into the common room and, spotting the two, came over. She sat in the chair nearby and looked over at the boys, raising a brow when she saw Harry's situation. "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"He went a little...off...when I said Susan Bones was pudgy." Ron said. 

Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Ron, I start thinking you've started figuring things out when all of a sudden you turn back into just another...boy. Can't you see that Susan and Harry have been making eyes at one another for a while now?"

Her words brought Harry back to life. He started sputtering and turned to her. "We haven't!" he said.

"Of course not." She clucked, rolling her eyes. "But anyway, I noticed it and so did Lavender, which explains why she's been telling nasty rumors about Susan for the past couple of weeks. And why everybody thinks that Susan and Ernie are all but engaged when they only ever talked about a weekend together...plans I heard Susan just canceled, by the way." Hermione grinned. "I never thought you had it in you Harry."

"What?" Ron said. "You mean you're going to go out with Susan Bones?" 

"A bit slow isn't he?" Hermione jibed nastily. Ron turned bright red.

"Don't start." Ron said. "We'd better get along. Our 'peace-maker' has other plans and I don't think it would sit well on my record to murder one of my best friends on a Hogsmeade trip."

"Well..." Hermione suddenly bit her lip. "Actually..."

"Don't tell me." Ron said. "You've got a date too." 

"Who?" Harry asked, seeing by the little jolt on Hermione's face that Ron's statement was true.

"Dean." She murmured under her breath.

"Ginny's old boyfriend?" Ron said, almost falling out of his seat. "And what does she think?"

"She...she doesn't have a problem with it."

"What the heck is going on here?" Ron said, putting a hand on his forehead and leaning back on the couch. "Hogwarts has gone mad. Next thing you know, Snape's going to be putting the moves on Young."

________________________________________________________________________

Ron reclined in one of the chairs by Harry's fire, looking dark-faced and moody. "I can't believe it." he was muttering over and over. "I really can't believe it. It's impossible."

"Get a grip Ron." Harry said. "So Hermione's dating. What does it matter to you?"

"It's not Hermione dating." Ron said irritably. "It's the fact that I'm not. I mean, is there something really wrong with me? I'm a prefect! I'm quidditch captain! The girls should be lining up to go out with me! So where are they? Where's the welcoming committee of lucious blondes and brunettes..."

Harry snorted and Ron grinned weakly, realizing how arrogant he sounded. "Well, all right, maybe that would be a bit much. But I'm starting to get a bit annoyed, is all. You've got Lavender slobbering all over you and who do I get? Loony. Loony Luna Lovegood."

"Then maybe you should ask her out." Harry said, dodging the book Ron tossed at his head a second later.

"Are you kidding? Ask that girl out? She'd probably get all misty and suggest we go out searching for the Transylvanian Horned Mogrog or something for our first date."

Harry began laughing at the disgusted look on Ron's face. "What about Cho?" he said. "The latest trend seems to be going out with friend's ex-partners."

"No thank you." Ron said, rolling his eyes. "The Harry Potter legacy need stay as far from me as possible. Let it be to Madam Chang's honor to tell her grandbabies that she was the boy-who-lived's first snog."

"She didn't know that." Harry said, suddenly blushing.

"She probably guessed it." Ron said nastily. It was now Ron's turn to dodge the same book that he had lobbed at Harry. He caught it and turned it over, frowning slightly. "Elementary Apparition?"

"I've been looking at it for a while now." Harry said. "I already read it, but I figure once more won't hurt since we're about to start lessons."

Ron shrugged. "Whatever you say. I'm just glad that we'll be starting soon. They say it's one of the hardest things to learn, though."

"I know." Harry said. "I've only done it once before, and that was purely by accident."

Ron turned up suddenly to stare at Harry. "What do you mean you've done it before?" he asked.

Harry suddenly turned red. "Well...it was when I was ten. Dudley and his friends were playing yet another game of 'Capture-The-Harry' and they cornered me in a back alley of the school. Then out of the blue, I found myself on the roof of the school. I got in trouble for climbing drainpipes. That was all before I found out what I was."

"That...wow." Ron said. "Harry, nobody can apparate when they're that young, If your parents had been around and you had done that you probably would have been seen as some sort of magical prodigy."

"I'm already seen as a magical prodigy." Harry said sarcastically. 

"Oh yeah." Ron snorted. 

"Well, I just want to be able to apparate. If I'm going to fight dark wizards, I better know how to do that."

________________________________________________________________________

Hiya! Thanks for reading. 

PLEASE REVIEW!

*shortest author's note ever*


	15. A Hogsmeade Vacation

****

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: I really have other things that I should be working on right now, probably studying for my Microeconomics test, but for some strange reason I've been obsessing over this chapter and I think it would be really helpful if I could just get it out of my head, so there you go. It's two-thirty in the morning, by the way, which is probably the best time for me to write because I'm usually unhampered by the weirdness I acquire during the day and I get my artistic inspiration from the weirdness that is just plain me. So there you go, guys...and if you think I should actually focus on important information in my author's note instead of just mindless drivel, tell me, even though I quite enjoy writing my mindless drivel.

****

Disclaimer: If I had a penny for every time that I wished I owned Harry Potter, I'd be as rich as J.K. In other words...Harry Potter? Not mine.

****

Chapter Fifteen: A Hogsmeade Vacation

Harry woke up on Saturday morning with on odd feeling of dread and anticipation. It took him an entire three seconds to realize just why he was feeling as he did--number one, it was the day of the anticipated Hogsmeade trip. Number two, he had a date...a real date...with Susan Bones. It was almost too much for him to comprehend in the half-dozed state one has right after waking.

"You gonna stay there all day sonny, or are ya' gonna get dressed?" Growled an all-too familiar voice from the wall."

"Lord Hornswaggle, have you ever wondered what I could do with a gallon of turpentine?" he muttered under his breath.

"What's that?" the painting replied.

"I said that a cup of hot coffee and a muffin would really be divine." Harry said slightly louder. Lord Hornswaggle humphed and sauntered back out to his sentinel duties at Harry's front door. The low murmurs and thumps above him told Harry that the boys in the sixth year's dorm were also waking. On a spurt of sudden good humor, Harry picked up the book he and Ron had tossed around a few nights before and lobbed it up at the ceiling. All movement ceased for a brief second and suddenly a great thundering indicated that the boys had began stomping about. Harry quickly pulled the blankets back over his head to ward off the shower of dust that came raining down on him.

After a few moments the cascade ended and he slowly got up and out of bed, stretching. He turned to the window and saw with slight interest that there was faint frost fogging the pane--in other words, it was the perfect day to be wearing the leather robes. A faint grin formed on his face when he considered the prospect. 

It wasn't the habit of Hogwarts students to wear anything but the normal school uniform on trips. But neither was it against the rules to do otherwise. Occasionally, especially on days later in the spring when it was nice and mild, a few of the more casual students would wear muggle clothing down to the little town. 

But would Susan approve of such a show? He thought nervously to himself as he stood at the trunk, looking at his options. If it had been another girl...Lavender, perhaps...he wouldn't have thought twice about what to wear. It would have been the most stylish of his items, definitely. But with Susan...well, she wasn't the showy sort. He bit his lip for a moment before shaking his head. The normal school outfit it was...at least he couldn't get in trouble for that. 

He dressed and left his room, approaching the portrait of the fat lady. She appeared almost as tired as he was, so when he said the password (Bravado) she snorted slightly and swung open. He clambered up into the familiar room with a faint sense of regret. He missed being with the others just as much as he missed having his own place. But, well, that was to be expected. He made himself comfortable on the couch just as Ron swung down the stairs. His friend occupied the seat across from him, propping his long legs on the table.

"Hey, Harry. Ready for the big date?"

Harry blushed at his friend's taunting. "It's not such a big deal, Ron. Don't get all...well, you know."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well. Neville's been in a right state all morning. I don't think he believes what's happening to him just yet."

"He's growing up." Harry said with an amused grin that belied his own feelings. "So is your little sister."

"Yeah." Ron replied, though he seemed anything but amused. They chatted a moment longer before Hermione joined them, beaming. 

"How are you?" she said happily. "Looking forward to today, Harry?"

"What? Oh...yeah." he said, turning red once again in a way which made Ron choke back another snort. Hermione ignored him. 

"I think it's spectacular, the way you've handled this situation. The whole Cho thing was a mess, to tell you honestly."

"I really don't want to think about that right now." Harry said, feeling a sick churning when he thought of the circumstances of the year before. Though, he had to admit, having a girl for a best friend did have its advantages. Especially when she could tell him when he was being an idiot...as she told Ron frequently.

"I suppose you shouldn't." Hermione said. She turned to Ron. "You seen Dean yet? He said he'd meet me around now?"

"What? Oh, he was just getting dressed when I left the dorm." Ron said.

"When are you meeting Susan?" Hermione asked, turning back to Harry.

"In a little bit. We're going to walk down together."

"Any idea what you're going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Well...I guess we'll go to the Three Broomsticks. Other than that..."

Hermione nodded. "You think you could go around twelve? Maybe Dean and I could join you."

"I guess that would be okay." Harry replied. 

She smiled and he opened his mouth to say something else before he suddenly spotted Dean making his way down the stairs to Hermione. She blushed slightly, distinctly ignoring Ginny's eyes as she passed, and the two of them left. Taking his cue, Harry stood and waved goodbye to Ron, who despite his early cheerfulness appeared somewhat sulky.

He walked through the castle and down to the great hall, slowing to a halt when he saw the grouping of Hufflepuffs standing nearby. They quieted and turned to look at him, the younger first through fifth years craning their necks to see him. After a moment Susan emerged through the group and walked to his side. When she got there she looked cautiously back at them before whispering, "Don't say anything just yet. Let's go on, first."

So they started out from the castle and across the grounds of Hogwarts. He saw Hagrid and waved back at the cheerful giant, who seemed to have sustained a recent bruise about his wrist from his 'little' brother. As soon as they were out of hearing range of anybody, Susan sighed. "I thought I was never going to get away from them. Everybody is acting like this is some great big deal." She said.

"What do you mean?" questioned Harry.

"Well..." Susan paused, as if on the verge of revealing some great dark secret, making Harry slightly uncomfortable. "Hufflepuffs generally don't date Gryffindors. Not that there's anything wrong with it. It just never seems to work out that way. So our situation is a bit odd, and besides..."

Harry got the gist and completed her sentence. "Besides that, I'm Harry Potter."

"Exactly." Susan said, blushing. "I guess I've become something as a 'celebrity' in our house."

"Sorry." Harry said. "But I can honestly say I know how it feels."

Susan smiled. "Thanks. I knew you'd understand."

"So...where do you want to go?" Harry said cautiously, suddenly seeing himself back in the pink-infested tea room he had gone to with Cho and only barely able to keep himself from gagging.

"Anywhere but that blasted tea place." She said, exchanging a sly grin.

"So we'll just go about a bit until we find something?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me." She responded.

They entered Hogsmeade and, careful not to get in the middle of a group of scavenging third or fourth years, made their way to all the usual haunts in Hogsmeade. They played around with the new inventions in Zonko's joke shop and, rather exhausted at their playful excursion, waded through the younger students at Honeyduke's. Harry, with a little bit of a blush, bought Susan a bag of treats (making double sure that no blood flavored lollipops or Cockroach Clusters had strayed inside). 

Wandering back outside, and taking turns picking treats from the bag, they began ambling around town, slowly becoming more comfortable with one another. Whenever they caught somebody watching them, or one of the younger students making as if to come and speak to them, they would quickly avert their eyes and begin walking the other way as if somebody had cued them to do it. They were quite comfortable in their routine when an unexpected...and very much unwanted...fellow student appeared.

"So, found yourself a porky companion, Potter? And I thought you went to Neville when you wanted a little extra plump. Must have been my mistake."

Harry halted in his tracks, facing the cold sneering countenance of Draco Malfoy. "Give it a rest." Harry said, more in annoyance than in anger.

"Why should I? I thought your girl here might be in need of some entertainment, seeing as you seem to be boring her to death."

"I am not bored." Susan said, rolling her eyes. "And as for the pudgy comment, I should think you would realize I don't care enough to be bothered by what you think."

"Oh, so you don't care, do you?" Draco sneered. "What, are you trying to be noble? Or are you going to go run off crying and stuff your face with those sweets you have."

Susan stared blankly at him for a moment before gritting her teeth in irritation. "Where do you get off insulting other people, you ferret-faced bastard? Harry is a greater wizard than you'll ever be, whether it's a matter of skill or honor."

Harry almost jumped at this sudden declaration, and even with Malfoy there he started blushing. "Susan, I..."

"Oh no, let her finish Potter. I was wondering who the latest president of the fan club would be. So I guess it's Piggy Bones? Where's your badge, Piggy?"

Susan stepped forward so quickly Harry hardly had time to react. "Right here, you stupid Slytherin." She sneered, turning the bag of sweets upside down and letting the sticky, syrupy candy fall all over his head. 

"Come on!" Harry laughed, hardly able to contain himself. He unconsciously grabbed her by the hand and the two of them ran off in the opposite direction, not leaving Malfoy time to do anything. By the time they had rounded the corner, he was shouting insults in their direction and threatening curses, but they were too far away for him to say or do anything and thus it didn't seem to matter.

"That...was...great." Susan said, panting as she slid into the table at Hogsmeade. "I've never done anything like that in my entire life, Harry. I have to get in the middle of fights more often!"

"Only when you have a sackful of Honeyduke's around." Harry cautioned with a grin. He heard a faint cough and looked up to see Madam Rosmerta standing above them. He almost opened his mouth to order before remembering something he had heard once about letting the girl go first, so he shut his mouth and waited until Susan spoke.

"I'll have a cherry rum soda." She said.

"Just a butterbeer, thanks." She went away and returned a few moments later with the tray. Susan took her bubbling pink confection and gingerly sipped at it while Harry popped the cap of his butterbeer and took a sip. "What time is it?" he asked after a moment.

Susan glanced at her wrist. "About noon."

"Hermione said she and Dean might join us." Harry said. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I guess so." She said.

"Uhm..." Harry paused, suddenly remembering Cho's reaction to Hermione the year before. "Listen, before she gets here I just want to make sure that you know there isn't anything going on between me and Hermione. We're just friends."

"Oh, I knew that." Susan said. "There's a few people that think the two of you are together, but I doubted it. After spending that much time together, you're probably more like brother and sister than anything else."

Harry, who had never thought of it that way, nodded. "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"But I'm not like your sister. Or your friend. Am I?"

Harry looked across the table and into her deep blue eyes and felt a deep stirring in his chest. "No." he replied. "No. Definitely not."

________________________________________________________________________

Harry was still recuperating from the butterflies in his stomach the Monday morning after the Hogsmeade trip. He was picking at his breakfast, shooting Susan avid glances from two tables over, when all of a sudden a large white envelope landed with a loud plop next to his plate. For just an instant he remembered what had happened before, with the howler Voldemort had sent him, but the fact that Ron was looking at him with a puzzled expression and holding an identical envelope diminished that thought.

"What do you think it could be?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry replied. "But look...there's a seal on the front of it."

Ron shifted his own envelope around and his eyes widened. "Blimey, Harry." He said, dropping the envelope. "I can't believe it."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"The National Quidditch Team. England's Team."

"What?" Harry suddenly snatched up his envelope and stared. "What are they writing us for? Who else got these?"

They looked around. Ginny was staring at hers in shock...the beaters from Gryffindor didn't have any. But a glance around the hall showed Malfoy, who had cleaned the chocolate from his hair, arrogantly waving his around as Pansy Parkinson oohed and aahed over him.

"Well, why don't we open it. Together?"

"Right." Ron said. The two of them pulled open the letters. Harry had to read his through twice before he could believe it.

Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,

As Captain of the National Quidditch Team for England, it is my pleasure to inform you that as a scout for new and upcoming young talent, I will be visiting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and would like to observe you personally, along with several gifted individuals at your school.

I will arrive the day before the match of Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw October 22nd, and I will be staying until the match of Slytherin vs. Gryffindor the week after on October 29th .

I look forward to meeting you and wish you good luck for all the years to come!

Linc Hartwell,

The British National Quidditch Team

"Does yours say it too? Does it Harry?" Ron asked, gaping.

"It sure does." Harry said in astonishment. "He's a scout."

"He's coming here."

"What if he actually picks me to play for the team?" Ron said in wonder. "That would be great. Of course, he'll probably pick you, so the two of us could..."

"I hope you get it Ron." Said Harry, who had a somewhat ill feeling in the pit of his stomach. "But as for me, I won't be playing Quidditch professionally.

Ron laughed. "Yeah, right Harry. You're the most talented player Hogswarts has seen. Even Charlie couldn't beat you."

"No, it's not that." Harry said. "I mean...well, I have another career in mind." Harry, hwo had never openly discussed what he might do with his future with his friends, was slightly embarrassed to say so, even more so when Ron looked at his as if he were daft.

"And what else are you going to do?" Ron asked. "Join Hermione in the S.P.E.W. effort?"

"No." Harry said reluctantly. "I'm going to become an auror."

A long pause awaited him. When he looked over at Ron, his friend had a pale face. "You're kidding, right?"

"Of course I'm not." Harry said. "I've been battling dark wizards since I was eleven...well, that is if you don't count the fact that I almost defeated one when I was a year old. And there's...other reasons."

"You think you're going to defeat You-Know-Who." Ron said. "Is that it? You honestly want to keep fighting him until you end up dead?"

"It's either him or me." Harry said bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Harry stood and made to leave the hall. "It means that I would rather have the training not to get killed when he comes after me, like he probably will, so I think I'll just forget about being a Seeker professionally and focus on learning how not to die."

________________________________________________________________________

__


	16. The Quidditch Scout

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: I think I've let you suffer long enough. I'm really sorry guys, I didn't mean to keep you waiting for this long but I've been doing the whole marching band thing and Sir Doran has been running us ragged! I've only had Wednesdays and Sundays off for the past month and on Wednesdays I have to help my mom at work. So in between that and homework, I've been drowning in responsibility.

But anyway, I have dedicated myself to working on this chapter for you guys, even though it is one in the morning and I probably won't be able to finish it for a few days. So here, lassies and laddies! The great and wonderful Megx has written another glorious chapter! (Yes, I do think that highly of myself :)

****

The Quidditch Scout

Sun glinted off of Harry's glasses as he glanced out over the field. Ravenclaw was particularly speedy today...they looked like nothing more than streaks of blue across the field. He shook his head and rose higher on his Firebolt to survey the situation.

Ravenclaw in possession...and nearing the goals...and then, out of nowhere, Bole slammed a bludger straight towards the Ravenclaw chaser and in an attempt to dodge the strike, the quaffle was dropped straight to Ginny Weasley, who snatched it up and made a speedy departure back to the opposite side.

"GOAL! GRYFFINDOR SCORES FOR TEN POINTS, BRINGING THE TOTAL FOR THIS GAME TO FORTY RAVENCLAW, FIFTY GRYFFINDOR!" cried a new voice from the stadium speaker. Lee Jordan, who had left Hogwarts the year before, no longer stayed to cheer on Gryffindor...and nobody else. It was now Dean who manned the speaker and, to the amusement of the Gryffindors and nobody else, it appeared the tradition of favoritism continued.

He felt a slight tingling on his back but resisted the urge to turn. No doubt it was that scout watching him. His mind turned over the details as he scanned the field. He might not be going for a position on the British Quidditch team...definitely not...but he had to admit it would feel awfully nice to be accepted. But Ron on the other hand...

Well, it was Ron's dream to do something his brothers hadn't. To be Head Boy and Quidditch Captain...and besides that, to play for the national team, something his brother would have done if it hadn't been for his desire to study dragons in Romania. That was why Harry kept sneaking glances over at his friend--and probably why, despite the fact that Ron was playing well and had given an Oliver-esque speech in the locker room earlier, Harry could steal see the fear firmly written all over his face.

But then again, even if he wasn't _that _anxious over the scout...Susan was still watching. Harry refused to admit to himself that he kept glancing over at the Hufflepuff side of the field looking for her. He just had a feeling the snitch would pop up over there...that was it. After all, they had only gone out the one time. And spoken to each other every day since whenever they had free time. But still, it was only once.

And Harry knew that he was just kidding himself. He took a peek and saw the girl sitting on the front row glance up and grin--despite himself, he blushed. She wore typical yellow robes, but he could clearly see that on the front of her robes she wore a scarlet ribbon. He turned back around just in time to see Ravenclaw score.

"GRYFFINDOR AND RAVENCLAW ARE NOW TIED!" cried Dean before he also muttered a slightly muffled statement that was followed by the faint sounds of a struggle for the speaker.

Harry ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, still holding on to the other tightly, and scanned the field for a glint of gold. He had to get it...this was his first game back, he didn't want to lose from the start...

As he turned to the right he saw another player in blue hovering over the ground. Cho put her head up and met eyes with him for a brief second before averting her glance back to the field. Harry kept his eyes on her a second longer, wondering what she was thinking, before looking back down. 

And they saw it at the same time. The snitch, perhaps an inch or so over the ground. And Cho was definitely closer. But...he was on a Firebolt.

With a sudden movement that made everybody in the crowd begin to cheer loudly, he and Cho started forward for the glinting snitch, Harry well-aware that he was coming closer and closer to a collision with the hard field. He reached out and the tips of his fingers closed on the surface of the winged walnut-sized ball...

And then, just as suddenly, with Cho's fingers. He gulped as he crashed into the ground and lay there, with his broom safe at his side. The crowd went silent for a moment before rising into a slow roar.

He heard faint thumps on the ground as members of both teams landed and began running over, shouting so that he could barely hear them. He and Cho, both uncomfortable, made to stand, but they suddenly heard Ron's voice over the crowd.

"You idiot! Don't move! They'll be able to prove who got to it first but don't...move...a...muscle."

Harry and Cho stilled. A second passed before McGonagall came running. "My word, I've never seen the likes of it." she gasped, clutching her hat to her windswept hair. "A...a true and honest tie like I've never seen it." she said. "Where is Madam Hooch? She should be able to settle...this...Madam Hooch...MADAM HOOCH!"

"I'm right here, Minerva!" said the frazzled witch. Harry, in the rather awkward position of being sprawled on the ground with his hand over that of his former girlfriend, craned his neck so that he could see the action going on around them. "Don't get your bedclothes in a bunch." She snorted. "I do believe I remember hearing how you're supposed to determine...which is first...and which...was last..." she said. Harry heard the flipping of pages in a book and rolled his eyes.

"This is going to take forever." He muttered.

"Tell me about it." Cho replied with a snort. Harry glanced at her and she blushed, turning away.

"So...we haven't talked in a while." Harry said.

"Yeah...guess we haven't." Cho said. An awkward silence followed.

"I'm sorry about last year." They then both said in unison.

"You? What are you sorry for?" Cho said with a frown. 

"Well...I guess I might not have understood you very well...I mean, what with all the crying...it was very hard, you know, having seen..." he trailed off.

"Well, I shouldn't have expected you to relive that just for my benefit." Cho said, biting her lip. "I mean, you've been through some pretty bad things. I might have been acting...a little selfish."

"Yeah. Well." Harry shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It's all over, anyhow." He said. "You going out with Michael Corner still?" he asked.

"No...we broke up. Ernie MacMillan asked me out." She said.

"Oh." Harry said, feeling stupider by the minute. He was quiet for a moment as he listened to the still arguing teachers above them. Not surprisingly, he now heard Hermione's and Snape's voice in the fray.

"And you're going out with Susan Stone?" Cho asked.

"Susan Bones." Harry corrected.

"Oh." Cho said. "I talked to her once. She seems...nice." she volunteered.

"How you holding up Harry?" Making the best attempt he could, Harry turned his head to see who was behind him. It was a tall man in bright blue robes. He grinned broadly. "I came out here expecting a show from James Potter's son, but I certainly never expected this." He said. He knelt down and extended a hand towards Harry's free left one. "I'm Luke Young." He said. "Pleased to meet you." Harry shook his hand before the man turned to Cho and extended another. "And you too, Miss Chang."

"You too, sir." She said.

"Are you the recruiter?" Harry asked. "I thought it was somebody else..."

"He left the team. His position...everything." Luke said with a bitter voice. "But anyway, that puts me in charge." He said. "So I get to come up here and meet you fine young people...and I get to see my sister."

"Your sister...Professor Young?" Harry asked.

"That would be her...little Sabrina." He said. "You two played a good game. I especially liked your strategy early on with the Chasers...it's awful when a Seeker doesn't really do anything for the rest of the team. But you sure helped...cleared out those other chasers like they were nothing."

Harry nodded but said nothing...he didn't want either Cho or Luke knowing that had been purely accident. It wasn't his fault, anyway...he had been going after something that had looked like the snitch, but had only been the top of somebody's watch that had fallen onto the ground.

"Ah, what's all the fuss?" said a familiar voice. Relief washed through Harry. Dumbledore had come...surely he could get off the ground soon enough. He was starting to get a cramp, lying there in that position.

"We can't figure out what to do, sir." Said McGonagall. "If we should do a reversal spell...or a possession, to see who rightfully has the snitch...or even if we should reanimate the snitch and ask it itself..."

"We're sure to get an answer now." Said Harry as he tried to tuck his other arm under to get more comfortable.

"Hmm...a simple measuring charm could suffice..." said Dumbledore.

"Thank you professor." Said McGonagall. "I'll just..."

"No, no...ahh, maybe we should let the ball choose..." he said slowly...

"But you have no assurance the snitch would be honest." McGonagall said sternly.

"Do you think Veritaserum would work on an inanimate object?" Dumbledore queried.

Harry let out a sigh of disgust and laid his head down on his arm.

________________________________________________________________________

One hour later, Harry emerged from Dumbledore's office...hand no longer attached either to Cho's or to the snitch. It had finally been decided with a replicate spell...Harry and Cho had been conjured onto their brooms and just as they went for the snitch, Dumbledore slowed the whole thing down to see what had really happened. He had gotten it first...Gryffindor won.

That had taken twenty minutes. Dumbledore hadn't yet given the official announcement of the game because he had thought it best the team seekers be there for it, and the after effects of the slowing down, which had kept him thinking, acting, and speaking at half his normal speed for a while.

The team was waiting there expectantly. "We won guys." He said, jaw still feeling a tad heavy. The team let out a whoop of excitement, Hermione jumping along with the rest of them. 

"Good job, Harry." Said McGonagall, who was looking as sternly as she could at the boisterous merry-makers. 

"This is great!" Ron said. "It'll be the third year running we've gotten the cup. With this team, the championship is in the bag!"

"Oh, don't be so arrogant Ron." Hermione said sternly. "You did well, but you can't tell the future." She said. "Lord knows certain people try." She mumbled.

"Thanks, Professor McGonagall." Harry said belatedly.

Ron gave him a strange look. "Uhm...wasn't that a tad after the fact?" he said.

"That's just the effect of the Velocitous Hinderus." Hermione said. "He'll be back to normal soon."

Ron looked over at Harry and rolled his eyes. "No...I don't think that's it. He's just naturally that slow on the uptake."

"It's the Velocitous Hinderus Dumbledore put on me." Harry explained, making Ron snort. "Slows me down."

His friends began moving down the hall. "Think he'll eventually start after us?" Hermione asked, looking over her shoulder.

"He better. They're having a party in the common room and I don't want to miss out on the Butterbeer."

"You're an idiot, Ron." Harry said wisely.

It took a while...mostly, a lot of stops and starts, but the three finally made it back to the Gryffindor common room. Finally back to normal, Harry reclined on the sofa and popped open a butterbeer. Ginny, who was sitting next to him, raised her bottle in salute.

"To Harry Potter! Because it just isn't right to suspend a player with a Firebolt forever." She said.

"Here, here." The rest of them replied gravely. 

"Here, here." Harry said.

"Still slow." Ron snorted.

"I was doing it for effect." Harry sneered, poking Ron in the stomach with the neck of his bottle.

"Yeah, yeah, I believe that." Ron said.

Harry replied with a sardonic look. He leaned backwards and listened to the party, quite content himself not to join in, when he suddenly felt a sharp tingling on his chest. He ignored it for a moment...when suddenly it occurred that the source of the sharp feelings were the medallion on his chest. "I have to go." He hissed.

"What...why...oh." Hermione said, as she saw that Harry was clutching the neck of his robes. "Say hi to Moony for me." She said as she turned back around.

Harry nodded and stood, telling his friends he was going to the lavatory when they pressed him to join them in a game of poker with Exploding Snap cards. 

He slipped through the door and pulled up the chain of his pendant. ** HARRY, COME IMMEDIATELY TO THE WHOMPING WILLOW. **He frowned, but only a moment passed before he woke Lord Hornswaggle and retrieved his Invisibility Cloak. 

He made his way slowly down the hall, avoiding the students that were still milling about, and went out on the grounds. Mist was covering the ground, rolling like the sea. He saw a faint figure standing beside the Willow and squinted. It was Remus.

He walked slowly towards him, freezing when Remus turned quickly and aimed his wand directly at his heart, making his heart jump out of his chest.

"It's me!" Harry said, throwing down the cloak so that his head was revealed. Remus looked at him for a long moment and then sighed. "Yes, of course. I'm on guard tonight. Go on in, Harry. I've already frozen it for you." He said.

"Why are we meeting here?" Harry asked.

"To be closer to...the members." Remus said. "I'm staying here as well...for your protection." Remus added needlessly. Harry saw that his face had gone even grayer than it had been. And then he realized...Remus must have been in the Shrieking Shack for a long time, already.

And it was doing the same thing to him as it had Sirius in his ancestral home...the place of his greatest sorrow.

He shook the thought from his head and nodded before slipping in through the hole at the base of the trunk, remembering vaguely that it had been a lot roomier three years before, and then reminding himself that three years earlier he had been thirteen, and not sixteen. He clambered through the tunnel until emerging into the Shrieking Shack, which definitely looked less shabby than it had three years before. 

"Amazing what a few Repair charms...some color charms...can do." Remus said with a sigh. 

"That you, Lupin?" Grunted a voice from upstairs. Harry looked up the stairs just as the door banged open, revealing Moody in his horrific glory. "Aye, and you've got the boy with you. How's it going, Potter?" he said.

"Fine, Moody." Harry said. "You're staying here, too?"

"Yeah...and Tonks and Lupin here. Quite the threesome, ain't we?" he said with a laugh. By the look on Remus's face, Harry thought it quite obvious only Moody found it amusing.

"Where is Tonks?" Remus asked after a moment.

"Oh, she went out to Hogsmeade to pick up a few things...preferably some Firewhisky." He said with an added wink for Harry.

"Will she be back soon? Dumbledore should be here in a moment to talk to us..."

"I'm here now, and perfect timing I must say." 

Everybody spun around as Dumbledore stepped over the hearth. "What...?" Remus began, but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop him before he could continue.

"Open connection to my fireplace. Closed it off every other way, however." He said seriously. "Ah Harry, good to see you've gotten here quickly. I trust you had a hard time getting away from your party?"

Harry, unable to help himself, grinned. "It was, sir, but I think the other Gryffindors had enough Butterbeer handy to compensate for me."

Dumbledore laughed heartily. "Good spirit, Harry, glad to see it." he complimented.

"What party?" Remus asked with a slight frown.

"Quidditch. We won...but just barely." Harry said.

"Good to hear it." Remus said. "Not as if I'm trying to be biased...but seeing as we're all Gryffindors here..."

"I would like to remind you that I am headmaster of the school...but for the time being I will turn a deaf ear to your sentiments." Dumbledore said.

Everybody was laughing when Tonks finally entered. "Ah, the gangs all here." She said, setting a large bag down. She had entered from somewhere upstairs...it was explained to Harry that there was a secret door on the second floor, but it was only accessible from outside...and only if one knew the secret charm to convince it to open for you.

"And now that everybody has arrived," Dumbledore stated, "I think I should tell you why I've gathered this little group together. We all know, of course, the things that Voldemort has been doing as of late...little things, mostly, but little things can turn into big things..."

"And big things can get the boy-who-lived killed quicker than that." Said Moody with a snap of the fingers.

"Appropriately...if a little intensely...put, Alastor." Dumbledore said serenely. "But the thing is...I think it would be best if Harry here had somebody _outside _the school he could go to. Somebody staying right here in the Shrieking Shack. This way...well, you understand."

"This way when Voldemort starts putting images of my dead relatives in my head I have somewhere I can go and...let off steam. After all...isn't that what the Shrieking Shack is for?" Harry said, turning a sly look at Remus.

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, yes. You are perceptive as always. But it is also a sort of outside eye...seeing things that might somehow be obstructed by our castle walls."

________________________________________________________________________

All in all, it was a trying evening for Harry, but he was nonetheless pleased to see one final face before heading off to bed. "Ah, I came to see you Harry, but Ron said you'd had to go somewhere in a hurry..." Susan slid away from the wall as Harry neared.

"Oh, hi." He said. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I didn't get to see you after the game. I was just wondering if you were all right."

"Oh." Harry blushed. "I'm fine."

"I'm really glad to hear Gryffindor won. Well not that glad." She winked. "That means I'll have to embarrass my boyfriend by having my house team kick his arse."

Harry grinned before the expression faltered. "B-boyfriend?" he stuttered, turning red at his tongue's inconvenient time to stop working."

Susan frowned. "Well...I was thinking maybe...I mean, if you're not sure..."

"No, I think I'd like that." He said. "I've never been a boyfriend before. I mean, I've never had a girlfriend, just a girl friend. I mean, Hermione and all...she's just a friend of course, and..."

"Shut up, Harry." Said Susan, who was caught between annoyance and amusement. "I know what you mean. And for the record, I've never had a boyfriend either."

Harry was surprised at this statement, which sent an odd sort of dancing up through his stomach and into his chest. He smiled at Susan for a moment, before something took over him and he nervously leaned in and kissed her as Cho has kissed him, except suddenly it was ten times better than it had been before, and he forgot all about the fact that any other girl in the world other than Susan existed.

Both were lazily smiling when they pulled away. "I...guess I'd better go now Harry." She said breathlessly before hurrying away.

And Harry knew that the little golden stars dancing around Susan's head weren't just a figment. Just as he knew the little stars were dancing around him as well.

As he passed into his room Lord Hornswaggle chuckled his usual grunt. "Kids. Never understand just how magical first love is."

________________________________________________________________________

Tee-hee...I think I've made you wait long enough for this chapter. But don't you think it was sufficiently cute? It ended very cute indeed. I love it all...so adorable, you know? I'm in a lovey-dovey mood though...*giggles*.


	17. Apparition Education

****

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: All right! I'm finally back in the writing mood! Perhaps it's because I finally got to reading the fifth Harry Potter book again. Here, I have an admission to make...I've only read the last book once. And the thing is, it's isn't because I didn't want to or because I never had the time. I'm a fast reader. No, the thing is...after reading it that first time, I knew how it ended. So other than that twelve-hour marathon first time I got the book and various references back for my story here, I haven't cracked that baby open since. And I keep getting close to tears every time Sirius is mentioned...so there. I'm a huge baby.

But anyway, since I had to stay home sick today I figured what the heck, sucked it up and now I am suddenly assaulted by millions of ideas for this story. So be prepared, oh faithful readers! Megx is back...and better than ever!!! :D

****

Disclaimer: It may take me as long as her to get my stuff out, but no I am not J.K. Rowling and no, I do not own Harry Potter. Lucky me *grumbles*.

****

Apparition Education

Harry sneezed, making Ron and Hermione slide him sly grins. He winced, wanting to bury his head in his arms. And it was quite obvious to everybody sitting around what was going on. After all, Harry Potter was the only Gryffindor who seemed to have yet come down with a sudden cold. 

And it was also painfully obvious that the whole of Hufflepuff had been stricken with the same ailment. "So, been doing some preparatory snogging for Halloween celebrations?" asked Ron with a smirk.

"Shut up." Harry said, facing the table. Leaning up, he caught Hermione's eye and turned even redder. 

"Oh forget it Ron." Hermione smiled. "Harry isn't the type to kiss and tell."

"He did last year with Cho." Ron snorted, leaning forward in a whispered aside to his friends.

"Git." Harry sneered.

"Come off it, he was excited." Hermione said serenely. 

The three friends sat there chatting as if nothing was going on, when the truth was their amusing conversation was distracting them from a matter of much more concern...their apparition lessons were starting that evening. Words like splinching kept coming to his mind, and in truth it was the same with every sixth year who had gotten their permission for lessons. 

Just the other day in class Professor Young had made the mistake of showing them a dueling technique called 'stinching' and at the unmistakable rhyme half the class had cringed involuntarily before realizing it was a completely different word the professor had used.

To be on the safe side, Hermione had momentarily let up on her no copying ban, allowing Ron and Harry to write down some of the notes she had taken out of various books on Apparition, provided the boys agree to actually study them. To be on the safe side, the boys had agreed to her conditions.

And to everybody's utter surprise was just who would and would not be attending classes. For example, Harry had been struck when Neville had casually mentioned his gram allowing him to take the lessons as they sat their at Gryffindor table, and only a few minutes later was equally shocked to hear Draco Malfoy say that he _wouldn't _be taking the lessons. After all, the ferret had smirked, his father had taught him all that he had to know long ago (which everybody knew was illegal, but seeing as everybody also knew his father was an escaped convict they didn't say much). And besides that, Harry had remarked in a not-so-casual tone to his friends, the Malfoys sure didn't want Draco actually registered as an apparating wizard.

"I suppose we should be going then." Hermione said with a small gulp. Harry noticed dimly that she had barely eaten any breakfast. 

"I guess." He replied as he stood. He glanced over at Susan just as she looked up. At the silent message she stood, casting her friends a brief excuse as she made her way to Harry. He blushed as he saw the girls' knowing smirks and, digging himself into an even deeper grave, chose precisely that moment to sneeze. To make matters worse, Susan seemed to have developed an unseemly connection to Harry and sneezed at precisely that moment also. 

"I've got to see Madam Pomfrey about this blasted cold." He muttered as Ron hooted. Susan smiled at him politely for a moment. 

"Good morning, Harry. Ready for lessons?" she asked.

"I guess." He said, attempting to mask his own anxiety from her. "I mean...it shouldn't be too hard. I've done it before."

Susan blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well..." Harry suddenly blushed, somewhat embarrassed and yet also pleased that she was so interested in his youthful feat. "When I was much younger I was...well, I was being...chased...sort of..."

Hermione rolled his eyes. "Undoubtedly, Harry hasn't told you about his porky cousin Dudley, which he should have, but the pig and his pack of swine were chasing Harry, which I'm sure he would have gotten around to telling you if he weren't stuttering."

"Thank you very much Hermione." Harry said, turning pink. "But yes, that's true, and when they had me cornered I sort of...appeared...on top of the school."

"Wow..." Susan appeared stunned. "First...first the Patronus and now this? I'm beginning to think there's something about you we don't know about."

Harry had a fit of coughing at that point that made Susan frown and Ron and Hermione exchange scared looks. He stood, shaking his head. "I'm...I'm fine." He said. "Let's go, shall we?" 

Hermione retrieved Dean and the group of them headed down to Hogsmeade, checking out with Argus Filch as they went, listening to his derisive comments as they exited. "You know how to get there, Hermione?" Ron asked as they walked.

"No idea." She said brightly. "I haven't been that way before. You Susan?"

She nodded. "My Auntie Amelia had a cabin she used there...that was back when she used to travel a bit for the Ministry, before they put her in charge of the Disciplinary Board. Anyhow, she sold it, but I remember coming here with her sometimes. Course, if we still lived here I'd probably be expected for tea on Hogsmeade weekends." At this she rolled her eyes for the benefit of the others.

But it also made Harry wonder...he didn't know much about Susan's family except for what he heard in brief snitches of conversation here and there. Had she just implied that she lived with Amelia Bones, the one who had been at his meeting the year before? The thought of it made him shake his head slightly. He reminded himself to ask her sometime.

But he had no time to think about it. Small groups of sixth years were making their way down the paved streets of Hogsmeade to the designated place, and by the old witches and wizards sticking their heads out their windows and muttering softly to themselves, he got the sudden feeling that this portion of the year...apparition lessons and such...was most likely dreaded by the local residents of Hogsmeade. Remembering the loud cracks that went with Apparating, he didn't blame them.

They stopped in front of a large door bearing the Hogwarts emblem. Hermione shook her head, seeming slightly unsure of herself. _Like that doesn't make me want to run away. _He shook his head in disbelief.

The door swung open. They entered and backed off to one side of the cabin. Harry blushed as most of the population inside nodded at him almost as if he were the teacher--these were the members of the DA.

After long whispers and much chatter, the door suddenly closed. Everybody quieted and looked around in wonder for the culprit, but seeing that nobody was near the door shuffled away from it in confusion. And then, with a sudden noise that made a few of the girls shriek and Lavender jump, bumping hard into Ron. Harry looked to the center of the room and saw McGonagall and Young.

"Students." McGonagall said in that voice that caused even the most raucous student to quiet. "Today is the beginning of one of those subjects that is hardest to master. As you are well aware, not every witch and wizard learns apparition...there are those who do not think it necessary, that believe such a skill isn't worth the trouble or risk to learn. Be it so for them. 

"However, if you are here today then that means you have decided that, for whatever reason, apparition is for you. Some of you may display a natural talent, such as you would on a broomstick." As she said this Harry was almost sure her eye twinkled towards him. "Others of you will struggle, but I assure you with hard work and determination in the end you will certainly master it. But right now, if you are unwilling to work hard and take risks, I suggest you leave now." She paused, as if allowing time for any of the students to turn and immediately leave the building. None did. She nodded, as if somewhat pleased. "All right then. Now, you know Professor Young." Young nodded as her name was said--most of the students in the DA nodded back at her. "She will be assisting me with these lessons. Professor Snape in the past has aided me with these lessons, but he has...other business to attend to at the moment." 

Harry could hardly suppress a whoop of joy at this statement. He didn't have to contend with Snape? How lucky could he get? Even Occlumency lessons had been advancing so well he was only having them every two weeks now. And the less he saw of Snape...well, the better. Exchanged glances with Ron and Hermione showed him that the sentiments were shared.

"Now, first things first. We will be meeting every other Saturday until next March, at which time those of you who have completed the necessary paperwork will be allowed on to take your test. However, I must remind you that those who at the end of the year have not yet reached seventeen will not be allowed to apparate until you have reached legal age."

Harry moaned under his breath...Ron sniggered. "The first three lessons will be teaching you to apparate small spaces. If any of you successfully manage to perform that action before we continue with the lessons, Professor Young I'm sure will have no qualms with teaching you the more advanced stages of apparition."

"None at all." Young stated with her usual lopsided, absentminded grin.

"Right then." McGonagall coughed unnecessarily. "We shall begin. First thing, I ask you to spread out against the walls...oh dear, Sabrina. You were supposed to have done the Elasticity Charm." She sighed. 

"Oh...right." Young blushed before raising her wand. "Elastic Mobilius!" she said, biting her lip slightly.

"My...she's a bit of a ditz, isn't she?" Susan said at his side.

"Better than the other teachers we seem to have had." He muttered. "Besides Lupin, of course."

Susan nodded. "Lockhart was all right I guess, even if he was a tad smarmy." She said with a slight shrug. Harry opened his mouth for a moment before snapping it closed again. The less she knew of the multiple times his teachers had tried to kill him, the better. 

But a look up showed the results of Young's charm. The gutted house seemed to have stretched to almost triple it's previous size, even though a glance out the windows showed that they seemed to be in the exact same space they were from the other houses before. As a whole, the class moved back against the walls, at the professor's warning allowing extra space 'just in case'. 

"Now then." McGonagall said. "This is an exercise in focus. All of you close your eyes and imagine yourselves departing this world...for just an instant, mind you." She said sternly. "What you must do is enter this other world just briefly, long enough to travel the space you need to, so that when you appear back here you are perhaps...oh, for safety's sake a few inches away from where you are now."

Ron rose an eyebrow. "Yeah, cause that'll help with You-Know-Who on your tail." He said almost bitterly. When Harry was speechless Ron grinned. "With you as a friend, Harry, I tend to worry about those things." Harry couldn't help it, he grinned back.

McGonagall coughed. Harry blushed when he realized she was looking right at him, not forgetting that if it hadn't been for her he probably wouldn't be taking these lessons in the first place. So he closed his eyes and tried to imagine what some sort of...other...world would look like. His first imagining was some vague place, dim gray shadows and such...but before he could help it, an image of the veil came to mind. His eyes snapped open and he looked at those around him, wondering if they had seen such things also.

However, Susan was smiling almost happily, while Ron was blushing in the slightest. He shook his head and closed his eyes again, focusing. A moment passed as he looked on at nothing, blackness dotted with the occasional star. The veil seemed intent on coming back to him, and Harry, despite himself, kept focusing on it. A ghostly form of himself appeared before the veil, arms crossed. 'Well, staring at it isn't going to help, you know.' The ghost said smartly. 'You've got to go on in, after all. Or do you think it's just there for pretty?'

He opened his eyes again. He hadn't just imagined that...or at least, he hadn't meant to. What was going on? Of course, he didn't want to ask any questions. He wasn't crazy, after all.

Well, mostly not crazy. At least he didn't think so.

So when the veil came to him the third time, beyond frustration he moved forward and grasped it before pulling it quickly to the side and looking at the murky vagueness that lay beyond. And cringing, he thrust himself inwards.

CRACK!

He fell backwards into the wall of the house before he realized what had happened. He slowly opened his eyes to see everybody staring hard at him. Even Young seemed to have lost that airy persona she so vividly embodied and was gazing at him as if he were some ancient riddle for her to work out.

"S-sorry." He muttered as he slowly got to his feet, working out the aches in his body.

"That was...that was very good Harry." McGonagall said quietly. "I think...I think perhaps a little too good. Could you come and speak with me please?"

A sudden hush fell over the whispering that had been going on a few moments earlier. He watched the door open and saw McGonagall standing there, and this time he had a feeling his hidden talent wouldn't be invoking unexpected rewards as it had when he had his first flying lessons.

The door snapped shut behind him and he looked at McGonagall, who was tapping her foot, arms crossed. "Harry, I am not one to be casting stones...but I do not think apparition is something you should have tried to learn on your own, dangerous as it is. Even though I'm sure it must have been entertaining, appealing to your friends like that..."

"Professor, I've never tried to apparate before in my life." Harry said truthfully. McGonagall narrowed her eyes.

"I know you've been doing extra studying, Harry. You've done this for years, whenever you felt as if some skill you hadn't learned yet in class was necessary to you. That is partially the reason I gave you your own room for use this year. But for you to claim that you just...did that on your first try is beyond me. I've never heard such a thing in all my life."

"But..."

"I'm not going to get you in trouble for this, Harry." She said. "The fact is, if it were safe for you to do so I would allow you to with full consent. But to practice apparition you must have had to leave the castle, and that is something that I cannot..."

"_Professor." _Harry said, in a tone that clearly showed his frustration. McGonagall suddenly stopped and missing a beat, put her hand over her heart.

"My god, you're telling the truth." She said breathlessly. She then shook her head. 

"Yes, I am." Harry said quietly. "But I wasn't...I don't know how. And I didn't do it very well, did I?" he said with a nervous laugh. "I slammed into the wall didn't I?"

"Harry, the pure...the pure power in your apparition is what astounded me. It takes a long time before a person can apparate with as much power as you had at that time. The fact is, as soon as you can control what you just did in there, the possibilities are endless."

Harry blinked. He certainly hadn't been expecting this. 

"I know for certain it took me a while before I could get farther than a town or so away. Fact is, I just didn't know how to make myself more powerful..."

"It was Sirius." Harry said quietly. McGonagall froze.

"Harry...what did you say?"

"When I was looking for that other place...the world, or whatever you called it...I saw the veil that Sirius...that he went through..." despite himself, he choked. McGonagall, shaking, put her hand on his shoulder.

"I understand Harry." She said. "But...just to be on the safe side...see if we can't learn to control your...talent."

Harry was apparating to the receiving house on the other end of Hogsmeade by the end of the lesson.

________________________________________________________________________

"So, Potter does it again." 

Harry looked up at the desk where Snape was standing, arms crossed and face as sallow as ever. "I did what, sir?" he said politely, imaging what it would feel like to plant a fist in that smug face.

"Your little stunt in Apparition Education." Snape said. "Surely you can't tell me that wasn't premeditated? That you haven't been planning on wowing your little classmates like that ever since you heard about apparition education?"

"Actually, sir..." Harry said with a growl, "I was able to do what I did by imagining the veil my godfather fell through when he died. And you were saying?"

Snape's nostrils flared. "Don't get smart with me, boy." He snarled. "I'm just trying to make sure you don't make an even bigger ass of yourself than you already seem to have."

"I'm no bigger an ass than certain other people in this school." He said with a grim smile. Snape snorted.

"Well, enough chat." Snape said with a sigh. He motioned Harry up. "Since I have...other...matters to attend to I'm hoping this will be our last lesson. If you are still too thick to finish this up, I'm sure Dumbledore will cut time out of his _intense _schedule to take care of you."

"That will be fine with me, sir." Harry said, perhaps a little too pleasantly as Snape's brow darkened. Harry began concentrating, and was prepared when he first felt Snape prodding into his head. 

Thankfully, Harry was able to stand up to this and fought Snape off. But still he felt the probing...almost as if Snape were looking for some small crack in his concentration to grip hold of and tear Harry's thickly concentrated shroud away. And as it had many times, it worked.

Harry fought back as he watched the familiar images, this time of his frustration of the summer before, he could almost feel the amusement when Snape came across the rage he had expressed against his friends. But then, when Harry knew Sirius came near, something snapped within him. He wouldn't...couldn't...let Snape see, mock, the feelings he had for his late godfather. And remembering that it was Sirius who had given him power in apparition, he used that thought and turned every single bit of him he could against his potions professor.

"I don't know James, you reckon we should see a sight that horrible?" Harry fell down on the grass beside the lake, right where he had left off in the pensieve the year before. There was young Snape, hovering upside down as Harry's replica...his father...stood there, wand raised. Sirius was beside him, smirking, as an anxious looking Remus and an amused Peter stood off to one side.

It was Sirius who had just spoken, in response to the query if Snape's underpants should be removed, if Harry remembered correctly.

"No, I don't think so." James released Snape, none too gently, and let the slimy teen fall back to the grass. Snape, of course, automatically reached for his wand and let forth a powerful blow in James' direction, making him fall back on the grass stunned, a trickle of blood running down his nose. As he reached for his wand, inches from his hand, Harry saw another hand grabbed it...Remus.

"You've done enough James." Remus said quietly.

"But..."

"Come on, fight like a man." Snape taunted, his wand ready. "Or are you a coward like your own father?"

"I wouldn't talk about my father." James shot back. "When yours is a Firewhisky away from killing both you and your mum."

"James! You idiot." Everybody...even Harry...turned when another young girl started heading their way. 

Sirius groaned. "Oh God...Sabrina." he muttered. Surely enough, a years younger Professor Young was heading their way.

"Yes, me." The girl said in irritation. "Shut your mouth, Black." She turned on James, raising an accusatory finger. "When will you learn? It's enough that Lily has to holler at you, sweet girl that she is..." James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter snorted at this, "But do you really have to taunt every single person that comes your way?"

Snape snorted. "Damn Sabrina, can't you see when you aren't wanted? After five years you still think I need your help?"

"Don't you?" she shot back.

"As to your question," James said, getting back on the subject. "Only the bloody Slytherins, m'dear." He replied with a gallant bow. "You see, even if you are a dotty, brainless, twittering little bird, since you are a Gryffindor we're quite content to simply grin at your annoying behavior."

Young's eyes narrowed. "Arrogant bastard."

"You know you love me." James grinned.

"As much as I love toe fungus."

"I think Potter is much less attractive than toe fungus." Snape said from his corner, where he was obviously amused by James' beating, despite the fact that it was coming from somebody other than himself for a change.

"Shut up." Young said in exasperation. "You...and you." She said, pointing at Snape and Harry's father and his friends. "James, why don't you just...leave?"

He looked longingly at Snape, fingers caressing his wand, but after a moment he just shrugged. "Whatever you say, cupcake." He grinned before, along with his friends, walking away. As the vision dimmed, Harry spotted Sabrina running away, joining a certain red-haired someone before the vision was over.

Harry came back to the dungeon with a jolt. He looked over at Snape, who was shaking with irritation, most likely at being reminded Harry had seen that particular event in his life, now not just once, but twice. Harry picked up his bags and paused just a moment at the door, to say "I think it's a bit much, sir, if you ask me, to be so attracted to toe fungus. Because in my opinion, both my father and I are quite handsome."

And then he ran.

________________________________________________________________________

That last part was for my own benefit! I don't know how much it will contribute to the story, could be a lot or a little. But do tell me what you think all right? I really like hearing what you guys have to say. THANKS!

****


	18. Legilimency

****

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: The author's note from last chapter was a bit...erm...outdated. *blushes* Look at me, I had the chapter all finished and what do you know? I lost the disk it was on and deleted it from my computer, and I didn't have time to rewrite the chapter, and then I finally found the disk! Yeah, I know, late, but this does give me time to put up a couple of chapters so the Christmas chapter of the story will be just in time for the holidays!

So anyway, thanks for putting up with my delays lately, I know I've been a real pain in the butt. *grins wryly*

****

Legimency 

A cold wind blew through Hogwarts in early November, leaving very few Gryffindors for very long to watch the game of Hufflepuff versus Slytherin except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who on that cold morning sat bundled up on their side of the stadium, shivering with the freezing breeze.

"It's cold." Ron said rather unenthusiastically. 

"I hadn't noticed." Hermione said wryly, shooting Ron a piercing glance that made him roll his eyes in retaliation.

Harry didn't know whether to be appalled to accept the constant bickering as completely normal at this point, so used to the constant blathering as he had become. He waited in silence as Hermione and Ron continued their onslaught of verbal battery against one another, waiting until they had both paused for breath before he jammed a word in edgewise.

"If you hadn't noticed, Hufflepuff just scored five times in a row. And Luke Young seems to be taking notes."

Ron and Hermione looked down to where the scout was sitting, marking hastily on a piece of paper with quick marks. Ron squinted and leaned forward a bit. "Wish I could see what it said." He muttered.

"Anxious are we?" Harry asked as he looked over at his friend. Ron flushed even brighter than the pink he had already been turned by the icy wind and shrugged jerkily, alerting Harry to the fact that he may have just hit a little closer to home than he had intended.

"Look, it's the first year and her friends." Harry said suddenly, indicating Megan sitting a few rows down from them, with two other friends on either side. 

"Those the ones you're training?" Harry asked, not forgetting that it had originally been who was to be teaching the muggle-borns. Hermione nodded as she watched them for a minute. She laughed when Megan jabbed the boy to her right in the ribs and the lad muttered a hasty retort, shaking her head. 

"Don't they remind you of the way we were when we first came to Hogwarts?" she asked. "I kind on miss things back in those days. We didn't have as much to worry about back then."

"Yeah," Harry replied, though Hermione didn't even realize just how truthful were the words she had just spoken, "things were different back then. At least I only had one deranged servant of Voldemort on my tail, not entire legions."

Hermione frowned. "Oh Harry, you shouldn't...oh my, that was a joke wasn't it?"

Ron hooted. "It certainly was." He said with a grin. "Nice to now you can still joke about things, mate. I was worried you'd have lost your sense of humor by now."

"Nope, that's what Fred and George are for." He suddenly leaned closer. "And just for good measure, what exactly has happened in the WWW since plans last let off?"

"Surprisingly, they've done good for themselves. Mum reckons that the WWW wasn't such a bad idea after all, though she still mumbles about it once in a while."

"And have they let on who their mysterious benefactor is yet?"

"They're waiting till they become really successful before they do that." Ron said with a weak smile.

He turned back to the game to see Slytherin score a quick point. Across the field, adorned in a yellow scarf and matching cap, Susan stood up and began cheering loudly for her team. When she glanced in his direction, he waved slightly, though his fingers had become numb to the point that lifting his hand and physically moving it was like carrying around so much dead weight.

Harry leaned back, hand moving instinctively to his forehead when he felt the faint and now familiar tingle he had come to know so well. Hermione noticed and said nothing, whereas Ron winced slightly at the reminder of Harry's unfortunate connection, and the fact that Mr. Weasley was purportedly still not completely back to his lively old self, a year after the infamous deed took place.

"It doesn't hurt quite so bad now." Harry said after a moment. "The Occlumency, I think it might have helped a little. At least, enough to help me block my mind so he's not..." he shook his head, unable to say the words even though Hermione and Ron both understood.

A sudden cheer erupted from the stadium and Harry glanced back at the field, where Draco was holding the snitch high up above his head as his team gathered around him. "Slythering wins." Ron said with a grimace. "Should I break out the confetti or let you do the honors?"

"Disgusting prat." Hermione said with disgust as she watched praise being lavished on the arrogant, conceited bugger. 

"My sentiments exactly." Harry said as he stood, despising Slythering and nonetheless thankful that the game was over, as he couldn't feel his nose anymore. "Let's go on in and see if we can snag a few bottles of butterbeer from the kitchen."

"Shouldn't you comfort Susan?" Ron said bitterly. Harry, who didn't interpret the scathing remark for what it was, shrugged. 

"You know how it is when your team loses. The Hufflepuffs won't exactly be in a cheerful mood this evening. Best let Susan alone."

"Dean's going to play cards with Seamus and a couple of guys from Ravenclaw tonight." Hermione said, slightly rolling her eyes. "So I guess it's just the three of us."

"Good enough for me." Harry said. "Want to go to my room and hang out?" he asked. They agreed and went back into the safe warmth of the castle. All were glad to recover the feeling in their vital organs once more.

Sitting in the room, ignoring the faint twiddling of Hornswaggle's thumbs, they spoke beside the roar of his fire. "You don't get too lonely down here?" Ron asked, looking around.

Harry shrugged. "How can I with the lot of you all situated right above me? I heard your argument with Neville about socks yesterday morning, by the way. Stimulating stuff."

"Yes, well." Ron muttered without any real retort. "Not all fights can be manly and strong. Sometimes you have to fight over the little things."

"You know, I kind of missed this." Hermione said suddenly, interrupting the train of the their conversation. "It's been a while since it was just the three of us, you know."

"Well, we get older. Times change." Harry said. He leaned back into his chair and sighed. "Whether we think about it or not, we're getting closer to the end of our days at Hogwarts. We graduate in a year, and I can still remember the Sorting as clearly as if it were yesterday."

"Don't get my mum started on it." Ron said with a grimace. "Since Fred and George skivved she's been even more enthusiastic than I can remember with Bill and Charlie. And Ginny, can you imagine how she's got it being the last and the only girl?"

"My parents just hope that I don't disappear into the Wizarding world and completely leave them behind." She frowned. "They think they're losing me, as I've hardly spent a summer or winter break with them. I think ditching the skiing trip last Christmas was the final straw. They're saying I have to come home for the holidays, no matter what, so no Hogwarts over the holidays for me."

"Really?" Harry looked over in surprise. "I didn't know that."

"Well..." Hermione paused for a moment. "I was really kind of afraid to tell you, knowing how things have been going lately. I'll miss spending the holidays with you, but I'll write you a bunch of letters and I'll give you my gift the day we leave. All right?"

"Yeah." Harry replied. "And how about you, Ron? What are you doing for the holidays?"

"Mum has dinner planned for the bunch of us." He said. "All back at the Burrow. Dumbledore hasn't officially approved it yet, but we reckon most of the Order is going to be there, except Snape of course, and probably Madame Maxime won't be able to make it."

"Mmm..." Harry mumbled in response. "And I'm guessing Fleur will be there?" 

Ron paled. "You think?"

"Well, she is engaged to your brother after all." Hermione interrupted in a patronizing tone. "And she's not in France, and she has to work and probably has nothing else to do for the holidays. No, why would she be possibly be at your Christmas party?"

"Gee, thanks for explaining that to me Hermione, I never would have thought of that on my own." He said dryly. "And will Dean-O be visiting the Granger residence?"

"Maybe." She said slowly, with more than a little blush. Ron hooted with laughter before turning on Harry. "And how about you, my good man?"

"I dunno." He said truthfully. "Honestly. Susan said something about dinner with her Aunty, and I don't know if she might be able to drop by the burrow or something."

"Because you don't see enough of her at school."

"Shut up." Harry said in response to Ron's hasty joke.

________________________________________________________________________

Young caught him off his guard after a DA meeting and motioned him towards her office. "I know you must be tired," she said quickly, "but I'd like to talk with you a little bit."

Harry nodded, knowing that Young must have something grave on her mind to be acting so...average, without forgetting every word or two and stopping expectantly in mid-sentence without finishing. She opened the door the room and stood back to let him in before her, nodding as he passed. He took a seat in one of the chairs before her desk, which from the days of Defense against the Dark Arts teachers past had been changed multiple times. They were currently tall, yet strangely comfortable things that could either intimidate a person or give them courage, whichever the person themselves was inclined to do.

He noticed a few new additions to the swords on the walls, shining hilts drenched in various stones and inscribed with runes similar to those he had seen covering Hermione's homework time and time again. 

Young took a seat behind her cluttered desk and clasped her hands together, staring into his eyes. "I've heard through the grapevine that you finally progressed somewhat in Occlumency, and no longer did he feel it necessary for you to take the classes. Am I correct?"

Harry nodded, making Young sigh. "But Occlumency, I fear, will do you no good when he has so many strong weapons on his side. Harry..." she paused a moment, and Harry could have sworn for a second that she had a strong look of indecision on her face, as if she were being torn in two over...something. "Listen, Harry, it isn't in my authority to tell you what you should and shouldn't do. But having some minor defense in Occlumency is nothing."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, slightly affronted.

"I don't mean that it's an easy skill to learn. It is very difficult to master, and I must admit that even I only have a minor grasp of the skill. But the fact is Voldemort is strong enough to crack your defenses if he sees you resisting. But Voldemort himself has never been worried with defenses...he thinks it would be impossible for somebody to kill him, which makes him an even bigger risk because when he takes actions he makes calculations not for his own safety but his enemies demise." Young sighed and closed her eyes, shading them with one hand. 

"Harry, I fear that if you have to confront Voldemort alone...which it is almost certain you will...then you will fall too quickly if you have no offensive measure, which is what I have been trying to teach you students all along. You have learned defense...let me take time to hone your attack."

Harry straightened his back to look straight into Young's eyes as she opened them. Cautiously she reached into her desk and pulled out a very old leather bound book that was somewhat dusty to be sure. "Take this. Read through it and come back to me when you are done. It contains everything you need to know about becoming a Legilimens. From what I've heard, when defending against a Legilimens attack you have been able to enter the attacker's mind. This book should help you sharpen that attack, control it so that you are able to enter the mind of your opponent."

Harry looked down at the book in her hands and slowly reached out, touching the cold binding. He looked at it and thought about the urgent tone in Young's voice, how it had seemed almost as if she were pleading with him, and he wondered what would make her worry so that she would volunteer training.

"Does Dumbledore know?" Harry asked slowly.

Young laughed, though the tone was empty of amusement. "He knows everything, doesn't he? Everything that goes on in this school, whether it's meant to be known or not. If he doesn't approve, I'm sure we'll be hearing of it soon. But tell nobody else." She leaned forward, hands still on the book. "Don't let on that you're learning this. And promise me one thing..." she released the book into his hands and straightened her back.

"Yes?" Harry said.

"Keep your mind closed at all times. You've heard this, and I'm certain you've attempted, but to a trained Legilimens your thoughts are clearly noticeable at all times." She narrowed her eyes. "Haven't you noticed how Dumbledore and Snape always seem to know what you're thinking even before you've even realized it Harry? They can shut it off, certainly, but when it comes to you they feel responsible to listen...whether for your gain or theirs." 

Harry nodded slowly. "Close your mind, Harry. I can see your thoughts as you feel them, and I don't like knowing that you are so vulnerable. You have a potential for greatness, but your heart is your weakness. Don't let it get in the way of your destiny."

Young sighed and sat down on the top of her desk. She brushed some hair out of her face and looked into Harry's eyes. "Did you know that I knew your mother?" she asked slowly. Harry nodded, remembering Snape's memory of the past. "We were friends in school. That's how Remus and I know each other...and Snape too, I suppose." 

"But you weren't in the Order the first time." Harry said.

Young shook her head. "No, I wasn't. I am now, Harry. Remember that." She stood and Harry took the oppurtunity to turn and leave. He heard the door click closed behind him and tucked the book under his arm as he went to his room, still clarifying the conversation he had just had with Young in his mind. 

He had long disposed his muddled feelings that Dumbledore was training him into some sort of weapon--it had been an uncreative thought, and one that had been influenced by his confusion and frustration. But Young, it seemed, was doing just that and wasn't afraid to admit it. And then, on the other hand, she was on the lookout for him time and time again and had even debated his admittance into the Order. 

Harry sighed. Young was currently the most confusing person in his life, and if he wasn't absolutely sure that there wasn't any Polyjuice Potion floating about he would have said there were two of her.

________________________________________________________________________

A short chapter! I'm still getting back into the writing groove but fortunately the whole movie preview for the third Harry Potter movie has gotten me back into my freakish obsessive mode and now I'm all ready to get my fanfiction groove on!

Oh yeah, and I saw the third LoTR movie. It kicked ARSE!


	19. News on the Open Front

****

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: Yes, yes, my initial suspicions were indeed correct. The obsession is BACK! It died for a little while after a thorough reading of the fifth book after it came out and it was on the back burner for a while, but look at this. It just takes one little movie preview for Megx to get all worked up and obsessive! So sorry about my lack of commitment to the story in the past couple of months, but now that I am back in the mood my little old brain is just teeming with ideas about this story, so get ready for a great ride!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any other character, location, or concept mentioned in the series, as I am not J.K. Rowling. I do own the plot and Sabrina Young, and I would be very willing to let JKR borrow them if she so wished. *winkwink*

****

What This Chapter is Named

Flying through the air shouldn't have been so strange, Harry thought to himself. Well, it shouldn't have been so strange, except he appeared to be floating aimlessly without aid of a broomstick and, what was more, the ground below him appeared to be yawning. 

But then again on second glance, Harry decided that it wasn't the ground after all that he was flying over, but a giant dragon coming up from underneath to sweep him up in her gullet. He shrugged it off with a strange lack of concern and sighed as he was swept up in the dark mouth, but as he sat there in her throat he heard a strange tapping coming from the belly below.

"Harry?"

What an odd thing to hear, one's name coming from inside a dragon's stomach, he though to himself.

"Harry! Are you in there?"

He jerked up out of bed, the room immediately coming to him as an immediate blur. Shaking his head he reached out and put on his glasses, throwing off the covers as he went to the door and slung it open. Hermione fell forward into his arms, looking paler than usual and clutching a newspaper tightly in one hand. "Hermione? Are you okay?" he asked slowly.

"Harry...oh Harry..." she said quiveringly, sinking down at the chair by his fireplace. "I could barely believe it when I saw it this morning, I didn't really want to. But things are starting, things are getting so much more complicated than they were..."

"Take it easy, Hermione." Harry tried to look less confused than he felt, and crossed the room to close the door. "Now, what's happened?"

Hermione said nothing and wordlessly handed him the newspaper. Harry unfolded it and looked at the immense dark mark on the front page, glinting in eerie distinction against the gray canvas of sky beyond. "What's this?" he asked slowly.

"Read the headline." Hermione said. Harry did, and a terse whoosh of breath escaped him as the full implication of it hit home.

****

DEATH EATER ATTACK IN WULFRIC VALE: WIZARD FAMILY KILLED

__

Recent reports from the Ministry of Magic have confirmed that on the morning of November the 18th, a total of five witches and wizards ranging in age from nine to forty-three were found dead in their home. The bodies were found by muggle 'police' who had been called to the scene with reports of people dressed in cloaks and masks scouting the area, and sudden noises that caused many animals in the area to behave strangely.

Although officials have the event currently classified as 'under investigation' it certainly seems that this event resembles those of sixteen years ago, when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rose once more to power. With the recent news that it is highly probable that You-Know-Who has returned to Britain, events like these must come into closer scrutiny, for fear that events such as these are only the beginning of something much greater, and that one day You-Know-Who will rein a terror greater even than the dark days which were ended when The-Boy-Who-Lived ended his dark rein.

Among the dead were Meriann Crowne, age nine, Yvonne Crowne, age ten, Jacob Crowne, age eighteen and a recent graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Reginald Crowne, age thirty-eight. Surviving them is Wilhelm Crowne, who is currently in his fourth year at Hogwarts, and their mother, Lenina, though her whereabouts are currently unknown and it is feared she has suffered a fate similar to that of her family.

Services...

Harry read through the article twice before the full implication hit home. "She was in the Order." He said slowly. "Now she's missing, and her family is dead."

"It's starting, Harry." Hermione said waveringly. "We're supposed to be prepared against this sort of thing, so why is this happening? Why is he starting to kill now?"

"Maybe because he sees that he can't work on me from the inside out anymore." Harry said with a gulp. 

Hermione buried her head in her hands and took a deep shuddering breath. "I sometimes wonder if I wouldn't have been better off staying a muggle, becoming a doctor or something. This is too much sometimes, Harry, and I sometimes think it would be better being a muggle, not knowing all that's going on."

"It won't be that way for long, if Voldemort has his way." Harry said with a swallow that caught him adam's apple hard in his throat. "You're a brilliant witch, and this has to go away someday."

"Yeah." Hermione said weakly. "Yeah."

Harry shrugged the tension out of his shoulders and sat down in the other chair, stretching out and self-consciously aware that his old pajamas reached well-over his ankles, as he had grown much in the short span of time that he had began wearing them. He pulled his feet back and looked again at the article. "Do you know this Wilhelm guy?" he asked her. 

Hermione shook her head. "I've heard of him, but never talked to him or anything. He's a Hufflepuff."

Harry bit down on the inside of his lip. "So Voldemort's taking the killing out into the limelight for good now, it looks like." Harry said. "The Dark Mark is in the air now, and the Order is being sent to answer the call."

The both of them shuddered at the thought. They heard a faint tapping coming down the hall and Harry opened the door just as Ron rounded the corner and came face to face with him, hand up to knock the door, and if he hadn't stopped in the nick of time he would have slammed Harry in the face. 

"Have you heard?" he said quickly.

Harry nodded and pulled Ron inside, shutting the door behind them all. "They never found that Lenina woman, and now this." Hermione said slowly. "It's the first real blow to the Order."

"Not the first." Harry said quietly, making Hermione remember and flush with the thought.

"Besides Sirius." She said quietly. "I mean, this is the first killing that has come like this, unexpectedly, not in battle or anything like that. This was premeditated. They went there in the night for the purpose of killing, and nothing more." Her voice shook a little and her eyes filled with tears. "How can...how can people be so horrible?"

"I don't know." Harry said slowly. "I just don't know." He stood up and relinquished the chair to Ron, who took it gladly, and with a flourish. "All I do know is that Voldemort is pretty confident right now. I can block most of it, but not all of it, and I keep getting the old familiar twinges. It's freaky, because I know when he's happy and when he's angry, and lately he's been happy more often than the other. It's why I've been trying to block it, why I've actually tried the Occlumency. I don't need him in my head any more than he needs me in his."

"I have a feeling it isn't going to be a very pleasant Christmas." Hermione said quietly. 

Ron laughed. "At least you get to spend it with muggles, away from all this war and stuff. My family is the at the core of the Order, I'll be lucky if I don't get a few of those muggle gums or whatever they're called." Coming from Ron, who had been initially excited to be part of the action, this said a lot.

"And I'm guessing that I'll probably be holed up yet again here at Hogwarts." Harry said slowly.

"Why do things have to be this way?" Hermione wondered aloud. "All this war, and darkness. It's happening all around us. Where do we get a chance to live normal lives?"

"You don't get to live normal lives," Harry said reluctantly, "because you're friends with me. I mean, life must've been pretty normal for Wilhelm Crowne until his mom disappeared, and now his entire family is dead. And how about...Seamus Finnigan for instance? Things must be pretty normal for him when he goes home for the holidays."

"We would never blame you." Hermione said, almost irritated. "And I really wish you'd stop acting like we're making such a great sacrifice, being friends with you. We wouldn't be friends with you Harry," she said, sitting down beside him, "if we didn't get something out of it."

"Yeah, that's right." Ron said. "So stop being the melodramatic hero, all right?"

Harry looked up and, despite himself, grinned. "Thanks." He said quietly. "Thanks, I really needed that."

________________________________________________________________________

Things were darkening on Harry's doorstep, and even though the conversation with his friends after the recent dark events had left him somewhat stirred emotionally, he still took some time to evaluate the things that Young had told him and within a few days had finished the book on Legilimency that she had given him.

He looked around the hall as he went to her office, self-consciously making sure that nobody saw him there. When he was satisfied that the area was empty, he reached out and tapped on her door. "Just a moment." A muffled voice called out through the door. Harry waited, listening to the noises beyond the door as he stood there. A moment passed and finally the door swung open to reveal the sharp profile of Snape, snarling down at him.

A moment of intense dislike passed between them before Snape swept out, nodding brusquely at Young back in her office and ignoring Harry altogether. "Who is it?" Young asked as she came to the door. She saw Harry and paused, and he might have sworn that he caught the glint of a tear in her eyes before she smiled broadly, ushering him quickly inside her office and closing the door behind him.

"Have you finished the book?" she asked eagerly. Harry nodded and, pulling it out of his robes, handed it back to her.

"What was Snape doing here?" he asked cautiously. Young waved him off, setting the book on a shelf nearby. 

"Just talk of one sort or another." She said. "Nothing I can really share with you; I'm sure you understand."

Harry nodded and watched as Young turned back to him. "I trust you understand a majority of what the book said?" Harry nodded and she fairly beamed. "I believed you would; you really are rather talented when it comes to these sort of things. But that is beside the point. Harry..." she looked into his eyes hard, as if she were trying to see something beyond bright green, and finally she shook her head.

"Do you really think I might be able to do this?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Young nodded. "Or have you not yet noticed where your magical strength lies, Harry?"

Unsure of what Young meant, he shook his head. She looked fallen for a moment before sighing. "Harry, from a very young age you have been able to accomplish things...you have been able to do magic since before you first laid fingers on a wand. Other children have been able to achieve results playing with mommy or daddy's wand but..." she swept her hand in an arc, as if to encompass the world, "but you did everything with your emotion. It is what I meant when I said the other day that your emotion will be your downfall. Even when you first took flight on broomstick, I am willing to wager that you had been feeling some sort of strong emotion at the time...something that helped you tap into this inner talent of yours."

She leaned forward, hands on his shoulders. "Harry, I don't mean that you should abandon your emotions, but rather than let them be useless put them to work. When Voldemort causes you pain with his wrath, send back your own anger to make him wish for an end to this infernal connection of yours. Without your wand, you are still a great wizard. Make him see that. You blew up your aunt, Harry, without magic, just because you were angry. Imagine what you might have done had you been able to control that power."

Shocked at this sudden outburst from Young, he took a step back. Seeing what the intensity of her speech had done, she flushed. "Professor, do you mean to tell me that I can accomplish things like...like apparition because I have skill in wandless magic?"

"That is part of what I am saying." She replied. "The full context of my message is this...with your emotions unbridled, you accomplish little." To emphasize the point, she took her wand and waved it through the air, sending a fine silver mist jetting through the air. Then, raising an eyebrow, she said, "Now control your emotion, Harry, and you can do what you have already done." She said this and waved her wand again, this time sending an owl flying through the air...a patronus. 

Harry would only be able to explain the moment later in two words...it clicked. Everything she was saying he suddenly understood and, to indicate this, he nodded.

"Well then." She smiled. "Let's begin."

________________________________________________________________________

"Harry, you look tired." Hermione observed. Harry looked up from the book he was reading to Hermione, who was sitting nearby. 

"Just a little." He muttered. "I've got a lot on my plate, what with studying and all. I can't get kicked from any of my classes." He said resolutely. "I can't let Snape get what he wants, even though it's what I'd like as well."

Hermione sighed. "I'll admit, I've always wanted you to do your own studying for a change but it is getting kind of strange. Harry, you've studied more in the past week than I have."

Harry blinked a moment, before realization set in and he realized that what Hermione was saying was true. He shrugged.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" she said with some concern. "Why the sudden change? You're acting like...well, like you are some sort of weapon. Like you're training yourself for combat."

It was the fact that what Hermione was saying was so close to home that irritated Harry. He slammed his book closed and stood, looking at her angrily. "What, do you think I'm unable to want to do well in my classes? I don't have to study apparition, which I'm sure you've noticed, so I'm taking a little extra time to study outside of class." 

Hermione ignored his outburst and rose from her chair, sending Crookshanks scurrying to the floor. She walked over and Harry, seeing what her intentions were, tried to shield the book from her. He was too slow, though, and Hermione grabbed at it and pulled it to her face. Most of the Gryffindors in the common room had now turned to watch, and when she snorted and tossed the book back at Harry the entire room was on end. "Advanced Hexes and Jinxes by Brunhilda Watcombe." She said aloud. "I don't remember this being on our reading list."

"I'm studying for Defense Against the Dark Arts." He snarled, incensed by Hermione's sudden and, to his opinion, unwarranted attack.

"You don't have to study for Defense Against the Dark Arts," she retorted nastily. "What are you doing to yourself, Harry? Do you want to go to an early grave?"

"I am anyway, unless I learn how to kill him!" he screamed, rage blinding him to sense. 

"What?" 

Harry, realizing what he had just said, paled. "Nothing." He said, turning around so nobody could see his face as he stuffed the book back into his back. "Nothing--at--all." He pulled the bag closed and tossed it over his shoulder, slamming the portrait of the Fat Lady as he exited and calling her to call angrily after him. He went to his own room, hardly hearing Lord Hornswaggle's typical comment, and swung himself on the bed, and heard his own voice going about in his head.

__

I'm going to die early anyway, unless I kill Voldemort myself. 

Hearing it again, he understood the way it must have sounded and felt an uncomfortable pang in the center of his belly, wondering if he was in fact becoming some sort of machine. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a faint tapping at his door and, overcome by a sudden feeling of overwhelming hopelessness, he got up and opened it. Hermione was standing there, eyes wide. She looked at him for a long moment before throwing her arms around him and bursting out in tears.

"I'm...I'm so sorry." She said through her tears.

Harry pulled the door closed and let took Hermione to the fireside, letting her fall into one of the chairs. He pulled the other around to sit before her as she composed herself, silence reverberating around them pierced only by her occasional sob and the crackle of the fire. When finally she began calming Harry handed her a handkerchief and she dabbed at her eyes, looking at him forlornly. "It was that prophecy wasn't it?" she said quietly.

He danced around the idea of denial but needing somebody to share with, somebody his own age, who he could talk this sort of thing over with, caused him to nod slowly. "Yes, it was the prophecy." He said. "Made by Sybil Trelawney to Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione shakily pulled her knees up to her chest. "What did it say?" she asked breathlessly. "What did it say, Harry?"

He laughed nervously. "I thought you didn't believe in these things?" he asked.

"I didn't." she said. "Not until last June at the ministry."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "The one with the power to defeat the dark lord was to be born as the seventh month died, to parents who had defied Lord Voldemort three times." He said quietly. 

"You." Hermione whispered. 

Smiling sadly, Harry shook his head. "Not just me. There was one other who fit the profile exactly."

"Who?"

"Neville." 

Hermione looked at him a long moment. "And what about the rest?" she asked.

"He would mark the one with the power to defeat him as his equal. And then...and then..."

Hermione swallowed, anticipating the rest. "Harry...what did the rest say?"

He rose and stood facing the fire. "Either must die at the hand of the other...for neither can live while the other survives."

He stood there until he felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder. "You should have told us." She said. "This isn't something you ought to bear alone."

Harry turned to look at her, and something of a sad sort of smile came onto his face. "No...don't you understand, Hermione?" he said. "This is one thing...that I have to bear alone."

________________________________________________________________________

Aww...okay, okay, the angst sirens are blaring right now. *shrugs* You can't have a post OoP fic without some angst, it was just so angst-ridden it would be self defeating not to have a little trauma and drama swirling around at Hogwarts. 

I am in love with Harry Potter. Does that make me a maniac?

*nods enthusiastically*

And PROUD of it! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t! w00t!


	20. A Holiday From Hogwarts

****

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: Hi everybody! How's it going? I was going to try and get the Christmas chapter up for Christmas, but things are going slow in fan fiction land and therefore the celebration will have to occur a few days after the holidays. *sigh* Oh well. Anyway, I'm writing this chapter because I've gotten all good and obsessed again, and I really hope you enjoy this! Anyway, have a nice day and enjoy the story!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. So don't sue me, because I'm not even going to try and pretend that I am J.K.R.

****

A Holiday From Hogwarts

"Christmas plans are definite." Ron said. "We're going to the Burrow."

Harry looked up at Ron for a long moment. "You mean _you're _going to the Burrow. You can't possibly mean that Dumbledore would actually allow me to leave the castle..."

"No, he is allowing it. In fact, he's the one that suggested to mum that it might be nice for you to get out of the castle for Christmas." He leaned closer. "Course, at least half the order is planned to be there as well, so you I don't really think he's worried along those lines."

Harry let out a deep breath before grinning. "That's a relief. After the Crowne family..." he trailed off, the memory too fresh for him to think about without feeling a little twinge of anxiety. "Anyway, I was almost certain I wouldn't be allowed to come."

"Well, be thankful." Ron said as he sat down next to Harry and took a large bite of his dinner. Harry looked around, enjoying the sight of Hogwarts decorated for Christmas but nonetheless glad that he wouldn't be seeing it the entire holiday. Several weeks had passed since he had begun Legimency with Young, and he had only just begun to access the thoughts and emotions of other people. This was what made him turn just in the nick of time to see Malfoy squared off against him, Crabbe and Goyle flanking either side.

"Hey Potter, are you going to delight us with a show of your _spectacular _skill this evening?" Harry found quickly that he was prepared for this moment by all the derisive sneers the Slytherins had been shooting him for the past few days.

"Sorry, Malfoy." He muttered. "Unlike some people I don't need to show off."

"Then what do you call it?" Malfoy said with an unpleasant sneer. He leaned closer. "Been planning this for years, have you? Probably been practicing Apparition since you found out about it."

"Actually, no." Harry said. "How about you? Or has daddy been too busy running from the Aurors to teach you anything new?"

A general cry arose when Malfoy reached out and gripped Harry by his collar, fairly lifting him from his chair. "Don't--you--dare--speak--of--my--father--that--way!" he said through tightly clenched teeth.

Harry smiled slightly. "I don't have to tell everybody about your dad." Harry said. "All they have to do is open the Daily Prophet. For a change, they're telling the truth."

Malfoy raised his arm and his fist was heading towards Harry's face when Malfoy cried out in surprise. Harry's eyes widened when he felt a shock similar to that that had struck his uncle in a similar incident, and saw him skid across the floor and into the table across from him. Ron's mouth dropped open in astonishment as he looked from Harry to Malfoy and back again. "Whoa." He muttered, swallowing his potatoes.

Harry felt ice drop into his stomach when he saw Snape descend from the teacher's table and head in his direction. Malfoy was already up on his feet and lunging back at Harry when Snape intervened, gripping either boy by the arm. "Why don't we take this somewhere else?" he snapped when Malfoy began to speak.

Practically dragging both boys, Snape pulled them towards the outer hall and pushed them both away, crossing his arms and looking at them observantly. "Now, would you like to tell me the meaning of this?" he asked sternly.

"Potter disrespected my father." Malfoy snapped.

"Your father is a Death Eater!" Harry shot back.

"Silence!" Snape sighed as he looked at the both of them and, as usual, his eyes settled on Harry. "You of all people should now that magic is not allowed in the corridors outside of class, nor is it allowed in the Great Hall during mealtime. What have you got to say for yourself?"

"I didn't do any magic." Harry said. "Not on purpose anyway."

A gruesome smile flitted across Snape's face. "And I suppose Draco here just flew across the floor of his own accord?" he said mockingly. 

"As I said, I didn't mean it." Harry reiterated. "You can look; I don't even have my wand on me."

Snape's eyes narrowed and he brought out his own wand. Harry thought for an insane moment that Snape meant to curse him until he realized that if Snape intended to do anything to him it wouldn't be where Dumbledore was a full ten steps away.

"Accio Wand!" he said sternly. When nothing happened, the smile on his face faded a little. "Did you leave it in the Great Hall?" he said. "I really think you should confess, Harry, unless you really are the lying little brat that the papers say you are."

"He didn't do anything!" the three of them turned to see Megan standing there, arms crossed over her thin chest. Her two friends stood at either side, one of them looking in wonder at Harry as he had seen the Creevey brothers doing so often in the past.

"Go away, Miss Wyatt. This doesn't concern you." He said sharply.

"He didn't do any magic!" Megan said again. "I was sitting right there beside him, I would have seen it!"

"Young lady, I would suggest you keep your nose out of business that doesn't concern you." He said. Megan stared at Snape defiantly even as her two friends dragged her away. She finally snorted and turned her nose up at Malfoy, turning away to leave with her friends.

Snape turned back and looked at Harry and Malfoy, who were shooting each other piercing looks. His lips curled up as he looked at them, and he took a deep breath. 

"Potter, getting into a fight whether you did anything or not constitutes a detention. You'll be working in my classroom for the next two days."

"Christmas holidays begin tomorrow." Harry said. 

"I dare say you have nothing else to do?" Snape said. Malfoy sneered over at Harry.

"But you see, I do. I've been invited to my _friends _for Christmas. I don't have to spend Christmas here at Hogwarts. In fact, Professor Young might even be stopping by." He said. 

Snape was quiet for a long moment. "After the holidays then." He said with a sneer as he turned.

"And aren't you going to punish Mister Malfoy here?" the three of then turned to see McGonagall standing there. Snape straightened his back and looked at her.

"Welcome to our little party, professor." He said. McGonagall looked over her glasses and took a deep breath.

"Were you thinking of letting mister Malfoy here off the hook when you punish a Gryffindor? I hate to point the finger, but it appears as if you didn't leave your house prejudices behind when you left school." She said. 

"Fine then." He snarled. "Malfoy, two days detention for you as well."

"And he will serve them for me." McGonagall said sternly.

"But I..."

"You have a Gryffindor. To make things fair, I will have a Slytherin. End of discussion, Professor Snape."

Snape said nothing but gave McGonagall a fierce look as he crossed back into the Great Hall. Malfoy scoffed at Harry as he went back to the Slytherin table, where his friends greeted him with loud applause. From the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy bow from the waist and wished sincerely at that moment that he could put his hands around his throat.

"Harry..." he looked at McGonagall, and expecting the worst lowered his head.

"Do you think you could try and not provoke your enemy?" she said. "I'm glad you didn't fight this time, but do make an attempt to ignore young Malfoy."

"But he..."

"I know all about tough classmates Harry." She said, her voice slightly softer. "In case you haven't placed it together in your timeline, I went to school with Tom Riddle. If ever there was one who hated Gryffindors, it was he." She sighed. "Perhaps you had better go to your room and let the fervor in here die down. Have you eaten?" Harry shook his head. "Then I'll have dinner sent up to your room."

She swept back into the hall and Harry was finally left alone. He slowly turned and, ignoring the questions from the paintings that watched him as he passed, he slowly trekked back to his bedroom. He met Hermione, late to dinner from studying, and gave her a brief explanation of what had happened, but before she could follow him he went off and entered his room, closing the door behind him. 

Silent house-elves appeared a few moments later with a tray full of food from the kitchens and he picked at a few morsels before he realized that he couldn't eat at all. He sighed and set down his silverware as he leaned back in his chair. 

He glanced up and saw light flickering in Hagrid's cabin over the sparkling snow that had just fallen. Mind suddenly made up, he crossed to his trunk and pulled out an old familiar friend...his invisibility cloak. He then took the Marauder's Map and looked at it, seeing a large convergence of dots in the great hall, with only the occasional dot wandering through the hall. 

"Whazzat?" Lord Hornswaggle said when Harry opened the door and exited. He closed the door again and walked away as quietly as possible. Since the halls were relatively empty, he got down to Hagrid's cabin relatively quickly. A moment passed after he knocked before it opened up to reveal, to Harry's surprise, not Hagrid but Madam Maxime, who was dressed in a vest of some fine black fur and sleek boots--like a feminine, somewhat less scruffy version of Hagrid.

"Iz zat you, 'arry?" she said. "Oh, you are so much beeger since I saw you ze last time! Let me see you!" She bent over and laughed heartily. "Taller, most cairtainly, but not as tall as me, yes?"

"Hello, Madam Maxime." He said with a half-hearted smile. "Is Hagrid here?"

"Right behind you Harry." He turned to see Hagrid standing there. He stomped the snow from his boots and took Harry by the arm, leading him into the warmth of his cabin. Fang bounded in behind him and shook, sending an icy spray through the room.

"Oh, bad doggy." Madam Maxime cooed, stroking Fang behind the ear.

The door closed and Hagrid pulled the scarf from his neck. "Why aren' you at dinner, Harry?" 

"Malfoy." Harry said simply. Hagrid shook his head. "A bad egg if I e'er saw one." He grunted. "Don't worry 'bout anything he says, specially since he's got no ground to stand on, father just escapin' Azkaban an' all."

"He's just causing trouble." Harry said. "What with things like...like apparition and all." He cringed as he said it, but by Hagrid's laugh it was obvious that he already knew all about it.

"Prob'ly a bit jealous." He muttered. "Idn't he always?"

"It sounds to me as eef zis Malfoy is an awful boy." Madam Maxime said.

"He's a Slytherin." Both Hagrid and Harry answered automatically. Maxime laughed.

"Now thees, thees is why I am glad zat at Beuxbatons we 'ave no 'ouses." She said. "It causes many problems. But tradition ees strong here," she said, "I can understand zat."

"Guess you could say that." Hagrid said. "You want some tea Harry?" he asked.

"Okay." He said, grimacing when he was handed not only tea but a plate of cakes also.

"You don't 'ave to worry 'bout those," Hagrid laughed, "Maxy made 'em!"

"Maxy?"

"My little 'agrid's pet name for me." Maxime said with a smile.

Harry picked up one of the cakes and bit into it, finding to his relief that Maxime appeared to be a much, much better cook than Hagrid. "These are very good." He said through mouthful that he swallowed down with a bit of tea.

"Yessss...they are..."

Harry jumped and looked about him wildly until he saw the glint of eyes in the corner. "The serpents!" Harry said. "What are they doing in here?"

"Oh, well..." Hagrid looked at Harry sheepisly, with a grin to match. "You know I can't leave 'em in the cold, 'arry, and they don't seem to like fire much. Besides, they're used to it now. Won' even leave the house."

Harry nodded and looked at the snake for a moment. "Well..." he said, setting down his food. "I was just wondering when you'd be able to stop by the Burrow." He said. 

"We'll be by eventually." Hagrid said. "Not for a couple'a days, though, we still 'ave to finish up business 'ere."

"And...the serpents?"

"Fine on their own, if I jes make sure an leave 'em with some extra bits to nibble on while I'm away."

Harry grinned squeamishly--even though he wasn't as nervous around the serpents as others, the idea of them munching away at what Hagrid called 'bits' and what Harry guessed he would call something completely different, was still enough to churn his stomach a bit.

He talked with Hagrid and Madam Maxime for a little while longer, until looking at his watch he discovered that it was high time he headed back for the castle. "Bye, Hagrid. See you soon." He said as he threw the cloak over his shoulders and headed back through the castle. 

He was halfway to his room when he heard Ron and Hermione talking in the hallway. He almost threw the cloak off until he realized that they were talking rather quietly, and it seemed they didn't want to be interrupted. He edged closer, to give them indication that he was there, but what they were saying caught him dead in his tracks.

"Oh Ron..." Hermione was saying breathlessly, voice catching in her throat. "I sort of knew the way you felt but...but I didn't think it was like this...more of a-a passing fancy..."

"I like you Hermione." Ron said irritably. "And we're good friends. Better friends than you could ever be with Dean."

"But Ron..." Hermione sighed. "That's just it. We're friends. _Friends. _I can't think of you like that. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to..."

"You know what? Fine." Ron said, furiously. "Fine! Just run off with Dean, I don't think I even care. It was all a big laugh to you, anyway. What, are you going to run off and laugh about poor pathetic Ron after all this?"

"You're being unreasonable!" Hermione said. "See? This is why you and I would never ever work! We can't agree on anything! So just drop all this, Ron, okay? Find yourself somebody else, because you and me...it just isn't right..."

"I bet if it was Harry you'd say yes." Ron said stubbornly. Standing where he was standing, Harry felt his stomach drop, and embarrassed as he already was from this conversation, he was already looking for a quick escape but could find none nearby.

"No I wouldn't! You two are my best friends, and nothing else! So stop acting so tragic, Ron!" She stormed off in one direction and Ron quickly took off in the other. Left standing there, unseen and alone, Harry felt the color rising to his cheeks. Knowing that something was going on between his two best friends was one thing, but to be witness to it was another completely. He waited a few minutes to be sure nobody was nearby before he slowly trudged back towards his room, thankful when he finally got back inside that there was no way for anybody to interrupt his thoughts.

"I can't believe I didn't see it." He said aloud to the empty room. He thought back and started noticing little things that had hardly seemed worth mentioning in the past; things that indicated Ron may have been feeling a little different than Harry had expecting. Things like...like Ron and his sudden jealousy of Viktor Krum in fourth year, while the Triwizard tournament had been going on.

And what had Ron meant, that Hermione would have said yes if Harry had been doing the asking? Blushing at the thought, he batted things around in his mind a bit. Certainly he had noticed that Hermione was a girl, but he had never _noticed _her in that way. He couldn't think of Hermione as anything but a friend, and to be truthful the fact was like a relief to him. There, at least, was one friendship that would stay solid, because Hermione didn't have any feeling for him.

Or did she?

He frowned in confusion, and almost cursed Ron for bringing things like that into their cozy little world. They had been solid friends since the last time that they broke up, when Harry and Ron had fought in fourth year. But after something like what had just happened with Ron and Hermione, would things ever be the same again? Would he ever have to turn Hermione down? Had Ron noticed something Harry hadn't?

It made his head hurt to think about it. "Well...at least we have the holiday for the two of them to get these things out of their system." Harry said. Lord Hornswaggle, who seemed to have entered the room sometime during Harry's soliloquy and was now snoring in his frame, snored in what might have been a reply to his question or a response to whatever dream...if any...a painting might have.

He undressed and got into bed, watching the shadows drift across the ceiling as the fire died, and the glint of the snitch that had been flying around at the top of his room since that summer, and his birthday. "I wish I could have stayed eleven." He muttered, thinking of his first year at Hogwarts, and realizing that the big 'adventure' had been more of a game than anything he had encountered in the past year. He thought of the days when he had been scrawny, Dudley hadn't been a boxer and had been simply fat, and when he and Ron had shied away from Hermione, being the mousy bookworm that she had been.

He thought of the days when Voldemort was still just a name to frighten his kind, instead of a real threat that sent hidden messages into the air and controlled Death Eaters that could be practically anybody...the days before he had realized that any new person he met could be a potential danger. 

Now all that was gone. The past summer, Dudley had become even beefier, Harry had developed into a boy of average height, though still extremely thin and pinched, and now Ron and Hermione were swimming in a mass of feelings that he had somehow been sucked into. And Susan...

His girlfriend.

His life had always been a mess. But at least when he was eleven, it was a mess he could sort through.

________________________________________________________________________

The steam from the train billowed into the sky. It was the first time that Harry had taken the train back from school for the holidays, and it was in fact his first real holiday away from school excepting the year before, which had been spent at Grimmauld Place and the closed ward of St. Mungo's. 

He thought suddenly of Sirius singing convoluted Christmas carols and a sad smile passed over his face. 

Snow was falling from the sky like a solid white mass, and the ground was covered with it. He was standing there, looking off into the distance, when he heard the crunching of footsteps approaching him and he turned. Hermione was standing there, pink-cheeked from the chill and smiling. "Well, I'll miss you." She said. "Have a Merry Christmas, Harry."

"You too." He said. "Do you think you'll be able to stop by the Burrow on Christmas day, at least?"

She blushed brightly. "I don't think so. My mum and dad are dead set on having me all to themselves for a change. Witch or not, they keep reminding me that they're my family. Besides, it's been so long since my grandmother saw me she's wondering if I haven't run away or something."

"Well...I'll have Hedwig take you your gift." He said. "See you next year."

"Yeah." She replied, leaning forward to give him a swift kiss on the cheek. "Listen, I have to...to go and see about the Prefects. I volunteered to do duty for the first half of the trip. I think Ron was assigned to...to the second half...so see you later, okay?" He nodded as she walked away. 

Spotting Susan at the same time she saw him, they approached one another. "Well Harry, I do hope my aunt will let me visit sometime." She said cheerily. "Why don't we get on board? It's awfully cold out here."

Harry half-nodded, looking around. "Yeah...but do you see Ron anywhere?"

Susan craned her neck to look over Harry's shoulder. "Mmm....look, over there. I think he's been accosted by Loony...I mean, by Luna Lovegood."

Harry turned and saw Ron standing by the train, backed into a corner by the familiar girl, with her protruding eyes and long, scraggly blonde hair. "Hey, Ron!" Harry called. Harry saw Ron glance up with relief and make a hasty comment to Luna before he jogged over.

"Quick, before she follows us." Ron muttered, grabbing Harry's elbow and steering him towards the train.

"C'mon, Susan!" Harry called. She laughed as she ran to keep up, as Ron seemed to be more worried about escaping than about the etiquette of his extremely hasty departure. 

The three of them found a cabin occupied only by Neville and Ginny and took their seats. A long moment later the train whistled and began going down the tracks. 

"I sure am looking forward to a break." Neville said. "Schoolwork seems to getting stressful."

"Tell me about it." Ron muttered. "Divination is awful. I thought Trelawney was bad, but at least she livened it up every once in a while by predicting Harry's demise." He said. "Now we've got that centaur. He's about as vague as you can get."

"Hmph." Ginny snorted, giving him a nasty look. "At least you've got your O.W.L.S. out of the way." She said. "Mine are in the spring, and I'm about ready to gut Snape."

Harry and Ron laughed, as Susan and Neville smiled weakly. "I almost wish I hadn't taken N.E.W.T. potions." Harry said reluctantly. "It's a disgusting course."

"Glad I'm not in it." Neville said. "All I really care about is Herbology. Well, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Young does make it interesting, doesn't she?" Susan asked.

"She's a good teacher." Ginny said. "Not quite as nice as Lupin, or interesting as Moody, but she at least knows what's going to help us."

"Not like some people who...and I'm not naming names...are idiots who try and control us by teaching us nothing." Ron said. At that moment he made a coughing noise that sounded very much like 'Umbridge'.

"Well, we showed her." Neville said suddenly. "That night at the ministry."

"Unfortunately for us," Ron said. "The ministry fought back." Harry noticed that his arm twitched when he said this and thought suddenly of the scars on Ron's arm. He had only seen them once since he had left for the summer--they were faint, but still distinct.

"Tell me about it." Ginny said. "That's one place I never want to go again. And after Sirius..."

"Sirius?" Susan said suddenly. The others in the cabin all went silent. "Sirius Black?" she said again.

Harry looked over. "He was my godfather." He said quietly. "And very much innocent of everything they convicted him of."

Susan swallowed. "Did he...?" 

Harry nodded slowly. "He died that night...trying to save me. Us." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry." She said. "My mum...she was all that was left when my family was killed off by Death Eaters all those years ago. She died when I was ten..."

It was at that moment that Hermione entered. He glanced over and saw her and Ron exchange quick glanced, and almost literally felt ice in the air. His initial suspicions were correct. It was going to be a very long trip.

________________________________________________________________________

The chapters get slowly more and more angsty. Yeah, I know, there's a lot of shippers that don't appreciate the direction this story is going in. But what are ya' gonna do? 

I myself am a Ron-Hermione centric person, though I am not sure if Ron is going to get what he wants or not in this story...

And boy, he must really hate Dean, going after his baby sister AND the girl he likes...

All of this and more on Days of our Magical Lives!


	21. The Fifth Catch

****

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: Hey there! Glad to see you've joined me for yet another installment of my little concession to insanity. I'm quite bored right now and I've been pigging out for the past few days, so my mom has decided I need to do something. Due to my incredibly hyperactive nature this chapter will turn out to be either brilliant or a complete and utter waste of time by both you and me. So whichever it turns out to be, expect the unexpected and I hope you enjoy!

Ooh...and uhm...sorry that this is taking...forever. I am a dork. But there you have it.

****

Disclaimer: I'm writing my own story. I don't NEED Harry Potter. Well, I do need him. And it would be nice. But...NOT MINE! So don't sue me! Okay?

****

The Fifth Catch

Some rather odd company greeted Harry, Ron, and Ginny when they got off the train. They looked around for any sign of people that they knew would be at the Burrow for the holidays, and seeing nobody decided perhaps whoever would be picking them up might be a little late. However, they didn't expect the tall redhead who was lingering nearby to come over to them or smile, and they certainly didn't expect her enthusiastic greeting until...

"Tonks!" Ginny breathed under her breath. Harry looked closer and saw that it was indeed Tonks, in guise with the typical Weasley-red and a nose that looked remarkably like Charlie's honker. She put her finger to her lips and grinned.

"I'm your cousin Judy, remember?" she said, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. "So, where are those trunks of yours, kids? Or did you expect to live in those togs all through the vacation?"

Ron motioned to the pile in the corner and Tonks nodded. "Well then..." she said, "might as well find a cart. Unless you think the muggles won't be bothered by a trio of floating luggage."

"A cart it is." Said Harry, who looked around until he spotted an empty one. 

"Hey Tonks." Said a voice from behind. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione standing there.

"I'll get it." Ron said, blushing bright red for no reason known to anybody except perhaps Harry and Hermione. He went off quickly and took the cart, loading it up with their luggage.

"I have to be going in a moment." Hermione said slowly. "My mum and dad are just out there. I just wanted to say, Merry Christmas."

"Oh, you won't be joining us?" said Tonks.

Hermione shook her head. "I promised my parents. I actually had to promise not to break my promise...they were getting tired of only seeing me in the brief spaces I came home for summer. Last Christmas I spent was in our first year of Hogwarts."

"And the last Christmas I spent at the Dursleys was before Hogwarts." Harry muttered. "Thankfully."

"My mom and dad might be coming, though dad still isn't all too comfortable around all these wizarding folk. He's always afraid that somebody is going to turn him into a rat or something."

"Well...nobody has yet, have they?" said Hermione.

"Only once." Tonk said with a shrug. "And not even that if he hadn't made mum mad."

"I've got our stuff." Said Ron, coming back over. "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Oh, we'd better." Said Tonks reluctantly. "See you later, Hermione."

"How'd you know, anyway?" Harry asked under his breath.

"She was talking to you." Hermione muttered back. "Besides, her eye color hasn't changed." She hugged Harry, despite a look from Ron that should have made her wither, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye. Have a nice holiday."

"You too Hermione." Harry replied.

"Yeah. Same here." Grunted Ron.

Meanwhile, Ginny was busy waving at Neville, who blushed and waved back at her vigorously as he walked out of the station beside his grandmother, who Harry thankfully had only met once before.

"Well...we off then?" said Tonks. When everybody nodded, she turned and began walking, Ginny beside her, while Harry fell back with Ron, who had opted to push the cart.

"How are we getting to the Burrow?" asked Ginny.

"Car." She replied. "Not borrowed. Mine."

"You have a car?" said Harry in surprise.

"Yeah. My dad thought it best that I learn how to drive, even though I spend most of my time in the wizarding world. I even got my license when I turned sixteen."

Harry suddenly remembered the fact that Dudley had requested driving lessons early on in the summer, but he hadn't really paid attention. It only took him a moment to connect this fact to the sudden disappearance of the Dursley's prized company car, and he sniggered at the thought. "Maybe I should learn how to drive sometime." Harry said thoughtfully. "You know, a car that doesn't fly."

He looked over at Ron, who shared a grin with the shared memory. "But the Dursleys would never let you, would they?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe next summer I'll see about getting an odd job, paying for the lessons myself. So long as I get back home before Dudley, they don't really care that much about where I go."

"The pig." Ron said. His friend had once gotten the pleasure of meeting Dudley Dursley, when the entire Weasley clan had visited Harry's home. Unfortunately, it hadn't been quite the experience of good relations between muggles and wizards that Mr. Weasley would have hoped.

"So...I trust your dad is well again?" Harry said reluctantly. He had only seen him once in a long time, when he had come for Harry's birthday celebration. The memory of the dream that had led to Mr. Weasley's injury was as fresh as ever in Harry's mind, and a little guilt still clung to Harry from the incident.

"Yeah. Didn't take him long to get back to work." Ron said. "Mom's making him take it easy, though, since you don't really know for sure what's going to happen with a wound like that."

They had been walking through the muggle station the entire length of the conversation, and they exited into brilliant sunlight that made Harry blink rapidly. There was a definite chill in the air and he pulled the scarf around his throat tighter, watching his breath make fog in the air before him. "I hope you aren't parked too far away, Tonks." Harry said.

"Nope...right here." She said, indicating a car that was bright yellow and, despite being pretty much an average car, quite conspicuous.

She popped open the trunk and Harry saw that, like the Ministry car, the trunk had been expanded, as it fit all three trunks easily, with room to spare. Tonks slammed the car closed and opened the doors. Ginny took the front seat, leaving the back to Ron and Harry, who had to rift through the masses of junk she had piled up to sit comfortably. 

"So, why are you pretending to be our cousin Judy?" asked Ron as she started the engine. "And do we even have an cousin Judy?"

"No, you haven't got an cousin Judy." Said Tonks as they pulled out. "As for me, your parents had duties last night, getting the Burrow ready and all for the entire order, and they were asleep come time to pick you guys up. Now Remus wasn't there yet, and Moody was working on something, so I had to come. But then again, we didn't want to arouse any suspicions if somebody should see me, so I became your cousin for the day, just so nobody can say a single word." They pulled out into the street and Tonks began accelerating rapidly. Harry suddenly got very worried.

"Uhm...Tonks...you said you could drive. Just how well can you drive?"

"Well enough, I suppose." She said. "I've only gotten a few tickets..."

"Tickets?" Ron said. "What are those?"

"They're payments you have to make." Harry said sickly. "For breaking the law."

"How many do you have?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"I think they're somewhere around here. You don't have to worry though, it's been a while since I last drove, and there aren't any really recent ones. Ah..." she punched a button on the dash and music blasted out of the system. Harry, vaguely recognizing the music, asked her what it was.

"An American band." She said. 

Of course, she didn't notice the red light that she was currently running through. Harry, uncertain whether or not to alarm the others, who thankfully hadn't a clue what a red light meant, paused on the brink of talking.

Soon enough, and to Harry's undeniable relief, they were out on country roads. They were of course still in danger, especially when Tonks seemed completely unconcerned about barging right on through a gaggle of geese gathered before the car (all of whom escaped, thankfully).

They pulled up at the Burrow in a few hours time. Harry, somewhat shaken, stumbled out of the car with Ron and a somewhat green Ginny close behind. "YOU DROVE THEM HERE?" screamed a very familiar scream.

Everybody turned to see Mrs. Weasley fuming at the door. "YOU DROVE THESE POOR CHILDREN HERE? TONKS, I'VE SEEN YOU DRIVE!"

"No injuries, Molly." Said Tonks, as she pulled open the trunk. "They're all here, right and proper and not a scratch to their persons."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "You three had better get inside and take a break, especially after what happened."

They entered the house, which looked mostly the same as it had in years past with only a few minor exceptions. The usual redheaded flock was seated at the table, and when the door opened they all turned to look as a group.

"Hey!" said Charlie. "Welcome one and all to the party!"

"It's the twerps!" said George. "How is Hogwarts treating you young lads?"

"More importantly, how are you young lads treating Hogwarts?" Fred asked.

Harry grinned at the greetings. "Hi, everybody." He said. 

Greetings went all around, Mrs. Weasley entering later with Tonks at her side. "Well, let's get some dinner in you."

Fred and George cheered. "Hurrah!" said the former. "We were getting tired of waiting for these youngsters."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and doled out food to everybody, giving the three travelers extra large portions.

"Mom, what are you trying to do?" Ginny said. "Make me fat?"

"Somebody needs to." Mrs. Weasley said. "The way you've been starving yourself lately."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Mum, it's called a diet."

The banter continued, but Harry was so involved in Mrs. Weasley's cooking that it hardly mattered. Although the food at Hogwarts was very good, there was something about having a meal made specifically for one's own self that made it even better and the fact that Mrs. Weasley had always made delicious dishes didn't hurt.

He finished up and gladly took seconds, and stretched when he was finally full. "That was very good, Mrs. Weasley." He said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my dear." She said. "Now see?" she said to her own brood. "This is a boy with manners, you could learn from him."

"Oh teach us, great master." Said Fred with no little bit of sarcasm. "From you we must learn."

"Git." Ron snorted, tossing a napkin at his brother.

They were talking when a knock came at the door and Mrs. Weasley got up to answer it. Harry turned when he heard voices, and saw Bill standing there with Fleur at his side. "Here comes your new sister." Harry said softly to Ron.

"It eez ze French girl." Ron said with a snort. "Ooh-la-la."

"You're such a dork." Ginny said. "There isn't a romantic bone in your body."

"And the young man should be proud of it!" said George. "Now Charlie here, have you been dating anybody...seriously...that we should know of?"

"Not at all." He said. "Not seriously."

"See?" George said. "Now that's a brother."

"I've been too busy with work." Charlie said with a sneer, making the twins groan.

Mrs. Weasley entered then, flanked by Bill and Fleur. "Let me see, Fleur..." she said, "this is Fred and George...and Charlie...and Ron, and of course you know Harry."

"Harry!" Fleur said suddenly. "Iz zat really you?" She smiled broadly. "You are much deefrent...much taller!" she said with a musical laugh. "My seester, you remember her? She 'as gotten quite the adoration for you."

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not, and settled for a smile. "Hello." He said awkwardly, remembering the conditions in which he had met her. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks, Harry." Said Bill with a huge grin, clapping him on the shoulder. "But I hear you've gotten yourself tangled up with a girl back at school."

He blushed, unsure what to say. "That's all right, Harry." He said with good humor.

"That reminds me, Susan's definitely coming, I got word from her aunt this morning. But only for Christmas eve."

"So we get to open presents then?" said George eagerly.

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. "Yes, George."

He hollered loudly and the youngest Weasley's began to cheer with him. He saw Bill give Fleur a quick kiss and turned away quickly, somewhat embarrassed by the display of affection. He wasn't used to such things, after all. In all of his years living at the Dursley's he'd never so much as seen his aunt and uncle shake hands. As for the Weasley's....well, he had the feeling that they were rather much too busy to whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry rubbed sleep from his eyes as he sat up in bed. Something had woken him up but he wasn't sure what that had been—nobody else was awake and the only noise he could hear was Ron snoring on the nearby bed. He considered going back to bed but after a moment realized that he so restless that the attempt to sleep would be futile so he threw off the covers and padded silently to the window, where a full moon shone brightly into the room. He thought suddenly of Remus and realized why he hadn't come with Tonks to pick them up and felt a little ashamed...sometimes, he thought, he got a little too caught up in his own affairs. He and Remus weren't very close...not as close as he and Sirius had been...but it still made him feel selfish that he couldn't even think of Remus at the full moon.

He was standing there in contemplation when he saw movement down below. He squinted and suddenly realized what he saw there was a tall figure in a shoddy black cloak. His first panic-stricken thought was of the dementors, but then he realized that the hand reaching forth from the rags was young and definitely human. He turned and exited the room silently, making his way to the kitchen. He swept open the door, wand firmly held in one hand, just as the figure rose it's hand to knock.

"Hello?" 

"Harry!" the robed figure swept off its hood and revealed the countenance of Professor Young. "You shouldn't have answered the door by yourself." She said sternly. "I could have been anybody."

"I hardly think a death eater is going to knock on the door and ask to come in." he said.

"You don't, do you?" she said with a look in her eyes that made Harry unconsciously shudder. She swept past him, closing the door quietly. "Is nobody else awake?" she said.

Harry shook his head in response and sat down at the kitchen table. Young, taking his lead, sat across from him. She sighed. "I'm glad. This will make what I have to do much easier." 

"Why are you dressed like that?" Harry asked, noting again the raggedy cloak.

"I can't tell you much about that, except that I have a very strange crowd to blend in with. But this is what I'm here for..." she reached into a low pocket on the inside of the cloak and pulled out something wrapped in clean white silk. "This is for you."

"For me?" Harry said. "I can't..."

"No, you don't understand." Young said, realizing he must think that this was a gift. "This doesn't belong to me. It was just put into my safekeeping, until it got to its rightful owner. You, Harry."

"Who gave it to you?" he said, taking it slowly from her.

"Your mother." 

He looked up suddenly, but the expression on Young's face only confused him even more. Although her gaze was stoical, something flashed in her eyes like a surreal mixture of anger and regret. 

"She put it into my safekeeping before I went to America. Before she and James took you with them into hiding. I've heard that Dumbledore told you of your prophecy...which is why your mother created this for you."

He looked at her for a moment before his gaze fell to the wrapped article. He slid off the silk wrapping and saw a flash of gold. Something heavy slid out and with his seeker's reflexes he caught it before it hit the table. It was a circular pendant on a long chain, gold, with a large ruby in the middle.

"You'll see it's something like a locket." Young muttered, coming over to lean beside him. She took it and slid her fingers along the side until she found a catch. "You see this? There are five parts to it, something like a wizard chest that has several locks...like Moody's."

Harry found the catch and slid it until it stopped. Then, grasping the seams of the medal, he pulled it open. From one side his mother and father waved cheerfully at him, while from the other a young infant boy with bright green eyes waved his hands in the air, laughing. His heart rose to his throat before he closed it and slid the catch to the next stop.

"Sirius." He breathed. There were two more pictures here...on one side his father and his friends, engaged in a wild battle with white snow flying about every which way. Then his gaze fell to the other side and he saw his mother reclined in front of the fireplace with her arms lazily slung around a tall girl with dark brown hair. "And you." Despite himself, he tugged the picture out and looked at the writing on the back. It was written in very feminine lettering. "Me and Sabrina, sixth year at Hogwarts."

"I didn't know she had put that in there." Said Young. He looked up and saw her close her eyes, as if she was battling against something raging deep within. "Not until I looked afterwards. I was...surprised."

He looked back at it, saw Sabrina make a funny face and his mother punch her in the arm, before putting it back and finding the next catch. This one revealed two more pictures. "My grandparents." He breathed, before Young had to tell him.

He looked at the family on one side. An older man with messy black hair and glasses stood with his arms around a plump woman with graying red hair. To the side were two boys that could both have been members of the family, though Harry knew one was only kin by heart. It was Sirius.

"And there's your muggle grandparents." Said Young. He looked over at the old muggle photograph and saw a tall, skinny man with auburn hair sitting in a lounge chair, with a very redheaded young girl seated in his lap. Sitting on an ottoman holding the hand of a happy little girl with a horsey face was a woman with light blonde hair and a broad smile.

"I don't know what happened to them." Harry said, swallowing. "To any of them."

"Why haven't you ever asked?"

He looked up and saw Young staring at him hard. "Well...I guess I'm not used to asking questions. And getting a straight answer, anyway."

"Your muggle grandparents died the year after we all left Hogwarts. She had just gotten engaged to James, and we were living together in a flat by Diagon Alley...oh you don't know, but they used to have the nicest flats there. They're all gone now, they were torn down when they built the addition to Gringott's. But it was right before Voldemort took power and there was a lot of anti-muggle sentiment."

"They were....attacked?"

"Killed." Said Sabrina with a swallow. "You...don't know. You never questioned why your aunt hated your mother so much?"

"I thought...it was just Aunt Petunia. Jealousy."

"Oh, your aunt was jealous but she loved your mother. She even got along well with James. But the death of her parents changed all that. She was dating Vernon, and he found out about all this when he met your mother and James. He was completely against it, and none of the family approved of him. But she turned her back on that when Samuel and Rose died."

"How do you know all this?" Harry said, a veil of numb confusion overtaking him. "How?"

Sabrina sighed. "You know already, Harry, but I can't tell you. I just can't."

He turned the pendant over and moved it to the fourth catch. He opened it up and saw a picture on either side...a young man with black hair holding him, and a woman with sable hair in a braid down her back. "Sirius...and you." He took a deep breath. "You're...my godmother, aren't you?"

She bowed her head and stood. "I have to go now. The fifth catch is a keyhole, but there's no way to open it. I don't have the key." She shook her head. "She trusted me to give you truth but not love. Sirius had the key and now he can't give it to you."

Harry, shaken, took her word for it. Wrapping the pendant back up, he slipped it into a pocket and ran as quietly as he could up the stairs, avoiding the creaking steps. By the time he had his breathing under control and looked back down, the kitchen was empty.


	22. Is it Christmas Yet?

****

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: Okay, second chapter up in a couple of days. I'm really trying to catch up, seeing as I want to have this story done before I graduate and really start getting busy with college and all of that junk. So anyway, here's an update and a brief summary of the story to date...

Harry, after an uneventful summer at Privet Drive, hears of an attack on muggles nearby where he lives. He is out wandering at night when he confronts a young girl whose parents were victims of the killing, Megan Wyatt, and he himself is arrested as a suspect in the murders. He is rescued from the prison by none other than Snape and whisked away to Hogwarts, where he stays until school begins. He also finds out that whoever rescued him was NOT the real Snape.

He then meets Professor Young, who is the new DADA teacher. Young is an enigmatic figure, who at times is very against Harry fighting, and the next volunteering herself to teach Harry how to fight. Many things happen in school, including the fact that Hagrid's new snakes seem to be related to Nagini, and the DA has become an official club. Besides this, he is forgetting his nighttime visits to the Room of Requirement, where he talks to Sirius through the Mirror of Erised...or is it really just a dream?

Harry also finds out that the wand, which he briefly lost during the skirmish in the fall, is in fact not his wand. He begins dating Susan Bones, Neville and Ginny seem to be dating now, and Ron has declared his love to Hermione (who is currently attached to Dean) and has been turned now. Now, at the Burrow again, Harry has just been given an unusual gift by Young...a golden locket with pictures of his past and a lock without a key, as well as some strange news....Young is, in fact, Harry's godmother.

And so the story continues...

****

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter book series belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling, not me. This should seem pretty obvious to you since if I was J.K. I could make a pretty penny from this stuff, and I wouldn't be giving it away for free on the Internet.

****

Is it Christmas Yet?

The Burrow was unusually quiet. Harry sat pensively at the table in the middle of all the calm. The sun hadn't yet come up and even Mrs. Weasley was nodding of as she stood at the stove, looking anxiously at Harry, who himself was wide awake. "It's Christmas morning, Harry, perhaps you should go back and nap till the others wake up."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley." He said dully. "I'm just sitting here."

"Well, at least eat something this morning." She said with a frown, as she set the first batch of pancakes on the table. "What with the smell of this in the air, the brood is sure to be up soon."

Harry shrugged and pulled a plate over, spearing a couple of pancakes and tossing them on the plate. He dribbled a thin stream of syrup on them and cut a piece with his fork, but the minute Mrs. Weasley left the room again he set the fork down and lay his chin on his palm. His head hurt from so much thinking, and he was getting tired of all the thought he had had to put forth lately.

A few years ago, he would scarcely have thought that the course of ones life could change in a few moments. That would have been before he found out he was a wizard, before he had found out he had a godfather and then lost him.

Now his life had changed yet again, because he suddenly understood that not everybody that he had a relationship with would necessarily be close to him. After all, Young was his godmother and she never looked at him with anymore than a casual, educated interest. There were those times that she seemed protective, but now Harry had to wonder if it was for his gain or the Order's.

He didn't want to think about it, though. He didn't want to imagine how many other people knew who Sabrina Young was, or if she would even tell anybody that now he knew as well. 

He didn't want to think about what could make his mother choose such a callous, unfeeling woman to take her place.

He didn't want anything from Young altogether. He wasn't asking for a mother, he didn't need one. He had lived his life perfectly fine up to this point without a godmother and he could very well just forget that Young even existed. What was another betrayal in his life, after all? There had been so many, and Young wasn't somebody that he could trust. 

"Hey Harry, up early again?" He looked at the staircase. Ron was rubbing his eyes as he came down, yawning wide. "I know you're eager to open presents but it's no use, mum won't let us touch them until every single person is up."

"Good morning to you, too." Harry said with a wry grin that belied his emotions. Ron sat next to him and helped himself to the pancakes, scooping up a giant spoonful of eggs when his mother set those on the table as well. Harry said nothing, despite Ron's efforts to talk through mouthfuls of breakfast, and was soon enmeshed in voices from all sides. 

"Oh, Harry dear, Susan should be arriving around noontime, I thought I'd remind you."

Harry looked up at Mrs. Weasley and blinked. He had completely forgotten that Susan was visiting. A blush slowly crept up his neck and he ducked his head down, taking a desperate bite of his food to hide his embarrassment from the Weasley's. Fred and George saw this of course, and didn't take pause to wonder if teasing Harry was the best course of action.

"Look how he pines for his lady-love Fred." Said George with a melodramatic sigh. "I can scarcely believe how he's lived without her for this long."

"I'm certain his heart can start beating once again now that Madame Bones is returning to his side." Fred leaned down on his clutched fists and batted his eyelashes. "Ahhh, l'amour."

"Eez zat French I hear?" Harry looked up in time to see Fleur coming down the stairs with Ginny at her side. He noticed that Ginny looked quite pretty, with her hair in a complicated plait, and wondered if Fleur had done her hair.

Mademoiselle Delacour was becoming herself, dressed in silvery robes that were laced with blue ribbons. As a mass the Weasley brothers groaned as Fleur pecked Bill on the lips, sitting down beside him. 

"Well, it looks like everybody is here." Said Mrs. Weasley, putting her hands on her hips. "So as soon as everybody is done eating..."

"Presents!" said Ginny with a hoot. 

Mrs. Weasley scowled and Mr. Weasley chuckled. "Now now, Molly, you know you'll miss this when all these are gone."

"And when, may I ask, will I ever be able to scrape all this lot from my house?" she said, giving the group a mock scowl.

"You know you love us mum, so admit it and quit trying to lock us up in St. Mungo's Clinic for the Mentally Impaired." 

"I'll try." Said Mrs. Weasley with a snort. Harry continued to pick at his plate until Ron stood up, stretching. 

"Well, that's it for me. I think I'll just...."

"Wait until everybody else is done." 

"Right mom." Harry followed him to the sitting room, where a giant frosted tree was standing, glinting with silvery lights. 

"Let's see..." said Ron, looking towards the floor at the various piles of packages in shiny paper. "Here we go, it's the Harry pile." He gestured to a group of packages marked with his name, which sat next to an assortment of cushions. Harry sat on one and Ron took up residence at the pile next to him. 

"What's this all about?" said Harry, examining the other piles that were stationed around the room.

"Ah, I see you've never experienced a traditional Weasley Christmas morning. Mum likes to keep things separated, since there's so many of us. She'll never forget the year we accidentally switched presents and I ended up getting Ginny's stuffed doll." He grimaced. "That thing still gives me the creeps."

The rest of the clan finally trickled into the room. Harry laughed out loud when Mrs. Weasley entered, deftly slapping Fred's fingers with her wand as he attempted to unwrap on of his gifts. "All right..." she said, looking around the room to see that everybody was there. "Go on, then."

Everything erupted as the mass unwrapping began. Harry grinned wide, watching as Fred and George competed in their corner to see who could unwrap their gifts the fastest. Then he turned to his own gifts and picked up one addressed to him in Hermione's familiar script. He found inside a book...of course. 

"1,001 Best Kept Secrets of the Aurors: Potions, Spells, and Scrolls." Harry read out loud. "I wonder why she thought that would come in handy." Then something softened on his face as he picked up something else that had fallen out of the wrapping. It was a journal of sorts. He thought it might be something like the planner she had given him before, but a further look revealed a note.

__

Harry,

This book has a charm on it like the one I put on the coins last year. Use it to talk to me and Ron...I've given one to him as well. Use the pen I put with it, it erases everything we write the moment a conversation is done. I figured we could use it in the library so Madame Pince doesn't yell at us as much.

Hermione

He glanced over and saw Ron look for a long moment at the leather-bound journal before setting it deliberately aside. Then he turned back to his own gifts.

There was a strange puzzle in an old box from Remus...he said he had found it in an antique shop in Diagon Alley and thought it might be a stress relief for Harry in his letter. He got from Mrs. Weasley more fudge and a dark gray sweater with an embroidered HP on the chest in silver, and from the twins a package of treats from the WWW for use, as they said, in the 'pursuit of extracurricular activity', or as Mrs. Weasley took it, for cutting class.

Charlie gave both Harry and Ron traditional daggers that he had gotten hold of in Romania. Harry was rather interested in this, as his was about six inches long and the handle was bright gold in the shape of a dragon, with glowing ruby eyes. 

Treats from Ginny and Fleur merited a grin, and Bill gave him a book on cursebreaking that, according to him, was most helpful in a tight jam. Harry hadn't seen it before, in either the Hogwarts library or his own personal bookshelf, so he made a note to himself to go through it for any information that might seem helpful.

Ron gave Harry a set of long lasting sugar quills, one of which was supposed to stimulate the thought processes, and he in the middle of sucking on one of them and contemplating when there was a noisy whoosh at the fireplace.

"Susan!" he got up and went over, catching Susan as she stumbled out of the green flames. She grinned up at him and stood on her own feet, wobbling slightly.

"Are you all right, dear?" said Mrs. Weasley with a frown.

"I'm fine. Flooing always makes me a bit dizzy."

"Glad you could make it, Mistress Bones." Said Fred with a flourish, before he noisily bit into a shrieking fudgecake, making Mrs. Weasley roll her eyes.

"Fred and George, right?" she said as she took off her scarf and knit cap. "Your swamp last year was brilliant. In fact, I still have a bunch of the fireworks you sold me."

George beamed. "I like this one, Harry. She's a keeper."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't mind them, Susan, somewhere along the line they got the idea that they were funny."

"It's quite all right." She said, before sitting down nearby Harry's piled. She glanced over and raised a brow. "Nice sweater. I like the dagger. Who gave it to you?"

"That would be me." Said Charlie.

"It's from Hungary, right?"

"Romania."

"Oh." Susan reached over and picked it up. "I guess it is, it just seems like I've seen something like it before. In fact, I think Professor Young has one very similar to it in her collection."

"Collection?" said Charlie curiously.

"Mmm." Susan turned over the dagger and looked more closely at it. "Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. She has a collection of over a hundred swords, but she has a few daggers as well. I met her when I was about thirteen, when she still lived in America. She bought a handful of rare cursed daggers from my aunt. I do wonder if she ever got them unjinxed..."

"Perhaps." Said Harry, as he took the dagger back from Susan. He definitely didn't need the conversation heading towards Young, especially not in the mood he was in. Trying to be lighthearted, he held up his sweater. "So what do you think? Dashing?"

"I think you look lovely, Harry." Said Ron in his most serious voice. Harry was very glad that when he looked up Ron was pretending to wretch.

"Oh! That reminds me, here's my gift for you." Susan pulled a small wrapped package from her pocket and handed it to him. He took it and turned it around, wondering what could be inside. He carefully unwrapped it to reveal a glass box that contained a very small version of the British Quidditch team flying around a field. 

"That's awesome!" said Ron as he looked into it. "Very cool."

"Thanks." Said Susan, who blushed very slightly. Harry was suddenly very aware of the gift he had for her, which was currently laying unwrapped in his room. "I have something for you, let me go get it." he said, before handing the box off to Ron and taking off up the stairs. 

He frantically looked around on top of his dresser, hoping that Susan wouldn't be too upset he hadn't wrapped it. Then, to his surprise, he saw a nicely wrapped gift sitting beside his things. There was a note beside it, which made him laugh as he read it.

__

Harry,

Sorry to take matters into my own hands but I noticed this little gift wasn't wrapped. Brilliant girl that I am, I figured it was for Susan and wrapped it for you. You owe me, Harry, because I'm certain you don't realize how much trouble you would have been in otherwise.

-Ginny

Remembering that he would have to buy Ginny a chocolate frog later to thank her for correcting his little mistake, he took the present and ran downstairs. He had bought it at Hogsmeade shortly before the break, and now presented it to Susan.

She was smiling as she opened it, and the smile widened when she saw that it was a jewelry box. She flipped it open and gasped, drawing out a bracelet with several multicolored stones that sparkled prettily in the light. "I love it!" she said, throwing her arms around Harry and kissing him on the cheek, causing him to blush brightly and to awkwardly kiss her back. While Ginny helped Susan to put the bracelet on, Harry scowled at Ron for the faces he was making.

"Hey, where is everybody?" said a sudden loud voice from the kitchen. Everybody turned as Tonks entered, with bright red hair streaked in holly green. Remus followed, looking decidedly gray but refreshed, and Moody brought up the rear. "Ah, here's the gang!" she said, sitting down beside the twins. "How is everybody?"

"Just dandy." Said George. "You just missed seeing the lovebirds exchange their vows of undying affection."

"Who?" she said, looking around. "Bill and Fleur?"

"Nope." Said Ron, joining in the game. "The other ones."

"Oh, I see." Said Tonks with a big wink. "Then you must mean your mother and father. Nice to see the romance is still alive after all these years."

"Not them!" said Fred. "Are you kidding? We killed the romance long ago."

"Fred, remind me of what you just said the moment you have your first child." Said Mr. Weasley from afar. "I'd like to have something to laugh at when we've got the house to ourselves and you've got yourself a little redheaded brood to deal with."

"Har har." Said Fred. "And actually, Tonks, you're wrong once more."

"Oh? So who were you talking about?"

"Harry and Susan." 

Tonks blinked and turned her neck all the way around to where Harry and Susan were sitting, just a little too close to be 'just friends'. "Ohh..." she said on a crest of realization. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

For at least the fourth time that day Harry felt himself go red. "Yeah...Tonks, this is Susan Bones. Susan, Nyphadora Tonks."

"Nice to meet you." She said with a grin. Then she looked around and cried out. "Professor Lupin! And Professor Moody."

"Nice to see you again." Said Remus, shaking her hand. "Hufflepuff, right?" she nodded. 

"As for me, it's just plain Moody." He shook her hand as well, and it was to Harry's surprise that he saw she didn't even flinch once.

Mrs. Weasley, though distinctly frazzled, went automatically into the matron of the house mode. "Well, now that the gangs all here, why don't we let the festivities begin?"

________________________________________________________________________

Harry couldn't sleep. He was staring at the ceiling, hands over the medallion he kept securely on his chest, as Ron snored nearby—a scenario he had had all too much of lately. He waited a long moment before sighing and getting out of bed and making his way downstairs. It was too his surprise that when he got there, somebody was already seated at the table, a cup of something steaming and delicious smelling in his hands.

"Remus?" Harry said, not even trying to hide the fact that his voice showed him to be wide awake.

"Harry...still awake?" He turned and gave him a long, searching look, his tired face looking as gray as ever in the warm firelight. "Why don't you have a seat? Have a cup of Molly's cocoa."

Harry sat down as Remus poured him a cup from a nearby kettle, taking it in his hands and letting the warmth seep into his fingers. He sipped slowly at it and for a long while neither he nor Remus talked, and he was suddenly reminded of a very similar heart to heart in this same kitchen. Well, he knew that he wouldn't get the answers he sought from anybody else...it was now or never, he decided, and he resolutely set his mug down.

"What can you tell me about Young?" Harry said, looking at Remus' face for a reaction. There was none. Instead, Remus just continued to sip at his cocoa, looking off into nothing as he thought. 

"I can't tell you much...unless perhaps there is something she told you herself?"

"She told me about my aunt...that she and my mum used to get along." Remus looked over at Harry, as if deciding whether or not to humor him as they both knew this wasn't really what he wanted to talk about.

"Well...yes, she did. There weren't any deep dark secrets there, really, just misunderstanding and a lot of wasted years. They certainly weren't the best of friends, but as I understand it Petunia was growing more and more jealous of Lily over the years. The fact that Lily was a witch wasn't an issue until...later events."

Harry, knowing the events of which he spoke, nodded. "And...Young herself?"

Remus raised a brow. "What about her?"

"Well...she's my godmother."

A long moment passed as Remus set his mug down on the table and his shoulders fell. He took a deep breath and released it, looking towards the fire once again. "Yes, she is. I am glad she finally told you. I wanted you to know sooner...if I could have made her, I would have had her looking in on you all these years, making sure that you were well taken care of, but she has her own method behind such things."

"She said something about...about truth and affection. I don't think I quite understood..." Harry said slowly.

Remus nodded. "You must understand something about Sabrina Young, Harry. I am sure when you first met her you thought her quite ditzy? Perhaps even still she is occasionally like that, especially in public?" Harry nodded, glad that Remus had voiced one of those things that had been confusing him. "It's all a lie." Remus said flatly. "She hides herself, Harry, because she doesn't like people knowing who she really is. I doubt that many people back in our school days saw behind her carefully constructed façade...they thought her a bit of a bumbler, if ever there were one, even though she made some of the highest marks in our class, and even if she was one of the best players on our Quidditch team."

"But my mom was one of those people that saw beyond that?" 

Remus nodded. "Yes, and after a time, when we finally got on their good side, so did the group of us four. But even though she eventually showed us the true side of her, she never showed us anything beyond that. Her emotions were and have always been a complete mystery. I honestly couldn't tell you her feelings, even though I have always trusted her with her intentions."

"So...I can trust her with the truth, but not affection? That's what she said. What does it mean?"

Remus took another sip of his cocoa before continuing. "I'm certain you noticed that Sabrina is overly qualified for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She knows a good bit about it...in fact, the only person who rivals her knowledge in this is probably Professor Snape."

"Snape?" Harry, despite his attempt to understand, was more confused than ever. "So why doesn't Dumbledore ever give him the job?"

"He's been trying to lure Sabrina over here ever since you started at Hogwarts. He's hired underqualified teachers who he has believed would be gone in at least a year or so...and, as you can see, it worked. If it hadn't been for my little secret getting out, then I would have kept the position until I could get Sabrina here to take it from me. And Sabrina could never be a Potions professor...the most horrid odors used to come from her cauldron."

"But why did she take the job now?" Harry said.

"Because she had no choice." He said solemnly. "Sirius was gone, and with Voldemort returned, she couldn't bring herself to leave you alone here." Remus finished his cocoa and stood. "Sabrina only took this as a last resort. She's no protector, as I'm sure she's told you. She wasn't in the Order before by her choice, even though she was the only of her friends who wasn't. She didn't go into hiding with Lily and James and you either..."

"She was going to go into hiding with us?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes. It was in her intentions at first, so there would be extra protection in case something happened. But...at the last minute, she refused." He ran a hand through his hair, and Harry saw that as tired as he had looked before he was now positively exhausted. 

"And after?"

"Sirius was arrested. I would have tried to keep a watch over you, but I still wasn't trusted by the community because I was known to have been such a close friend of Sirius' and James'. If word had gotten out that I was a werewolf at that time, I would have been sent to Azkaban without trial, as a coconspirator. But Sabrina...she could have stayed. She didn't, though."

"But my mom hadn't expected her to." Harry said, completing the story. "That's why Sirius was there."

Remus nodded. "They were like two parts. They were to work together for your future. Sirius was supposed to have been something of a friend, an confidant for you through these years. Sabrina was destined to teach you, to show you the truth behind your magic though not necessarily to guard you against it. That's the way things were supposed to be, anyway."

"So what does that mean?" Harry said.

Remus smiled gloomily. "Take her word for it. But when the time comes, don't expect her to give her life for you as your godfather did."

________________________________________________________________________

This story has gotten confoozling. I hope you guys understood all of that. I know it might be a tad much to take in all at once, but I'm doing the whole revelation thing and I have a lot more story to get to in a couple of chapters. The plot is complicated, I know, but things will eventually tie together in the end.

*special note* Special smoochies go out to my random crush of the week! I ain't telling who it is, just in case anybody I know actually happened to get a hold of this chapter and read it, but this person is kind of cool and I like him lots! So go me! (Huggle-pounce)


	23. Ron and Hermione

****

Erised's Bane

Author's Note: Hey guys! It's me again. I'm not feeling that great today so I stayed home from school and now I am completely bored out of my mind, so I decided to be resolute and begin writing this chapter. I hope that you like the story so far, because I really think that I've done a pretty good job even though I have the tendency to make things a little confusing. I like to make things a little less...usual. It makes for variety, no? Well, anyway, here I am and here's the next chapter. 

I guess, since it's finally past Christmas and the plot has taken a major turn, it is officially the second half of my story, to use a J.K. tactic. The last chapter included a complete summary of the story so far, so if you have to review then why don't you go ahead and take a peek? And with nothing left to say, enjoy the show!

****

Random Chapter

"So you're back, eh? Too bad, it was kind of nice having a bit of a break."

"Nice to see you too, Lord Hornswaggle." Harry said with a roll of the eyes as he entered his room. A quick look around confirmed that everything was as he had left it, and despite the fact that the action seemed slightly paranoid he was still relieved. He tossed his trunk on the floor beside his bed and left just as quickly as he had come, joining the rush to go down to the great hall.

"Did you have a nice Christmas Harry?" He turned to see Hermione rush up, grinning broadly. She hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek as she fell in step beside him on their way to the hall. 

"It was nice. Of course, anytime you're with the Weasley family you're guaranteed to have a good time. It was too bad that you couldn't make it."

He noticed a slight blush on Hermione's cheeks. "Well...yes. That was too bad, but you know how these things go."

"So...did you visit Dean?" He felt her stiffen underneath the arm he had swung around her shoulder and her step faltered. The both of them stopped in the middle of the hallway as people walked around them, and Harry turned to look at Hermione. 

"We...we sort of broke things off. We just weren't compatible." Seeing that she looked uneasy, but not upset by the matter, he furrowed his brow.

"I never really thought so, but then again I didn't think anything was ever really serious between you two."

"Well...it wasn't, not really. Not like you and Susan anyway. But I really did kind of hope it would work. It's not like I don't like him...he's a really nice guy, but..."

"But he's not you're type." Harry said, to complete the thought.

"How did you become the expert in relationships?" Hermione said, just a little shakily. They began walking again and Harry let out a sigh. "You're right, you know, he isn't my type. I just don't know what my type is yet. Everybody thinks I like you, you know."

Harry felt his cheeks go red. "Well...we're really good friends. We aren't...we aren't like that."

Hermione laughed, realizing that she had just made Harry falter to the point that he couldn't even talk straight. "Of course not, and you and I both know that. I really wish I did like you. Then things...things might not be so difficult."

Harry thought back to the exchange he had heard between Ron and Hermione and he shook his head. "Come on." He said suddenly, opening the door to a nearby classroom. He pulled her in and closed the door behind them. "Listen, I heard what Ron said to you before break. I'm sorry," he said quickly, as he saw the stricken look on her face, "I wasn't eavesdropping, but I didn't want to make matters worse by revealing myself when you and Ron had just had such a...such a row."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." She whispered. "It's one of the reasons I didn't want anything to happen with Ron. We're your friends, right now you need us more than we need each other."

"But you like him, don't you?" Harry said softly.

He looked at Hermione and she looked away, out the window. Finally, she nodded. 

"Then why don't you tell him instead of me?"

"I'm supposed to be helping you with this." Hermione said with a choked little laugh. "What's made you come around this way?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I learned over the holiday that keeping secrets from people isn't the way to protect them." He said quietly. "And I also learned that just because somebody is connected to you doesn't mean they care."

Hermione frowned. "This isn't about me and Ron anymore, is it?"

It was now Harry's turn to sigh. "No, it isn't. It's about Young."

"Professor Young?" Hermione said, her voice a marker of her confusion. "What about her?"

"She's my godmother." The truth slipped easily and he didn't regret telling Hermione, even though he now felt as almost a coconspirator...after all, Ron still didn't know about Young or even the prophecy.

"Your godmother?" Hermione said, eyes getting wide.

"Yeah." Harry sighed. "It doesn't change anything though. Remus was telling me about her. There was something he said...that I could trust her to tell me the truth, but not to die for me. She isn't Sirius."

"Would you want her to be?" Hermione said simply. Harry thought long and hard, and finally shook his head. 

"No. But she could have been here before now. I know it's wrong, and I feel guilty, but I can't understand why my mother would choose somebody like that for me. My mum loved me, didn't she? Wouldn't she have wanted somebody who would love me to take her place if anything happened?"

"Maybe that isn't it." Hermione said rationally.

"Then what do you think."

"Well..." Hermione sighed. "Maybe it isn't that way. Maybe it's the other way around."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Maybe she didn't want Young to teach you. Maybe she wanted you to teach Young."

Harry thought long and hard, and a little bit of the weight of this, the most recent of revelations, was lifted from his shoulders. "Maybe." He repeated. "Maybe."

"Well, it looks like we helped each other tonight." Hermione said with a small smile, opening the classroom door and stepping out. 

"Are you going to tell Ron?"

"Tell me what?"

The both of them paused and turned, seeing Ron standing there. A sullen look crossed over his face and the ease that he had been at with Harry all vacation seemed to melt away. "Tell me what?" he said again, looking at the two of them with perhaps the most intense expression Harry had ever seen in his eyes. 

"It's...nothing." Harry said falteringly, when it didn't look like Hermione was going to speak. 

"Nothing, right?" Ron said, his voice slightly louder. "Hermione, I'm tired of being lied to. If you want him instead of me, why don't you just say it? You can stop it with the owls and the apologies, and saying that I'll eventually understand. I just want the truth, damn it!"

"Will you stop it, Ron? Do we have to talk about this right now?" she said, gesturing to the people who were standing around staring at the three of them. "We're not exactly alone."

"Let them hear it!" he said angrily. "They already know something is going on, anyway. Will you just tell me the truth? Don't I deserve that?"

"I wish I could tell you what you deserve, you brute!" she said angrily. "Where do you get off thinking you can control me like that? I don't belong to you! I'm my own person!"

"That's right, you don't belong to me." Ron said. Harry cringed...he was now right on the point of shouting, and by the looks of things a teacher was going to be along at any moment. "You belong to him, don't you? You can at least tell him the truth, instead of clinging on while he's already got another girl!"

"That's ridiculous!" she said hotly. "Harry is my best friend!"

"But that doesn't keep you from wanting more, does it?"

"SHOVE IT RON!" Harry roared. All sound in the hall came to a complete hall and everybody turned to him. "Don't you get it? She doesn't want me! She wants you, you idiot!"

Ron's mouth fell open and he spun on his heel to gape at Hermione, whose eyes began to fill with tears. "You...you..." She began to run and Ron put a hand on her shoulder. She threw it off and broke through the edge of the crowd, turning one last time to stare hard at Harry.

"I thought you understood! You've ruined everything, Harry! I haven't told any of your secrets have I? You're just as much of a beast as your bloody friend there!" Harry was aghast as Hermione took off.

"What did I do?" he wondered.

"You broke her schedule." Said a cold voice behind him. He turned and Susan was standing there, a sad look in her eyes.

"What?" he said, in anger and confusion.

"Harry, you can't just do something like that. Girls have a way with things."

"It's my fault." Ron said. "So don't blame him. Harry...I mean, I didn't really think you and Hermione..."

"I know you didn't think that." Harry said. "But I also know what a temper the both of us have. I really wish I hadn't said that about Hermione..."

"Is it true?" Ron asked.

Harry turned to Susan, and she rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and tell him, you've dug a hole this deep, you might as well toss yourself in."

"Then yes, she told me so herself. Ron, I don't know how the heck you're going to get this to work out."

And something totally unexpected happened. "Neither do I. But it better work out."

"Looks like we have a challenge." Susan grinned. "I'll get Ginny, we'll cook something up."

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm about to be the victim in all of this?" Ron moaned.

________________________________________________________________________

The process of making Ron appealing to Hermione got his mind off of his own situation for a little while.

It took some brainstorming, and to the surprise of Harry, Susan, and Ginny, it was Ron who had the idea. A picnic, on the lake. 

Of course, if it hadn't been for the girls all it would have amounted to would have been a blanket and sandwiches nicked from the kitchen, all in the dead of winter.

"Okay, we have to have some candles." Ginny said thoughtfully. "Some of those long nonmelting candles that put off a lot of heat. I don't know where to get them, though."

"One of the girls in my year has some I can borrow. They're yellow, for Hufflepuff, but you can always do a charm on them to turn their color for a little while."

"Okay, good." Said Ginny with a little nod.

"Harry? Do you think you can get the house elves to make a little something special for the picnic? I mean, they all seem to like you a lot...especially that Dobby one..." Susan asked.

"I can do that." He said, looking with a grin at Ron, who despite himself was looking positively terrified.

"You know, maybe I should just wait a little while. Maybe Hermione will just come around..."

Both Susan and Ginny rolled their eyes. "And to think I ever wondered how you could have mangled things so badly." Ginny said in annoyance. "Ron, Hermione is a girl, despite the idiotic way you have treated her. So, you have to treat her like one, and that means romance."

"I haven't seen Harry romancing Susan." Ron said.

"What do you call this?" Susan said, jingling her bracelet. "He's a sweetheart."

"Okay, you're going to scare him with the mush." Said Ginny, making Harry grin through his blush.

Eventually they came up with a nice dinner, including some of the foods that Harry and Ron remembered to be Hermione's favorite, a blanket by the lake, and candles. Harry made sure that Ron dressed in his nicer clothes, including the dress robes that Fred and George had bought him, and finally they were all ready. There was only one thing left to do.

"What are you kids doin' here?" asked Hagrid. "A bit late fer a visit."

"Not now, Hagrid." Harry said quickly. "How would you like to take part in a little scheme we've put together."

Hagrid squinted. "A scheme, eh? Now I ain't surpised, but why're you comin' to me?"

"It's about Herimione." Said Ginny, grinning madly.

"And what'd that be?"

"We're trying to get her to forgive Harrry and Ron for their stupidity, and in the process get her to agree that Ron isn't that much of an idiot that he wouldn't make a good boyfriend."

"Way to support me, dear sister." Ron said in annoyance, tugging nervously at the robes.

Hagrid began laughing loudly. "Oh, so that's what this is about, eh? I'd be pleased ter help yeh. What d'ya need me ter do?"

They told him their plan and only a half-hour later, right as the clock struck nine o'clock, Harry was walking with Hermione down the hall. Knowing that she hadn't had any dinner, and knowing her mood, and counting on Ginny to drive her out of her dorm, he was waiting when she entered the commons room. 

"Hermione, can we talk?" he said.

She looked at him, and he was hit hard in the chest by the sad look on her face. "I guess so." She followed him from the tower and they were silent for a moment. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did. It was just sudden. It isn't the way I wanted things to be. Ron isn't the type of boy I wanted to like."

Uncomfortably, Harry straightened his collar. "Uhm...I guess not. But..."

"Harry! Hermione, come quick!"

They both looked up and saw Hagrid coming down the hall at a quick pace. 

"What is it, Hagrid?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Erm...what...oh! It's them serpents, I needed yer help. One of em's gotten out of the bunch, he might be turned bad. I was thinking Harry could search em' out, talk to em. And I could always use an extra pair of eyes."

"Of course we'll help, Hagrid." Said Hermione, in what Harry knew to be her comforting tone. 

They followed him out of the castle but of course their reasons for getting her out there were more apparent when she saw Ron standing awkwardly by the late-night picnic dinner. "What's this?" she said.

"Go to him." Harry said simply, as Ginny and Susan appeared behind him. 

She looked at Ron and reached out for a moment to squeeze Harry's hand. "Thank you." She whispered. Then she made her way to the picnic and, to Ron's pure and utter shock and disbelief, she threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly.

"I'll stay and keep an eye out." Hagrid said. "That way they've got permission to be on the grounds. But the rest of yeh don'." He said, pointedly looking at Harry, Ginny, and Susan. 

"We get the piont." Ginny said. "Night."

"Night." Harry and Susan said. They went into the castle and Ginny broke off from them, leaving the couple alone in the hall.

"Well..." Harry began.

"I think it was really good of you, Harry. To do that for them."

"I didn't do anything." He said in shock.

"You were there for your friends today." She said. "That's why you're such a good person." She closed her eyes and kissed him, making Harry feel weak at the knees. "That's why I love you."

His eyes flew open and he jerked back, looking deep into her eyes. She loved him. She loved him? His girlfriend had just told him that. Nobody had ever said they loved him before. It was then that he said something he would remember for the rest of his life.

"Thanks."

It was precisely at this moment that Harry realized he was truly an idiot when it came to matters of the heart.

________________________________________________________________________


	24. Love is Impossible

Erised's Bane

**Author's Note: **Yes, I do in fact realize that it has been forever since I last updated. I mean…literally forever. I have been a bit preoccupied you know, what with the graduating high school and going to college for the first time shtick. Anyway, I thought that I would be nice and give you another chapter to peruse until I get off my arse and write you people another one. Chat later! Megx

**Disclaimer: **You think I own Harry Potter? Then your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries.

**The Day of Reckoning**

Harry recounted the next day to Ron and Hermione the sense of bewilderment he had felt as he watched Susan smile awkwardly at him and proceed towards the Hufflepuff common room. Uncertain at this point of his situation, he felt himself torn between taking action or lying back…or possibly ending it altogether with Susan. After all, whatever Susan wanted Harry wasn't ready to give her, and besides that Harry wasn't at all certain what it was he wanted.

"Wydonchyestellaryluvver?" said Ron through a mouthful of sausage and eggs.

"What?" said Harry, who had only half been paying attention.

"He said," clarified Hermione, "why don't you just tell her that you love her? And I think that would be a wonderful idea, _if," _she stated heavily, glaring as much as she could at Ron considering the previous evening, "if you actually love her."

Ron swallowed and nodded, although it was obvious by the look of shock on his own face that at the moment he was still marveling at his own unlikely change in circumstance the night before, without fully comprehending Harry's situation in the least. "Well, she should be able to forgive you at any rate, right? It isn't as if you told her off for loving or anything? She was probably just a little surprised, that's all."

"It's pretty surprising if you ask me," Hermione said with slight sarcasm. "'Thanks' isn't generally the most common response to somebody saying they love you."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly know now would I?" said Harry, perhaps a little more bitterly than he would have if it weren't for the throbbing that was beginning to develop in his head. Hermione and Ron were both taken aback, and it seemed as if the fact that nobody had ever told Harry they loved him was just dawning.

They were silent for a moment, before Hermione haltingly began to speak. "Harry…I know, it's a bit strange to say it since we're just friends but…but you do realize that we…we love you. You do realize that don't you?"

Harry felt himself turning red. "Yeah, yeah," he said hastily, saying it quickly mostly because Ron was about to speak and he knew that if that were to happen it would be impossible to tell where Ron's vivid red hair began or end. "I know that," he said. "It's just a little odd to be hearing it, that's all.

"Well, that's good, because I don't really want to be saying," Ron said resolutely. Harry was almost certain he could detect a faint grin on Ron's face, though.

But despite talking with Ron and Hermione, Harry still felt miserable. 'It seems,' he found himself thinking later on in the day, 'that every time something good happens to me I force it away.'

Then again, maybe that wasn't a bad thing. After all, what good had ever come of loving Harry? His mother and father had died in protecting him, and Sirius...Sirius would have done anything to save Harry. And if that was the case, could he really blame Professor Young…or Sabrina as he was coming to call her in his mind…for trying to stay as far away from his as possible for all these years? Maybe it was the best thing for her.

Of course, with these thoughts running through his head, he hardly noticed Susan approach him after dinner.

"Can we talk?" she asked quietly. Everybody within hearing range stopped dead and turned to stare at the two of them.

"Erm…all right, I guess…" Harry said nervously, uncertain but somehow aware of what might be coming next.

He stood and followed her out of the Great Hall, all the way to the place where she had told him how she felt and he had completely and utterly blown it. "Harry…" she paused and looked into his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," Harry said suddenly. A look of surprise went over Susan's face.

"You're sorry? For what?" she said.

Now it was Harry's turn to be surprised. "Well…what I said. I mean, it wasn't exactly what you wanted to hear, was it?"

"No…" Susan started, "but Harry, I wouldn't want you to lie either. It was wrong of me to say what I said last night, especially knowing…well, knowing you."

"What about me?" Harry said.

"Well…I mean you haven't exactly had it easy, have you? What with the muggles you grew up with and then coming here. I mean, if you can't love…"

"If I can't love?" Harry said, starting to bristle slightly.

"If you can't _say _it…"

"I can say it!" Harry said angrily. "I love lots of people! Like Ron, and Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys…

"But you don't love me?"

"I don't even really know you!" he said in exasperation. "I mean, there's so much you wouldn't understand."

"Why don't you just try me?" she shot back. They were now both shouting and neither one of them cared. If Harry had taken a moment, he would have realized that what the both of them were saying was perfectly legible from the seats nearest the door of the great hall, but he was too incensed to care at the moment.

"Listen, Susan, you're nice and you've been through a lot too, but I just don't feel like I can trust you very well with all of this!"

Susan froze and stared at him, her eyes the iciest he had ever seen them. "I was trying to apologize to you! Why are you being like this! Why can't you let somebody other than…than Ron…or…or precious Hermione…why can't you let somebody else into your life?"

"Because it's too dangerous!" Harry said with an angry sigh. He nervously began flattening his hair, looking at the floor directly in front of Susan. "If I were anybody else, maybe we'd have a shot, but it's too risky with me being me! Why did you have to fall for me, anyway? What is there about me that you care about? Is it this bloody scar? Is it my name on the front page of the Daily Prophet?"

"Oh Harry," Susan sighed. "Sometimes I just don't get you. You're such a sweet guy…but right now, I just don't think it's going to work between us."

Silence fell, and Harry felt his stomach drop to his knees. "You want to break up?" he said.

"Just because it isn't going to work…not right now at any rate. I really like you, I wish you could be what I needed right now but you can't. There's no room in your life just to…just to be sixteen years old!"

"There's never been room in my life for anything but more trouble," he said with a deep note of melancholy in his voice.

"Harry...look me in the eyes, will you?"

He glanced up and saw tears, making his stomach churn even harder with regret. "I know," he said. "But let's stay friends, okay? Even if we can't be more."

They looked at each other for a long moment, and finally said their goodbyes before going their separate directions. Instead of retiring to his room, Harry wandered outside to the lake to sit beneath the old tree, the one that had been the audience of so many events the past two years of Harry's life.

This was the place where he had seen his mother and father, so many years before, feuding over a pair of musty gray pair of underpants and the certain Slytherin who wore them. This was where he had fallen asleep earlier that year, his mind intent on the coming obstacle in his fight to stay alive. This was where, so recently, he had seen the acceptance of love between the two people in his life who he loved most dearly, and now he sat on it again, once more alone in life.

He couldn't say that he regretted the fact that Hermione and Ron had finally admitted how they felt about one another—after all, it was a long time coming. But he couldn't help but be reminded that now they would be focused on each other—knowing the pair, more than half of that time in conflict. But moreover he wished that there was somebody he could share it all with, somebody who he could see spending the rest of his life with, like his father and mother…

"Harry? What are you doing all alone out here?" He looked up and saw Ginny coming towards him.

"Nothing," he said, trying and failing to keep the moodiness out of his voice. "How are you?"

"It isn't nothing, Harry," she said. "We all heard the shouting match between you and Susan; you can't pretend that it didn't happen. Are the two of you broken up then?"

"I guess so," he said.

"Well, I'm really sorry about that but if you don't mind me saying so I never felt that Susan was right for you."

Harry looked up at Ginny then.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I just mean that she might have been a little too moody herself. You need somebody who knows how to be silly, somebody who can make you laugh."

"You and Ron are the only people I have like that," he said without thinking.

"Well, you can't exactly end up with Ron can't you?" she said.

A long moment passed, in which Harry tried to comprehend just what Ginny had said. "You aren't serious are you?"

"Why not?" she replied. "I've always liked you, and we've always gotten along well with one another. I don't see why we couldn't make a good couple?"

"Aren't you dating somebody?" he said in shock, scarcely able to believe that Ginny was doing this to him, scarcely ten minutes after he had ended it with Susan. Then it dawned on him that this was all probably just a game of Ginny's, probably, something to make him forget all about what had happened.

"I haven't been dating anybody in at least two weeks," she said, though the large grin on her face proved that she was joking.

He laughed aloud then, and Ginny smiled. "See? I knew you had it in you, Harry," she said.

"Thanks a lot, Ginny," he said. "Maybe someday…well, maybe someday when the time is right, I could take you out on a date."

He walked away, leaving the petite redhead by the lake. She stared after him, and there was something of a triumphant glint in her eye. "You bet you will," she said quietly.

"Couldn't even hold onto a Hufflepuff, Potter, just how much of a nitwit can you be?" said Malfoy as Harry stepped into the Potions dungeon. "Just ignore him," whispered Hermione, "he wouldn't dare do anything in front of Young."

"Sabrina?" Harry looked around and saw her standing next to Snape's desk, watching the class move into the room. When she caught Harry's eye she motioned him over. He sidled up to her, trying to ignore the fact that Snape was shooting daggers at Harry with his eyes.

"It seems as if you'll have to forgo this lesson, Harry," she said pleasantly. "My brother would like to have a word with you."

He thought wildly for a moment before suddenly remembering that Young's brother was the Quidditch scout who had come. "Luke?" he asked. "What does he want with me?"

"We'll talk details in a little bit, Harry," she said. It was precisely then that Harry was struck with the wild idea that…possibly…he was being offered a position on the English quidditch team! But no, that was impossible…except, after all...well, hadn't Krum been in his final year of school when he was on his national team?

It seemed that the same idea had occurred to Snape, but the reaction was quite opposite in him. If Harry wasn't mistaken, a vein was throbbing dully upon Snape's brow, and it seemed as if he was even more sallow than he usually was. But of course…he just assumed it was the famous Harry Potter out for more attention, didn't he?

"Well, let's gather up your things! My brother doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

Harry assumed that they were going to be walking to Young's office, but they passed it up and started heading towards the Great Hall. "We're actually going out on the Quidditch pitch, Harry," she said. "Luke would like to see a couple of individual moves out of you."

Harry nodded, noting with faint surprise that his Firebolt was already out on the field. Luke was soaring around, tossing a Quaffle, and it wasn't until Sabrina shouted that he noted with surprise that they were there.

"There you are!" Luke set foot on the ground and jogged towards Harry, hand extended. He shook with a tight grip, almost making Harry wince from the pain of it. "I was really impressed to see your skill out here on the field, Harry," he said, "and if you can make it through a couple of rounds here I think I might have a summer job to offer you."

Job? was Harry's immediate reaction, but he voiced instead, "rounds?"

"A couple of basic, National Level Seeker plays, nothing too intense," said Luke casually.

Of course, it was easy enough to say and nowhere easy enough to do. By the time they were done, Harry felt every muscle from his shoulder down his side to his hip pulled and stretched from the rigorous training. "Very good, Harry," he said, himself only panting slightly. "In fact, better than anybody who's been trying out for the team. If we get Dumbledore's permission, which of course he will give us, I think you can start playing for our team as early as this April."

"April?" Harry asked, dumbfounded. "As…reserve seeker?"

"No, no. You'll be starting with the team, of course! You have to be one of the best and most natural talents that I have ever seen on broomstick. Of course, a little rough around the edges but that can be fixed of course."

"You want me to play Quidditch for England?" he said again, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Unless, of course, you have something that you'd rather be doing."

"Not at all! And…and you think that during the summer I could train with you even if I have to live at the Dursley's?"

"We're Quidditch players, Harry," he said. "We can find our way around any obstacle, no matter what it is. Don't you worry about a single thing."

Ron could hardly wait to burst the news of Harry to the common room that evening, but Harry had different plans. "I just want to be normal for a while, do you think you can wait till it's the front page of the Daily Prophet?" he growled.

Ron blushed. "Sorry man," he said. "But you can't say it isn't cool."

"And what would your girlfriend say about it?" Harry snorted. "That I'm wasting my time when I should be learning how to fight Voldemort?"

Ron flinched slightly, although not so bad as he used to. "Well…"

"Why don't I answer that?" they both blushed when they saw Hermione there, Hermione who they were both certain had been listening for a few minutes. "I actually think that, as long as Harry doesn't get too caught up and neglect his other responsibilities, it could be a erally good thing for him."

"What do you say Harry?" Ron muttered.

"I want to do it," he said. "But there is so much else going on right now in the world…"

"You can't control the world, Harry, no matter how hard you try. If I were you I would just examine your options. I mean, the Quidditch season would be over before school started next year, and if you really needed it me and Ginny could help you out with some things, just to make certain you maintain good enough grades for your N.E.W.T.S. "

"You'd do that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course, Harry. That's the happiest we've ever seen you."

The happiest…in a long time.

That night he would go again to the mirror of Erised. When he looked into the surface, he saw his own reflection smiling back at him, forehead clear of the lightning mark he had received from Voldemort. That morning he would, again, remember nothing.

Uhm…I haven't slept in about thirty hours at this point and I was literally falling asleep while typing the last part of this chapter. It isn't as long as I would have liked but at least it was an update, no? Well, I will try and update at least once every two weeks from now on, since it's pretty therapeutic for me. I just hope I'm not found in this computer lab at four in the morning with the letter K imprinted on my skull.


	25. Nothing is Impossible

**Erised's**** Bane******

****

**Author's Note: **sighs and shakes head Don't you people know me at all by now? I would hope you've been reading enough of my stories to realize that I don't do anything without a reason. I'll admit that I was incredibly sleepy when I was writing the last chapter and perhaps didn't write things as clearly as I should have, but this chapter will clear some things up. (It was going to wait for a week or two but I saw how disappointed you were with last chapter, soooo...)

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling lives in Britain, whereas I live in the land of dirt, bugs, heat, and general grossness. Also known as Texas. Therefore I don't own Harry Potter.

**The Next Chapter******

Training for the national Quidditch team would begin after the match with Slytherin, in which Gryffindor won spectacularly, with Harry catching the snitch while the team was ahead a full seventy points. Naturally, the entire school knew of Harry's new 'job' within three days of his acceptance, and the Slytherin's an attempt to have Harry thrown off the team since he was now a professional Quidditch player. Of course, Dumbledore overthrew this attempt by stating that there was no school rule against anything of the sort.

But in those weeks that should have been some of the happiest of Harry's life, all he could think about was his failure with Susan, and he kept turning things over and over in his mind, trying to figure out just where he had gone wrong.

Every time he saw her in the hall, he expected some of the pain in his chest to have gone away, as it had with Cho, but instead he found himself feeling worse and worse until finally he could hardly stand to go anywhere near where the Hufflepuff common room was, nor could he look in the direction of the Hufflepuff table in fears that he would see her and feel that hurt that was becoming all too familiar.

To top it all off, Ginny continued hinting that there could possibly be something more between the two of them, and he wasn't entirely certain whether she was joking or not. In fact, he considered this quite a few times, but it just seemed to him that the only girl he could think about was Susan, and that led him to wondering if…

"Maybe I love her." Hermione looked at him, mouth wide open and a forkful of pie hovering in midair.

"Wh-what did you just say?" Hermione said slowly.

"I think I love Susan," Harry said miserably.

"But you're not even together!" she said.

"Don't you think I know that?" he said, a note of sarcasm deep in his voice.

"You haven't been together for a month! You're just realizing how you feel now?"

He sighed and pushed away his plate, unable to eat. "I've been trying not to think about it."

And it was true, every time thoughts of her had come up he had been trying to push them down again, but all of a sudden Valentine's Day was coming, and it seemed like everybody he knew was now part of a couple.

Since that dreaded day was not on a weekend, plans were being made for dates around the castle and picnics on the grounds. Harry had already made a solid promise to himself that he would be going back to his room as quickly as possible on those days, and staying there. He was even thinking about giving Lord Hornswaggle orders to not let anybody in, including Ron and Hermione. After all, they were a couple too, and he couldn't imagine he would feel any better seeing them, knowing that despite the occasional fight (after all, it was those two) they were happy together.

However, the weekend before Valentine's day was a Hogsmeade day, and although he knew a majority of the people out would be on dates, he resolved himself to go and at least have a little fun. He spent a little time with Ron and Hermione, but she eventually ended up dragging him off somewhere—Harry had a horrible, sneaking suspicion that at that very moment, Ron was sitting awkwardly in a Tea Room filled with cherubs and hearts. A smirk developed on his face and he made a mental note to torture Ron later. Now alone, he went on to the Three Broomsticks and ordered a butterbeer before taking a table in the back corner, where he watched hollowly as everybody, it seemed, coupled up and sat elsewhere.

"Mind if I join you?" He looked up. Ginny was standing there, looking down at him. He nodded and she sat down beside him, sipping at her own drink. "So…how have you been?" she said.

He shrugged. "Okay, I guess," he said. 'Miserable and alone,' he thought.

"I can imagine you must be pretty excited. Don't you start practicing soon?"

_Practicing? _"Oh, for the National team," he said. "Yeah, we start next weekend. Practice is Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday, from six to ten. We're going to have to change the DA meeting schedule, I suppose."

"Mm-hmm." Ginny said mildly. Harry turned and looked at her. She seemed distracted by something.

"Was there anything you needed?" he asked after a moment.

"Well…" Ginny started slowly, "tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

"I guess so," Harry said.

"I was thinking…would you like to do something?"

Harry shook his head. "No, not really. I was just going to stay in my room. Relax, you know."

"Oh." Ginny stood up suddenly. Harry caught sight of her face and blanched—she was blushing bright red. "Well…I just thought…well, never mind. See you around later."

'Now what was that all about?' he wondered. 'Does she…well, does she really like me that way?'

The next day, he made his way through classes while managing not to pay any attention to the couples flying around, which was hard to do considering Ron and Hermione. Finally, when Charms was over, he began making his way back to his room when, for no reason known to him, he felt a strong urge to go and see the Room of Requirement. He turned back around and made his way to the place they had held DA meetings the year before, feeling a strong sense of déjà vu, even though he was certain he hadn't been to the room anytime that year. Or had he? He had had a couple of dreams where he had wandered towards the room and somehow spoken to Sirius, but certainly those weren't real.

He opened the door in the usual way, not really thinking about in anything in particular he needed, and stepped inside. To his surprise, he wasn't alone.

"Oh!" Susan stood up quickly. "Hello, Harry," she said awkwardly.

"Susan…how are you?" he said slowly, feeling the familiar torture in his chest.

"I'm…okay. I come here sometimes, just if I need to be by myself…"

"Oh. Well, I can leave, I didn't really need anything…" Harry started.

"No, stay," Susan said. "Nobody ever said we couldn't be friends, right?"

"I guess not," Harry replied.

"So…I heard about your playing for the National team," she said. "Congratulations, Harry. My aunt has already bought me tickets to this years World Cup, I can't wait to see you play."

Harry felt himself turning red. "I…well, I don't know about that…" Harry said.

"The team is incredible this year, and with you as seeker…"

"Thanks." He sighed and took a seat on a chair that appeared out of nowhere as soon as he thought about needing one. "I really appreciate that. But…listen, Susan…I wanted to say that I'm sorry about everything."

"What do you mean?" she asked, although her voice had gone quieter.

"I mean…well, I mean that I shouldn't have acted the way I did when we…when we broke up. I've had a lot going through my head lately. And then, lately I've been thinking that…well, maybe we shouldn't have…and I don't know now."

"You think we shouldn't have broken up?" Susan said, a note of hope in her voice that Harry only slightly detected. "But…but what we said, about how we wanted different things…"

"Susan, things are just so weird for me. All I know is that right now I've been thinking about you a lot, and I can't get my mind off you. And it wasn't like this last year, when Cho and I broke it off, because I found out that it didn't hurt anymore. But…but I don't know anymore." Defeated, he slumped back, only to sit back up when Susan stood and walked over to him.

"Harry…I don't know what to say. I've been thinking about you too, and I still love you, but if you can't…well, I don't want to be hurt by you…"

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"But you can't help the way you feel, or the way you don't feel, and if you don't…"

"Susan, I'm trying to say…"

"I don't want you to lie to me…"

"I'd never lie to you…"

"…don't want to feel this way if there's no future…"

"…just want you to know…"

"…always care about you…"

"Susan, I love you."

Silence fell.

Harry felt like no moment had ever been as important in his entire life. Even the memory of Cho and his first kiss dwindled in comparison to knowing how he felt about Susan, and being able to tell her this. His heart was pounding, he could feel the sweat on his palms, a knot had formed in his chest, all the pain he had felt for the past few weeks was all gathered together, either to multiply by a thousand or to disappear completely.

"And I still love you."

Harry stood quickly, and without even having to think he gathered her into his arms. "I wanted to tell you before, but I didn't know how…I wasn't sure if I could love you, or if it was right to love you being who I am...I can't stand to see another person I love get hurt because of me."

"I know you'll protect me," Susan said quietly. She kissed him and held him tightly, and both of them knew only one thing—no matter what happened, they would be together. That's the way it always is with first love.

Of course, for Harry first love remembered was the greatest love of all.

They went for a walk together in the snow, and shared that evening beside the fire in Harry's room, talking and not talking. By the next day, Harry was more certain of himself than he had ever been—he knew that he would defeat Voldemort, he knew that he would help Britain win the Quidditch cup, and he knew he would become an Auror.

Even potions class the next day was bearable, despite the actions of Snape and the Slytherins getting even worse since the announcement of his new role as National Seeker. He even managed to do as well on his Burning Brew as Hermione did, and when it turned a bright shade of orange and began to lightly flame Snape didn't have a single word to say about it—besides wondering aloud how such a brainless twit could get so lucky, of course.

He had completely forgotten about Ginny, and when she approached him later on that day greeted her heartily, with all the confidence that the world was an incredible place.

"YOU BLOODY LIAR!" Ginny struck out and slapped Harry across the face, leaving a bright red mark on his cheek.

"What the blazes was that for?" Harry said in exasperation.

"You said you were going to just be by yourself yesterday! I saw you cuddling up to Susan!"

"Yeah, so? We just got back together yesterday. Isn't it great?"

"GREAT MY ARSE!" It was very clear to Harry that Ginny was fuming. It suddenly occurred to him that perhaps she had been serious about wanting to get together with him. "If you were still moping around about Susan why didn't you tell me? You just let me believe we had a chance!"

"I thought you were joking?"

"Joking? JOKING?!" He suddenly realized this statement might not have been the best idea. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE WASTED FIVE BLOODY YEARS OF MY LIFE ON YOU!" she shrieked.

"I never asked you to." Harry said. "You're my best friend's little sister."

"Oh, so I'm just another Weasley, right? Just another Weasley brat to grace with your holy presence? I've had enough! If I ever…EVER…see you outside of school…"

"That's tough, I visit your house every summer…" Harry said meekly.

"…you're going to get what's COMING to you!"

She ran off, leaving Harry very perplexed, and wanting to talk to Ron. At least until…

"YOU BLEW OFF MY LITTLE SISTER?"

"Not you too…" Harry said, having had enough of the Weasley temper for the day.

"I can't believe it! I was sure you liked her now!"

"Ron," Harry said urgently, "I don't think of her that way. Listen, I'm with Susan, you knew I still liked her."

"But…but you could have told her…"

"Susan? I did tell her, I told her I loved her…"

"You told Susan Bones that you loved her?" Ron said in shock. "What…you lied?"

"No, I really love her! I love her, Ron!"

"What, you two aren't fighting over Hermione again are you?" said Neville, coming into the room and looking incredibly uncomfortable. They were in the boy's dormitories, where Harry had sought out Ron. He had found it empty, the way it had stayed until Ron rushed in, fuming.

"No, of course not!" said Harry. "We never fought over Hermione!"

"We're fighting because Harry broke Ginny's heart! She liked Harry and he just turned around and ignored her like he ALWAYS did!"

"Well…Neville was dating Ginny! She broke up with him…"

"Yeah, and it was probably because of you…" Ron snarled.

"Actually…" Neville stated, somewhat red in the face, "I broke up with her."

Ron swirled around on his heel. "WHAT?!"

He turned even redder. "Well, I mean, not that there's anything wrong with her, but she's just not my type. And…well, I kind of had a thing for somebody else…"

"Who?"

"Luna Lovegood." Dean walked in, Seamus behind him. "They've been going together for, like, a week now. Didn't you know Ron?"

"Didn't Luna have a crush on Ron?"

Neville blushed again. "She did, but she said that she didn't think you'd ever believe in the Crumple Horned Snorckack, and, well, I believe her so…"

"So you AND Harry blew Ginny off?"

"Ginny broke up with me," said Dean, "and, no offense Ron, but she doesn't really take her relationships seriously. I don't think she and Harry would've been that great together in my opinion…she's a good friend, but she's pretty demanding when you date her."

"Yeah, she was always making me go and get her books from the common room when she forgot them," Neville muttered, "and I'm the forgetful one!"

"What the heck are you trying to say about my sister?" Ron shouted.

"Nothing!" Dean said quickly. "It's just…well…she's kind of better just to be friends with. And she's not used to being turned down." He turned to Harry then. "It's actually sort of a good thing too, I think she really needs to get her head in order. She's a great girl, but a bit too immature if you get my drift…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ron launched himself across the room at Dean, knocking him to the floor. Harry and Seamus had to pull him off, but it didn't prevent Ron from giving Dean a bloody nose. This was quite a shock to everybody involved, as Ron had never physically attacked a fellow Gryffindor before.

"That's it!" said Ron. "I am finished with you guys!"

He got up and walked stiffly from the dormitory, leaving them all standing there in shock, Dean with blood trickling from his nose. "We didn't mean anything by it," he said in shock.

"He's close to his family," Harry said. "And I seriously doubt I'll be spending the summer with them now."

Seamus shook his head. "All this drama, over a girl." Then he added, in a thoughtful tone, "Ginny Weasley is very attractive though. Maybe I should ask her out."

Harry suddenly wondered at just how insane everything was.

A/U : The conflict with the Weasley family has a purpose. And if you still don't understand why Harry had to break up with Susan one chapter ago, it was so he could realize that there are some loves (like infatuation with Cho) that fade, and others that don't (like Susan). It just leaves you to wonder which of those Ginny feels, hmm? I promise you also, this relationship with Susan will last at least until the first part of my sequel…and maybe longer.


	26. The Mirror's Truth

Erised's Bane

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm just dropping a little note to show my appreciation for your reviews and such, I never fail to be amazed that so many people seem to really like what I'm doing. I've been having a cool few days but now I'm ready to sit down and give you all the next installment of this fan fiction. Cheerio!

**Disclaimer: **Read the last twenty-five disclaimers. They all say the same thing. I don't own Harry Potter.

**The Mirror's Truth**

Harry looked out at the Quidditch field where he would be playing for the next few months. It seemed double the size of any field he had ever seen before, and the idea of trying to find the snitch over all that made butterflies leap out of his chest. He had apparated here, with Liam and Sabrina, and was now waiting to meet his future teammates.

They all exited from the changing rooms at once. Harry felt almost like he had his first time playing with his school team—they were all older, and more experienced, than he was. He couldn't help but feel a little inadequate.

A tall man with dark brown hair saw the group of them and came over. "Ah, Liam, I see you've brought us our new Seeker," he said cheerfully. He extended his hand towards Harry. "I'm Paul Hart."

"Harry…Harry Potter," he responded. A dazed sort of expression came into his eyes for a second. He had known, of course, about Harry, but it still must have been slightly strange to meet him firsthand.

"I'm one of the beaters for the team. This is Elizabeth Graystone, Tracey Rogers and Sarah Wilde, our team of excellent chasers, and this here is the other beater, Keith Hennessey."

The three women all smiled and waved cheerfully at Harry, but the other man that was introduced to Harry pierced him with a dark stare. "So, that's the boy, is it? I wonder how much work it took Dumbledore to get yet another of his favorites on the team?"

Harry took it like a slap to the face. He felt anger rising up, but to his surprise Sabrina put her hand on his shoulder. "You never were one to let sleeping dogs lie, Hennessey," she said. "Harry is one of the most incredibly talented Seekers that anybody has ever seen, and you would do well to keep him happy, otherwise you might blow England's chance of winning the World Cup."

The man, who had dark blonde hair and amber-yellow eyes, put his arms over his chest. "And what would you know about it?" he said. "You abandoned your team sixteen years ago, Sabrina."

"Yes, but I'm sure you haven't forgotten that I did that because my best friends were under the threat of Voldemort? Did it never occur to anybody that I was trying to draw his attention away from the Potters and into America?"

Harry was startled, especially to see the darkness in Sabrina's eyes. He also felt the faint shock that perhaps what she was saying was true…and if that was true, it would mean she had…

"So, shall we begin?" said Paul quickly. "I assume you'll need a Firebolt, that way your broom will match the rest of the teams…"

"No, I already have one. And I quite prefer to keep the one I've got."

A look of surprise that was over in a moment. "Oh…right then. I suppose there's nothing to do but get started."

And get started they did. Harry didn't know when he had had a more grueling three hours in his life. They practiced drill after drill, barreling through chasers and circling other players, catching a regulation snitch (which was somewhat faster than they ones used at Hogwarts) as many times as he possibly could in a certain amount of time, and all the while having to put up with the criticisms of Hennessey, who had to have been a Slytherin while he was still in school.

By the time everything was over, there couldn't possibly have been a muscle in Harry's body that didn't ache. Even his eyes were tired, his vision slightly fuzzy from having stared so long for the tiny flying ball. One by one the rest of the team disapparated. Harry, however, had to stay behind to sign contracts and to be fitted for his new robes.

Liam, Paul, Sabrina, and Harry were all seated in Paul's office. Paul, it would seem, was the coach for the team, and Liam the assistant, something which really surprised Harry. Paul, after all, was very soft-spoken, but it also seemed that he really knew what he was doing.

His robes (which were dark blue, with the British flag emblazoned on the back) were in a box beside him, and he had already penned his name on all legal documents. Since he was only sixteen, Sabrina had taken on her god motherly duty and co-signed on the parts that needed it.

"So, Harry, do you think you're going to like this?" she asked when they had apparated back to Hogsmeade and begun walking back towards the castle.

"I suppose so," Harry said, "I mean, I love Quidditch. And…well, my whole life can't revolve around Voldemort. He's going to be gone…someday…and if I don't make a life for myself now…"

"Harry…don't think about that," Sabrina said softly. "I know how hard it is to want one thing, and to be unable to do anything about it. I…I would have stayed here with your parents, and I would have raised you, if only…"

She paused, shaking her head. "If only I had been able to," she said. "I can tell you've been angry with me, Harry, but you must understand that things have been hard for me. Nobody trusted around the time that everything happened, it was only because of your mother that I was made your godmother. If I hadn't been in America already…I would have been called your traitor."

Harry looked at her, feeling a strange sort of pity for the woman that he had never felt before. He suddenly wondered just how hard it had been for her…but what Remus had said that time still rang true in his head, that she would never die for him…

But then again, Harry didn't want her to die for him.

* * *

As much as Harry would have liked to keep it secret for a while, it was only a matter of time before word of his new 'job' got out and things got interesting around school for Harry, not for the first time in his almost six years at Hogwarts.

"I wonder how hard Dumbledore had to pull to score Scarhead that position?" Draco Malfoy was overheard saying in potions. Of course, due to the fact that Harry had never been in a more exceptional mood in a long time, and the fact that Ron was trying his best to ignore anything about Harry due to their argument, his comment went unheeded.

Susan, although she cared very deeply for Harry and very much liked being with him, also found herself the uncomfortable object of attention. "You notice they got back together when he got on that team?" said Lavender Brown once, with a sneer in Susan's direction. This took Harry by surprise, because he wasn't used to this nastiness coming from people of his own house (unless the previous year could be counted, and in those circumstances Harry somewhat understood their reasoning.)

"She really did have a thing for you, Harry," Susan remarked after this. "I think she was about to make her move when we got back together. That's probably why Ginny moved so fast."

Harry, who had been sipping a butterbeer, began coughing violently. "You…you…Ginny…what?!"

"Well, there were some rumors about Lavender wanting to get with you before we got together and then I heard the same things after we broke up. And Ginny…well, it's no surprise that they're going to be a little upset."

"They think you're dating me because I'm famous!" Harry remarked.

"Not really," Susan said, "they know I'm just as uncomfortable with it as you are. But they really did like you…in fact, it seems like a lot of girls in this school really like you."

This struck Harry as odd, as he had never thought of himself that way. He voiced this thought to Susan, who smiled wryly.

"Well, you must admit that you're certainly a romantic figure. Your tragic past, and how talented you are…and you are very cute, too."

At this Harry coughed some more, and then proceeded to completely change the subject.

His schedule, now completely full, made taking a break seem almost impossible. But the truth of the matter was, he had somewhere along the line gotten to the realization that the busier he kept, the less likely he was to start thinking about all those things that were always in the back of his mind. The school year itself was whizzing by uncontrollably, and it seemed like March and April passed into May over a single week.

It was then that another realization struck him, one that hadn't even come to mind until then.

"Do you realize…this is the last summer I have to stay with the Dursleys?" Harry said out of the blue one evening.

Susan and Hermione looked at him. "Well, of course it is," said Hermione. "Technically speaking anyway, but what you told us about the Dursley's protecting you…well, Dumbledore might want you to at least visit once in a while…"

"Well, a day or two of visiting might not be too bad," Harry considered slowly. "And we mustn't forget either that after July 31st, I'll be allowed to do magic outside of school…"

Hermione touted a look of satisfaction, having known about Harry's plight for all of those years, and Susan was trying to suppress a grin, having only heard the stories but knowing full well what their reaction to Harry's newfound rights would be.

"Just promise me one thing," said Susan, "if you happen to be there on the morning of your birthday, apparate down to the breakfast table."

The day of the last Hogsmeade visit of the year came around. Susan, Harry, Ron, and Hermione and divided into two couples, deciding to meet back at the Three Broomsticks after a little while (something Ron only agreed to because he knew Hermione would have a fit if he didn't). Susan and Harry weren't doing anything in particular—they had nothing planned—and ended up deciding to just walk around the streets a little bit.

Harry was surprised to find that he had unconsciously made his way to the street where he had seen Sirius in dog form for the first time after freeing him from the dementors. Susan noticed him tense up and asked him what was wrong.

He told her as much as he dared to without giving up too much. Susan, who already knew about Sirius but didn't know the details exactly, laid a hand on his shoulder in understanding. He was about to say something else to her when suddenly a strange feeling occurred to him, like something in the back of his mind was trying to get out, but he didn't know what it was.

"What is it?" Susan asked, frowning.

"I…I don't know," Harry said. "I think it has something to do with…" he trailed off as a look of dawning realization struck him full in the chest.

"What?" she said again, but Harry shook his head and took off at a run towards the castle. "Go find Ron and Hermione! I think…I think I remember something, but I need some help…"

He was out of breath and a painful stitch had developed in his side by the time he got to Dumbledore's door, but Harry didn't care. He hit it with the palm of his hand, doubled over and taking gulping mouthfuls of air. The door swung open quickly, and Dumbledore was staring down at him, a concerned look on his face. "Harry?"

Harry walked in quickly, standing up and looking into Dumbledore's face. "I need you to help me understand something," Harry said. "It's about the Mirror. I need to know…I need to know something about it."

A look of surprise crossed Dumbledore's face. "The mirror? Harry, what do you need to know?"

"Why is it in the room of requirement?"

Silence fell. Dumbledore was still for a long moment before he crossed over and sat behind his desk. "The room of requirement? Nothing appears in there unless it is needed, so if you somehow thought you needed it, then of course it would be there. But Harry…"

"What professor?"

"The mirror was destroyed."

Harry's face fell. "But…sir…I was certain I saw…I remember now, I had forgotten visiting, or I had thought it was a dream but it was real…"

"I don't see any way, unless the mirror borrowed glass from elsewhere in the castle. But regular glass would negate the magic of Erised, and glass with any other magical property would have altered it…"

It didn't even take a fraction of a second for Harry to remember the broken glass of Sirius' and tell Dumbledore about it.

When he had, Dumbledore's face went blank. "Harry, could you take me…"

They went to the room quickly, Harry eager to know just what this new development was. When they got there the mirror was standing in the center of the room. Harry gazed deep within, and the image he had gotten before, of him without a scar, began to surface…

"No, not that!" he said quickly.

The image faded, and then arose the man he had wanted to see so badly when he had first come, the one he wanted more than anything to see right now…

"I thought you had stopped visiting, Harry," said Sirius with a grin.

"There!" Harry said.

"I'm afraid I can't see it, Harry," said Dumbledore quietly.

"But…but sir!"

"He can't Harry," said Sirius, "but now you can, and now you remember seeing me. I need to give you something Harry, before I go forever…"

Sirius was reaching towards the surface of the glass. Harry saw the area around Sirius—it was dark, and gray, and shadows were spinning around him. Was this the area behind the veil? Harry could almost hear the whispers…

"Sirius…"

He reached forward, but his hand only touched glass. Sirius smiled and held up before him a small golden key, and then the image in the mirror began fading to Harry's own reflection.

"No!" Harry shouted, but it was no use. Sirius was gone…and Harry knew that this time it was forever.

He turned around to face Dumbledore, who had gone slightly pale. "Harry…"

But then Harry noticed a sudden weight around his neck and looked down. It was the medallion given him by Sabrina. Harry lifted it up and slowly opened the fifth catch. The keyhole that had been there before had faded away, and now there was left an object covered in black velvet.

"The key…" Harry said. "The key opened the fifth catch…"

He unwrapped the velvet, and into his palm fell a small golden key in the shape of the Hogwarts seal.

"And this is the key that leads to the locked door in the Department of Mysteries," said Dumbledore quietly. "It seems…it seems like Sirius was able to pull off one final stunt from beyond."

* * *

For those of you who don't quite understand what I did, the glass of Erised and the mirror Sirius gave Harry combined, so Sirius could use the mirror he had on him when he died combined with Harry's desire to see him. He was therefore able to contact Harry from beyond, though for reasons I won't go into yet Harry wasn't able to remember this. The key was passed to Harry in the same way as the Sorcerer's Stone, and yes, Erised is now unable to work in this way. Sirius has done what he needed to do, and he is finally moving on.

Oh, and this isn't the end of the story. We still have to find out just what Sabrina is up to, and remember, Harry still doesn't have his wand (his TRUE wand) back yet! And who was the Snape imposter, exactly? Hmm…this and more, coming soon!


	27. Strange Developments

**Erised's Bane**

**Author's Note: **So here we are! Coming in on the final stretch, folks! I can't believe it, but I almost have this story finished. These next few chapters will be the FINAL chapters, and I just wanted to say thanks to everybody who's been reading for all this time. You're awesome guys, and I WILL be doing a sequel!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. That honor has already been taken by the great and wonderful J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own a really big Harry Potter poster that I have hung on the walls of my dorm room, making myself look like an even bigger nerd than I already was.

**Again With the Random Chapter Name**

Sitting cross-legged beside the fire, alone in his big room, Harry stared at the key. It was a small thing—hardly bigger than his pinky finger—and yet his parents had still entrusted it to him. He knew it's purpose—to open the locked door in the Department of Mysteries—and yet he didn't know what lay beyond that door, or whether it was his task to keep whatever it was safe within, or to release it…

"I'm so bloody confused," he said aloud.

"You think you've got it bad, at least you don't have to listen to yourself prattle on."

Harry glared at Lord Hornswaggle as he lay down, arms outstretched. "Shut up, you stupid git painting," he said.

The portrait sniffed insolently. "Sure I am, say that to the one who's been protecting you all year."

Harry said nothing. He wasn't in the mood to argue, and with a painting at that. He just wanted to think.

This year hadn't been like any other year. Certainly, there was now that lingering, underlying threat that lay beneath, but it was also the most inactive year he had ever had. In recent years something had always preoccupied him, even up until the year before when he had been dreadfully hated by the magical community.

Of course, just as he was thinking this a very interesting…a very unusual…thing was happening.

The head of a large black snake was looming over Harry's head.

He jumped up into a sitting position. The snake reeled back, flicking its tongue. _Sssiir…it isss I…_

He let out a sigh of relief. _I'm sorry, he_ hissed back. _You scared me for a moment._

_Then I am sssoorry…, _the snake said. _Buut…you are the only one who hearss…the professssor is hurt, ssiir. Ssshe needsss help._

_Which professor? _Harry said quickly.

_The one called Young…SSsabrina…_

Harry jumped up, grabbing his wand and jerking open the door. Then he froze. What if it were a trick? After all, Voldemort could also speak to snakes, and what if he had gotten them on his side? He would have to find a professor to go with him, but who…

"Out of bed at this late hour?" Harry groaned inwardly, but he had to do what he had to do.

He explained the entire story of what had just been said to Snape. Surprisingly, the man went even whiter than usual.

"Get back to your room, Harry. Get back, now. You are NOT to come out to the forest!"

Harry nodded weakly. Well, at least Snape seemed to believe him…now THAT was something.

He turned back around, hearing Snape run off behind him. He had all the intentions in the world of returning to his room, but he was stalled by a familiar figure nearby.

"Megan?" The young girl was sitting behind a gargoyle, every freckle on her face vivid against the paleness of her skin. She turned slowly, her huge blue eyes freezing him with their gaze.

"Harry…" She spoke slowly, unsurely.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head, but there was something off. He extended his hand out to her but she didn't take it.

"I saw her, Harry, I saw her…" Megan was whispering.

"You saw who?"

"Professor Young," Megan said. "She was with some bad people. They hurt her. I think they killed her."

"What?" Harry reached down and took her hand, pulling her to her feet.

"She was bad, Harry. And…and I've been just as bad as she was."

"What do you mean?" he said.

Slowly, hand shaking, Megan reached into her robes and pulled her wand out of her pocket. It looked familiar to Harry. Incredibly familiar…

"Is that _my _wand?" he asked in surprise. She slowly nodded.

"I took it, Harry, I took it and I'm sorry. I know you thought it was the person who made himself look like Snape but it wasn't. I don't know who they were, but they wanted something else."

"Why did you take my wand?" Harry said. "What did the other person want?"

"I….wanted to be powerful, like I knew you were. I thought having your wand would help, but then I saw something. I saw that you were strong, even when you had a different wand. And also…I knew that I would only be here for a little while. I have to go, Harry."

She stood up, and slowly started backing off. Harry started after her, but she was shaking her head. "No…no…I have to go…he tells me I have to, or he'll hurt you all…"

"What are you doing?" Harry said.

But before he could say another word, Megan disappeared with a loud crack. Harry looked at the empty floor with shock.

"Well, it looks like you _can _disapparate inside the castle," he said quietly.

He was still standing there, his feelings mingled with amazement and horror, when he heard footsteps from behind. He turned to see Snape with his arm around Sabrina, who had a large bloodstain on the side of her robes. "I told you to go to your room!" said Snape in exasperation.

Harry shook his head. "I need to speak to Dumbledore. Something is very wrong here. I just saw…I don't know how to make you believe what I just saw…"

"Oh, go on," snarled Snape. Although he still despised Harry with all the vengeance that he could muster, he knew it was futile to stand between Harry and Dumbledore. Besides that, and besides every single piece of resentment he had ever felt towards the boy, he also knew that when it came to matters such as these Harry usually didn't lie, although he thought most of Harry's thoughts, beliefs, and actions were beyond foolish. "Password is Blood Lollipops."

Harry quickly went to the tower where Dumbledore dwelt and took the familiar passage upwards. When he entered, the Headmaster was seated at his desk. By this point, he didn't even bother to look surprised when Harry entered.

"Do you have a problem?" Dumbledore said.

Harry put his wand—his real wand—on the table before describing the sudden flight of Megan, and how she had been the one to take it in the first place. A very worried expression came over Dumbledore's face.

"That must mean that whoever else was there that night—the imposter—was after something else. And since we cannot tell what that was we cannot tell if they were successful. And…well, how did a young girl just suddenly disapparate inside the castle? That is a feat which even I could not accomplish without the aid of Fawkes."

Harry didn't know what to say. He was even more confused now than he had been right after Megan disapparated. Then, remembering Sabrina, he told Dumbledore about the snake.

"That, at least, is understandable…" but something about Dumbledore's expression told Harry that Sabrina being injured was new news to him, even though Snape seemed to have already known. Something was beginning to click in the back of Harry's mind, although he wasn't yet able to put two and two together…but he would. And he knew he had to do it soon.

And there was one thing he could do in the meantime…

"Ron, you have to come with me."

Ron stared at Harry, his eyes shooting daggers at him. "After what you said about Ginny?"

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I am in love with Susan!" Harry said in exasperation. "Another time, another place, maybe I would have dated Ginny, but she does seem pretty happy with…with….well, with whoever it is she's with now!"

"Bugger off!"

"Listen, Ron! At least let me explain to you what's happened tonight!" Harry went through an accounting of all that had taken place. Ron, although he seemed to resist Harry's words at first, slowly began to lighten up.

"But you don't seriously want to go back to the Department of Mysteries, do you?"

"I need to open that door," said Harry. "My parents, Sirius, even Sabrina all wanted me to have that key. I need to see what it is they wanted me to have! It could end this entire thing, don't you see?"

Ron nodded gravely. "I see. I don't think Hermione will agree though…"

"Hermione isn't going, and neither is Susan," said Harry.

"Just two people, then? Are you mad?"

"No. I'm going." Neville was standing nearby, looking down at the two of them.

"You can't just invite yourself along Neville, this is dangerous."

"I invited him, and he can do spell work a lot better now that he has his own wand," Harry reminded Ron.

"If I were a logical person I'd remind you that you don't know what's there. How do you know you're not somehow getting set up for some sort of trap."

"You're not a logical person, Ron," Harry said.

Ron shrugged. "No, I'm not. But logical Ron does have a point."

"But nobody knows I'm going to go, not even Dumbledore. For a change, I've thought something through. And if it's something I can lay hands on that will help me against Voldemort, then that's one more weapon he doesn't know I've got."

"But Dumbledore…"

"No, he doesn't know either." Harry said. "So, are you with me?"

Each boy looked from one to the other. Finally, Ron nodded. "Yeah. I'm still ticked at you about the Ginny thing though."

"I know, replied Harry."

"And I can't let you go this easily."

"I'm aware of that."

Ron stared at Harry for a long moment. "My mom and dad have heard about this. I bet they'll be a tad snippy with you."

"And they have all the right to be."

"No, they don't." Ron sighed.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "So, does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"You didn't do anything." Ron said grudgingly.

"Oh, what?"

Ron stared at him for a long moment, before suddenly grinning. "Jerk," he muttered.


	28. The Unspeakables

**Erised's**** Bane**

**Author's Note: **For all of you who've been wondering at all the dang romance, and needing a little action in their HP dose, have I got the chapter for you! Lol I won't say too much more, except a general WOWZA at how many reviews I got last chapter! Thanks to all of you!

**Disclaimer: **There are many things I don't own. Among them is Harry Potter, and a katana. Dang, I wish I had a katana.

**The Unspeakables**

Harry, Neville, and Ron all walked out of the castle hunched together and squatting rather awkwardly, considering the fact that the cloak was a bit too small to completely cover three sixteen-year-old boys. When they made it to the tree at the edge of the lake, they pulled it off.

"So what now?" Ron said.

Harry looked towards Hogsmeade. "We're going to have to apparate. Ron, Neville, do you think you can make it all the way to the Ministry?"

The two of them looked at one another. "I…can try," said Neville.

"You will," Harry urged. "Just remember how good you've gotten this year."

Neville nodded absently, although he and Ron were both obviously pale. The three of them walked slowly towards the village, each one looking in a different direction to be certain that nobody saw where they were going.

They finally made it to the small house where apparation practice had been held all year. "We can go from here," Harry said, "but we've got to do it all at the same time, otherwise, there'll be even more noise. We can't let anybody know what we're doing."

"Are you sure about this? Isn't there a way we could floo?"

"I don't think we should take that sort of risk." Surprisingly, it was Ron who said this. He turned to Neville. "Volde…V….you-know-who's got men all over the place now, you never know if one of them might be watching the floo network like old Umbridge did last year," Ron said, though there was more than mild regret in the tone of his voice.

Harry nodded. "On three then?" he said, although he was just as nervous as the others…though they had been practicing apparition all year, and none were the worst in their classes, it was still the longest distance any of them had ever attempted.

Harry counted, focusing as much as possible, and when he got to zero three identical cracks resounded through the air. For a wild moment Harry was certain he had injured himself, until he realized he had just landed on the hard floor. He picked himself up, brushed himself off, and stretched his back before calling out. "Hey, guys, where do you think…"

But then he realized that his friends weren't there. Harry himself was standing in the large atrium, where he had last seen Voldemort, but Neville and Ron were nowhere to be seen. He inwardly groaned, remembering that they had only said they were apparating to the ministry…they had never said where it was in the ministry they would be apparating to. And then there was the possibility that Ron and Neville had made a mistake and gone somewhere completely different….

"I guess I'm alone then," he muttered, not exactly thrilled at the prospect. Since he still had his invisibility cloak with him he slipped in on. To his luck, not a moment later a guard ran into the room, looking around wildly—it was Kingsley Shacklebolt. Feeling a mixture of anxiety that he had been heard entering, and relief that it was at least somebody he knew who was here, Harry slowly slid towards the wall. Kingsley was still searching, although it seemed as if he had already decided whoever it was must have been leaving instead of coming.

When he had disappeared, Harry sighed. Slowly he made his way towards the hall through which he would access the Department of Mysteries. He knew that this was the place where he had lost Sirius, and yet he found himself coming into a strange peace as he came closer and closer to the infamous doorway of his dreams the earlier year. Finally he stood before it, now fully aware of the fact that he was on the verge of discovering something incredibly important.

His hand gripped the doorway and he pulled. To his surprise, somebody whipped around to face him, wand outstretched towards the doorway. "Who's there?"

"It's only me, Neville." Harry threw the cloak off, closing the door behind him. Neville sighed in relief. He looked very jumpy, and Harry wasn't surprised by this in the least. Their last encounter in this area had been neither fruitful, nor was it something that anybody wanted on their minds.

"Do you know where Ron is?"

"Right here." The door of one of the rooms had opened as Harry and Neville were talking. Ron slid out of it, slamming it shut behind him. "Ugh…those brains. I still have marks from those damned things." Harry marked the door with an X, remembering Hermione's idea from the year before.

Slowly, they tried all of them, Harry feeling a small lurch when he saw the one which led to the dais upon which he had last seen his godfather. And finally the door Harry's hand touched would not budge.

"This is it," he said, a knot forming in his stomach.

"Well…best try it, and see what happens," said Ron, his voice slightly shaky.

Harry nodded, slipping the small key from his pocket. Then he stopped to notice that there was no keyhole…or was there? The moment the thought entered his mind the golden handle began to change shape, a keyhole forming in it's center. Shaking his head, Harry slid the key in, and with a faint click felt the knob loosen under his grip. Steeling himself, he wrenched the door open.

A golden light bathed a rather simple room, a room which was filled with tinkling scientific instruments that gently swayed with some sort of natural rhythm, though Harry didn't know what that was. There was a simple table in there which was scattered with various bits of paper.

Slowly he stepped inside. "It's a laboratory or something," Harry said musingly, wondering for the first time just what his parents had done for a living. He had wondered before of course, but since they had been in the order he had assumed they were Aurors, or something of the sort. But now a new thought struck him….

"They were Unspeakables." He saw a portrait grinning at him from the table, one that he knew only too well. The familiar woman with her bright red hair, the tall, tousle-haired man with glasses, and the small baby, who had not yet been marked with the tell-tale scar that would later be his greatest burden.

"This is where your parents worked?" said Ron. "Both of them, you think?"

Harry looked down at the table, smiling slightly when he saw the two names which were scrawled on all of the documents atop it. "Yeah. Both of them."

"So, what is it that you think they wanted you to find in here?" Neville asked.

Harry shrugged. The truth was, he was now beginning to think that there was nothing in there for him to find. He continued searching, running across a small stone that he was going to leave in place. However, he got a certain feeling from it. Certain that it was something his parents had cared for, and also certain that nobody else had used this room in a long time nor had studied it's contents, he placed it carefully in the empty space in the locket he had been given at Christmas.

"Find anything of value?"

The ominous voice sent chills down his spine. Immediately he gripped his wand, turning around to face this new opposition face to face.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"That's no way to refer to your elders, boy." Lucius Malfoy was staring at him, a sneer on his face. "I can't believe that little mudblood gave you back your wand, I was fairly certain the master had her under control. At any rate, she isn't much use to us anymore." A strange smile then came over his face.

"Megan?" Harry stared at him. "You were controlling her?"

"The master has been doing so for awhile now, how else do you think he was able to send you his little…messages…this year? Of course, you were too stupid to realize that the master would be unable to return to your mind after what happened the last time…no, of course you wouldn't realize it, and most certainly you would never realize that Megan has been working for us for a very long time now…"

"You mean she was possessed!" Ron said.

"Silence!" Two of the hooded figures standing behind Lucius grabbed Ron and Neville. Both used expelliarmus on their targets at the same time, sending their wands flying through the air.

Chaos began shortly after.

Since only a small group of Death Eaters were in attendance, Harry, Neville and Ron were only slightly outnumbered, but then again one had to consider the fact that they were outnumbered, and by fully grown wizards at that. It was a remarkable thing then that soon, out of the six who had began, only three Death Eaters (including Malfoy) remained conscious, while the three others were on the floor, either unconscious or writhing with some sort of disgusting ailment.

Then one of the Death Eaters slowly removed her mask. "There you are again, boy. Same time, same place I suppose? I can't believe it's only been a year…"

Harry felt all the anger he had ever felt towards this woman envelop him completely. Bellatrix smiled a dark smile, looking healthy and sinister at the same time. "I've been wondering just how well you've been dealing with the loss of my dear cousin, Potter. My consolations to the poor baby…I hope I haven't given you too many sleepness nights…"

"I just wonder how many tears you've shed, watching Voldemort run away from the itty bitty baby like he did."

Bellatrix's face fell. "The Dark Lord did not run from you," she said loudly, "he would never run from a mere child." Then she smiled. "But…at any rate…I'll bet your wondering where we've taken your little friend…she's missing you something dreadful, and she's in so much pain…it would certainly be an honor for the child to see you before she died…"

"How can you do such horrible things?" said Neville fiercely. He was glaring at Bellatrix. "I know who you are, I know what you did to my parents!"

The woman turned, piercing Neville with her dark eyes. Then slowly she began to laugh, a rising sound that got louder and louder, more maniacal with every second. "So, you're the Longbottom boy?" she said. "I can't begin to tell you how entertaining it was to watch your parents suffer…I hear they're still insane, locked up in St. Mungo's. It makes me pity them enough that I might actually pay them a visit and finish the job."

"You bitch!" Neville shoved his wand in one pocket and launched himself at her. She sneered, casting him away with a single flick of the wand. He landed on his side with a groan.

"As for you, Harry, we have something special planned…." Malfoy said. He reached out and grabbed Harry by the robes, shoving a piece of stone into his hand. Harry felt the familiar pull, stumbling forwards through space, and was suddenly aware of the fact that he was standing in the middle of a graveyard, though not the one Voldemort had been reborn in. Harry wasn't certain where he was, though he didn't want to take any chances. He pulled out his wand and looked warily around.

The first thing he saw was a young girl seated between two headstones, hands bound and crying. He rushed to her side. She looked up as he approached, screaming. "No! Go away Harry!"

"What?"

But it was too late. He was suddenly surrounded by a swarm of Death Eaters who gathered around him in a circle. It looked as if things had come full circle.

"What is this?" he said aloud, extending his wand.

"You've joined our little party…well of course, you're the main guest seeing as how this spell is just for you..."

Voldemort stepped into the circle, smiling horribly. Harry saw the glint of his snake slithering at the outskirts of the group.

"Spell? What are you doing?" Harry said.

"Well, it seems as if my problems with you involve this little matter of your mother's protection. I may be able to touch you on a physical level, but beyond that…ahh, well, let's just say that the connection to your dearly departed mam was greater than I thought. No matter, though, we're ending that all…tonight."


	29. The Living and the Dead

**Erised's Bane **

**Author's Note: **I can't believe I'm finally coming into the last couple of chapters! It seems as if I've been working on this fic forever, (and in fact, I have been working on it for about a year and a half now.) I'm just glad to be finishing this story before finals period comes into full swing, and I'll probably have the sequel to this story posted sometime during Thanksgiving or Christmas break. Again, I appreciate the fact that so many of you have been so receptive to the story.

Oh, and just so you know, the sequel will be set in this story, as an addition. I'll make a note of this in the summary as soon as I get the next part posted.

**Disclaimer: **I have no rights to the Harry Potter franchise and this story is completely original. A few of the characters are mine, as is the plot. Otherwise it all belongs to J. K. Rowling. And…since I didn't say anything else amusing….SQUIRREL!

**The Living and the Dead**

"What are you talking about?" Harry snarled.

Voldemort laughed. "Trying to play the hero…again, Potter? Don't you realize by now that there can only be one outcome to all of this? The population will know once and for all that I am the ultimate power as soon as their little champion's head is firmly rested on their doorstep."

Harry didn't know what was going on for certain, but he knew one thing—whatever Voldemort was planning, he couldn't let him carry it out.

"Wormtail? Will you ready the graves?"

And it was at this moment that sudden, horrible realization crept into Harry. Voldemort looked at him, and a horrible sort of smile came over his face. "Yes…you see now, don't you? You realize why I've brought you here of all places? The ritual we are about to undergo is much like the last you were in attendance for, except rather than use my own foul father's hatred, we will be destroying your dear sweet mother's love."

He stepped aside, revealing two headstones upon which were emblazoned the name POTTER, with the Gryffindor seal marking each. Wormtail was standing still beside them, his face curled in what seemed to be mingled disgust and disturbance.

His mother…his father…they were here.

If it hadn't been for that, if it hadn't been for the fact that young Megan was still lying prone, helpless in between his parent's graves, Harry would have disapparated then and there. Yet he knew he couldn't leave the girl alone…

But what if he had to?

The thought had never occurred to him before, but now he realized that the fate of others rested on his own life. If he were to die…well, if he were to die then Voldemort would be left to survive, or was that not how the prophecy went? What if Megan's role in all of this…was that of a martyr?

He shook his head. He was thinking too much. He didn't want to think about that sort of thing at all. Nobody else should have to die because of him.

"Wormtail? What are you waiting for!" said Voldemort suddenly.

Wormtail jumped, clutching his hands before him and bowing low. "I am sorry master, I am very sorry, but I cannot…they were…they were kind to me…"

"You imbecile! Your master is the only one who has been kind to you, and you must remember that! Besides, was it not you who helped me murder them?"

However, Wormtail didn't notice this. He was staring at Harry…at the scar on his forehead. Then, suddenly, he began to weep. "I can't do it any longer…I deserve to die, but I am too afraid…"

A loud crack heralded his disapparation. Voldemort roared and another hooded Death Eater rushed forward. "What shall I do, Master?" he said.

"You will help me perform the ritual," he said. "And afterwards, you will see to it that Wormtail is destroyed."

It was at that moment that Harry noticed that there was something off about Voldemort this time around. His Death Eaters were shaky, they didn't seem to realize what was going on. Voldemort had no carefully planned tactic…

He had taken him by surprise. He knew they had been tracking him, but it just now occurred to Harry that nobody could have guessed he would have gone to the Ministry tonight, of all nights. It had been spur of the moment, with no apparent motivation. This idea that even Voldemort's careful planning had been taken awry, gave Harry a small dose of comfort.

Right as he thought about this he felt a growing heat in the center of the chest. Suddenly Harry remembered the map at Headquarters. Putting two and two together, he realized what was going on…whoever was on duty had noticed Harry's flight, and now the Order was being called together…

All Harry had to do was stall for time.

"So tell me, how does it feel?" said Harry darkly.

"How does what feel?" said Voldemort, glaring at Harry. The Death Eater who had been preparing some sort of ritual nearby Megan paused to watch—exactly as Harry had hoped he would.

"How does it feel to be beaten so many times by a mere child?"

Silence fell, before Voldemort began to laugh. "Beaten? I? You could never defeat me. You have had your fair share of luck, Potter, but tonight your luck shall end. Perhaps, though, I should give you a taste of what is to come…"

He lowered his wand—Harry was ready for it. When he was bathed in the crimson light he gritted his teeth, steeling himself. The pain, as always, was excruciating, but Harry was so focused on doing what he had to that he scarcely noticed. After a long moment it ended. Harry took long deep breaths, then slowly lifted his head up to stare straight into Voldemort's horrible red eyes.

"Is that all you've got?" His wand was raised. Voldemort snarled. "I don't know how the girl gave that thing back to you Potter, but it is not matter. You will be destroyed soon enough. You…and your wand."

At those words several Death Eaters directed curses at him, perhaps hoping to bind or paralyze him, but to no avail. Harry used a shield charm around himself to keep their curses from reaching him. A few bounced back at the Death Eaters around him. Harry noticed one double over, great tentacles sprouting from his throat. It was a gruesome sight…Harry was very glad for what Sabrina had taught him that year.

Again Harry felt the tingling on his chest, though slightly different this time. He thought nothing of it.

Voldemort turned then. "Bellatrix? Lenina? It is time to sacrifice the girl."

Two Death Eaters removed their hoods, revealing themselves to be women. The name Lenina struck Harry—he remembered her as being the missing Order member.

Well, he supposed he now knew what had happened to her.

Both went forward, kneeling beside the child. She stirred slightly, opening her eyes and looking in horror up at the two women. "Shh, child," said Lenina, "we are going to help you sleep."

"No you're not!" said Megan helplessly. Bellatrix smiled.

"Yes, we are, though the sleep we speak of is a very long one indeed…in fact, it is one you never awaken from."

Lenina withdrew a dagger and pointed it directly at Megan's heart. "Blood of an orphan to represent the Boy-Who-Lived…"

Harry saw the shining arc of the blade as it sliced through the air…

"No!" With a loud crack Harry apparated right to the space before the arc. He had made his choice. No longer would anybody die in his name. He felt the blade sink into his chest, felt the sickening scrape of metal against bone. Then, to his surprise, Lenina's eyes widened and she began to shriek.

Harry was dazed, losing his blood slowly to the earth. Lenina was shuddering, as if being electrified by a bolt of lightning. Suddenly she collapsed, making Harry realize something...

He was on his mother's grave. If the same rules of his mother's blood applied to his Aunt Petunia…

Well, no wonder Voldemort hadn't tried to kill him yet. In fact, it seemed to Harry that Voldemort had felt some sort of pain himself when he had used the Cruciatus curse against him.

Of course, there was still the matter of the dagger which was still deep in Harry's chest, and the fact that he was still losing blood.

Voldemort snarled then. "Of course you realize that your own blood will work even better than the girls? You know now that you will most certainly pay—you have taken one of my most loyal servants after all."

The Death Eaters had formed a ring around them. Harry was beginning to black out—shadows were dancing at the edge of his vision.

He heard chanting, smelt the smoke of various spells and incantations, but his world was beginning to go fuzzy. He would never have imagined that this would be the end…

His world went black.

* * *

Everything was dark. Harry felt like he was swimming in the blackest depths of the ocean, one of those places that had never seen light. All the pain he had ever felt seemed to have gone away, away forever. Slowly, a light began to envelop him. 

He was alone in a room that was vaguely familiar…before him was a stone dais, upon which stood a veil that fluttered as if blown by some invisible wind. Harry approached it, knowing that this is where he had to go.

His hands gripped the edges, he was prepared to pull it aside when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be so eager, Harry. You've still got a while to wait before you see what's behind there."

Harry turned to stare back at a face that was both familiar and deeply foreign to him.

"Dad?"

James Potter smiled at his son. "Yes, Harry. I'm sorry, but we only have a few moments to speak. Sirius has been talking with us about you for a while now, and we know he was able to visit you for a while earlier, through Erised."

"But how…"

"We can't tell you what's back there, Harry…you can't know until you join us. But you have a lot more to do in life before you join us. I suppose you've already found our place in the Ministry?"

Harry nodded.

"You took something from there, I can tell," said James. "Don't feel bad, it's already come in handy. Just promise me one thing…"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Be happy. And…don't forget to visit us once in a while."

* * *

When Harry rejoined the land of the living, the Order had already arrived. Harry suddenly gripped his chest, but to his surprise found the knife that his punctured there gone, his wound little more than a twinge of pain. And yet he could still see the blood that stained his robes. 

He looked out to the frenzied group to see what was going on. He could see many Order members were there, including Sabrina. Then he noticed the little girl who was still huddled behind him, now wide awake.

"H-Harry?" she whispered.

"Are you all right, Megan?" Harry said.

"I am, but you aren't!" she said. "They were able to finish that ritual! Your mother's protection is gone!"

Harry felt a knot form in his stomach. "That's all right," he said, although it was fairly obvious that he was lying. "I'll be okay, Megan, don't you worry about me."

"But Harry!" she said quickly.

"Don't worry about me!" Harry said. "Just hide behind that headstone, and keep out of the way! I don't want you to get hurt."

She hid, and Harry got up and turned slowly to the battle.

Tonks, Remus, and Kingsley were there, along with a few new wizards who Harry didn't think he had seen before. They were battling the Death Eaters. To Harry's horror, he saw that Sabrina and Bellatrix were facing one another.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" said Sabrina calmly.

Bellatrix laughed. "Yes, it has," she replied. "I take it you decided to return to England, tail between your legs after I killed Sirius. Tell me, were you ever able to break the news to poor Harry that you were his godmother?"

"He knows," said Sabrina.

"And does the naïve little brat yet know that you're a murderer?"

Sabrina smiled. "He didn't, but it appears you just told him."

Bellatrix's head whipped around to look at Harry. He caught sight of her dark eyes and felt a chill go through him. Then, unexpectedly, Harry heard the tell tale incantation of the killing curse.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Bellatrix Lestrange fell over dead.

Harry looked straight into Sabrina's eyes and suddenly realized what Remus had meant when he had said she wouldn't die for Harry, and the reason she had been made his godmother.

She wouldn't die for him, no. But she would kill for him.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Sabrina. "But it was the only way I knew how."

She turned away then and marched back into the throng. It was then that Harry felt the coldness of his archenemy upon him and turned. For the second time that night, Avada Kedavra would take a life.

Harry reached for his wand, but was suddenly unable to move.

'Ah, you see,' a voice in his head said, 'I can enter now, control you…you are nothing but a puppet without your mother's gift,' the voice hissed.

Harry saw Voldemort raise his wand and point it at him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" All movement on the field of battle stopped as the bolt of green light surged towards Harry. It hit him square on the chest, knocking him to the ground where he lay still.

Then, slowly, Harry got up and brushed the dirt from his robes, looking utterly bewildered.

"NO!!!" Voldemort screamed in rage, then in unison he and his Death Eaters disapparated away from the graveyard, which was left once again in silence.

For the first time, bodies were strewn upon the field of battle. Bellatrix, Lenina…to Harry's shock he saw the still form of Lucius Malfoy, who it seemed had gotten on the bad side of one of his own spells—probably a shield charm, Harry surmised. One had also been taken on their side. It was Charlie, the second eldest Weasley son.

Trying to think of something else, anything else, Harry suddenly thought of what his father had said and reached down to his chest. With surprise he saw that the locket was open. He turned to the space where he had put the red stone, and saw it was missing.

Quickly he searched the ground around the graves, looking for it, but found nothing. And then, slowly, he straightened up. Now he understood.

The knife…when Lenina had stabbed him, she must have pushed that jewel _inside _of Harry's chest, near his heart. And, if what Harry had earlier believed that shard to be was true, then that would mean…

"Her blood…her protection…is _inside _me now," he said to himself. And he knew what that meant…as long as he was alive, he would always be protected. And something else also told him that whatever this was, it wasn't her protection alone…

Despite the horrors of that evening, he felt a slight smile at his lips and for the first time let himself weep for them all. Sirius, his mother, his father…they were all inside him now.

That gem contained their love.

* * *

It was only later that everything began to sink in. Sabrina had gone to the Ministry to be questioned, and despite being released by the Ministry it seemed like Dumbledore wasn't going to forgive her. 

"I'm out," she said to Harry, who was sitting across from her in her office.

"You're out?" he said.

"Of the order, of Hogwarts."

Harry wasn't that surprised. But he had to know…

"When was the other time? That you killed?" Harry asked slowly.

Sabrina shook her head. "It was around the time your mother found out she was having you. About the same time that the prophecy came to be, actually. I wasn't fighting for the Order. Actually I was working with a group of dark wizards, doing research on their magic. What I didn't know was that these wizards were mostly Death Eaters, and when they found out how closely I was involved with members of the Order…well, I was seen as a traitor.

"They all confronted me, and I had to fight them off. I used an Unforgivable, for the first time in my life, and killed one of them. Things were very tense in Britain at that time, and of course suspicions were being thrown in my direction even though I wasn't with Voldemort. That is why I resigned all power I had here and went to America."

"But…you used Unforgivables…you still do."

Sabrina looked at Harry intensely. "I did. I do. I don't pretend to be a good person, Harry. I fight on Dumbledore's side only because of what Voldemort did to the people I loved the most in this world."

It was a new notion…the fact that some people were not inherently good or inherently bad. Harry knew that someday he might have to kill. And yet…yet, he still felt somewhat stricken by the fact that, for the first time in his life, he had seen somebody on his side cross the boundaries of what he had considered morality.

Sabrina sighed. "It's too bad that Lenina turned out to be a traitor," she said. "Of course, I suspected as much when she disappeared. I don't suppose you've guessed what it was I was doing this year?"

Harry shook his head.

Sabrina smiled. "It's probably better you didn't. I've been visiting my old 'friends' again. They were all holed up in St. Mungos. They were hiding something from me, I knew it. And I also knew that they were speaking with somebody else. That would be Lenina. You see, it was she who was able to get the ritual from them, the one that, if it worked, would have severed forever your mother's connection to you. Dumbledore, by the way, has explained to me why Voldemort could not kill you.

Harry also knew the reason Dumbledore wasn't talking with him at the moment. Draco Malfoy had just heard the news of his father's death. Ron, who had been found in the Ministry, would soon join his family in learning of his brother's death.

"We are all affected by this war," said Sabrina suddenly. "Good or bad, nobody will be happy when it ends."

Harry was quiet for a moment. "Then…why does it exist?" he asked.

Neither of them could answer.


	30. The Epilogue

**Erised's**** Bane**

**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter series does not belong to me. I own only a few select characters who are of my own invention, as well as the plot of this and related stories.

**The Epilogue**

In those days of school usually reserved for merrymaking, for happiness and laughter, for the discourse of what was to be that summer's events, a select group found themselves in a state of great solitude, great lengths away from the rest of the school both literally and figuratively.

For the group most closely associated with the order, it was a period of time in which they realized just how close to the front lines they really were.

On the last day of school, rather than join the others in boarding the train to meet their families back at the station, Harry Potter joined Hermione, Susan, and the Weasley family in honoring their fallen son.

They stood assembled at the graveside, in a graveyard that was already thick with Weasley kin. Charlie was laid to rest quietly, in traditional wizard ceremony. The hardest thing for Harry to cope with was the fact that Charlie was being buried in the same graveyard in which he had fallen.

All the tensions between Harry and Ginny were absolved in light of the greater tragedy. Ron was unusually quiet…even Hermione couldn't seem to permeate the thick shell that he had built around himself. Mrs. Weasley had given Harry a tight hug when they met, but Harry himself found it hard to accept. He didn't blame himself for Charlie's death…no. But he realized something else.

Harry could remember the moment he had found out Sabrina was a murderer. He also remembered the reactions most of the adults had had towards her all year. Was this the way she was treated, just because she had had to kill? Is this the same way he would be treated when he finally had to kill?

He knew the answer was no, but that was simply because Voldemort himself was so inherently evil and feared. But Bellatrix Lestrange had been evil as well…would people have felt the same way about Sabrina killing this woman as they would if Harry in future killed the Dark Lord? Probably not. It was enough to make Harry's head hurt.

The service ended with the mourners comforting Mr. and Mrs. WEasley. Harry said his piece and gave Ron a welcoming pat on the shoulder, but there was something else he had to attend to.

Slowly he approached. Their graves stood side by side, as a testament to their marriage and—Harry could guess, as he was now older and wiser—their love. He stood between the both of them, at the foot of their graves.

James Potter, Brn. 28 August, 1960 Died 30 October, 1981—Beloved Friend, Devoted Father

Lily Evans Potter, Brn. 7 February, 1961 Died 30, October, 1981—Beloved Friend, Devoted Mother

With a small smile, Harry could see inscribed on the bottom of his father's headstone a small paw print, with 'Love Padfoot' inscribed beneath. Nearby was a crescent moon, with an M nearby. Harry could see that the paw print was much more recent, and half-imagined Sirius standing in this exact spot, mourning the loss of his best friends a full twelve years after he had lost them.

"Hullo, mum…dad," he said slowly. "I don't know when I'll be able to come again, so I'll make it quick. I just wanted to thank you for what you gave me. I don't mean the stone, or the money in Gringotts, or anything like that…I mean, thanks for what all of that _means. _I know you'd both be here if you could, and I'm sorry that you can't because I know how much fun we'd have had together, and how we would have argued like Ron does with his mum and dad. And I know that dad would have been so proud of me being on a National Team for Quidditch.

"I'm just sorry that everything had to be this way. I know someday I'll probably have kids of my own, and they won't ever get to know you, and you'll never even have the chance to meet them, but I'll make sure and tell them all about how you gave me this stone and saved my life, even though you weren't even here.

"And I'll also tell them about Sirius, and all Sirius did, and the stories about the Marauders. I'll probably end up giving them the map, and the cloak, and with any luck they'll be able to put it to much sillier use than I've had to use it for, like sneaking to the kitchens, or maybe out to visit Hagrid at night when they aren't supposed to.

"But most of all, I just want them to know that if you were here, you'd love them as much as I know you love me. And I know that…well, I'll make sure they understand that even if they never knew you they can love you, because…I do.

"I love you mom and dad. Goodbye…and take care of Charlie."

He turned away and walked back to the group, hastily wiping away the tears in his eyes. When he got back to the group, the Weasleys were standing in a group nearby. Dumbledore was speaking to Mrs. Weasley, who was looking at him and dabbing at her eyes. He turned away from them to face Susan, who had for the duration of the ceremony remained silent, next to Harry.

"Well…" she stated awkwardly. "I…guess I have to go. Promise you'll write over the summer?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Maybe I'll even get to visit sometime."

"Oh…sure." She turned slightly red. "Harry…" But she was suddenly unable to speak, and so she closed her mouth and turned away.

"It's all right." Harry put his arms around her for a brief second, kissing her on the cheek. "I love you too."

She smiled at him and turned away. He watched for a moment, saw her join her aunt, her mother and father, and then disappear as they used a portkey to get home.

Finally, Harry turned back around. Dumbledore was approaching. Harry went to the headmaster.

"So, another year ends on a sorrowful note," Dumbledore said quietly. "I can't remember the last time I had a happy summer."

Harry smiled slightly. "So…how will I be getting back to Little Whinging?" Harry said.

"Oh, I think you should be fine apparating back," he said. "I just got these papers from the Ministry…it seems like they think you're a very able wizard, and despite your age they are perfectly willing to allow you to use magic outside of school…as long as it doesn't violate standard wizard code, of course."

Harry took the papers and looked up at Dumbledore. "No apparating test?" he asked.

"No, unfortunately," he said. "But…well, I do have one request."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Sabrina had asked that you spend a part of the summer with her," Dumbledore said, "and I noted that, since Quidditch games begin in mid-June, and since she is a decidedly light load, perhaps the two of you could travel together?" Dumbledore sighed when he saw the look on Harry's face. "She isn't a bad person, Harry. She is just…mistrustful. She is your godmother, and more like you than you think. It would be a good time for you to get to know her."

Harry was quiet for a moment before he finally nodded.

Then, he turned away, ready to apparate out.

"Just one more thing before you go…" said Dumbledore suddenly.

"Yes?" He turned.

Dumbledore nodded. "I hear England's got a good shot at the World Cup this year. I've already bought tickets for the match…don't let me down."

Harry, despite himself, smiled. Then he focused on apparition, imagining the reactions his aunt and uncle were going to have when he cracked his way into the living room.

It was going to be a short, but very amusing, period of time to live with the Dursleys.

**Author's Note: **All right! That's it! Thanks to all of you who put up with me while I wrote this! I'm going to do a sequel to it, which will be posted as PART TWO in this same story. So…I hope you enjoyed this story! Au revoir, and see you with Year Seven of the Harry Potter series!


	31. PART TWO

**Erised's**** Bane**

**Part Two**

**Author's Note: **Don't ask me why I've been updating so often! I guess I've just been in a very 'writery' mood lately, which isn't particularly a good thing since my finals are coming up and I really need to focus on those…well, anyway, I'm just posting this to separate part one from part two, and to thank all of you guys who've reviewed. I appreciate all of them, even the ones that tell me what I've done wrong :)

So, without further ado, here I continue my tale…


	32. Beginning Again

**Erised's Bane: The Shadows of Trust**

**Author's Note: **All right kiddies, so here it is—the highly anticipated sequel to my story, Erised's Bane. Okay, so it may not be so high anticipated…I only finished the first part a few days ago, and there didn't seem to be that enthusiastic of a response to the story itself, but I digress…I've really enjoyed writing this story, and onward I continue with Part Two of Erised's Bane.

**Disclaimer: **All legal rights of the Harry Potter franchise belong to J.K. Rowling, her publishers, and other various partners. I do not hold any right to the series at all, even though in my dreams Harry is mine….all mine.

**First Chapter Whoo!**

The Dursleys had never been so miserable in their entire life. So much was obvious from their appearance at the dinner table not two weeks into the summer holiday. Mr. Dursley, who was usually robust and unusually purple, had developed a sickly sort of look about him, almost as what one would expect an ill walrus to look like.

Mrs. Dursley was a different case completely. She was wan and her eyes were bloodshot, making it apparent that she hadn't slept well in a good many days. She nibbled delicately at the meatloaf she had prepared, which sadly wasn't up to par with her usual cooking, as her son Dudley was eager to point out to her.

"Mum, how could you burn it?" said Dudley sadly. "I was really looking forward to your dinner…"

"Just eat!" said Mr. Dursley in an uncharacteristic burst of anger towards his son. "The sooner we eat and get out of here, the less chance we have of…"

But what he was going to say, though fairly obvious by the events that happened next, was never finished. A loud crack was heard and a tall young man appeared in the center of the room. The Dursleys were attempting to pay no attention to him, although this was most certainly a difficult task as the boy was not only wearing robes on which were emblazoned the British flag and sporting gear quite foreign to them, and besides that he was covered in grass and dirt from head to toe.

He quietly sat down at the lone empty spot at the table, which had been pushed back to the corner, quite obviously to separate him from the rest of the family. He helped himself to a plate of food, which he scowled at.

"This doesn't look very good, now does it?" he said to nobody in particular.

"Your aunt made if for you," said his Uncle Vernon bitterly. "Eat up, or find your own dinner."

"All right." The entire family jumped when he pulled the dreaded item from his pocket.

"Vernon!" Aunt Petunia gasped. "You've made him use….use…IT!"

For Harry had pulled out his wand and waved it at the plate in front of him. The food began reshaping itself, and after only a moment had changed into a steak dinner, complete with mashed potatoes and gravy. He took a heaping bite and shrugged. "Not bad," he mumbled to nobody in particular.

"Are you certain you haven't been expelled for using…it?" said Uncle Vernon.

Harry grinned. "No, I'm perfectly legal now according to the Ministry. Or would you like to see my papers again?"

Uncle Vernon scowled. He had seen them enough to know that they weren't fake much to his chagrin. He had seen them for the first time when Harry suddenly appeared, as he had that evening, in the Dursley's living room. At the time they had been in the middle of a celebratory dinner, having earlier been told that they that it would not be a necessity for them to retrieve Harry from the train station.

Knowing now that Harry could finally use that 'M' thing in their presence, they had been on tenterhooks for the entire two weeks he had been home. Their way of dealing with the matter had been to ignore Harry as completely as possible. Of course, on those rare occasions the Dursleys actually spoke to him, Harry was far from afraid to use magic…..

They didn't know anything about Harry's life because of this. Not about the fact that he was representing their country, at least in respect to the wizarding world, in the world Quidditch competition, or that he was currently dating a lovely girl named Susan, who he wrote to almost every day.

"So…" Harry said aloud after a long moment. The Dursleys all jumped, not having noticed he was about to speak due to the fact that they were trying to finish their food as quickly as possible. "I just thought I ought to warn you that I'm going to be leaving this weekend," he said.

Despite themselves they all looked up. "Oh…really?" said Aunt Petunia, in a mock respectful voice. "Well then, when will you be…returning…?"

"Oh, I don't suppose I will be," said Harry. "I'm going to be traveling for a little while with my godmother. Quidditch you know, I'm playing on the national team…but after that I'll probably just go stay with the Weasleys until school begins."

The Dursleys knew as well as Harry did that this was his last year at Hogwarts. To the entire group, that meant only one thing…that Harry would never have to return to Number 4, Privet Drive ever again.

None of them said this, though. Harry didn't dare to tempt fate by saying such a happy thing aloud, and the Dursleys were too afraid of being cursed into oblivion to say anything at all.

The dinner continued in silence until the Dursleys had all finished the room. Harry smiled grimly as he poked at the remaining bit of his dinner. Little had his relations known that although he had changed the appearance of his meal, he had unfortunately not improved the taste…ah well, it had been a fun trick anyway.

He cleaned up his plate and hurried upstairs to take a warm shower, which soothed his aching muscles from Quidditch practice, and then stretch out on his bed. It was a funny thing, he noted as he stretched out, but all of a sudden he realized his toes were hanging over the edge of the bed. "When did I get so tall?" he said musingly. It had been a very active past few years…he had only barely noticed his sudden burst of height amidst all the confusion and chaos that he had been through.

But, well, he was almost seventeen. Not quite, but he only had six weeks to go. And he knew full well that it was his last year at school, making him wonder for certain what it was that he wanted to do once the year was out. He of all people knew how chaotic this year would be—for him as well as for all of the other seventh years.

Thinking back to Voldemort's attempts to kill him earlier that year, Harry involuntarily shuddered. The war was getting brutal, this much was certain. More and more people were dying, more and more people were going to be revealed as traitors. Harry was afraid, of so many things—of dying, of seeing the people he cared for be taken away, and on a stranger note…he feared the time that Voldemort finally was defeated.

The entire time he had been in the Wizarding world, after all, he had lived with the knowledge that Voldemort was out there, biding his time, plotting to kill him. It was strange that Harry couldn't imagine his life without that constant enemy—even stranger that Harry almost felt as if he would have nothing to live for afterwards.

But he wouldn't think of that. Not now…not ever.

* * *

Harry leaned in over his trunk, rifling through it. "You don't need all of this stuff to travel with," said Sabrina over his shoulder. "Why don't you just leave the textbooks and your school robes back at my place?"

Harry shook his head. "I have homework to do," he said.

"Can't you just wait until the season is over with?" she said.

"What if we go to the world cup? That would only leave me with a couple of weeks to get everything done."

Sabrina sighed. "All right then, but I'm not the one lugging it around all over the place, you are."

They were standing in his room, which was the barest it had been in a long time. All that was left in the room were the things that had been there when Harry had moved in several years before…Dudley's broken childhood toys, the books that had yet to be read. All of Harry's things had been neatly packed away, down to the last scrap bit of parchment. As he put it, he didn't want to leave any trace of himself behind. He would be nothing but a bad nightmare to the relations who had harbored him for the past sixteen years.

The Dursleys were at breakfast as Harry and Sabrina floated his things down the stairs. She had arrived about an hour before, having apparated right into the entrance hall just as Uncle Vernon had been walking to the door to get the mail. Sabrina had smiled at him. "Hello, you must be Harry's aunt…oops, I mean uncle, right? Uncle." She smiled, extending her hand. Of course, this was all an act as Harry had discovered.

"The best way to tell somebody else's character," she said as she helped him pack, "is to act like a complete and utter dimwit."

Harry had sudden memories of how empty-headed Professor Young had been when he first met her. This was certainly not who she had turned out to be.

They made their way wordlessly past the Dursleys and outside, where Sabrina raised her wand to hail the Knight Bus. After only seconds it pulled up to the curb with a screech, stopping only inches away from Harry's toes. The doors opened and Stan leaned out, tipping his hat towards Harry. "Good day t'ye," he said. "Comin' aboard?"

"Yes, the National Quidditch Field, please," said Sabrina.

Stan helped them board the luggage. Harry stepped onto the bus, and took a deep breath before slowly sitting down. He didn't turn to look at Number Four Privet Drive, opting to keep his head straight forward as they pulled out and left the place.

It was a rather short ride to the field where Harry would be spending the next few months. He would be staying, like the rest of the team, in an apartment nearby so that he might be close to the rest of the group for practice and for travel (and also, he supposed, so that Paul might keep an eye on the team and make sure nothing horrible happened.)

The first game would be held in a week or so. It was an away match, and rather than apparate to America the team would be traveling by portkey. After all, such a huge apparition attempt could be tiring, and nobody wanted the National Quidditch Team tired….

Paul was waiting to meet Harry when he arrived. He smiled and moved forward to shake his, and then Sabrina's, hand. "There you are, then," he said, "I'm glad you're on time. No, don't worry," he said at the panic-stricken look on Harry's face, "no practice tonight, although I do say we'll be working hard in the coming week. No, we're just going to get you settled in."

The apartments were new, having only been built the year before. Harry noted their location immediately. "These used to be the camping grounds!" he said.

Paul nodded. "Yes, where that dreadful Death Eater attack took place. I wasn't here, but I heard about it. They built these last year, so we could use this field for more than just our games…after all, we weren't about to let them tear this field down, we had to get something out of that game if we couldn't be in it…but I digress."

He led them in. A man with a short, square-shaped red beard and a bald head nodded to him. "Mister Paul," he said.

"This is Harry Potter, Clive, our seeker," he said. The man jumped a little bit and then nodded to Harry.

"It is good to meet you, Mister Harry," he said. "Is that your luggage? Shall I take it up?"

Harry nodded and the man whipped out his wand, levitating the trunk into the air. Then he began leading them all to a nearby staircase. Harry was last on, and to his shock it began moving under his feet the moment he stepped on. "Seventh floor, please," said Paul.

The stairs moved upwards, much more quickly than Dumbledore's did, and stopped at the very top. A single door faced them, upon which was emblazoned Harry's name, and underneath that the word _seeker._

Paul pulled a golden key from a chain and used it to open the door. Whatever Harry was expecting…it wasn't this.

The door led into a large room full of plush furniture, all scarlet and gold, 'for Gryffindor,' muttered Paul. Harry laughed. He slowly made his way around the apartment, finding a bathroom even nicer than the prefect bathroom at Hogwarts, and no less than three giant bedrooms.

"It's very nice," said Harry, "but…well, it's really all mine?"

Paul nodded. "A bit overwhelming, I must admit, but no more and no less than what everybody else on the team gets." He handed Harry the key. "Oh, and if you need me I'm the fifth floor. There are only seven apartments, one on each floor. Steer clear of the fourth floor, that's where Hennessy lives."

Harry remembered the beater. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Harry said.

As Paul and Clive left, there was knock heard at the door. Harry was busy putting his things into one of the bedrooms, so Sabrina answered. She laughed happily, making Harry poke his head out. Liam was there.

"Hey, sis!" he said. "Going to be staying up here for a while?"

She smiled. "Yes, of course."

"And where's Harry?"

"Right here." He exited the bedroom, nodding at the team Keeper, who was also Sabrina's brother. "Hello."

"Hello, Harry," he said. "Like the place?"

Harry looked around. "It's big," he said. Liam laughed.

"That's the way I was at first, but believe me…you get used to it."

Harry grinned and made his way to the kitchen, curious as to what surprise was waiting there.

He wasn't exactly prepared to find a fully stocked liquor cabinet. He laughed awkwardly. "Is this…some sort of mistake?" he said.

"No, you're of age now, right?"

"Not quite…" said Harry.

"Ah well, close enough." Liam grabbed a bottle of Firewhisky and poured some into little glasses. "Here, drink up."

Harry smiled and awkwardly drank the glass.

"How is it?" said Sabrina with a smug smile.

"Oh…fine," Harry muttered.

Of course, he was fairly certain that his throat was on fire.


	33. Denton, TX

**Erised's Bane**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update! (Darned college!) Anyway, I'm back again to deliver a new chapter. I know the last chapter was kind of….bad….well, not bad, just not up to par with what I usually write, especially since it was the beginning of part two. Honestly, this one probably won't be any better because I'm mostly writing it just as fun on my part, with blatant self insertion. There is however importance to the chapter, as it will contribute to the storyline. So yeah…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter franchise and neither does the albino squirrel who lives in my pants.

**Denton, TX**

It was just like any other Quidditch game he had been in…except for the fact that it was about a thousand times louder and a million times more difficult. An hour into the game and Harry had already been hit by bludgers six times and knocked off of his broom twice. At one point he fractured his leg, putting the game on hold for about ten minutes while it was healed.

At this point, he was just counting the seconds until they could get the game over with. But, even if he saw the snitch, he couldn't catch it now. England was behind by a great deal of points and to catch the snitch would be to admit their defeat, something which they were definitely not ready to do.

"Head's up Harry!" said Liam. Harry crouched low over his broom, allowing Liam to strike a bludger in his direction to knock the American seeker away and stop him from tailing Harry.

It appeared from the roar of the crowd that the Americans were calling for a foul after that shot, but as it never actually hit the player (which hadn't been Liam's intention anyhow) there was nothing that could be done.

Sweat dripped down into Harry's eyes as he flew there, but as quickly as he was zipping around over the field he didn't dare take his hands away from the shaft of the broom to wipe it out of his face. The sun was grueling, and a faint haze could be seen in the air, indicating that the temperature was indeed above a hundred degrees.

It took twenty long minutes for the British team to finally get up enough points so Harry could begin trying to end the game, during which time they had had to thwart at least two attempts of the other seeker to catch the snitch, including a spectacular Wronsky Feint by Harry that would in the next day be all the talk in the Quidditch section of the Daily Prophet and other 'reliable' newspapers.

Harry's eyes immediately took on their natural reflexes the moment the British side had enough points to attempt a win. He ignored the occasional flashes of gold from wristwatches and other items of jewelry, searching for the blurred little item he had been trained to find amidst the sea of humans and broomsticks.

It was a full ten minutes later that he finally saw it. Seeing that the other seeker was far across the field and that it was highly unlikely he could even try and get the snitch before him, Harry immediately went into overdrive and shot towards the snitch. Within seconds the announcer had called the game over—Britain 275, America 260.

The stadium erupted into an outcry of boos, with the occasional excited cheer from the rare British fan. Harry himself was at the bottom of a giant heap of bodies—he had just won his first professional Quidditch game, and in a manner that would get him noticed as one of the world's premier players of the sport.

Along with the rest of his teammates he went up to greet the American Secretary of Magical Affairs and shake his hand, as well as that of the opposing team. After that it was a quick stop in the showers to clean up, as well as to have the few bruises he had received in the game cared for, get dressed, and make his way to the restaurant where they would be having their celebratory dinner.

It was a surprise to Harry that Liam had decided to take his team to eat in a muggle restaurant, but his remark to this was that 'If you're going to eat in Texas (which is where the Quidditch stadium was located, due to the vast amount of land available) you're going to have barbeque, and if you're going to have barbeque you're going to have it in the best place in the Lone Star State.' Of course, Hennessy wouldn't be joining them—he wasn't fond of group functions to put it lightly.

The other surprise to Harry was the fact that, beside Sabrina, Ron and Hermione would be apparating in with them as well. "To celebrate your victory," Sabrina said with a wink.

They had only been at the restaurant for five minutes when two young people entered the restaurant and, seeing Harry, ran immediately to his side, shouting.

"…best game I've seen in years, that was amazing, couldn't have ever thought I would know somebody who played like that!"

"…no book could describe the way you played today, you deserve every bit of recognition you get from this, it's amazing Harry…"

"Ron, Hermione!" Being as busy as he had been, this was the first time he had seen them since school let out. "You saw the game?" he asked.

"Yeah, Liam sent us the tickets two days ago. It was tough getting my mom to agree to let us come on such short notice, but she went ahead and gave us her okay," said Ron.

"And Liam also said that he can take us sightseeing around the Dallas area," Hermione added. "I think it would be very interesting actually, I've been to France you know but I've never been anywhere like here."

The three of them sat off to the side, Ron staring at awe at the internationally known Quidditch players while Hermione kicked him and reminded him, 'they're just people', but after only a few minutes there was a complete absence of talking as they indulged in their meal. Ron in particular, after getting over his initial shock that a plate full of ribs was served without so much as a fork, was trying a little bit of everything that he could fit on his place.

When they were all done, and sufficiently stuffed, they sat back and sighed. "I don't think I've ever had food as good as this," Ron said in shock.

"Actually, I'd have to agree," said Harry, who was mildly surprised. He had heard stories of Texas, of course—horses, cowboys, and Indians—but never anything about barbeque, which in mind was a little bit of a miracle in itself.

Finally, when they were able to comfortably move about again, they loaded into a large car with Liam and Sabrina. "So, anything particular you want to see kids?" he asked.

"I had a cousin who went to the University of North Texas," said Hermione. Ron and Harry both looked at her quizzically-neither had ever heard her mention an American cousin before. She looked at them, as if saying 'what?' and turned back to Liam. "We used to be good friends when I was younger but because of school I haven't seen her in years, she's a freshman there now."

"All right, University of North Texas it is." It was still light outside, but Harry noted that Liam turned on the headlights. He was about to say something about this when all of a sudden the car took off at an incredible speed. Harry felt himself pushed into the backseat.

"What's going on?" he said.

"We're going really fast," answered Liam. "Bit of a modification on a muggle artifact, they're legal in America you know, so long as they've got anti-muggle barriers on them. We should get to UNT in just a few minutes, otherwise it would take about an hour with that helluva crowded highway they've got."

"You know, one of the American magic schools is located near the University of North Texas campus," said Sabrina calmly. "It's the one I worked at when I lived here."

Harry looked at Sabrina. Her face was slightly downcast—he had never really known the entire reason she had come to America in the first place, though from what he had heard it was a mixture of her having had to kill somebody and a ruse to attempt to lure Voldemort's focus to the United States. She turned then to Liam. "Do you think we could stop at my old workplace before we have to return to Britain?" she said. "There's something I need to pick up there."

Liam nodded, though he didn't hide the confusion on his face. "If you want to," he said with a shrug. "But Hermione's got first dibs and she wants to see her cousin," he added, winking at her.

Harry watched the blurred images outside of his window, thinking as they went along. He was happy to see his friends, but of course there was one thing missing…Susan wasn't there.

He didn't know why—if Liam had invited Hermione and Ron obviously he must have invited Susan too, but had something happened to keep her from coming? Of course, what with the way things seemed to be going in the magical world at the moment it would be only natural for her mother and father to want to keep her safe at home. Or maybe it was something else altogether…

Liam pulled up to a stop in front of a large sign that read 'University of North Texas'. "Everybody out!" he said with a jolly laugh. Harry, Ron, and Hermione loaded out, but when they had left the car the door closed. Sabrina rolled it down and nodded to Harry. "Hey Harry, we'll be back to pick you guys up at around ten tonight."

Then, almost as if in a cloud of dust, the car vanished. Hermione and Ron looked at in shock, while Harry was focused on the fact that Sabrina seemed to have been planning this little trip to her old school all along.

(A/N: I don't remember if I had her teaching at the Salem Witch's Academy or if I didn't have her teaching at all while she was in America, I think at one point I had her playing for an American Quidditch team but it has been a long, long time since I started this story!)

"Well, where's your cousin?" said Ron. He was holding her hand, an indication to Harry that despite everything the two were still going out with one another.

"Maple Hall," Hermione answered. "She really likes it there or so she's said in her letters. By the way, she knows I'm a witch and I've told her about you two, and she's a little bit obsessed with magic and all sorts of things that are considered 'nerdy' in the muggle world, so…well, I'm just telling you. Her name is Willow, by the way."

Ron and Harry looked at one another with mild surprise-Hermione's cousin certainly did sound like an interesting person.

Maple Hall was an older building with large white columns adorning the front. They exuded a definite air of 'we don't belong here' as they entered, Harry at one point having to jump to the left to avoid a pair who ran suddenly out of the building at top speed.

"She lives down here," said Hermione, gesturing to a long hall that extended in front of them. The clerk at the desk give them a slightly odd look but didn't say anything—after all, even somebody who lived and worked permanently in a place couldn't know ever single one of the over six-hundred people who lived there.

Loud music that Harry couldn't identify was blasting from the room as they approached. Hermione knocked loudly and the music went down. A tall, somewhat pudgy girl with shoulder-length brown hair opened the door and screamed when she saw Hermione.

"Mione!" she shouted, throwing her arms around her cousin. "I can't believe you're here, why didn't you tell me you were coming! Did you fly in?" She then leaned close, "Was it a broom?"

"No, Willow," Hermione said with a laugh, rolling her eyes. "And don't talk like that in public, you muggles aren't really supposed to know about us."

"I know, I know," said Willow with a grin. "I can't help it though, it's just so totally awesome." She then turned to the others. "More of you? Ron and Harry, Harry's the one with the scar on his forehead. I've heard stories about you ever since Mione started school, it's so awesome I'm finally meeting you!"

"Yeah…okay…" Ron said awkwardly.

Harry, though, found the girl's enthusiasm to be rather enjoyable. "Maybe you should let her come visit Hogwarts sometime, Hermione," he said with a smile.

"I would if it were allowed, or possible," Hermione responded. "So Willow, why don't you take us and meet your friends?"

"Oh yeah, okay," she said. "One minute." She grabbed her keys and led them to a large room with a pair of billiards and a bunch of couches and chairs situated around a large television set. Many of the chairs were occupied, and Willow unhesitantly approached the group.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my cousin Hermione and her friends, Ron and Harry. They're from Britain."

"Really?" said a young blonde woman. Then she winked at Harry, "So I guess you have that sexy accent right?"

"That's Heather," said Willow, rolling her eyes.

"Texas accents are sexy too," said a man sitting next to her.

"And that's Larry. You'll have to forgive the two of them, they used to date and they have a lot of things in common. Like their ability to annoy me. All. The. Time. Non-stop flirting."

"We're still getting used to not being together," Larry protested.

"Whatever," Willow replied with another roll of the eyes.

She then introduced the rest of the people all in turn.

After hanging out with the group for a while, Willow took them all back to her room. "Okay, so I've heard Hermione's stories for all these years through her letters, but I want to hear about the real things that are going on." She sighed and smiled. "I mean, I know that sometimes it seems like I just like the hocus pocus of it all, and I am really jealous of Hermione for getting to be a witch, but I also know from what she tells me that there is some really bad stuff going on right now, and if it affects your world it affects mine."

Harry and Ron were both quite shocked by this statement, but Hermione smiled. "You've been helping for a while now, Willow, just by doing the little you've done."

"And what's that?" asked Harry.

"Reports of strange occurrences in the area," said Willow. "After Hermione told me about the magic school around here, and about her whole world, I started keeping tabs on all the strange things that go on around here that the newspaper either doesn't report, glosses over, or just forgets about after a few weeks. A year or so she told your headmaster about it and ever since then I've been sending him reports once a month."

"Seriously?" Ron suddenly looked a lot more interested in Willow. "You've spoken to Dumbledore?"

"Well, I've only ever met him once," she said. "But he's a very nice man. In fact, he said himself he thinks I would have made a very good witch if I had been born with that talent. But, oh well I say, I do know about your world and it could help me become a writer someday. That's what I want to do, write books for kids and young adults and all that. Maybe if things ever get better in your world I can write your entire story and market it as fiction," she said with a wink.

"You're cousin is really cool!" said a surprised Ron in the car. They were on their way to a spot where they could easily apparate back to Harry's flat near the Quidditch fields, where they would be spending the night.

"Did you tell Dumbledore about her?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded. "Back when the Order first started. Dumbledore actually said that one of the things he regretted back when the first Order was around was not having enough information from muggle sources—they're sometimes even more reliable than sources from our world, he said. And when I told him my cousin lived near the American magic school and had her own website about funny things going on around there he asked if she might mind sending him a report about it."

"You never told us about any of this," said Harry.

"Well…I guess it was just because we've been so caught up in everything else, you know?" she said with a sigh.

"It seems like that's the case nowadays all too often," Harry said.

"So, any idea what Sabrina was doing at this school?" said Hermione with a slight frown.

"Nope," Harry and Ron responded in unison.

But it was no surprise that all three of them were wondering, and that Sabrina had been silent since she and Liam had returned to the car.


	34. School Letters and Surprises

**Erised's Bane**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, how's it going with all of you? Just updating the story here, I mean I have to finish it before book number 6 comes out on JULY 16th! HUZZAH! Ah, but yes, anyway I'm just leaving you guys all a quick note to say hey, how's it going, cool? All right.

**Disclaimer: **So yeah…the whole disclaimer thing…kind of lame, don't you think? Who would be stupid enough to think it was J.K. Rowling writing this stuff? Oh yeah…you…you idiot, you in the back wearing the Super Milk Chan T-shirt. I pity you.

**School Letters and Surprises**

Hardly able to move quickly enough, Harry listened to Ron and Hermione bicker as he tidied his apartment. He wasn't a horrible slob or anything like that, but in the few weeks he had been living here he just hadn't had time to clean in between games and practice, and so he had been left with the mess he was now so hurriedly trying to clear up.

"Can't you just stop trifling and help me?" Harry said in irritation to his friends. They immediately quieted and turned around to look at him.

"Oh, all right," said Hermione, giving her wand a wave to set a few cleaning spells into motion.

"Thanks," Harry said dryly and he sent a box of tissues flying to the side table.

"So, what time is Susan getting here?" said Ron.

Harry looked blankly at his watch before answering. "An hour. A bloody hour, and my apartment is still a right pigsty! Couldn't she have given me more than a day's warning?"

"She probably didn't know when you'd be free, you are rather hard to get to after all," said Hermione. "But now that you've only got one game to go, it'll all be over soon."

One game to go, yet another reason Harry's stomach had periodically been turning in knots ever since he had arrived. And not just any game—the game. Harry had helped get Britain into the World Cup.

"So, is it just Susan and her mom, or is she bringing her whole family?"

"Mom, dad, and her little sister, who coincidentally is beginning at Hogwarts this year," said Harry with a sigh.

"Don't forget Madam Bones, she's coming too," piped up Ron. Harry groaned and immediately turned his attention to the couch, fluffing several pillows and picking up a few that had fallen onto the floor.

"Why don't you just use magic?" said Hermione.

"I would, if I were very good at cleaning spells, but as you can see I'm not," Harry said, indicating a spell he had used to mop the kitchen which had ended up flooding the area. (Hermione had had to clean up the damage.)

She sighed and continued helping him. After about a half-hour, in which Ron grudgingly rearranged a few items to indicate that he was helping, they were finished. Well, Ron and Hermione were at any rate. Harry had to run to the shower and then change into his dress robes so he wouldn't look too horrible when meeting the Bones family.

"Oh, you look so nice!" Hermione commented as Harry entered.

"Thanks," he said, sitting down on the couch. "So, can you tell me why you two decided to visit today? I was a tad preoccupied before," he added.

"Oh, it's all right," said Hermione, not noting Harry's sarcasm. "Actually, we decided to visit today for two reasons. One, because your birthday is tomorrow and Mrs. Weasley would skin us alive if you didn't celebrate with friends, and two, because Dumbledore suggested we might want to leave Order Headquarters. He doesn't want Owl Post to be received there any longer as there have been complaints about too many owls in the area, and we should be receiving our letters today."

"Our letters?" said Harry, leaning up quickly.

Ron nodded emphatically. "Mum is really onto me about possibly getting Head Boy, it's highly likely since I've been a prefect. Of course, we're all sure Hermione will get Head Girl…"

"Ron!" said Hermione.

"Yeah right, like you don't already know you're the best girl in our year," he snorted, making her blush.

"Well, I'm interested in seeing who'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Harry, "considering the circumstances."

"Hope it isn't Snape," said Ron.

"Oh, I don't think so, I've seen him recently. He doesn't exactly look happy—far from it. Dumbledore must have really gotten somebody Snape doesn't like."

They had been continuing in this vein for a little while when there was the expected knock at the door. Harry groaned and stood. "Well, here goes," he mumbled under his breath, making his way to the door and opening it.

He felt his breath leave him as Susan threw her arms around his waist. "Harry, it's been so long!" she said happily.

Harry smiled and hugged her back, risking a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm so glad to see you Susan," he managed before she moved off to the side. A slight woman with light brown hair and a heavily-built man with black hair were facing him. "Mr. and Mrs. Bones, I'm glad to meet you," he said, extending his hand.

"We're honored to meet you," said Mrs. Bones, taking his hand immediately. "We keep in touch with Professor Dumbledore and we know what you've done for all of us—and not just the school."

"And what you've done for Britain—and the sport—doesn't hurt," said Mr. Bones with a wink.

"Dad's a huge Quidditch fan," whispered Susan. "And he already has money down for us in the World Cup."

Harry gulped.

"So, do you want to come in?" he said after a moment.

"Oh yes, of course," said Mrs. Bones, "just as soon as Claudia gets up here."

As she said this, a little girl with curly black hair and Susan's deep blue eyes appeared behind her parents.

"You're Harry Potter," she said, looking up at him. "The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"And you're my girlfriend's little sister, Claudia," Harry said, extending his hand to her.

She took it and smiled. "You can call me Dee," she said. "You know I'm starting this year. I want to be in Gryffindor."

"Hufflepuff isn't bad," said Susan with a grin.

"But Gryffindor is just…so cool!" said Dee.

Ron nodded emphatically. "It is, best in the school."

"Ron!" Hermione said. Ron emitted a huff of air which indicated that he had been elbowed in the ribs, but only Harry would notice this—he'd been around long enough to know when this was the case.

The three of them had just made their way into the apartment when there was a loud crack in the entryway. Everybody turned to see Madam Bones standing there, looking as stern as the day she had when she had first encountered Harry in the courtroom.

"Ah, there you are," she said as she came towards him and extended her hand. "I wanted to offer you a handshake that day in congratulations of your Patronus, but it seems as if that might have been frowned upon considering the circumstances of that time."

Harry took her hand. "Of course, I understand," he said.

"And besides that, I would like to offer you a well-done in regards to what you've done for Albus Dumbledore. Facing Lord Voldemort as many times as you have and surviving every encounter, and besides that becoming stronger at every encounter, now that is a feat in itself. It almost makes me long for those old days in the Order."

"You were in the Order?" said Hermione suddenly.

"You bet," said Madam Bones, making Susan laugh.

"Er…well, would everybody like to sit down? I can get drinks," he said. "Ron can help?"

Harry heard another huff of air in Ron's direction as he opened his mouth to protest, making him grin despite himself. Ron stood and walked over to Harry.

"I'll have a soda!" said Dee.

"Same for the rest of us," added Mrs. Bones.

"Firewhisky, if you've got it."

Harry looked at Madam Bones, noting the look in her eyes. "I might," he said. "All of the apartments for Quidditch players come stocked with the 'essentials' as Liam calls them."

He prepared the drinks, shaking his head slightly at the fumes that came from the Firewhiskey. It was strong stuff—of course, he was now of age to drink it so there wasn't too much he could say.

He handed out the drinks and sat down beside Susan on the couch.

"You know, you're pretty tall," said Madam Bones. "I once spoke to a witch who says she met you in The Leaky Cauldron and she told me you were rather a short lad."

"I used to be," Harry said, a little surprised to find that it was Susan's aunt who would be cross-examining him. It almost felt like he was back on trial. "I think I'm about six foot even, now."

"Still a shorty," Ron jested.

Harry raised a brow. "Well, you're practically a giant, mister six-foot-four."

"Guys," said Hermione in a stage whisper to Susan, who laughed back.

They spoke for a while, and were engaged in conversation when a pecking was heard at the window. Harry turned to see five owls at the window and quickly crossed over to open it.

One owl dropped a letter straight into his hands, while the others circled the room and dropped them in the hands of their intended before leaving once more.

Harry walked back to the couch. "I guess this is it," he said as he returned to the sofa.

"Our letters," said Susan, looking at hers. "Funny, it has my name but the address of your apartment Harry."

"I have a letter too!" squealed Dee.

"Of course you do, dear," said her mother, who was in the process of giving her daughter a huge hug.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Let's all open them at once, shall we?" she said.

Harry and Ron nodded, while Susan grinned at being part of the 'infamous trio'.

And they tore into their letters. Among the four friends, there were four separate, very unique reactions.

A squeal of delight from Hermione, a loud 'bugger!' from Ron, a frown from Susan as she read the reading list, and then there was Harry, who was reading over and over a certain slip of paper that had fallen into his hands as if he could scarcely believe it was real.

"I've got it, I'm Head Girl!" said Hermione. She whipped out a golden badge emblazoned with HG and instantly pinned it proudly on her sweater.

"And I'm the bloody Head Boy," said Ron, his eyes now grown to the size of saucers. "I can't believe it. Fred and George are going to skin me."

"_Head Boy?"_said Hermione in excitement. "You and me? This is incredible, I'm so proud of you Ron! I knew it would be either you or Harry!" So saying, she threw her arms around her befuddled boyfriends, planting a kiss on his lips as if they weren't in front of their best friend as well as his girlfriend and her entire family.

"Congratulations, you two," said Susan with a smile. "Of course, everybody was certain about you Hermione, but it's really cool to hear it. All official and the like. And you both get your own bedrooms!"

All of a sudden Ron grinned. "Hah, now it's not just you who get's your own room Harry," he said in amusement. "And at least I don't have to contend with Lord Hornswaggle."

But Harry didn't respond. He was still staring in shock at the letter in his hand. "What is it?" said Hermione. Rather than speak, he handed her the letter that he had already seemed to read a hundred times.

**Harry, **

**I know it seems a bit sudden and you may always refuse me if you wish, but I have had no luck in finding an acceptable person to fill the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I have every intention of helping you in terms of assignments, especially those in regards to essays and practical portions, but nowhere in my school is there to be found one so skilled in the various forms of defenses as you. If you would accept, I would like to give you a position as Student Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts.**

**Sincerely,**

**Dumbledore**

Hermione's eyes also widened. "Harry's been made a professor," she said breathlessly.

"What?" Ron grabbed the letter and read it. "Blimey, you have!" he said in shock.

Madam Bones heard this and turned to gaze to Harry. "May I see that, please?" she asked. Harry nodded and, taking it back from Ron, handed it to her. She put her glasses on and perused it. After a long moment she removed it and handed the letter back to Harry.

"I must say, it's good to have a Headmaster who makes such wise decisions," she said with a nod. "I honestly haven't approved of all his staff decisions, but…this is a good one. A very beneficial one in my opinion. I only hope that the curse of all other Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's doesn't befall you."

Harry shook his head, still hardly able to believe it. He was suddenly very glad that he had long since quit Divination—the predictions of his death this time around would have been far too much to handle.

Another chapter finished, and this one had quite the interesting twist, now didn't it? I know it isn't totally original, but I thought it would make a good end to the story. And I just didn't want Snape to leave his dungeon. I like Snape in his dungeon, it makes him even sexier. Good Snape. Gooooooooooooooooooood Snapey-poo.


	35. Moving On

Erised's Bane

**Author's Note: **Yes, here I am again with another wonderful addition to this story. I know that it's taking me awhile to update, but then again I am trying to make those good grades so you guys can one day buy my books. Right, right? Well, anyway, I hope you are all doing well and I hope you enjoy this latest installment.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore do not own the empire that is Harry Potter.

**Moving On**

Harry swerved a bludger and caught the snitch effortlessly, thus ending the best game (in Harry's opinion, at least,) in the history of the World Cup.

He stared at it in awe as he flew mindlessly to the ground, still unable to believe what he had done. Within seconds he was covered in the bodies of his fellow teammates, with the exception of course of Hennessy, who looked impressed and rather like he didn't want to admit it.

"The World Cup, Harry, the World Cup!" Paul shouted.

"I knew it, I knew you were the perfect man for the team!" said Liam, slapping Harry on the back.

Harry was in shock. He could never have imagined he would win the game for Britain. And the best part was….

….it wasn't a dream.

Slowly he made his way to the upper part of the stadium, amidst cheering fans and jeering supporters of the Bulgarian team. Viktor Krum, however, looked deeply impressed by the show his British counterpart had put on.

"It vas a very good show, Harry," he said when they shook hands. "I couldn't haf done it better myself."

But the greatest moment was the illumination of a thousand cameras as he stood there in the center of the team, holding their bright and shining trophy because he was, for a moment, not Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. He was a young man who was a member of a very talented team, a young man being honored for his talents. For once the whispers around the dinner tables of various homes around the country would not be of his encounters with Voldemort but of his skill on the Quidditch pitch.

"You put on a very good show, Harry," said Dumbledore later when everybody had finally settled down to dinner back at the Burrow (where Mrs. Weasley had put on a celebratory feast). "I'm quite proud, and I can imagine McGonagall is ruffling her feathers about putting you on Gryffindor's team as we speak."

"Thank you sir," said Harry with a grin. "Thank you very much."

"It was amazing," said Ron enthusiastically. "I mean, we were expecting a good match but that was incredible! You ran Krum and his cronies into the ground!"

"Now Ron," warned Hermione, making Ron quiet.

"I think Harry was wonderful," said Ginny, smiling at him. Harry smiled back, but the smile faltered when he caught a certain gleam in her eyes.

"I…I had a great time out there," he said, turning away from Ginny. "Seriously, if I never played another game I'd be satisfied."

"Yeah, yeah, you say that," said Mr. Weasley, "but a quidditch player never hangs up his broom entirely."

"Unless he has a bad back," said Mrs. Weasley with a shake of her wooden spoon.

"Yes dear," said Mr. Weasley, assuming a look much like Ron's when Hermione berated him.

'Interesting how history repeats itself,' Harry thought.

When everything had settled itself down, Harry was pulled off to the side by Dumbledore. "Here," he said, "I thought I'd give you this in person, along with a little warning about it," said Dumbledore.

Harry felt something small and delicate pressed into the palm of his hand. It was a pocket watch.

"What is this sir?" said Harry, looking at it strangely.

"A time-turner, my boy, and an exquisite one at that," Dumbledore said. "Of my own personal collection, I might add. Or did you think I'd let you skip all your classes just to teach one?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I'd wondered about it though."

"You know how to use it," said Dumbledore, opening it to reveal hour, minute, and second hands. "Turn each hand back however long into the past you wish you journey," said Dumbledore. "And that rule about not seeing yourself?" Dumbledore looked back and forth and then winked, "you and I both know that it isn't completely binding now don't we? I've often found that my greatest conversation has been with…well, with myself."

* * *

Upon reaching the platform of the Hogwarts Express the morning of the return trip to school, Harry for the first time experienced the popularity that came from being a Quidditch champion. He had always gotten funny looks, stares, and comments, but for the first time he was assaulted by a group of girls and younger year boys clamoring for his autograph.

"No…that's quite all right, thank you…all right, here," said Harry, taking up a picture of him and the team holding up the trophy and autographing it.

"Already milking it, are you Potter?" said a cool voice from nearby.

Harry straightened and every pair of eyes in the group turned to face Draco Malfoy.

If Malfoy had hated Harry before, he despised him now, for only a few months before, in a battle in which Harry had been involved, the elder Malfoy had been killed.

"I'm just being nice," said Harry. "So would you kindly bugger off and leave me be?" he added in a slightly nastier tone.

"I have half a mind to…"

"What?" said Ron, stepping up beside Harry with the Head Boy badge gleaming in the light.

Malfoy glanced down on it and snarled. "Nicest thing you've had for a while, is it Weasley," he sneered. "How much do you think you could get off it?" he said.

"Just sod off," said Harry, waving his wand. Malfoy's mouth fell open and he dropped to his knees. "Come on, let's get out of here," he hissed to Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, you shouldn't have done that!" said Hermione.

"It was just a quick freezing charm," said Harry. "He'll be up in a moment or so. Just enough time for us to find a cabin."

"Well, actually…"

Harry looked at them and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know, you have to go do Head Boy, Head Girl stuff. Just find me when you're done, all right?"

They both nodded and went their separate ways. Harry wandered, rather slowly because of all the recognition and cries of gratitude, to the very back of the train where he finally found a compartment occupied by only one other person.

"Megan!" he cried, spotting a frail-looking brown haired girl sitting with her head down.

She looked up and her eyes immediately began to brighten. "Harry!" she cried, running at him and throwing her arms around his waist. "I never thanked you for saving me," she said.

"You're welcome," he said with a small smile, remembering the events that had transpired within the graveyard.

"I'm living with a nice family in London," she said. "I went to a muggle orphanage for a little while but then Mr. and Mrs. Scott heard about me and came and got me. They're so nice! And I have a little sister who'll be joining me next year at Hogwarts."

"I'm glad things turned out so well for you," he said with a genuine grin, hoping her more happiness than he'd had with the Dursleys all those years.

"Are you in here Harry?" said another voice. Harry turned and spotted Susan edging her way in.

"Susan!" he called out. She turned and lit up.

"I've missed you, Harry," she said, practically strangling him with a tight hug.

He smiled. "And I've missed you," he told her.

"Is that your girlfriend?" said Megan, interjecting in their reunion.

Harry turned around and grinned. "Yep, this is her. Susan, meet Megan—Megan, Susan."

After introductions, they all sat down. They were joined by one of Megan's friends, a little blonde girl who was staring at Harry in awe. She kept poking Megan with her elbow, almost in disbelief that they were sharing a cabin with somebody as famous as Harry was.

They spoke for a little while, before the two young girls went off to find other friends (and undoubtedly brag about their time in the cabin). This left Harry and Susan alone.

"I really did miss you," Harry said after a long moment of silence.

"I believe you," she said with a smile.

"Did you…have a nice vacation?" he said.

"Yeah….sorry I couldn't make it to see you play at the World Cup. It was my grandmother's birthday," she said awkwardly.

"Hey, it's not a problem," he said.

"Thanks," she said with a sigh. "I'm sorry I'm a little out of it right now, Harry, it's just….I got mobbed coming onto the train just now."

"Mobbed?" Harry said with a frown.

"People wanting to ask me if I was really your girlfriend," she said, rolling her eyes. Harry laughed at this.

"Of course you are. Why would people think otherwise? I lo—"

But before he could finish his sentence, the door opened and they both turned to face Ginny, who was standing there.

"Hey Harry," she said brightly, taking a seat across from the couple.

"I love you," Harry whispered, before turning around to face Ginny. "Hey, what's up?" he asked casually as was possible.

"Oh nothing," she said. Harry felt a little like she had chosen this moment to interrupt him and Susan—surely enough, he saw the tip of an extendable ear from her bag.

"What is it with you?" he said, grabbing it before she could push it further into her bag.

"What? What did I do?" she said, turning bright red.

Susan, shell-shocked, said nothing.

"Listen Ginny, I know you have a thing for me, but I have a girlfriend! Lay off, all right!"

"Why you…you arrogant….you…."

Harry only had time to blink before he had the sensation of a fist being driven into his stomach.

"So I was listening, so what?" she said, grabbing back the ear. "I don't know why you ever got back with her. What has she got that I haven't? She's a pudgy Hufflepuff half-wit and I'm your best friend's sister!"

"Ginny…" Harry said, trying to calm her down (which he wasn't in the best state to do, considering that he was hardly able to breathe).

"Just…bugger you!" she said as she stormed off, slamming the door behind her.

Susan was staring wide-eyed after her when Harry suddenly slapped himself on the forehead.

"What? Did your scar hurt?" Susan said frantically.

"No," Harry muttered with a groan. "I just realized that I'm going to have her in my first class tomorrow."


	36. A Muggle in Hogwarts

**Author's note: **How is everybody? Let's see, it's been a whole day since I last posted. Whoopee! Anyway, I'm in a very writer mood lately so I might be updating more often, especially since I plan to get this story finished before the next book comes out. So there.

**Disclaimer: **You know I don't own it.

**A Muggle in Hogwarts**

Harry's first class wasn't the disaster he had thought it would be. In fact, it went extraordinarily well (much in the same vein as DA meetings were held), and despite the fact that they were practicing basic duel spells such as expelliarmus and the shielding spell, not a single person was harmed. With the minor exception of a few dirty looks from Ginny's quarter, Harry was surprised to find that he was treated with much respect, almost as if he were an actual teacher.

Of course, there was the minor detail of him being a renowned Quidditch champion now affecting matters.

However, there was a bit of news sprung upon him after his second class that made a little knot form in his stomach. McGonagall approached, bearing a letter with the seal of the ministry.

"Mister Potter, I've heard from my class that you are doing well. I'm glad to hear it, but the ministry doesn't seem so confident of your ability and would like you to go ahead with taking the N.E.W.T. for Defense Against the Dark Arts early if you wish to teach the subject.

"A N.E.W.T.?" said Harry with a gulp—he certainly hadn't been expecting to have to take the dreaded test so early on. "When, Professor?"

"Well, the letter we received was marked as urgent, so I've already sent a missive to the Defense Against the Dark Arts testing agent to come on down tonight."

"Tonight?" Harry said in horror. He hadn't even thought about the fact that he was going to have to take his N.E.W.T.S. this year, and now he was already set to take one.

"It's just to prove that you have knowledge enough of seventh year curriculum to teach it. With all your experience in the subject you should be able to pass the test with flying colors. I wouldn't be surprised if you were able to get a top score."

Harry stared at her in dismay—he already had a few doubts of his ability to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, and now he had to prove the fact that he could do so to the ministry.

That evening, an exhausted Harry found himself once again in his classroom, waiting for the testing agent the Ministry was spending. After an entire day of classes and yet another entire day of teaching (and sixth period, when seventh year Gryffindors had the class being spent sleeping), he was dead tired and reluctant to even try and take the test.

He jumped to his feet when he heard movement at the outside door, and McGonagall entered. "Ah, here he is Madam Bones," said McGonagall as she entered.

"Madam Bones?" Harry repeated, eyes widening as Susan's aunt stepped in.

"Hello again, Harry, it's nice to see you," she said, extending her hand in a businesslike manner.

"Madam Bones volunteered since the usual tester was unwell," McGonagall said with a nod. "She gives the tests every few years, I believe."

"Which I must say is the reason I was quite impressed upon hearing that you could produce a patronus," she said. "Never before has a seventh year produced one, and you were quite young when you made your first, now weren't you?"

"Yes, Madam Bones," said Harry gravely, afraid to act even the slightest bit smug.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get started shall I?" said McGonagall as she left.

And so Harry was left in solitude with his girlfriend's aunt. "Now, where shall we begin?" said Madam Bones. Harry was now concerned, as this was the first time he had seen Susan's aunt smile. "How about a duel, Harry?"

* * *

Even though he was still sore from the duel with Susan's aunt, Harry was quite proud of himself when it came dinnertime. Although he had to admit that it was a little rude to be showing off his N.E.W.T., especially when Hermione had just begun setting up a schedule for her own N.E.W.T. study sessions, he couldn't help but let it be known how he had done at the dinner table. 

"Full marks?" said Hermione in shock.

"How'd you pull that off?" said Ron with wide eyes. "I've never heard of anybody getting a perfect score on a N.E.W.T."

"I dunno," said Harry with a shrug. "I mean, I never expected it myself, I haven't even had as much of this class as everybody else does."

"But you've had more outside experience than anybody in school does," Hermione added. "Plus, you've got extra protection."

Harry thought suddenly of that which had been imbedded inside of him by Lenina's dagger a few months before. "Yeah…that's true," he said softly.

"I only hope I get a N.E.W.T." said Ron with a shake of his head.

Harry laughed. "With me as your teacher, chum?" he said, tapping Ron lightly on the shoulder. "Of course you will."

After dinner the group dispersed, with Harry heading back to the room that Dumbledore had given him the year before. He would have stayed for a while in the Gryffindor common room but he found himself excruciatingly tired from the long day he had had.

'Guess I'll just have to get used to it,' he thought to himself as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

He was about to go to sleep when he heard a knock at the door. 'Who can that be?' he thought in irritation as he got up and answered it. Hermione was standing there, looking slightly shellshocked.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked immediately, knowing that Hermione didn't react to light matters.

"My cousin Willow just sent me this, Harry," Hermione said, handing him a brown envelope that had been torn open already. "She's sent one to Dumbledore as well. I don't know what it could possibly mean but….but it's certainly not a good thing in the least."

Harry got a small chill from the pure whiteness of Hermione's face before reaching into the envelope and pulling out a large square of newspaper called "The Dallas Morning News".

**Fourteen Dead as Strange Mark Hovers Overhead**

_Early in the hours of Sunday morning, fourteen people including three under the age of eighteen were found dead at a movie theater in Denton. A forensics team has been working to find the cause of death but so far none has been reported. "It's as if they died of fright," said Tom Walters, the first officer to arrive at the scene. "They looked as if before they died something had really frightened them." _

_However, strange as the bodies themselves were reports of a smoky mark found above the Rave theater in which the incident happened. "It was like a skull with an emerald snake coming through it's mouth," said Officer Walters. "Strangest thing I've ever seen. It personally makes me think it's a cult or something we're dealing with here._

_Of course, Officer Walters neither confirms nor denies that a cult actually exists, but various characteristics of the murders indeed seem to lead in that direction. While the people of Denton look for an answer to the chaos, the rest of the Metroplex will be keeping their eyes out for any strange groups of people who might once again perpetrate such an act._

"This is horrible," Harry said in shock.

"That was my reaction," Hermione said. "Those people were Willow's friends. She was…she was supposed to go with them, Harry. Voldemort tried to kill her."

* * *

"I'm fine," said Willow with a small shake of her head. "Really, I am. He didn't do anything to me, I wasn't there, I'm okay." 

"But that doesn't mean that he's going to leave you alone," said Hermione in exasperation.

"Listen, what would I do at a magic school? Be depressed because I can't do the wonderful things that you can? No thank you, I'm content to make up my own worlds and mess around with them."

"You are a writer Willow," Hermione said. "Afterwards you could write about our world. I'll bet you could even get it published and the Ministry of Magic wouldn't bat an eye. Muggles couldn't prove it was real, after all."

Willow perked up at this statement. "That would be awesome!" she said. "But…are you sure you wouldn't mind, sir?" she said, turning around to face Dumbledore.

"It was my idea after all, Miss White," Dumbledore said. "There are a few minor spells I'll have to perform on you to allow you into Hogwarts, but in the end I believe that it will be for the best. It is my partaking of your services that got you in this position, Miss White, and I do believe it will be for the best that you are kept with us in Hogwarts."

"I'll have to drop out of school," said Willow with a frown.

"Actually, no," Dumbledore said. "I've made arrangements also for you to be able to attend your classes with a simple Floo fireplace I'll have put into your room. Nobody will notice anything out of the ordinary. And if you wish, you may even attend some classes at Hogwarts—a few, such as Charms and Transfiguration, are out of the question of course, but you could work out well in Divination. And Harry could always use an assistant in regards to lesson plans and clean up in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Awesome," Willow said again with a grin.

"Now, I hope you don't mind staying here the night to give me a chance to get the wards at the school set up for you. You'll be the only muggle able to see the school, to access it of course."

"Yes, sir. And thank you."

"And if you wish, I'll allow you all to stay a night to get to know Hermione's cousin," Dumbledore said to Harry and Ron. "After all, she is the newest addition to Hogwarts. And to our world, as a matter of fact."

And saying that, he disapparated. "This is so cool," said Willow with a smile. "I mean, I'll miss my friends…Larry and Heather got back together after, like, a week by the way. But I'll have an awesome time at Hogwarts, I'm sure." She looked around herself then. "So, this is your house Ron?" she asked. "It's called The Burrow?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. I've lived here my entire life."

"I've never had a house," said Willow. "I grew up with my grandmother—we were really, really poor. I lived in the same place my entire life, though. This is really nice…really comfortable."

Ron, being Ron, blushed.

"Aww, don't turn red Ronnikins," said a sudden voice coming from the kitchen. "It clashes so horribly with your hair."

"Hello, Fred," said Harry, rolling his eyes in amusement.

"So, this is Willow," he said, holding out his hand to her. "My other half will be here in just a moment."

A loud crack later and George was standing beside them. He offered Willow his hand. "Hello there, I'm George, this prat here's brother."

"Did you really drop out of seventh year? Fly out on broomstick like Hermione said?"

Fred nodded. "Oh, yeah, definitely. It was loads of fun."

"I wish I could fly," she said with a sigh.

Fred and George looked at one another for a moment. "I could take you up on one," said Fred.

"Really?" she said in excitement.

"Don't trust them," warned Hermione.

"Actually, a good swift flight sounds terrific," said Harry, who wasn't quite used to not practicing every day after the summer he had had.

"All right then, let's go," Fred said, grabbing Willow by the hand and dragging her outside.

Harry didn't have his broomstick with him, obviously, and neither did Ron, but using old brooms that had belonged to the family for years they were able to have a few rounds in the air.

Willow was clutching her arms around Fred's waist. "I love this, thanks!" she said with a smile and Fred dove, causing her to shriek and laugh.

Harry exchanged looks with Ron. "He fancies her," he muttered.

"Does not," Ron snorted.

Harry looked up at the two of them and smiled. Yes, he did—somehow Harry knew.

This was going to be a very interesting addition to the group, indeed.


	37. MAJOR AUTHORS NOTE

**Author's Note: **Well, it's that time again. All of us are eagerly awaiting the release of the new Harry Potter book, and for us fanficcers there's that mad rush to finish the latest project before we engross ourselves with the next chapter in the Harry Potter dynasty, only to begin new fics that contain the information we have newly received.

Unfortunately for me, I have limited internet access and just not enough time to finish this story for you guys. So, I'm really sorry, but this fanfic is officially DISCONTINUED.

I hope you read and enjoy fics of mine in the future, and be sure to catch my original stories at  same pen name as here. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, I've had a lot of fun with this story.


End file.
